


Dark Angel of Mine

by vanialex81



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angel/Demon Relationship, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 94,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanialex81/pseuds/vanialex81
Summary: When Yuuri's heavenly light manages to catch the attention of the demon lord Viktor, Yuuri will learn that the demon will stop at nothing to claim him. Something that starts as desire turns into an emotion that Viktor had not foreseen. To what lengthens will he go to have the angel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this story on FanFiction.net but I was told that this was a better website and so I have decided to post this story on here as well.  
> Enjoy and comment to feed the author =)  
> I do not own Yuri on Ice

Humans were such fascinating beings. They loved so boldly and grieved to the point that they willed their hearts to stop beating.

Yuuri gazed down upon the world of mortals from the mirror, his long heavy silver and white wings laying still on his back while he waited for his next assignment. His white suite gleamed in the light a beautiful contrast against his midnight black hair. A tousled disarray that seemed to have a mind of its own…an oddity for an angel. Only few of them were gifted with the shade. His pale cream skin was smooth, his features young and innocent and his warm brown eyes where the shade of topaz gems.  
He was a guardian and he loved the human race. It would sometimes pain him to see them fight among each other, to see the fingers of evil seep into their hearts swaying them from the light. He did what he could to guild their hearts back to the heavens but it wasn't his job to do that. Those are left to the angels of light.

The avenging angels fought off the demons of hell when they got too close to a human and fought in the Lords army.

He was guardian, a watcher if you will. He took survey of what happened in the mortal realm and reported back if more light or avenging angles were needed in a location.

He would like to be a keeper angel…an angel who was assigned to one human while they lived on the mortal realm and watch over them but because he was still too young and his heart broke easily he wasn't allowed.  
Not every human got a keeper angel, there were only so many of them left. The Lord didn't make angels on a whim.

It was his unconditional love for humanity that prevented him from being assigned a human to watch over. It would be too easy to grow attached to one of Gods creations. They were so easy to love….each human different from one another it was magnificent to Yuuri. If he grew too close and the human fell into darkness the grief would slowly kill him.

"Yuuri"  
Glancing up from the viewing glass he saw his friend Phichit make his way over.

"Hello Phichit" smiled Yuuri "I didn't know you were released from the infirmary"

Phichit was a guardian like himself but after almost losing his heart to a human it was decided that he would be moved to being a messenger in the meantime. The human was a sweet and shy woman who eventually fell in love with another. Phichit had almost faded when it happened.

Phichit gave him a small smile "I am slowly healing….when I was told you were to go back down to the mortal realm I volunteered to give you your assignment and to wish you good luck"  
Yuuri walked up and hugged his brother wishing he could take the pain away. He let his light shine through his embrace to give Phichit warmth and support, pouring his love for his fellow friend.  
Phichit held him tightly "Your light never fails to make me feel better Yuuri….I always wondered why you are not made a light angel. There are so many mortals who would benefit for it"

Yuuri shrugged "It's not my decision to make Phichit…you know that"

"Yeah….of course" said his friend pulling back then handed him the scroll "here"

Yuuri sighed "Well…let's see where I'm heading" he was a tad nervous. There were some places that had more demons than others. He has never run into the larger ones and he was thankful for that but things have been getting more and more dangerous for them.

Some places on the mortal realm where hot spots as they would call them. It was always in a location that had a direct portal to the underworld either via a high ranking demon or a human turned into a dark priest.

Yuuri looked at it and frowned "Russia…Moscow" he said then sighed "I dislike the cold"

Phichit laughed "Why? We can't feel it"

Yuuri shrugged "It seems to suck the soul out of the humans living in it. The perpetual grey of the clouds reflect their hearts over time"

His friend clasped on the back "You'll do fine. Just…..keep your eye out" Phichit sighed "I heard Gabriel saying that Viktor was on the prowl in Russia"

Yuuri nodded "The twins have been hunting him for a long time. Elusive demon"

Viktor was a demon prince who has been in battle with both Gabriel and Michael the legendary twins for decades. Viktor's specialty was taking the angels of heaven. The few who have ever escaped his grasp were never the same.

Defiled and broken they resided under the direct light of the Lord. They would never be able to leave the heavenly realm to go into the mortal one. They preferred to stay and watch over the souls of the children who have departed earth. The children helped their souls but they could never again be whole.

Yuuri sighed…it pained him to see those poor angels. All angles glowed with an inner light of a golden hue. The angels who have escaped the underworld no longer shined golden but a pale silver color. It was a mark that they were no longer pure and have tasted sin.

With that in mind he had to prepare himself.

"Walk with me to the armory. I need to speak with the twins"

He knew his chances of being taken by the demon were high. There were few angels left to combat the ever growing darkness. If he was going to Moscow, he had to be prepared.

Entering the large pavilion he always stood in awe of the twins whenever in their presence. They were tall, their bodies adorned with golden armor forged from precious minerals and metal of the earth where the Garden of Eden use to lie. Strapped to their sides there glowing swords made from pure starlight able to vanquish demons quickly. Their wings were huge, a silver color to reflect the razor sharp edges that they used in battle.

They were renowned. 

Walking up to their table where they had a small viewing mirror Yuuri sat in the chair before them.

"Yuuri “said Michael his face somber but managed to give him a small smile "I heard you are were assigned to Russia"

Yuuri nodded "Yes, I was going to go and prepare but thought I might stop here first. What do I need to know? How do I fight off Viktor? Do I have a chance?"

Michael sighed, he did not like Yuuri going to Russia while that demon was on the prowl. The young angel was too gentle, his light too bright, it would lure Viktor to him he was sure of it.

"He is a master of illusion. Every fight we had with him he has taken up a different form. He is cunning and swift. Most angels never see him coming until they are in his domain" said Gabriel in a solemn tone. It was clear he was frustrated by their inability to catch the demon.

Gabriel and Michael looked at each other. Gabriel stood and went to the open a small box.

"We do not have many of these. They are very rare and very old" said Michael hesitantly "We normally wouldn't give these out since it would look upon as favoritism but…."

Gabriel stepped in "Three more angels in Russia have gone missing. We were shocked to learn you have been assigned to it. You are too young Yuuri. Your light is too bright and that is a beacon to a demon like Viktor"  
Yuuri nodded solemnly. He knew what this assignment would mean.

"It may be seen as twisting the hand of fate but it was not forbidden to give you this at least"

Gabriel held out a silver necklace, the pendent looked like a tear drop it was clear and caught the light.

"A single tear from the Lord"

Yuuri's eyes widen and he shook his head "I can't take it…..to have something so precious…."

“Let us do what we can to protect you Yuuri” said Michael placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Yuuri looked up at his dove gray eyes scrunching his face a bit “Won’t it be seen as favoritism?” 

Of all their brothers and sisters Yuuri was perhaps the closest to the twins than another. He didn’t quite understand why that was but Michael and him have been friends for as long as he was created. 

Gabriel signed and shrugged “Perhaps but we can’t help it if we wish to keep a dear friend and brother safe. Accept it please” he said softly taking the pendant and placed it around Yuuri's neck "While you have this on Viktor would be powerless to try and drag you to the underworld"

Yuuri's eyes welled with golden tears. At once it felt like his father was next to him, incasing him in his divine light. It was beautiful beyond words.

Gabriel cupped one of Yuuri's cheeks "We have lost so many Yuuri. Your light is needed in the war against evil. It is the brightest we have seen and we will not stand by for Viktor to take it from the humans"

Yuuri nodded "Than I thank you for your protection"

"Keep vigilant Yuuri…..avoid the dark places of Russia, stay among the young and guild them. Do let your eyes fool you, demons are getting cunning and will take the form of children. Use your light to see. At nightfall find shelter of scared ground, remember the house of the Lord is not always a safe place" said Michael “Come….I’ll walk you to the portal” 

“I wish you were coming with me” admitted Yuuri walking out of the angel city. He turned to Phichit “Or you. We have not been on an assignment together in centuries” 

Phichit laughed “Paris……that was fun” 

Yuuri snorted “You spent more time mimicking the mimes than patrol” 

“But they are so amusing!” he exclaimed making Yuuri and Michael laugh. Phichit was always a bit eccentric. 

“I’ve never paid attention” said Michael thoughtfully then looked down at Yuuri smiling “One day you will have to show me these mimes yes?” 

Yuuri chuckled shaking his head “Sure Michael….sure” 

Once at the portal Phichit hugged him whispering for him to be careful. Turning to Michael he noticed the look of fear and uneasiness that entered the older angel’s eyes. 

“Please be careful Yuuri” he said taking one of his hands and squeezed it reassuringly “If you feel anything out of place call to me and I will come alright? Keep close to sacred ground” 

Yuuri nodded “I will don’t worry” 

Saying one last goodbye he extended his wings and flew into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri meets Viktor under the pretense of being something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have a few tweaks from the original I posted on the other fiction site and I have to say I am happier for it.

He has always loved feeling the warmth of the sun from the human realm. Feeling the wind dance through the feathers of his wings carrying the laughter of the children from the school yard below.

From high above the cathedral Yuuri listened to the thoughts of the humans below, taking inventory of the 'feel' of the city below him. The golden glow surrounded him shooting a beam into the heavens invisible to all humans expect children, only they could still see the light until they grew old enough to understand about sins.

Once he finished his report the glow dimmed and he stood there admiring the fading sun into the horizon. Night was falling upon him and with that came the creatures that fed off the darkness.

Yuuri looked down frowning. Already in the shadows he could see the small demons moving...searching.

'They never learn' he thought to himself. He suppose he should count himself lucky. He has been in Moscow for 5 human days and no sign of Viktor. Not that he would be able to visually spot the demon. From what he gathered he could very well appear to be a normal human. What he looked out for was a strong demonic aura.

There was a lot of demon activity but they were goblin demons...fodder from the underworld. They could only cause a small amount of havoc since they were very weak.

Extending his wings he jumped off the ledge letting his large wings slow him down so that he was able to just touch the street and immediately start walking towards the pair. They were making their way over to a mother and her baby. No doubt wanting to knock the stroller into the street or something of that nature.

When they spotted him they shrieked hissing at him with fanged mouths, Yuuri didn't even flinch. Extending his wings he let the golden light of heaven extinguish them into dust. Once they were gone he kept walking towards the mother and her child waiting for the bus. They of course couldn't see him.

As he passed them, he raised his left hand which held a golden rosary. It was wrapped around his hand to his wrist. Raising it he murmured a prayer and smiled when they glowed slightly then dim. They would be protected against any more weak demons for this night.

Yuuri kept walking down the bustling city center, following the trail of the innocence. He was not allowed to follow the remains of evil...he was not strong enough but he could at least protect the innocent. As he walked he came upon a sudden chill. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

Stopping he looked around but all he saw were humans. The chill had come as suddenly as it disappeared. He tried to detect it but it had vanished.

Had a portal opened and closed? If it had he would have felt the presence of demons nearby but it was all quiet.

A frown marred his features looking around, sending his senses out all he could detect were some low level demons 5 miles from him.

Yuuri sighed and walked towards the pesky small creatures not noticing the pair of ice blue eyes that followed his every move.

 

111111

 

Viktor smirked as he drank in the small angel.

'Well well well' he thought following the raven hair angel. ‘Seems tonight wouldn't be so boring after all’ he had emerged from his realm bored out of his mind when he spotted the new addition to his city.

He kept his aura hidden least the angel sense him. He did so love the look on their faces when he caught them unawares. Weak, sniveling creatures that they were.

The angel suddenly turned around forcing Viktor to blend into the shadows but that was enough for him to get a good look at the new angel. Instantly, Viktor felt like someone hit him with a thunderbolt.

The angel was beautiful...well they all were...but this one...he was utterly captivating. It actually hurt to look at him, his skin looked pale, soft and creamy. His black hair would put a raven to shame and his eyes reminded him of night sky deep and bright all at once. Viktor stood in the shadows his hand on his chest. It see him was to ache….

His golden light was bright...very bright.

Even with the small frown that marred his otherwise perfect features he was truly captivating and dare he say even sultry? He moved in the shadows observing this new oddity feeling curiosity borrow in his mind. There was something so innocently sensual about this particular angel that Viktor could feel desire coil in his gut.

He had to have him. He would be the only one to bask in that light, the only one to gaze upon that face and the only one to taste the sweetness of his skin. Heat and hunger burned within him consuming him as he thought of sinking his fangs into his neck and drinking that divine light.

'But if I did that' he thought suddenly…..

If he took the angel...he would lose his golden light...

Never in all his many decades has he ever wanted to preserve something but the thought of tainting the angel, of seeing his soul turn silver and gray from sin sicken him.

But he also wanted him...

He followed him until he came upon two underworld rats.

Pitiful creatures.

The angel extended those white pearly wings and sent the two little demons to the underworld again with his golden light.

It was then that Viktor got annoyed.

The angel was young...very young.

'Are they getting desperate?' Viktor snarled to himself, sending a fledgling to his territory was insulting.

Eying the angel he decided to keep watch for a bit before deciding how best to approach him.

 

2222

 

Yuuri watched over the city from his usual spot after sending his report and just admired the view for a bit. He couldn't help feel a bit lonely.

The few of his brother and sisters he ran into greeted him but rarely stopped and talked. Light angels were constantly looking for demons and other foul creatures that emerged from hell. It was a very busy position, add the fact that they were all on high alert and well it…..they tend to not be the best company.

He almost felt a little guilty thinking it so he sent a prayer of forgiveness. Being so young he had much yet to learn.

He was standing on the ledge looking at the stars unaware that there was another person behind him.

"I always find you up here"

Yuuri turned around his rosary hand up and wings extended expecting a demon or even Viktor. Not that he knew what the demon looked like but he figured he would feel his aura before he saw him.

Leaning against a pillar was a tall man with hair the shade of the moon and the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. The man was beautiful. Inhumanly beautiful.

Yuuri tilted his head a bit...the man wasn't an angel, he could tell that much but he didn't have a demonic aura either...in fact he had no aura.

What kind of creature held no aura? He tried to remember his teachings but came up blank. He couldn’t recall any underworld creature who had no aura and blue eyes.

Yuuri lowered his hand and regarded the man curiously “You can see me and you hold no aura. What are you?"

Viktor gave the angel a charming smile. There was a reason why the twin couldn't get a location on him. Being a demon lord meant his powers were vast. Concealing his aura was just one of the many things he could do. Disguising his appearance was a trick that he has mastered over time. He was an ever changing shadow in the dark.

This form however, was as close to his true self as he could get.

He felt a desire to meet the angel who have spellbound him as himself or as close as he could get.

"I am but a shade" he said which wasn't a lie per say...he was shadow and darkness. He was able to become the very darkness that made men tremble in fear.

Yuuri frowned "A shade? You are spirit?" he has never encounter a spirit or shade and had very little knowledge of them.

The man gave a low chuckle "Of sorts" he said walking to the ledge where Yuuri was standing on and looked over the horizon "I have not come here in many moons" he said looking over his playground then looked at the angel.

Up close he was even more breathtaking. Viktor had an urge to run his fingers through his dark hair and see if it was as shiny and silky as it appeared. No creature had the right to be so utterly perfect.

Seems the Lord had been in a good mood when he created him.

"I am Vitya" he said giving the angel the honor to knowing one of his true names. One that very few knew. Viktor held out his hand to the angel yearning to learn its name.

Yuuri didn't know what to make of him...he didn't feel demoniac no matter how much he poked at the air surrounding the tall man. It just felt like a void.

Yuuri studied the tall man feeling a bit at a disadvantage but he could see the shade, as he claimed to be, had very sad looking eyes. Taking a leap of faith he decided to stay and gave Vitya his hand.

"Yuuri" he said feeling a jolt when his hand was swallowed by the man's large warm one.

Ignoring the pain that touching his skin caused, Viktor brought Yuuri's hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to it, marking his skin with his invisible brand. Now every demon would know that Yuuri belonged to him.

Never had touching an angel ever hurt him physically. Yuuri must have some kind of protection on him. If that was the case then the twins more than likely knew he would be drawn to his light.

Clever….very clever but in the end it wouldn't help Yuuri. He will have this little angel.

Yuuri felt a hum in his soul...something was off about Vitya but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't feel 'evil' but he knew he was a creature of the underworld. Would it be wise to be so close to one of the underworld?

"Are you not too young to be an angel of light?" asked Viktor because he was honestly curious. Young angels were usually guarded but from what he observed, this was not Yuuri's first assignment. The thought made his blood boil. Angels were powerful but they could be overwhelmed and broken easily.

Yuuri could not be more than 100 years old or so...a baby in comparison to him. Immediately he felt a rush of irritation. Yuuri should have been more protected and cherished by heaven.

The fools. Now here he was with the very demon they so stupidly thought they could protect him from. Never thinking that Yuuri would be so incredibly innocent that he did not think twice in staying in his presence. Even under this guise of a shade, he would still be considered a being of the underworld.

Yuuri shrugged "I am a guardian not a light angel"

Viktor frowned "But I have observed you destroy and seek out those small goblin like creatures. I was under the impression guardians watched not engage"

Viktor watched in fascination as Yuuri gave an embarrassed chuckle "Only the lesser ones...I don't follow the larger demons"

Viktor's jaw twitched in anger "You would put yourself in jeopardy for what? Them?" he gestured to the floor "They are cattle. They live off hatred...they destroy all that is good in the world"

Yuuri shook his head "Not all of humanity is as you describe. They are beautiful to me Vitya. They are so fragile and so determined. They love fearlessly and deeply...it's inspiring to watch them"

No...He was inspiring to watch...and he would watch him for centuries to come. He decided then and there that Yuuri would be his mate. He will find a way to bind the angel to him but how was he to do it without diminishing his golden glow?

The glow while it burned him was mesmerizing. It was more than a light on Yuuri, it was like the Lord had created Yuuri from the light not the other way around. He knew that when God created an angel that he poured the heavenly light in the angel but this Yuuri...it was like he was the light.

Viktor decided not to push the subject of humanity at the moment and instead he decided to watch the stars with Yuuri who had his eyes closed as if listening to something.

"What are you listening for?" he asked again. His curiosity on everything the angel did could entertain him for centuries to come. He wanted to know what it was he was thinking and why.

"The laughter of children...I am also trying to see where in the city is the largest stain of darkness"

Viktor rose an eyebrow "Oh? And what will you do when you find the dark patches of evil? Surly not go after them"

Yuuri shook his head "No but I'm supposed to send a report to the heavens to dispatch more light angels to that area..." he bit his lip on that thought.

Viktor felt his mouth water at the sight. If he could, he would suck on that luscious bottom lip pulling it into the hot cavern of his mouth, all while Yuuri withed in pleasure under him. He turned away from the sight least he gives in to his desires.

He was not used to denying himself pleasures of the skin. He took what he wanted and cared little about consequences. Not even Lucifer himself controlled him. The mere thought made him scoff in his head.

He would need to form a plan if he intended to keep this angel to himself.

"Why are you not calling to them?" he noticed the hesitation. It seemed Yuuri did not want to call on to his kin.

"If I call them here….I will be placing them in danger. Russia isn't safe"

At that Viktor rose and eyebrow "Oh?"

Just how much did Yuuri know about him?

"There is a demon prince here….he takes angels and drags them down to hell" his tone was low and a bit sad but he could not detect anger which he was expecting. All of the angels he have taken have all regarded him with loathing and disgust. All have cursed his name and wish for the avenging angles to give him a painful execution. Yet….this one angel who was but a fledgling would not think of him with hate?

Most curious indeed.

"You must hate this demon" call it a morbid fascination but he yearned to know what Yuuri's feelings for him was.

Yuuri was quiet for a while "Hate…..is an ugly emotion" he said softly "No…I don't feel hate. Evil is his nature, it is all he knows and for that I pity him. Michael and Gabriel will catch up to him soon and when his times comes I only pray that he finds some kind of peace"

Viktor started at him. Part of him was angered for he did not need pity from anyone but there was another part in him that he didn't even know existed that felt something else that he could not name. The emotion was new and soft, a fluttering that he has never felt before. What was it?

His decision to take the angel solidified. Yuuri was more than perfect.

Wanting to get off the subject of himself he steered the conversation to other things.

"If you do not call to the light angels….what will become of the humans you protect? They will be overrun by demons" No loss there in his opinion.

Yuuri breathed out "I have special protection against Viktor" he said pulling out the pendent, looking at it "I do not know why I was chosen to remain safe while the others face danger but I will do what I can to make sure less light angels are taken. Even if I have to take on the role of one"

Viktor almost snarled at pendent around Yuuri's neck. So that was what was preventing him from taking Yuuri with him and touching him. He cursed under his breath in his language.

While he wore the talisman he was powerless to drag Yuuri down to the Shadow realm, his home.

"Careful little angel" he said walking up to him so that he towered over him "Soon you will rebel against your maker completely and get thrown into hell for your disobedience"

Yuuri nodded. Yes he was aware of that and the risks but he couldn't in his heart put more of his brothers and sisters at risk.

Viktor could see that he knew this was a possibility and yet he would do it despite the fear he could detect. He sighed, stubborn angel.

"Well…that is settled then" said Viktor giving Yuuri a bright smile "I will remain close by and ensure that you do not get yourself into any trouble. Demons tend to scurry away from me"

Yuuri tilted his head in confusion "Why?" he asked in which the shade just shrugged.

"Seems silly but shades and demons don't mix. They can't harm me. I am shadow. But I can harm them" which again…was true. The demons from hell gave him a very wide berth.

'Well…it sorta made sense' thought Yuuri eyeing Vitya "Why follow me? Surly you have more interesting things to do"

Vitya laughed "Hardly Yuuri. This might be the most fun I've had in years"

He leaped off the ledge making Yuuri's heart drop to his stomach but he turned into a dark mist like thing with wings.

Yuuri frowned "You look like the shadow of a demon...but with blue eyes" Usually all demons had red eyes.

He could see the shade roll said blue eyes "I am a shadow Yuuri...remember? Now are you coming along or not?"

Yuuri hesitated. Vitya didn't seem all bad...perhaps a creature of the dark could be friends with a being from the light. He extended his wings and flew up to catch up to the shadow thinking that this had to be the weirdest assignment ever.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri grows fonder of his new found "friend" not knowing what he is inviting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews and support! Really have been enjoying myself writing this story.
> 
> Of course I do not own Yuri on Ice  
> Excuse any grammatical errors. One is only human

"You are attracting too much attention to yourself little angel"

Yuuri sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked behind him to see Vitya leaning against a tree, the picture of perfect ease. His piercing blue eyes were a navy color hinting at his irritation.

He had just dispatched a small demon who was terrifying a homeless man.

"I told you. If I run into a demon I cannot just turn a blind eye Vitya" said Yuuri exasperated folding his wings and started to walk down the street knowing the shade would follow.

"You place yourself in unnecessary danger Yuuri" scolded Viktor "I told you to at least wait for me…I thought angels were above pig headedness"

Yuuri looked at his companion a small frown on his face "I am not pig headed"

He honestly felt a little wounded that he would think so low of him. Yes he could be a bit stubborn if he felt there was need. What did he want him to do? Turn away to human suffering? That went against everything he was.

Yuuri blinked at Vitya when he gave a low chuckle. The shade had an unusual effect on him that he was unfamiliar with. He paused when Vitya turned so that he had to look up to look at the shade.

The blue in his eyes had turned into a warm summer blue that seemed to hold a bit of humor in their depths, his handsome face looked serene and an easy smile played on his lips. Yuuri could feel the flutter of wings in his stomach, something that he did not know what the meaning to it was.

He didn't even see when Vitya raised his hand but suddenly he felt the soft caress of his knuckles on his cheek. His eyes couldn't look away from the pools of pure blue that had him enthralled, he couldn't blink…couldn't breathe or think.

Viktor never before felt such warmth than the radiance of Yuuri’s light. It felt soft and gentle, like the lapping of the ocean waves. Yuuri's eyes melted into liquid chocolate, deep and infinite and so breathtaking.

"You are too reckless my little angel" he murmured, never knowing he was capable of being gentle "The talisman that protects you is making you too brave. Let me be the one to protect you Yuuri"

And he did…he felt the craving to protect this angel in front of him. He who relished on pain, suffering and grief yearned to protection and guard this one small being. Yuuri was an angel whose light was so large and bright that it left him dazzled. How was it that the Lord allowed him to leave the safety of the heavenly realm?

Anger towards the God erupted once more. Anger that Yuuri's life was placed below humanity when humans were nothing but insects crawling and feeding off the agony they inflict off each other.

Yuuri was far more valuable than all of humanity combined.

"I have the protection of the Lord" Yuuri said softly still not pulling away from the hold that Vitya had on him.

Viktor scoffed "You are but a pawn to him" he said then leaned down and touched his forehead to Yuuri's feeling to burn of the talisman but ignored the pain it caused "You are so precious Yuuri"

Yuuri swallowed not knowing what to do. Vitya was a creature of darkness and yet Yuuri could feel the shade’s desire to protect him and he didn't know what to do with that knowledge or the feelings it evoked within him.

"You are scaring me again Vitya" he said in a whisper feeling his body tremble. Vitya was always finding ways to touch him that would make him feel like he had swallowed a herd of butterflies.

Viktor sighed and pulled away from his angel.

'Soon Yuuri…..you will want me close and when that happens I will chain you to me' he vowed as he smiled at him.

"I am sorry Yuuri" he said bowing his head "I did not mean to make you frightened of me"

Yuuri started walking with the shade once more "It's alright….this is still all new to me. I've never had a friend from the underworld…..you are a strange lot"

Viktor laughed out loud 'Angels above did that feel good' he thought. He has never experienced true laughter before Yuuri and it made him all the more possessive.

"We are surprisingly closer to humans than you realize Yuuri. We do not have inhibitions or restraint…"

"Or a definition of personal space" interrupted Yuuri his eyes bright with humor.

Viktor chuckled "Maybe so"

Yuuri shook his head "I'll admit you create many new emotions that I have no name for. It is unnerving" he said blushing looking down not wanting to look at the blue in Vitya's eyes lest he be bewitched again.

He heard the rich rumble as the shade gave a low chuckle "There is nothing to fear of those feelings Yuuri. They are not bad. They are something wonderful"

Yuuri rose an eyebrow at him "They are?"

Vitya could feel his hunger and licked his lips "Oh yes….they are very good but those can be discussed on a later date. Come I want to show you something"

Vitya turned into a shadow form and flew up waiting for Yuuri to follow. Yuuri's wings extended as he flew up to catch up to the shade.

Vitya took him somewhere new for the past two weeks they have known each other. This time the shade landed outside of a large arena like place.

Folding his wings he looked at the place "An ice rink?" he looked up at Vitya curiously "What are we doing here?"

Vitya flashed him a smile "Skate of course"

Yuuri frowned "You are a shade….I thought you couldn't take material form"

"I can't. We will remain unseen. Come" he walked into the close rink doors as a shadow.

Yuuri shrugged and followed.

He had often wondered if it was wise to befriend the shade. His kind didn't speak with creatures of the underworld but Vitya seemed so lonely that he couldn't help offering him friendship.

Besides….it was moot point. Vitya just ended up following him everywhere.

He walked in the empty ice area having no problems walking through the doors as light. He could hear the scratching of metal to ice and followed it.

Vitya glided on the ice like swan, graceful and beautiful. His black and gold skates looking like they barely touched the ice. He turned and grinned at him making Yuuri snicker at his childlike glee.

"Come on" he gestured to him to join him.

"I do not have skates….and I'm embarrassed to say I don't know how to make them. I haven't had a lot of training yet" he said feeling his cheeks color. Technically he was too young to even be on assignments.

Vitya staked over to him, a frown on his face "How in the world do you manage to survive in the mortal realm?" he sounded miffed which warmed Yuuri's heart. His friend cared about his wellbeing and it felt nice to be looked after.

"I stay close to sacred ground and areas that have as little taint to it as possible"

Vitya pinned him with a look "But we both know you do not stay that way….."

Yuuri's blushed gave away his embarrassment of the shade being right.

Vitya gave him a look that said he was not happy with it but just sighed "Come here Yuuri" he said holding out his hand.

"Doesn't it burn you?"

Yuuri knew the pendant stung Vitya but he never complained and it never stopped him from touching him either. It made him feel bad and if it wasn't for Viktor being on the loose he would take it off so that he wouldn't hurt Vitya.

Yuuri's concern for him made him feel very warm and Viktor wasn't accustomed to the emotion. Desire, lust, anger, hate…these he understood…but what Yuuri made him feel was very foreign and he wanted to keep that feeling close.

"I will be fine my little angel" he said gently holding out his hand, willing the beautiful creature before him take it on his own free will.

Yuuri sighed but placed his hand in Vitya's.

Vitya smiled then Yuuri felt his feet encased in heavier shoes.

He looked down and saw black skates almost matching Vitya's. His friend pulled him on to the ice slowly careful so that he wouldn't fall.

Yuuri felt weird at first, the ice was very slick and he had some time adjusting where to put his body weight but after some time he was able to find his center of gravity and glided slowly next to Vitya.

"See…you're doing fine" Vitya was skating backwards looking at him making sure he didn't fall.

"I take it you come here often?"

"Hmmmm" said Vitya in acknowledgement "It clears the mind when it's restless"

They skated for hours while Viktor asked Yuuri about his prior assignments. Wanting to know everything about the little angel but finding his anger escalating with every detail of his past.

Seems Yuuri was sent out into the mortal realm far too early. If the Lord could not see the treasure Yuuri was then he would have to step in. The first thing he would have to figure out is how to rid him of that talisman.

 

555

The next few days after the skating rink Viktor had begun to notice an unusually amount of higher level demons enter his play area and he was not amused. He stayed close to Yuuri on these nights, making the demons scurry like rats when his eyes burned with blue flames when Yuuri's was not looking.

They all knew of the demon lord who held blue fire in his eyes. The message was clear: Stay away from his angel.

But it seems there was the beginnings of an upstart for they kept coming.

It wasn't until a month later that he was forced to have to return to the underworld.

He growled low as he dragged a semi unconscious Yuuri feeling the burn of the talisman but he refused to drop him. He had to make sure Yuuri was within the small cemetery of the ancient cathedral for the night after he had all but exhausted himself weak from trying to demolish a larger demon than what he was used to dealing.

The demon of course saw his mark and thought he was one of the angels he usually took down and handed over to them for their amusements. He had grown angry when he couldn't so much as touch Yuuri unless he wished to turn to ash. Yuuri expelled a large amount of light to vanquish the demon and now it left him vulnerable and weak.

He scooped up his petite angel gritting his teeth against the pain and finished his descend to the gates of the cemetery. He himself couldn't enter but he made sure Yuuri was behind the gates. No demons could follow him there.

Yuuri lay on the ground his body fatigued and worn and looked up at his friend "Will you be alright Vitya?" he didn't want his friend to be left alone.

Viktor leaned down so that he face to face to Yuuri and gave him a small smile "Of course  _angel moy_. They do not pay me any mind remember" he didn't want to leave him while he was in this state but he had to see what was going on.

He could see Yuuri was exhausted, he needed to rest and angels didn't sleep in the mortal realm.

"Little fool" he chided in a soft tone reaching through the gate to cup Yuuri's cheek "I have told you not to put yourself at risk"

Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth of Vitya's hand inhaling his familiar scent feeling peace. He couldn't help reach up and place his hand over his softly. Over the course of the month Vitya have become a solid companion during a time when he would have felt afraid of being alone. Vitya was always near and he became a dear friend to him.

"It is my duty"

Viktor bit back his comment. It wouldn't be for long. He suppose having to go to the underworld served its dual purpose. One was to see what the hell is going on, yes pun intended, and second to check on the commission piece he ordered.

"I will be right back" he said hating to leave Yuuri unguarded but he took comfort that he would be protected within the holy ground "Stay here Yuuri" he said firmly "I cannot stress this enough. I do not want to find you outside of these gates. Is that understood?"

Yuuri sighed but nodded his head.

"Promise Yuuri….give me your word" urged Viktor, needing to know he would listen. Yuuri was stubborn for being angel which he found very comical since he was one of the purest angels he have every come across. Call it ironic but Viktor found he loved that about him…..except when it came to his safety.

"You worry too much Vitya" muttered Yuuri but knew he would give in to his pleading blue eyes "Fine….I give you my word. I will not leave the cemetery"

Viktor sighed in relief pulled Yuuri close to that he could kiss his forehead through the iron gates feeling it sting his lips.

"I will be back soon"

As soon as Yuuri was further in the cemetery to find a place so he could lay down did Viktor melt with the shadows. He made sure to open the portal to his domain far from the angel.

Walking towards his lair he shook off the glamor that masked his true form. His silver moonlight hair grew down to his waist, a curtain of pure starlight and silk. Alabaster skin now marbled with red and large black leather wings upon his back. Viktor rolled his shoulders extending their length. He felt his black horns grow back, in an uncomfortable pressure against his skull but he ignored the pricking sensation.

"Christophe!" he bellowed once he entered the black stone palace.

He called for his most trusted and loyal servant, he had a job for him. Walking into his throne room he walked over a stone pillar about 3 feet tall. On it was a silver bowl with a tar like liquid in it. He waved his hand over the black liquid that served as his mirror into the realms.

Yuuri's sleeping face appeared causing him to sigh softly internally. He was sitting under a large oak tree in the cemetery, his white wings wrapped around his body protectively. He would be safe for tonight.

"Isn't he lovely" said the sultry voice of his servant "A new pet?"

"My soon to be mate" he answered his eyes never leaving the peaceful image of his angel.

Chris gaped at his master then looked at the angel in the swirling liquid. He couldn't be serious...

"But master...he is an angel. It is forbidden" he said tentatively not really wanting to piss him off. Viktor's mood was ever changing despite the stoic expression he always wore. He took little comfort that he would not be punished for asking his master questions, he was after all, his most trusted servant and guard. His loyalty was to Viktor and no other, he didn't even answer to Satan himself.

Nobody in Viktor's domain did.

He watched Viktor smirk, a slow calculating smirk that told him he was making plans. If there was one thing that Chris has learned over the centuries of service to his Lord is that he was a very cunning being. If one plan failed he had five others in the back burner.

Gabriel and Michael have been hunting Viktor since the dawn of man. Viktor was the first demon prince to emerge from the underworld and his powers were vast. Many times he has gone to battle with the twins and both parties would retreat in stalemate. Both leaving wounds that would need months to heal and then the chase would start again.

It was a dance that Viktor knew all too well and was growing weary of. He no longer took angels, only when he was truly bored and then when he did he didn’t stick around with the other demons like he used to. He no longer played with the humans like this personal toys either. Chris had been wondering if his master had finally reached the millennia that he would seek rest. That was until this new angel appeared.

Chris studied the little angel. He appeared young...very young.

"What is he doing away from heaven?" had he fallen? No that couldn't be it, even from here he could see the glow.

He watched in horrified fascination as Viktor's black sharp nails dug into the stone of the basin in fury.

"He is on an assignment" he spat out viciously "They sent a babe among the wolves as fodder"

That didn't sound right and yet there lay an angel who appeared to be no more than 100 years old in the mortal realm.

"Why have you not taken him master?" the angel was a sitting duck. What stopped Viktor?

Viktor growled "They armed with him a pendant. A tear from the heavenly Father"

‘Ah now that made more sense’ mused Chris.

"He must be powerful to send one so young and protect him so forcefully" commented Chris looking at the little angel in a new light.

Viktor snorted "I can still touch him. It burns but it is bearable. I cannot bring him here though. Even my powers are limited against that thing around his neck"

"You...touched him?"

Things were getting interesting. Just want has his master been up to?

"I have befriended him. Yuuri is his name. He knows me only as Vitya...a shade"

Chris rose an eyebrow "You gave him a true name"

"Of course" he then waved his hand over the mirror and it became black liquid again "Bring me Anzu. I had a job for him and I want to know if it is ready"

Chris bowed and disappeared into black smoke.

He walked across his throne room and to a short corridor where another room stood. It was a room filled with bottles of different liquids, jars of herbs, and other odds and ends he needed to either create his brews or experiments when the desire called upon him. He would need something to subdue his angel.

He had everything all planned.

If things stayed the way they were then it won't be long before heaven recalled Yuuri back. He couldn't have that.

He poured different liquids into a silver small basin, cautious of the ingredients. He had no desire to harm Yuuri but he had to ensure that he slept when given the potion. It would give him time to figure out an option on how to keep him and ridding his angel from that blasted pendant.

"You called master?"

Viktor looked over at the blacksmith "Is it finished?"

Anzu bowed his head "All but one detail. I will need some of your blood to create the seal"

Viktor took a golden goblet, posed his wrist over it and lengthened one nail into a talon and cut his skin letting the dark red liquid pour into the cup. Once he was satisfied he licked the wound close and handed the blacksmith the cup "Do what needs to be done. Have it ready by tomorrow"

The blacksmith bowed and left with the goblet of his blood leaving him alone once more with Chris who was leaning against the door to his potions room.

"When Anzu comes back with my delivery I want you to take it to the mortal realm. Prepare the house in New Orleans and contact the dark priest Bertrand to perform a concealment ritual around the house. I don't want those annoying twins getting in my way"

Chris sighed "As you wish master…..are you sure this is wise?" he had to ask "I know you do not answer to Lucifer but….."

Viktor snarled "He is but a parasite and I will keep reminding him of that fact. If I want to overthrow him I could. I was created from the darkness of the underworld itself. I am not bound to him" he poured the purple liquid in a bottle and corked it "I will have Yuuri and woe to anyone who comes in my way"

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven is calling back the angels and Viktor decides to put his plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a shorter chapter but never worry the next one will be pretty long.
> 
> We will start to see a slightly darker Viktor in the coming chapters as he struggles with the concept of love and the difference between it and possession.
> 
> Please feed the author with reviews! =)  
> *Angel moy= my angel

Viktor was in a vile mood when he returned to the mortal realm.

The upsurge of demons was due to Lucifer's lack of management. He gave them free reign to go into his territory, no doubt just to irk him.

'Conceited bastard' he thought darkly 'He always did hate the fact that I was created from the darkness and not by him'

He had no desire to rule over Hell….awful headache inducing position that was. No, his domain lay further down from hell deep in the shadows. His servants were of his own creation and he lay down his own rules. Yes he did partake enjoyment with the demons from hell and such but he did not serve their master. They envied him for that.

One could assume that he governed a sort of second hell, only there weren't any human souls there to wither in eternal pain. His domain strangely enough was peaceful. It was quiet, shadows roamed freely and little black creatures saw to the up keeping of his palace. A dark river separated the two plains. To the right stood the outskirts of purgatory and just crossing the blackened river was the beginnings of his domain.

Fields of black and red poison roses grew wild making impossible to cross on foot, dark trees loomed tall and thick with silver leaves and mist swirled like a thick blanket causing hallucinations to all who crossed without his permission. Once past the surrounding forest it gave way to plains of white grass leading up to his black stoned palace. The rest of his domain was made up of snowcapped canyons with pitch dark abysses. Once you fell in the shadows of those canyons you became part of the shadows that roamed his realm.

If he could he would take Yuuri to his domain where he would rule by his side but the pendant prevented him.

He opened the portal to the mortal realm and grimaced. It was day time. It was usually gray in Moscow but it seemed the sun decided to make an appearance today.

He made his way to the cemetery where he left Yuuri wondering if he was feeling better by now. As he got closer he felt a genuine smile spread on his face when he saw Yuuri sitting on a bench his face up at the sky like he was sunbathing.

He was obviously waiting for him and it made his heart, or at least the location where he would hold a heart, feel very warm. He was almost afraid of labeling the feelings the small angel provoked in him.

Pushing those thoughts to the side he walked up and sat next to him "You look like a cat basking in the sun" he commented with humor laced in his voice.

Yuuri smiled "They have the right idea…it feels lovely"

"I'll take your word for it"

Yuuri peered one eye open then closed it again and hummed in enjoyment "Don't you enjoy feeling the sun on your face?"

"I'm a shade from the underworld Yuuri…..we aren't exactly frolicking-in-the-sunshine-creatures now are we?" a playful smirk on his lips. Honestly the things he said always amused him.

"Hmmmmm….true"

The left the cemetery to walk down the street. They didn't say anything but it was a comfortable quiet. They just soaked in each other's presence, at peace to one another's company.

After a while Yuuri looked up at his companion "Thank you by the way….for last night. I would have been left in a very dangerous situation if you had not helped me"

Viktor smiled at his angel taking his hand, lacing their fingers and brought it up to place a kiss on the back of his hand.

"You are more than welcome  _angel moy_ " he said softly cursing the pendant that made him break away from the contact.

Yuuri felt his cheeks flush and he looked down, suddenly unable to look at Vitya's blue eyes. His felt a small rush throughout, his heart fluttered like butterflies and his stomach did little flips. Vitya provoked some very new and strange feelings within him.

"I'm in a mood for some music" said the shade suddenly.

Yuuri rose an eyebrow "Music?"

"Mmmm" he nodded "I am feeling very cheerful today"

Yuuri laughed making the wind carry the sound of little bells in it "You are always cheerful Vitya…annoyingly so at times when I try to work"

"You wound me Yuuri" said his friend giving him a small pout a hand on his chest.

Yuuri laughed again "Alright Vitya you can stop the theatrics. Let's go listen to some music"

Vitya grinned in triumph and became a shadow again. Yuuri shook his head as he took off into the sky and followed the shade to the red square.

Hovering above the square Yuuri looked over at the winged shadow next to him then descended to an area that wasn't so populated by humans.

Vitya morphed back to his tall human form once more while Yuuri folded his wings. His white suit was still very much pristine despite having slept on the floor. Vitya's clothing was constructed of all black. Black polished dress shoes, fitted black slacks and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the top two buttons undone at the collar. He looked elegant in a devil may care sort of way while Yuuri presented the image of all that was pure and whole.

They were in a phrase a very odd couple.

One of darkness and one of light yet they stood side by side talking and laughing like they were the oldest of friends.

Minami bit his lip as he watched his friend and brother walk side by side with a dark creature.

He knew Yuuri. He would never fall into darkness but he was worried about the tall figure who walked next to him. He didn't have an aura but that didn't mean anything. He was still a creature of the underworld and so by definition evil.

How long as Yuuri been in contact with that creature?

The angels were being recalled one by one. It was growing too dangerous in Moscow and the avenging angels were due to descend and clean up the problem.

Gathering his courage he few in front of Yuuri.

Yuuri blinked in surprise when white feathers entered his vision. He stopped in his tracks when a petite blonde hair angel stood before him.

"Minami!" he greeted him with a smile.

Minami smiled in a greeting then saw the icy blue eyes of the tall silver haired man narrow just slightly before his face morphed into a friendly smile. Had he imagined that deadly stare just now?

"Yuuri I'm surprised you are still here" he said with a frown "They are recalling us back"

Yuuri couldn't help the feeling of disappointment hearing the news. He sighed sadly "They are?" he then noticed Minami look at his companion "Oh I am sorry. Minami this is Vitya, he is a shade. Vitya, this a Minami a light angel"

"A shade?" well that was a surprise "You are the first shade I have met to walk in daylight"

The shade shrugged nonchalantly "I am very old. It takes years of perfecting"

Minami nodded still feeling weary of the creature then looked at Yuuri again "I will be leaving after tonight's patrol. I will wait for you on top of St. Basil's Cathedral. We can go home together"

Yuuri nodded glumly "Alright" he looked up at Vitya. He could see it in his eyes that the news was shocking to him as well. Pure blue eyes bore into his almost pleading him to stay and it made his chest feel heavy.

Yuuri had to break away from his blue eyes. The goodbye was going to be hard, he knew it. Looking back at Minami he gave him a small smile "I will see you later Minami"

Minami swallowed….something was wrong here. He didn't know what this Vitya was but he didn't feel like a shade to him. Extending his wings he took off on top of the cathedral and wondered if he should say something to the twins.

Vitya watched the other angel leave with narrowed cold eyes.

“Maybe……I can visit you once the threat is over?” said Yuuri looking up at Vitya’s expression. He had gone very quiet and he wanted to hug him but he also didn’t want to hurt him.

"Yuuri can you wait right here for just a minute? If you are leaving I want to give you something" he finally said looking at him. His blue eyes appeared brighter which confused him.

Yuuri blinked "You don't need……" he started to say but Vitya already melted into shadow.

Yuuri sighed "And he calls me stubborn" he muttered going to sit on a chair by a café and just sat there his rosary covered hand doing little prayers to the human who passed by trying hard not to think of the impending farewell….

55

Viktor opened a portal and flashed into his home as fast as he could "Christophe!" he bellowed not bothering to change into his true form.

Chris appeared next to him "Whoa…you look like you only human"

Viktor didn't pay attention "Call Anzu, I need that order now. I will wait for you in New Orleans in three hours tops" he walked into his potions room and took the bottle he had been working on.

With a flick of his wrist a golden peach appeared.

"Isn't that from your personal tree in the courtyard?" Chris and the rest of his servants knew not to touch that three. The fruit that it bore was a creation of Viktor himself. Made from the light of angels taken when they were dragged into hell and his own dark magic.

More than that…..Viktor's own blood went into making the tree. To consume the fruit is the link yourself to the Shadow Lord.

Chris watched in morbid fascination as Viktor uncorked the bottle and tipped a drop of the purple liquid onto the peach. It dissolved as if it was never there.

"Will that bind the angel to you Master?"

Viktor made a face "No….not permanently but it should hold for a few hours"

Chris sighed as Viktor went back to the mortal realm. All this trouble for a little angel? If he didn't know better he would say his Master was in love. Could Viktor have fallen in love? Chris was not sure if he knew what the concept of love even was. Possessiveness yes….lust most definitely but love? Pure love was not something demons knew of.

He made his way to Viktor's blacksmith wondering what the commission he was waiting for was.

"Hey Anzu!" he called to the demon as he breathed fire on a sword "My Master says he needs the piece he ordered now. I am to meet him in three hours"

Anzu sighed "He has no patience for a work of art"

Christ scoffed "He is our Lord and Master Anzu….patience is not something he really needs to learn"

"True I suppose but good things come to those who wait" he cackled as he lead Chris to a large room where he kept his bigger pieces of work.

In the center was a large cage. Made of iron, it was intricate and beautiful with leaves woven around the bars and replicas of the masters poison flowers.

"You outdid yourself" commented Chris circling the black gilded prison.

“Thank you General” said Anzu with a small bow.

 Chris noticed how large it was "Large enough for an angel to expand its wings won't your say?"

Chris know who would be going into the cage. Seems his master had a plan formed long ago.

"It can only be opened by our Lord of course" said the blacksmith gesturing to the lock on the heavy iron door.

Chris eyed the lock. It looked like a normal one except he could see where his Master would have to feed it his blood "A blood lock"

The blacksmith gave a low sinister laugh "Even if those pesky twins somehow find the cage they would be powerless to open it unless our Master wishes it so"

Chris smiled "Good"

Placing his hand on the cage Chris opened a portal to the house set in the bayous of New Orleans. He already had the dark priest perform the ritual. The avenging angels are going to find it hard to find Yuuri here.

Placing the large cage in the room that served as Viktor's chambers he made sure to decorate the cage with throws and pillows knowing that his mater would want his mate to be comfortable.

'As comfortable as a captive could be anyways' he thought with a snicker walking out.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds himself under house arrest and the truth to who Vitya really is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful support.  
> This chapter and the next were very tricky to write lol I kept going back and editing and editing some more.  
> Please excuse any errors and typos. I tried to catch them all =)  
> **On a side note: The idea for the character Yurio is borrowed from one of my favorite authors Sherrilyn Kenyon. I wanted to do something different for our Russian Fairy so I decided to morph him into a character of hers named Simi. Those of you who know who I am talking about, I hope you enjoy it.  
> **I did do some research about angels and the ranks. I didn't have a religion in mind I just took the info and used it to fit my story.  
> **Viktor's character will get darker but it's all part of the plan.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

77777777777777777777777777777777

Vitya had been gone for all of 15 minutes when he appeared next to Yuuri again.

"What was that all about?" asked Yuuri curiously.

Vitya smiled at him "I went to get a present and this is the only thing I can think of" he said holding out a golden peach.

Yuuri looked at the fruit "A...peach?" he said taking it from Vitya's hand and gave him a small laugh "You know I don't eat mortal food"

"I know but you have to try it at least once. It's' very special and unique"

Yuuri looked at his friend and snickered "It's a peach Vitya..."

"It's a golden peach" he corrected

Yuuri made a face at it "It's not going to be one of those odd fusions I've seen the humans mix together is it? I'm still trying to find out why they decided to make grapes to taste like cotton candy" he shuddered a bit.

Vitya laughed "Just take the present" he face then went somber "I do not want you leave Yuuri"

Yuuri sighed and looked sad "I do not wish to leave you either Vitya" he confessed softly then looked up at him "When the avenging angels come I don't want you to be around here. I don't want them to mistake you for an evil spirit"

Viktor almost snatched the peach away from his hand but stopped himself. Yuuri belonged with him of that he had no doubts. He would protect him properly and not put him in danger by sending him on these assignments. Yuuri was too daring for an angel.

He took Yuuri's hand and kissed it " _Angel moy_ " he whispered ignoring the sizzling pain from touching him.

Yuuri swallowed, feeling his stomach do flips again. He looked at the peach and took a bite. He paused when he saw the flesh was a blood red. Yuuri felt a bit queasy looking at it.

"Why is it red?" he whispered swallowing the piece in his mouth.

"It's no different than a blood orange Yuuri" chided Vitya

True...still...

The juice from the fruit rolled around on his pallet and he was surprised to find it was actually very sweet. The peach flavor was strong, crisp and fresh.

"This is actually really good" he said taking another bite.

On his third bite he felt the world tilt a bit. He blinked, his limbs felt sluggish and there was a strange roaring in his ears.

"Vitya..." said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder blinking hard "I feel funny..."

He could feel Vitya's arms around him so he leaned against him, trusting him to keep him safe.

"Sleep Yuuri...I will protect you"

Yuuri nodded "I wonder if I have not recovered yet from last night" he murmured "Strange" he whispered his mind was feeling very fuzzy.

He could feel Vitya lift him so that he was cradled in the arms of the shade. He couldn't find it in him to feel afraid. Vitya will know what to do...he was his friend and he trusted his friend. With on last sigh he let mortal sleep claim.

Viktor was sky born as soon as he carried Yuuri in his arms. The pendent still stung but because Yuuri consumed the fruit that carried his blood the burn was less painful allowing him to carry him.

He would no doubt have burns on his skin for a few hours until he healed.

His heavy wings carried him swift and steady in the air, racing against Heaven so that it couldn't recall Yuuri back.

Three hours later he descended from the sky, his teeth gritted from the pain but his determination was stronger. Yuuri was his and that was worth the pain.

He felt the protective enchantments around the house that the priest set up. Good, it should drown out Yuuri's glow so that the twins wouldn't hone in on him. Using his powers the doors flew open and he walked into a mini version of his home in the Shadow Realm. He walked up the stairs and opened his bedroom.

There sat the black cage decorated with rich thick blankets of red, black and silver. Piles of plush pillows lavished the blankets creating a comfortable atmosphere for his angel.

Taking his wrist he allowed his body to melt into his demonic one and bit his wrist with his fangs and held his bleeding wrist over the lock. It sprang open letting him gently place his new angelic mate in it.

Licking the wound close he took inventory of his arms. The burns were still sizzling but he forced to bleeding to stop. The blood had stained Yuuri's white suite. He would have to remedy that. He waved his hand over Yuuri's sleeping form and his suit changed from white to black a beautiful contrast against his pale skin and white wings.

"Perfect" he murmured leaning down, placing a long lingering kiss to his soft lips "Soon my angel I will be able to taste your lips without feeling that retched burn"

Yuuri will be dazed when he comes around but he would have to entice him to eat another slice of the drugged peach. He needed him calm until he could figure out a way to bind their souls together without killing Yuuri or tainting his golden glow.

Closing the cage he sank in the chair to the right of it and closed his eyes focusing his energy on healing.

Christophe appeared next to him appearing from the swirl of black smoke "Ah I see your angel has made its way home"

He walked up to the cage, tilting his head to get a better glimpse of the raven hair beauty "My my Master…..he is a lovely one. His light is so golden and bright. You said you were able to befriend him? How in the name of shadows did you manage that?"

Viktor's eyes stayed glued on Yuuri's sleeping form "I introduced myself to him. Seems he is innocently naive and holds no real prejudice against creatures of the underworld"

Chris laughed "It is like heaven served him on a silver platter for you"

Viktor thought of it. It did seem a bit too convenient.

He wondered…

"He could be bait…."

Chris frowned looking at him "Do you think the twins would be that cruel to him? Because let's face it….sending this young angel, who is totally naive, to your playground is like putting a neon sign over his head that read 'For Viktor'" he looked at the sleeping angel "An angel that holds no prejudice?"

Viktor leaned back in his chair crossing a long leg and regarded this new possibility "His old assignments usually consisted of very neutral territory. Places where there were few humans as well. Then suddenly he was given this task. According to Yuuri they are 'short staffed' and while I do believe him, I can't help but wonder if they used his innocence to lure me out"

Chris found he did not like that thought "If that is the case then they are starting to fight dirty"

Viktor barked out a dry laugh "War is dirty Christophe but you are right...this...this would be a very underhanded move. Yuuri said the twins gave him the pendant. It would make sense to send out their bait but protect it as well" the more he thought upon it the angrier he became "If I find out this is the case I will make sure to tear off their pretty little silver wings feather by feather"

Chris shuddered. If Yuuri meant to his Lord what he suspected then he pitied the poor fool who ever came near the angel. Of everyone who lived under Viktor's domain, Yuuri was perhaps the safest one from Viktor's vicious temper and wrath.

"Go to the palace and get me the Charonte...I have a task for him" Viktor was deep in thought and at the moment he was going to ensure a wider protection field. The Charonte was a kind of demon of his own making. Created of his blood and the only other being in his domain to have eyes almost of his color. One could call the demon a child of his being as he was created of his blood and a bit of magic.

He heard Chris groan "Do you really need him master? He is a headache to try and control"

"Go"

Chris sighed "As you wish" and he was gone.

If the twins wanted to play dirty then he could be accommodating.

Ten minutes later and a short lean demon with blonde hair and cat like green eyes stood in front of him regarding him in a curious manner.

"Master needs me to eat something for him?" he chirped.

Viktor sighed "No. There will be no eating for now. I need you to guard the angel when I am not around" he said "You are not to harm him and he is not for eating"

The demon looked behind him and frowned "But...he smells edible"

The demon child would eat anything that stayed still too long. With no concept of right or wrong, he was oddly innocent in a strange way. He was thousands of years old but his mind was roughly around the age of a human teenager. He aged _very_ slowly.

"Don't worry, you can eat anyone who tries to free the angel"

With that the demons eyes lit up in excitement "What do I need to do?"

"For now you have free reign. I will call on you when I need you guard Yuuri" He wondered vaguely if that was a good idea and hoped he wouldn't eat Chris or one of his other guards.

The demon frowned "What is a Yuuri?"

"Not what, who and it's the angel behind you" said Viktor watching as the demon went by the case and crouched down to take a better look at his mate to be.

The Charonte demon was very small and lean, his clothing was all black. Black jeans, a black tee and black and red hoodie. He appeared to be a normal teenager except for his fangs, wings, horns and tail. His face looked very innocent in a devilish way. Young with long blonde hair that was cropped at the neck, pale unblemished skin and his cat like eyes.

"I like the name...I want to be called Yuuri too" he said climbing on the cage and sat on top "I do not have a name. Why don't I have a name?"

Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose "It never occurred to me"

It scoffed "You never bother with me anymore that's why" he said folding his arms.

"I will not call you Yuuri" said Viktor exasperated "And as I recall you prefer to lay in your room and watch human television and hiss when I go into your lair"

He shrugged "You always interrupt my tv watching. I like shopping. QVC has fascinating things"

Viktor wondered how much damage he has been doing to his credit cards. Of course he held human money. Money was practically ran by the underworld. The items were all delivered to a post box and transported into a portal. A very ingenious system he worked out to keep the otherwise wild Charonte demon happy.

Said demon reached into his pocket and pulled out some loose gems and popped them into his mouth and ate them like candy.

Viktor sighed, he was very glad he couldn't run out of money.

"We need to readdress your television programs" he stood up summoning a golden peach and flicked it over to the demon who took it eagerly and bit into it.

It was the only way he could make the demon obey. He had to link himself to it. The Charonte demon was the only one of its kind. He made him shortly after emerging from the darkness with the thought of having a companion but something in his experiment went wrong.

"Ok Charonte..."

"Yuuri" it said again

Viktor growled "I will not call you after my mate" he then signed when he gave him a reproachful look. He cursed himself for spoiling the demon but he was so much like his own child that he just nodded "Fine. You can be called Yurio then"

He thought of it then nodded "Yurio...I like it"

"Ok now go and stand watch" he leaned his head back on his chair feeling a headache.

"Yes  _arki_ " he said giving him a bit of a maniacal smile before jumping off the cage and clawed out the window his tail was the last bit of him to leave the room.

He has never taken the now called Yurio out to battle with him regardless of how powerful and strong he was. He was still the first ever born of his own hand and he was so oddly innocent that he feared the twins getting to him.

If ordered Yurio would kill and eat anything without knowing it was wrong. He just didn't understand that he shouldn't.

Viktor sat near the fireplace watching the embers dance while his mind began to plan. He sorted through different scenarios and thought of different defense tactics. He knew that Michael and Gabriel would find a way to recall Yuuri's soul back to heaven unless he found a way to bind him to himself….the question was how to do it without it killing Yuuri.

The pendant was his biggest obstacle. Yuuri would have to be the one to take if off out of his own free will and he knew the upcoming knowledge of his true identity was not going to pleasant.

Viktor was so engross in his thoughts he didn't notice the angel in the cage starting to stir awake.

 

111222999

 

His body felt like lead and his head thundered the ringing in his ears muffling the world around him. He could feel cushioned softness under him and his head was on a pillow. All around him he could smell Vitya's unique scent and he wondered where the shade took him.

He forced his eyes to peer open. The room was dark and his vision was a bit hazy but he could see the black outline of bars. Bars? He lifted his head a bit, but he could feel the pressing need to lie back down. He ignored it and pressed on making sure to move his body cautiously for injuries.

He was in a cage. He sat up sluggishly, his limbs protesting the movement.

Yuuri's heart was hammering in his chest when he realized he didn't know where he was. The room was only lit with the glow of the fireplace making shadows dance on the walls...and he meant that literally. The shadows seems to have little figures who seemed to be dancing around, their little faces laughing.

Where in the name of all that was holy was he? The room was decorated in black, silver and red including the bedding in the cage he was in.

Where was Vitya? Did something happen to him?

Movement to his left made him pause. He turned to see the outline of a demon sitting in a chair covered in shadows.

He froze, his senses and mind were still fuzzy and it felt like he was fighting layers of sleep but could clearly detect a strong demonic aura...very strong.

His eyes widen in dread. This...this had to be Viktor. What did he do to Vitya?

It was then that the demon turned to look at him the shadows revealing his face. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for this. Nothing could have helped against the shock of his whole world shattering apart leaving him in the dark. His breath came out as a shudder, it was so hard to breathe against the building pressure deep within his chest. His mind trying to reject the truth before him.

"V...Vi...Vitya?" he whimpered taking in his long silver hair, his black and red horns, his pale marbled skin and black wings. It all screamed 'demon' but his blue eyes were the same as ever.

Oh how could he be so stupid?

He closed his eyes feeling hot tears run down his cheeks 'Lord forgive me' he prayed. He was so blind...

"Of sorts"

Yuuri bit back the suffocating sob that threatened to shake his entire being as he heard Vitya's voice and that same vague sarcastic respond that his friend always gave him come out of the demon's mouth.

"So...it was all a lie" he whispered feeling bile wanting to come up. His mind was a chaotic mess, visions of them talking and laughing flashed over and over only making him dizzy. Why did he not see it before? "Who are you really?" he asked even though deep down he already knew.

He could see him in his peripheral vision but didn't turn his gaze to him….he couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"I think you know by now Yuuri"

Yuuri shut his eyes again, tears falling on his hand. He looked down at himself.

Black clothing.

How fitting that he should wear the color of the fallen.

'Father help me' He prayed for the Lord to take him from this place but the clearer the fog in his mind became the more he could sense the dark magic all around him and demonic auras. It seems the black magic protecting the house was strong, strong enough to drown out his light. He tried to glow and send out a call but he felt weak….very weak.

Seems there would be no escaping. Yuuri hung his head, his heart in tatters.

Betrayal. The pain of its bitter pill hurt more than he imagined it would.

He could see Vitya coming close, his feet right by the bars but he still refused turn and look at him.

"Yuuri look at me" he could see him now crouched right by him but he shook his head defiantly. He didn't have the strength to see his face, would kill him to see the image of his beloved friend on the face of the demon who has caused so much grief to his brothers and sisters.

"My stubborn angel" he heard him say softly, his voice sounded almost...tender? "Do you hate me now  _angel moy_?"

The question surprised Yuuri. He couldn't help tilting his head up. His eyes immediately locked onto summer blue orbs and he felt his soul weep all over again.

Did he hate Vitya?...or Viktor rather. He searched his heart waiting to feel any other emotion than the crippling grief he was feeling but found nothing. Where was the anger in him? Where was the indignation over his brothers and sisters? Where was the need for absolution for them?

But in Yuuri's heart of hearts he knew he wouldn't find them. He was never able to hate anything or anyone despite his teachings to hold distrust and disdain for the creature of the underworld. Instead what he felt was hollow and worn, humiliated and used. His hand went up to clutch the fabric by his heart wanting and wishing for the heartache to ease.

"You...you caused so much pain" his voice was a broken whisper as his body shook from the effort to speak, he desperately wished for release from the pain "Dragged so many of my brothers and sisters into hell...defile them, cut them, tortured them..."

Viktor placed his hand on a bar drawing himself closer "I haven't done that in centuries Yuuri. Yes I have taken them...but I do not partake anymore" he interrupted quickly.

"And yet..." Yuuri choked on a sob that shook his very core. He shut his eyes feeling his body tremble again as all warmth left his body, then looked up at Viktor again searching the face that was dear and so frightening at the same time "And yet...I still cannot hate you. God forgive me but...I can't find the hate I should be feeling" turning his gaze away from his once more and hung his head in defeat.

He failed….failed his brothers and sisters...failed his Father...failed the twins. Perhaps it would be best if he did become one of the fallen but the thought terrified him.

He didn't notice when the demon stood up and walked over to the cage, bit his wrist and poured his blood into a lock. When the cage door opened Yuuri looked up then tried to back away but he knew it as useless. Viktor approached him slowly then knelt in front of him. Yuuri couldn't help the whimper that got stuck in his throat. He knew he wasn't strong enough to face whatever he wanted to do. Knew that he could not fight against him.

Viktor reached out and cupped his cheek causing Yuuri to freeze. His heart lurched just from that one action and made the light inside of him shudder for a second. How many times had he done this under the pretense of being Vitya? How many times did he lean into his touch?

'It still feels so warm' he thought mournfully.

"I am no different Yuuri" he said softly "I am still Vitya. It is one of my true names. One that very few have the privilege of knowing"

Yuuri shook his head. He didn't want to hear more...couldn't. His soul felt like it was slowly retreating into himself, praying for mercy against the onslaught of heavy emotions.

"Why me? What do you want from me?" he whispered, the question kept swirling in his mind. Why so much deception? Why pretend? Looking up at Viktor was painful, to see so much of his friend in the face before him. It was the same and yet alien at the same time.

"They were going to take you from me" he said leaning in to touch their foreheads causing Yuuri's body to shudder at the contact "You said you didn't want to leave me...I did not want you going back"

"Are...are you going to..." he choked on the word feeling a bit sick.

Viktor leaned back and regarded him. Yuuri could see a twinge of hurt in his eyes. Try as he might, he still only saw Vitya's eyes staring back at him and it tugged at his heart strings to see the look of hurt in them.

"I would never defile you Yuuri or take you against your will if that is what you think" his voice was low and muted. He could tell just how much his lack of faith in him bothered him and Yuuri fought to remain numb to it but he winced at the twinge in his heart.

Yuuri frowned once his words registered in his mind. But...This was the legendary feared demon who was the boogeyman to his people.

"I don't understand" he confessed quietly.

"I want to protect you. They allow you to trapeze around the mortal realm untrained and vulnerable and I won't stand for that anymore" he leaning in closer "I will be in charge of your protection and wellbeing for now on"

Yuuri could hear the note of absolution in his voice, the covetous tone to his declaration and that made him fear this cage even more than he originally did.

He looked away, his mind in and heart in so much turmoil that he didn't even feel that his body was swaying in fatigue.

Viktor knew he was pushing him too soon so he sighed and decided it was time for Yuuri to rest. He could see how worn he was becoming, the shock was too much. He had to remind himself that Yuuri was still very young and if he pushed him too far he would start to fade.

He was so attuned to him that he noticed the faint flicker in his light. He will not have that light going out.

"In time you will see that I only have what's best for you in mind" he said summoning a golden peach.

Yuuri looked at the fruit and felt sick "That...you used that to drug me" he shook his head and glared at Viktor "I won't eat it"

"Yuuri" his voice sounded like he was scolding a small child causing an inkling of irritation in Yuuri "it will help you sleep so that you can rest peacefully"

"No" he refused to eat that thing. He expanded his wings ready to fight him if he had to. He knew he wouldn't win but he would not go down without a fight.

Viktor sighed in exasperation "That isn't necessary Yuuri. I give you my word that I will not harm you"

"Your word?" Yuuri felt a bit of a hysterical laugh erupt "You lied to me. Tricked me and you want me to trust your word? The word of the very demon who is responsible for all the gray souls of my kin?" Yuuri shook his head "I may be naive and innocent Viktor but give my intelligence a bit of credit"

He saw Viktor's eyes narrow, the shadows on the wall shifted and trembled, the temperature dropped until he could see his breath.

"I may have omitted my true identity but I never lied to you if I could help it. You are the only being in any realm that I can say that to" he bit out then stood and started to pace in the large cage his leather wings twitching in his ire "I am the Lord of the Shadow Realm so by definition I am a shade. I am shadow. Vitya is the pronunciation of name in my language and if I recall when you asked if I was a spirit I said 'of sorts'. I never said yes or no" he looked back at him "I tried to not tell you an outright lie Yuuri. You have never once asked if I was Viktor or if I knew who Viktor was, now did you. Have I ever mistreated you?"

Yuuri frowned, racking his memory and found that he is statement was correct "So if I had asked you if you were Viktor...would you have said the truth?"

Viktor's expression was cold and emotionless until he finally closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose "No" he replied finally "I take what I want and I would have lied to keep you by myside"

"You may not have lied to me as Vitya but you weren't truthful either and for that I cannot ever trust your word" he spat out wanting him to just leave him be. He has lost everything. His home, his honor, and even his heart. He won't allow him to take anymore pieces of himself.

"By that as it may Yuuri, you are now here and here by my side you will remain" the statement was a promise, one that chilled Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed closing his eyes feeling so very tired "None of this makes sense..." he then looked at his pendant "if I had not had this on...tell me Vitya" he purposely used that name "where would I be now?"

He heard the low growl of irritation "In the Shadow realm. In my home by my side"

Yuuri blinked...wait...

"Not hell?"

Viktor didn't answer him straight away, he walked over and knelt down so they were at eye level "No. I do not reside in hell"

Now he was really confused. There were more realms?

He shook is musings away. He didn't have the energy to think on that at the moment.

"Viktor…please just let me go" he pleaded trying to find his friend within the demon "If our friendship ever meant anything….please let me go"

Viktor shook his head "It is because it means something that I cannot do that"

He felt his body sway from the emotional fatigue and once more a golden peach was placed in front of his face.

"Eat it Yuuri. You need to rest" he implored him but Yuuri ignored it.

He shook his head and pushed his hand away "No"

Yuuri saw his eyes turn into a swirling navy, his face a stoic mask void of any emotions. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Very well"

In retrospect if Yuuri had not been in so much shock he would have known what was coming when Viktor took a bite from the drugged peached but he just blinked at him owlishly wondering what he was doing. So when he suddenly felt Viktor's mouth descend down on his it was like someone had switched his brain off.

The feeling of the peach being shoved into his mouth shocked him as the sweetness of it coated his mouth along with the feel of Viktor's tongue as he stroked the upper cavern of his mouth as if he was savoring a desert causing his entire body to have an odd meltdown. He was tempted for a split second to rub his own tongue against his to see if it would taste just as sweet.

Realizing what he was he was thinking, he tried to turn away and to fight him off but he was pulled flushed against his taller frame, Viktor's hand was on the back of his head preventing him from moving. He had no choice but swallow the piece of peach or choke.

Once consumed, he tried to pull away again but Viktor's assault on his mouth did not cease. The demon licked, tasted and kissed him lazily, slowly drawing out light shudders that made Viktor growl low sending vibrations shooting throughout his body. When he finally pulled away it was only to rub his lips against his once then twice, a friction that sent little electric currents down Yuuri's frame giving him chills. Every single hair was standing on end, every nerve sensitive to Viktor's warm touch.

Yuuri swallowed his eyes wide in surprise, he could still feel the tingle on his lips.

Viktor pulled away a triumphant look in his eyes "Now...would you care to finish eating it out of your own free will or do I need to repeat this again?"

Yuuri had to take a moment to focus. The taste of the peach and Viktor's kiss would forever be branded into his mouth and memory. Sweet, coaxing and delicious. Frightening and terrifying.

Yuuri shakenly reached out and took the peach, closed his eyes and took a bite. Tears ran silently down his cheeks. Viktor's hand reached up to brush some of his tears away as if he had every right to do so.

"In time you will come to accept me Yuuri" he murmured softly almost to himself then looked at him "You belong to me now…..as it should have been"

Yuuri felt woozy as he ate his fourth piece. He felt his hand take the peach away from him and gently pushed him down so that his head was cradled in a soft pillow. Hopefully this will all be a nightmare when he woke up and closed his eyes.

Viktor sighed, his lips burned like the 7 fires of hell but it had been worth it. His hand caressed Yuuri's onyx hair liking the fact he could do it now that he was asleep and the connection has been reestablished. He was assaulted by his pain and winced.

Yuuri was hurting far more than he had anticipated. He had counted on anger or hate even. He had been prepared for those. He had planned on seduction but he did not know how to fix pain and heartbreak.

His angel did not hate him as he should have and he found himself oddly grateful for that and slightly annoyed at the same time. He had no self-preservation.

'You can't make it easy on me can you Yuuri?' he thought a small smile on his lips as he continued to caress Yuuri's soft hair. His hand slipped to the back of his neck and pulled him close to take possession of those lips once more. He licked the juice of the peach slowly savoring the flavor of Yuuri and the fruit.

Forbidden. Pure. Intoxicating.

He was addicted to him now, he would always crave the flavor that was uniquely Yuuri. The softness of those delectable pink petal lips and the warmth of his light.

He was confident that in time he would come around and want to be with him again out of his own free will and he would wait till then.

Yuuri had to take that blasted talisman off first.

 

8888

 

"What do you mean he is missing?" thundered Gabriel. They had went to the plains at the very edge of the heavenly realm, the golden portal had been pulling angel back from the mortal realm. The twins were eager to meet with Yuuri, curious as to figure out why he had not called on to them during his time in Moscow when Minami told them that he has been missing.

Minami nodded "He was supposed to meet me on top of the cathedral to come home together but he never made it. When I went to find his aura to see if he was just delayed I could not find it anywhere in Moscow"

Gabriel and Michael cursed under their breaths. They had a bad feeling about this and if Viktor as involved then they had to move fast.

"There's...something else..."

The twins did not like the look of hesitation on the light angel. This could prove to be very disastrous if Yuuri was caught.

"When I met Yuuri in Moscow...he was in the company of a shade. At least that is what he is saying he was, though it was sunny when I saw them"

Michael and Gabriel looked at each other "What did he looked like?"

"Tall...silvery hair that fell over one eye. Clear blue eyes, fair skin, and dressed all in black. He was very handsome and had no aura"

The twins frowned, it wasn't a form that they had ever seen Viktor take.

"No aura?" said Gabriel thinking on this predicament running his hand through his blonde hair "That could mean very little..."

"Viktor's aura is too large to hide..." Michael trailed off….what if they had been wrong?

They thanked Minami and went to their pavilion. Michael reached the mirror and tried to get a location on Yuuri but it just swirled in clouds.

"If Viktor can walk around in daylight with no arura then we are a great disadvantage. I have always suspected that this was the case but being as he always emerged out of the shadows at night fall we did not think much of the matter. If he went to Yuuri under the guise of a shade with no aura then he wouldn't suspect anything other than that. Yuuri is still learning of the creatures of the underworld"

Gabriel cursed under his breath "He was too young. Never would I have imagined him to befriend a creature of the underworld"

Michael cursed in several languages as anger for the demon and his worry for Yuuri rose within him "He has always been a bit reckless and too trusting. He was much too young for this. I knew it and I did not speak up…and now…now we have damned him!"

Gabriel placed his hand on his twin's shoulder offering him comfort "Peace brother...the pendant will protect him until he can find him" he said gently trying to calm down Michael "We know Viktor cannot touch him without being hurt himself"

"Don't we?" countered Michael feeling the guilt and worry claw at him "Viktor has proven to be very cunning and finding loopholes seems to another specialty of his. We have sent Yuuri to his death"

Gabriel rounded on his twin "Do not speak of it! He was our best chance to get that accursed demon to come out of his hole. Yuuri was supposed to report back at the first suspicion. It never occurred to me that he would befriend an underworld creature" he sighed shaking his head "his heart is too pure…this is my mistake. I talked you into it Michael. You were always against it…... I will take the blame for this"

Michael shook his head "Rather than taking blame let us focus on bringing him home. He must be terrified"

Gabriel nodded "How do we do that? It is clear his light is being blocked"

Michael thought pacing the floor. If Yuuri's aura was being blocked then tracking him would be hard but not impossible. The pendant was the key.

"The pendant...it is impossible to block the presence of the Lord" he went to the star chart " _Hebdomas Sancta_  is almost upon us...a week's time. It will be the best time to get a location on the Yuuri"

Gabriel's eyes brighten "Holy week of course. We need to prepare...once we can hone in on him...we go to war"

Michael nodded "Our first priority will be to pull Yuuri out of the clutches of the demon" he walked out of their pavilion knowing his brother followed "We need a bit more help to pull Yuuri out"

They made their way to the pavilion of the Seraphim. Only they held the power to force Yuuri's light back the heavenly realm being the closest to God. Once he was back the chase would be on to try and capture Viktor.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds out what Viktor wants of him and Heaven hones in on Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your interest in this story. For those of you who have already read it on the other website than you for wanting to read it again.

"But why do you protect the humans? Do they make you?"

Yuuri sighed 'patience is a virtue...patience is a virtue...' he kept reminding himself but the teenage demon never seem to tire with his constant questions.

"I protect them because I love them" he answered drowsily while he tried to push the fog of sleep out of his mind.

"Why do you love them?"

Yuuri wanted to cry. If this was Viktor's idea of punishment for refusing to speak to him then he had to admit it very clever. He opened his eyes to gaze up at bright green ones looking down at him from above his cage.

Yuuri currently was lying down on the soft blankets and pillows after waking up in a daze from those horrid peaches. He would wake up and it seemed that not two hours would go by before Viktor came in and held another one out.

He dared not defy him after remembering the first time he rebuffed them. The memory of the feelings he stirred still lingered fresh in his mind and he feared those feelings. So instead he refused to look at the demon or speak to him. His heart just couldn't take it. Seeing Viktor in his true demon form was still very painful and he knew that he would forever have this stain on his heart.

He lost track of the days, they all seemed to blend in together. The drugged peaches kept him very subdued and unable to think properly. He felt very frail. He could feel a bit of his light being snuffed out every rising. His thoughts were dark of late and in his sorrow he has taken to wishing he could fade to find peace from the heartache that wouldn't leave him.

Viktor would try and speak with him, coaxing his affections once more but every time he did, he felt like another part of him was dying.

"I love them because despite being imperfect and flawed, they find ways to touch the lives of others around them. They are beautiful" Yuuri answered but he wondered if he had been speaking about the humans or Viktor…...

"Beautiful" said the demon thoughtfully "Master is beautiful...do you love him?"

Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes feeling the hole in his chest widen, threatening to swallow him again. Yes he did….as much as he wanted to lie to himself…he held love for the shade Vitya now Viktor.

"It's not that easily answered Yurio" he didn't understand why the demon wanted to share his name but he wondered if it could be perceived as a bad omen "I don't think you would understand if I explained it"

"Because I am demon?"

Yuuri didn't know how to answer that. Who was he to say that the demon couldn't love because of its nature? Was it even possible? What Viktor felt was possession not love and he didn't even recognize the difference.

"No...not because of that" he finally said.

He watched as the demon sighed, its tail swishing in the air as if he was counting something. He looked bored but Yuuri knew better than to get close to anymore creatures of the underworld as much as he wanted to talk to the teenage demon.

He was fighting his own nature and he knew it. He enjoyed the company of others regardless of where they came from.

In the end he sighed "Are you bored Yurio?"

The demon nodded "And hungry...I found some long green animals close by but they are a little tough. Their skin is too rough"

Yuuri frowned. Long green animal? He looked out the window. From what he could see it was sunny and bright, leaves of the willow tree swayed in the warm breeze and the buzzing of the insects chorused in the distance. The air smelled sweet of lilies and magnolias.

A swamp if he had to guess.

"An alligator?" he asked because it was the only animal that came into mind that lived in a swamp.

The demon thought of it and nodded "Yes I think that's what it's called"

Yuuri swallowed "You...ate an alligator? How did you catch it?" he regret asking that question as soon as it popped out of his mouth when Yurio flashed him with a fanged grin.

"I ripped it open"

'Of course' thought Yuuri feeling very green all of the sudden. He needed to remember that while Yurio appeared to look like a teenager...he wasn't.

"Do you want me to bring you one to eat?" he asked as if he was offering a piece of candy. Yuuri had to mask his face from the revulsion he felt and shook his head.

"No...th...that's ok Yurio" he shuddered faintly "I don't eat mortal food" and sighed a breath of relief when the demon just nodded and laid his chin on his hands and closed his eyes for a nap.

Yuuri sat up with a yawn feeling very groggy and extended his wings stretching them for a bit. He flapped them once slowly then pulled them back a bit. He shook them and brought one towards him so he could smooth some of the feathers where he slept on them. He couldn't get to all of them but he groomed the ones he could reach.

"I do so enjoy seeing your wings extended"

Yuuri looked behind him to see Viktor sitting on the chair that he perched in front of the black cage. He sighed and turned around ignoring him.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at his stubborn angel. He has been refusing to speak to him or acknowledge him for over 3 days now and it was started to wear on his patience.

"Yurio leave us" he ordered and stood up to go to the lock.

Yuuri wanted to plead for Yurio to stay but he knew he wouldn't. He only followed Viktor's orders. He had stopped trying to move away from him, he knew it was useless. So he looked down and waited to see what Viktor would do.

"Eat"

A golden peach of was dropped in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut. He disliked eating it while Viktor was in his cage, it made his stomach queasy to think he was going to be so vulnerable with him so close by. He didn't want to eat the fruit. He detested being sent to sleep.

"I do not like repeating myself Yuuri. Please eat it" even though his voice was soft, Yuuri could still hear the command in his tone.

He winced and nodded taking a bite of the cursed fruit. At the first bite he felt Viktor's hands smoothing out the feathers on his wings. He turned to look at him in alarm.

He didn't know what he was thinking but the feel of his hands touching his wings alarmed him. He could so easily break them so that he could never fly again...he wouldn't do that...would he?

"Finish it"

Yuuri swallowed thickly feeling like he was eating sand and not a ripe piece of fruit but he did as he was told. It wasn't until he frowned at the fruit that he looked over at Viktor in confusion. Why wasn't it putting him to sleep?

Viktor looked at him, his sky blue eyes looked sad...the same sadness that had lured him in all those months ago.

"My goal was to be able to touch you without too much pain. You will sleep after we finish smoothing out these rumpled feathers"

Yuuri's eyes widen in understanding. The peach enabled Viktor to touch him for prolonged periods. He had been wondering why that was for a while now.

"The…peaches allow you to touch me?" it was the first time he has spoken to him directly in three days.

Viktor looked at him trying to decide if he should give him a sweet lie or the truth but decided that it was best if Yuuri knew where his life was going. He was going to stay with him and he has been trying very hard not to push him but sooner or later he had to accept it.

"The peaches create a bond between the eater and myself" he stated his fingers gently smoothing down some of the wrinkled white and silvery feathers.

Yuuri made a kind of strangled sound, his face looked pain and Viktor could feel his sudden fear and anguish.

"Your fear is misplaced Yuuri" he said trying to be seem less threatening, he didn't like feeling his fear "I would never harm you"

Yuuri shook his head "You already have" his voice was broke.

Viktor had about enough.

He turned Yuuri around so that his sweet face was inches from his. His bright brown eyes wide in fear while his body shook in his arms.

"Enough Yuuri" he said feeling an uncomfortable weight in his soul that he had no idea how to dispel but he knew Yuuri's refusals had something to do with it "Why are things so different now? Tell me what I have to do to win your affections again? Tell me!" his eyes scanned his face seeking answers "Is my being a demon that repulsive to you that you can't even look at me anymore?"

Yuuri eyes misted, he hated hearing Viktor's voice so full of pain. He felt guilty that despite everything….it moved his heart. He didn't want this demon to feel pain and he knew it was stupid since Viktor had no qualms evoking pain upon others.

Was he cursed?

Yuuri looked at Viktor sadly "They are different because I can't let go of the fact that you have wronged so many of my kind. As for the other…" he sighed and looked away "I don't know if things between us will ever be the same Vitya. Your deception hurts too much….." he confessed trying to understand Viktor's sudden outburst of emotions. Why did it matter so much to him for things to go back like they were? What was he looking for? He looked up at Viktor a small frown on his face "I don't know what it is you want from me"

It was the truth. He said he wanted to protect him but his actions were confusing him. It seemed to Yuuri that Viktor wanted something from him, something that was causing him to behave so sporadically.

He watched as Viktor's face smoothed out, frantic expression replace by his stoic mask. His eyes focusing on his lips before locking into his eyes, "What I want from you?" his tone was calm….disturbingly calm. Yuuri felt one of his hands cup the back of his neck, his thumb stroking his jawline while his other arm pulled him closer.

Yuuri's wings flapped instinctively, wanting to break away but Viktor's hold was too strong. His arm was like a steel band wrapped around his waist trapping him against the heat of his body.

"Yuuri"

He froze...the way he said his name caused goosebumps to rake havoc on his skin. He could feel a prickle of awareness that had his heart slamming in his chest.

"Look at me"

His voice was softly laced with another emotion that made him swallow thickly. It was a compulsion that he could not refuse try as he might.

Brown met blue and everything melted….

His body shuddered violently when their lips crashed together. He could feel Viktor's tongue lick the seam of his lips surprising him with the sensation. Oh heavens…

He gasped and it was all it took for Viktor to deepen the kiss.

Every nerve sizzled and came alive. He could feel a slow burning ember engulf and consume him leaving him hopeless to stop the steady heat building. The feel of Viktor's tongue stroking his so slowly was causing his brain to go numb, he could only feel the strange new sensations that made his limbs weak.

Fire licked down his skin and he was vaguely aware of the small noise that came from the back of his throat or the fact he was holding on to the front of Viktor’s shirt for support. He could feel Viktor's hand on the back of his neck, his fingers caressing his hair while his lips expertly coaxed his own to follow suit. Yuuri felt dangerously close to losing himself, the feel of the larger body pressed to his and his mouth teasing him were triggering feelings within him that felt too wonderful…...too sinful.

He kept telling himself to pull away but it was like his body had overwritten his good sense. The taste of Viktor was addicting, like honey and spice making him crave more. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before and he wanted more…needed more. He was only vaguely aware of the softness of the blankets under him and Viktor's weight on him. Nothing mattered anymore and for a few precious moments he felt whole again. The pain disappeared and the gaping holes of his heart were gone, replaced with the sublime feel of their mouths tasting, dancing and seeking one another, of inhaling the clean earthy scent that was pure Viktor.

His fingers found starlight silk hair and sighed blissfully. He didn't know what these feelings meant but all Yuuri knew was that he wanted them to stay forever.

Viktor could feel Yuuri timidly accepting his kiss then return it, the first tentative strokes of his tongue brushing against his was like wildfire. He would never tire of him, he was truly addicted to the creature in his arms. So pure and perfect in every way. He kissed him slowly, savoring the feel of their breaths combined and the delicious way he made little soft sighs and moans.

Yuuri was his. He will always be his and he would fight the very heavens to keep him. He could feel Yuuri's feelings for him and it made him feel even more possessive of the little angel.

He may have never been to the Garden of Eden but now, here kissing his angel, feeling his fingers tangle in his hair as he kissed him with innocent desire, he knew he found his own personal paradise, his happiness.

He broke away from the kiss when the burn of the pendant grew but not before he leaned in and kissed him softly a few times savoring the fact that Yuuri was so soft and yielding under him. He has never kissed another being so tenderly like he did Yuuri and he knew he never will again. Only Yuuri will ever see this side of himself. He shifted so that he was lying next to him on his side, his hand caressing his hair softly while Yuuri's glazed expression returned to normal.

"I want your heart Yuuri" he finally answered him "That is what I want from you. For you stay with me of your own free will"

Once the fog of what they shared lifted Yuuri felt his cheeks burn. The herd of butterflies made its way to his stomach again. He had indulged in a form of carnal pleasure with Viktor…..

Yuuri closed his eyes and prayed forgiveness…..he was truly fallen.

"Don't Yuuri"

Yuuri turned his head to the side so that he was looking into sky blue eyes, startled by the tenderness in his voice.

"Don't turn this into a regret  _angel moy_ " his fingers still gently stroking his hair "There is nothing wrong with just a kiss my innocent one. You are still the purest angel I have ever encountered Yuuri"

"But…I…" he started but Viktor shook his head.

"Don't the humans you watch over kiss when they show their love? It is not wrong for them" he countered "It was only a brief kiss Yuuri" he said leaning in to place a kiss on his temple as an example.

And strangely enough…..that comforted him.

"But….you desire…..another form of relationship than the friendship we had" he knew it in his heart but he wanted to confirm what he was starting to piece together.

Viktor sighed, his fingers playing with his hair while his eyes darkened a bit "Friendship…while it is appreciated is not what I want from you Yuuri"

Yuuri had to make him understand that he couldn't give him what he wanted. Viktor's soul was darkness and it would swallow up his light.

"Viktor…..I can't…" he started but Viktor held up his hand to stop him.

"I am not asking this of you today Yuuri" he said making him sigh in relief but that quickly vanished when a predatory gleam entered his eyes turning them a dark sapphire color "But do not get too comfortable in your virginal state my angel….soon I will find a way to bind your soul to mine and then….you will become mine…my mate"

Yuuri shook his head in denial "Viktor…Vitya….please see reason" he pleaded "This can never be. You might as well kill me now. My light would never be able to survive your darkness" He tried to sit up but he placed a hand on his chest. Yuuri wanted to scream out his frustrations.

"Vitya…please I implore you …let me go"

Yuuri felt his heart break when his face slid into his unemotional mask "Never" he vowed before he made a peach appear.

Yuuri closed his eyes in defeat, his hand shook a bit when he picked up the peach. He hated being sent to sleep….

"Eat it my mate" his voice was a low growl causing the hair on his arms to stand.

Fighting the desire to throw it away he took a breath, closed his eyes and took a bite. He tried to ignore the feel of Viktor's fingers in his hair, or the warm chill when he felt him lean in to kiss his neck.

"You will always belong to me Yuuri…..my little angel" he whispered against his skin. The words sounded eerily like a vow and a dread settled into his soul when he realized that he was correct. Viktor held a piece of his heart….he would, in a sense, always belong to him "In time you will accept my love"

Yuuri frowned sleepily "Love?" he questioned in a low drowsy voice "This isn't love Vitya…..this is possession" he closed his eyes the effect of the fruit settling in.

Viktor growled low. Even if it was he had no intentions of letting him go. If he were to name what he felt for Yuuri he would call it love since it was an all-consuming emotion that never left him. He craved his presence, missed his smiles and laughter and he vowed to hear them again. He sat up and left the cage his mind wondering what he could do to covet his little angel's heart.

 

22222

 

Yuuri looked at the new present when he woke up and sighed.

Ever since their kiss Viktor has gotten into the habit of leaving a gift for him every waking. He was confused by Viktor's obsession in winning his heart and he wouldn't listen to reason when he tried to say that they couldn't have what he wanted.

"And he calls me stubborn" he muttered as he picked up the flower and twirled in between his fingers "At least he stopped with the gems"

"I miss the gems"

Yuuri looked up at Yurio who was giving his flower a grimace "Flowers don't taste half as nice as gems"

He couldn't help chuckling at his sullen tone. When he first gotten the 5 carat topaz gem he didn't know where it came from. Yurio had informed him that it was a gift from his master for his mate. Yuuri didn't have any need for a gem and as an angel materialistic possessions didn't mean anything to him. So when he saw Yurio eyeing it he asked if he wanted it. The little demon nodded picked it up, popped it into his mouth and happily munched on it much to Yuuri's shock and surprise. It had taken five wakening for Viktor to figure out that he had been giving them to Yurio.

Yuuri had rose an eyebrow at Viktor when asked why he gave his gifts away "I am an angel Vitya…..we don't have need of material possessions remember? It made Yurio happy so that is enough of a gift for me"

He had been miffed but the small demon child gave him a face and Viktor just sighed and just walked out again. He had been curious to know what that had been about so he asked Yurio.

"Master lets Yurio do as he likes. Master is Yurio's _arki_ and father" the little demon explained all while on his usually perch on top of his cage.

Father?

"What does akri mean" he asked first because he's never heard of the term.

"Demon language…means Lord and Master"

Oh….well….Ok.

"And…he is your father?"

The little demon nodded "I was the first for Master to create"

Yuuri gawked….but that had to make the demon thousands of years old and yet his language and brain pattern was very childlike.

"He ages slowly" Viktor had explained to him.

Yuuri inhaled the perfume of the flower "It smells nice" he told Yurio holding it up so that he could smell it. The demon took the flower from his hand with its tail so that he could bring it up to his nose and took a small sniff.

"I like it" he declared handing him the flower back.

"It's a stargazer lily" he told him looking at the pink and white petals "One of my favorites"

"I still prefer gems….they taste sweet"

Yuuri smiled shaking his head

"Ah well if this doesn't look cozy"

Yuuri turned to see the blonde hair demon at the door way. He wore black armor and a red paludamentum thrown over one shoulder fastened by golden seal. The seal was the image of a crescent moon being stuck down by three thunderbolts.

Viktor's _legatus_ …his general.

Yuuri didn't see much of him since it seems Viktor was a very zealous person and disliked anyone being in the same room if he wasn't around. He wondered what brought him in here.

He really didn't know what to expect from him but he was very weary of all who served Viktor…..maybe except Yurio. He became to understand that the little demon didn't know the concept of right and wrong so he couldn't find it in him to dislike or judge him. He wasn't evil…he just truly did not know any better but he could see that he was capable of good. He wished he could teach him but he was knocked out majority of the time.

Chris walked over to the cage eyeing his Master's prize. He could see the angel giving him a cautious look but it was odd to him that he didn't see hate or even disgust in its eyes just a curious guarded expression. He crouch down so that he could look at him properly.

"You are very beautiful little angel…..but I do not see what the Master sees" he said a finger on his lips tapping it as if he were examining a piece of art "All this fuss over one small angel" he shook his head and stood up again and looked at the Charonte "Come on…the Master needs you"

Yurio frowned "Who will stay here with Yuuri?"

Chris rolled his eyes "Not like he can go anywhere. Come on" and walked out the room.

Yurio looked down at him and climbed down the cage. He clearly didn't like to leave him unguarded.

"He's right Yurio" said Yuuri giving the demon a small smile "Go….don't want you getting in trouble"

Once the demons left and closed the door Yuuri took in the precious moment to sigh in relief. He has never been left alone since this whole thing happened and he relished in the quietness of only this thoughts. He took out the pendant and gazed at the teardrop wondering if they are searching for him. Would he ever find his way home?

He then thought of Viktor's inability to see reason behind his confused notions of love.

Love….Yuuri knew his love for Viktor was unnatural and maybe even wrong but his heart loved him regardless. Yes….he was in love with Viktor. Every wakening he tried to understand why his deception hurt so much and the truth came crashing down in him when he had kissed him.

He had done what was forbidden and fell in love with a being of the underworld. He didn't know if he could ever find forgiveness from the heavenly father for the offense but he knew his love was pure. He loved the side of Viktor that wasn't corrupted in darkness however small it was.

The difference was that Yuuri understood that true love wasn't selfish or possessive. Viktor wanted to own him while Yuuri would have been happy just to share with him. Viktor believed in keeping him caged while Yuuri would never have the heart to keep his loved one confined.

He sighed laying down on the pillows looking at the shadows as they danced and jumped, some even looked to be making faces at him. They would stretch their faces then laughed silently.

Yuuri rose an eyebrow snorting softly. Of course Viktor's little minions wanted to play with him. He was shaking his head smiling at the little shadows as they started some kind of game of tag with each other. He was watched them moved around the room, some getting close enough so that he could reach out and touch them in the dark places of the room. They were cold and tickled his skin making him smile a bit.

He should have been afraid…..or tried to purify them but he suppose he has always been a bit odd for an angel. He truly held no hate for the little shadows.

They danced a bit more when they suddenly shook in fear, froze and disappeared leaving only ordinary shadows on the walls.

'Hmmmm…..curious' he thought sitting up looking around, he was starting to enjoy seeing them play. He sighed when he felt the pulse of light.

Yuuri's eyes widen and stood up quickly straining to feel it again. Did he imagine it?

It was silent for a while then he felt his pendant pulse in rhythm to his heart beat. Yuuri frowned and pulled out the pendant to look at it. It was starting to glow golden making his aura respond instinctively.

Yuuri smiled happily letting the light fill him. His Father was calling him home!

He turned around when the door to the chamber flew open. Viktor's eyes burned with blue fire as he walked over eyeing the pendant with so much hatred that Yuuri shrunk back until his wings were pressed on the other side.

"Take it off" he ordered, his voice was filled with pure rage chilling his blood to the core. This was the demon Viktor who was feared by his people and was sought after by the twins not his Vitya.

The pendant's glow grew stronger surrounding his body causing Viktor to snarl at it viciously. He conjured a peach he held it out "You will eat this and establish a connection Yuuri"

The pulse got stronger. Yuuri looked at the peach, knew that as much as he loved Viktor…..this was for the best.

Yuuri looked at the stark desperation in his blue eyes that pushed Viktor to treat him like an exotic bird in a cage and shook his head sadly "I am sorry Vitya…...I need to go home" he closed his eyes, the glow was getting stronger, he could feel the pull deep in his soul, the wonderful feeling of being one with the light.

He knew he was starting to become a golden mist when Viktor's growls got louder.

"No angel will ever be safe from me Yuuri!" shouted Viktor startling him.

Yuuri looked down at him. He was out of his cage, his body was no longer bound to earth instead it shimmered a golden mist.

Viktor eyes burned an icy blue filled with determination and outrage. His beautiful face contorted in his anger "Mark my words.…you will return to me"

He could feel the avenging angels’ presence getting closer but before he could even respond to him he found himself in the pavilion of the Seraphim their cloaked figures forming a circle around him.

The glow died down and Yuuri sighed a breath of relief. He was home.

"Yuuri!"

He was suddenly being smothered and couldn't see past golden armor. When the twins pulled away Yuuri blinked trying to get his vision to focus again. He looked up at them a little surprised but happy nonetheless.

"Michael...Gabriel" he breathed not expecting them to be the ones to greet him first.

'But if they are here…..who found Viktor?' He swore he felt the angels descend on Viktor's hideout

"Who's leading the attack on Viktor?"

The twins sighed "Uriel is" answered Michael "Our first priority was you Yuuri. We couldn't go after him until we knew you would be delivered home safely"

Yuuri smiled at them, touched that they had wanted to greet him first. He inhaled deeply taking in the scent and feel of his home, closing his eyes he basked in the light feeling it soothe his weary soul.

Michael examined Yuuri, other than the fatigue he felt radiate off of him he seemed in better condition than he imagined. His golden light seemed a bit dimmer but that he already expected. He wondered if he would ever be the same again.

One of the cloaked Seraphim walked up to Yuuri.

Yuuri knelt before the one of the voices of God.

"You have tasted demon blood young one" stated the burning one in a gentle soft voice "You are connected with the Shadow realm and its Master"

Michael and Gabriel shuddered feeling sorrow and guilt over what they have done to the young angel. If they had not convinced the Principles to give Yuuri the assignment he would have been safe here in the heavenly realm.

"And yet strangely" the Seraphim continued "you remain pure. Your light has not been affected by the demonic energy that has been fed into you…in fact…it seems like your light is slowly trying to purify it"

Yuuri blinked, not comprehending what that meant but the question of how he had Viktor's blood in him worried him. He then thought of the red flesh of the peaches and felt slightly green again.

"Yuuri!" Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder "You look ill"

Yuuri breathed out "Just…..queasy. I figured out how I got Viktor's blood in me" he then huffed "He is lucky I'm here and not anywhere near him. Like a blood orange my rear end" he muttered surprising the three angels in his presence.

Michael stifled a laugh. Any other angel would have been terrified and hysterical at the prospect of having demon blood in their bodies, Yuuri on the other hand looked ready to fly down to the Shadow realm and kicked Viktor good and hard.

"What will this mean for Yuuri" asked Gabriel, the look on his face told his twin that he did not find the situation humorous at all. He looked worried and Michael knew it was the guilt he was still feeling.

"It means Yuuri will need to remain in our realm until all demonic energy is gone from his light"

The twins signed in relief before the Seraphim spoke again.

"You will have to also remain in the infirmary until it can be purified. Be warned Yuuri….being bound by such a creature will not be easy. He will do everything in is power to pull you back to him"

Yuuri knew this already and he was worried about what he had said before he turned into pure light.

"Can he do it?" he asked the Seraphim softly "Can Viktor pull me back to his side?"

The Seraphim looked at him for a long while, peering into his soul. Yuuri looked away feeling ashamed. He knew what it would find there.

"You fear him...and yet you don't" it said thoughtfully before walking up to Yuuri lifting one small hand and placed it on top of his heart "More importantly…...you are in love with him"

Yuuri heard the gasps from the twins but he didn't look their way. He nodded to the burning one "It is true" he whispered brokenly a tear falling from his eyes "I fell in love with the shade Vitya"

Michael frowned "But…not Viktor?"

Yuuri sighed "It is confusing….where did Vitya begin and Viktor end? What parts of Viktor were really Vitya? I fell in love with the sadness and loneliness that I saw in his eyes. With the playful and silly side of him when he let his guard down"

The twins looked at each other feeling torn over what to do with this new predicament. How can someone so pure and good fall in love with an evil demon such as Viktor? They have seen firsthand what kind of destruction he was capable of. They have witness the long bloody trail of horror in his wake.

Silly? Sadness? Those were not words they would use to describe the demon they have been chasing.

"You must rid yourself of that love Yuuri" said the burning one "The demon will never be capable of returning that pure love you hold. It will destroy you"

Yuuri nodded feeling that familiar hole in his heart "I understand"

The twins walked Yuuri over to the infirmary even though Yuuri said he was fine. Michael needed to reassure himself that Yuuri would be alright. He looked paler than usual and he could detect how tired he was which worried him. Angels didn't really need rest. They were not mortal, their bodies didn't need sleep like a mortal one.

When an angel felt the need to seek rest they basked in the rays of the Lord's light to feel peace and rejuvenation.

"Why do you look so tired Yuuri?" asked Michael gently when they reached the entrance to the infirmary. It was a golden field filled with endless pink, yellow and white flowers, large shady trees, small creeks that filled the air with the sound of trickling water and little specks of golden light that touched the angels that needed the healing touch of the light.

Yuuri yawned feeling like he had just consumed one of the golden peaches "I don't know….If I didn't know any better I would say I just ate a peach" he murmured walking to a tree and sat against the bark sighing contently.

Gabriel frowned "A…peach?"

Yuuri nodded his eyes already closed "One of Viktor's golden peaches…..they….make me sleepy"

Michael watched horrified as Yuuri fell into a mortal sleep.

"Brother…..this….this is not natural" he looked over at Gabriel who too wore a similar expression "Angels don't sleep….we don't need to"

"Michael" whispered Gabriel urgently whose eyes did not leave Yuuri's sleeping form.

Michael turned his gaze back to Yuuri's sleeping form to watch as tiny red thin strings started to wrap around Yuuri's golden light. Never in all his years has he ever seen anything like it. He reached out and tried to place his hand on Yuuri's arm but snatched it back when the aura wrapping itself around the young angel snapped back at him.

"It's Viktor" he hissed looking at his hand to see the red welt "I recognize the feel. He has his claws deep into Yuuri"

"To what purpose is what I want to know" bit out Gabriel "Why is he targeting Yuuri like this? Out of all the angels he has taken, Yuuri has been the only one he did not torture. Why is this?"

"I don't know" said Michael and watched as the red strings laced around the golden glow. They didn't seem to be harming Yuuri, but he could now feel Viktor's presence which sickened him. To feel a demonic aura in the heavenly realm, no matter how faint, was unspeakable.

"For Yuuri's sake we have to find a way to destroy him"

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri will make a choice that will alter everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely reviews and support! 
> 
> Note: In Viktor's throne room….think Thranduil in the Hobbit. The armor, circlet and robes are all inspired by that character.

 

55555555555555555555555555555

 

Never before has the Shadow realm seen so many angels.

There was chaos raging from every direction that Chris and the guards were working around the clock to keep it all from going to shit.

Christophe stood at the border of the forests feeding more shadows into it, swallowing the stupid demons from Hell who wanted to cross without his Master's consent.

Viktor's orders were very clear: Take as many angels as they could and keep the demons from Hell at bay.

The fact that Viktor was holding so many angels captive and not sharing was not sitting well with them so the idiots were testing Viktor's powers and one by one became trapped in the shadows that thrived in his realm.

Chris shook his head "At this rate Lucifer will have to create a whole new army" oh well, not his problem. He wasn't in the least bit afraid.

After all, not even Satan could cross unless being invited by Viktor, and Chris could count the times that has happened with one hand.

"Stay on alert" he told the ten guards who worked as personal sentinels to Viktor "Kill anything that crosses the border"

"Yes general"

Chris's blood red paludamentum trail behind him as he made his way back. His black armor gleamed under the moon of the underworld. It was eternally dusk in the Shadow Plains with a full moon suspended by a red sky.

Making his way to the palace he sighed when the portal opened to pull in yet another angel.

His Master was going mad.

The shadow demon shuddered and turned from black mist into a tall male with brown hair and a stoic expression.

"Still going at it Bek?"

Otabek rolled his eyes "Of course….without rest mind you" the gaged angel struggled against its captive. Otabek growled at it annoyed then turned to Chris "Getting tired of being insulted"

Chris snorted "That is why I said to gag them as soon as you catch them". The angel glared at him, Chris curled his lip at it in annoyance "Well go stick it with the others"

Otabek shrugged and walked into the palace tossing the struggling angel over his shoulder and proceeded walking down to the holding cells deep under the fortress. This assignment had him walking in the mortal realm more times than he ever had in over 1000 years. He didn't understand why his Master wanted to hold so many angels but he wasn't about to question him.

None in the Shadow realm really wanted to touch the angels, they were not like the demons in Hell who were sick and depraved. They preferred to toy with the humans….scaring them mostly but some did indulged in seducing them as well.

Their contact with the angels who were being dragged in was limited to standing guard and making sure they didn't die. That was the extent to their duties and they liked it that way.

In the past their Master used to toss the annoying little creatures into the Hell and reveled in the company of the higher ranking demons there. Viktor wouldn't defile them, he left that to the other demons but he did extract some of their light. The Hell demons never asked why he did that. They didn't care as long as they got to the angel in the end.

The angels who had enjoyed the carnal pleasure turned into one of the fallen. The ones who remained defiant and escaped were taken back to the heavenly realm though Otabek wasn't sure how they were able to remain in Heaven. He had always been under the impression that one couldn't live in the Heaven realm if they have tasted sin.

When the cries and pleas of the captive angels became louder he had to suppress a shudder. He was due to watch over them soon.

Opening the wooden door he watched the agitated guard pace as he gritted his teeth. Jean Jacque looked like he wanted to murder each and every angel in the room.

"Got another one for you" he called out making the demon snarl.

"Please tell me it's your turn to watch them now because I am getting so close to killing them" he growled. When the word 'kill' was heard the angels wailed and cried louder causing Jean Jacque to groan in frustration "Oh for the love of Shadows will you all just shut up! No one is going to kill you"

Otabek sighed "I'm not on duty until another three hours Jean”

He let out a loud exasperated moan. Otabek snickered "Maybe you should try that praying thing they do"

He was shot with a nasty glare "Yeah and look how well it's going for them" he said sarcastically moving towards the end cell that only had three angels who were whimpering in the corner with their wings around themselves. He opened the barred door and let Otabek untie the new angel and then walked out leaving the creature to run to its friends. "Besides who am I gonna pray to? Our Master? Oh yeah that will go over well in his current mood"

At the mention of their Master the angels shook in fear and tried to hide themselves under their wings.

Jean Jacque snorted as he watched them move towards the back of the cell "You think they would get it by now that if nobody has touched them by now we aren't going to"

Otabek shrugged "The Master is their boogeyman or something"

Jean Jacque rose and eyebrow "Our Master is?"

Otabek nodded "You're still kinda young but the Master has a bit of a dark past. Use to always be in one of the realms of Hell with those other demons. Kidnapped angels and just tossed them over there"

Jean Jacque whistled "Well damn" he said impressed "What happened?"

Otabek shrugged again "Don't know...think he got bored or tired of it. Stopped doing it frequently ages ago but the twins still are after blood"

Jean laughed "And here I was thinking how ironic it was that we were next to Hell when this realm is so peaceful. Now it makes sense"

"Anyways, I'm going out hunting again" Otabek was getting bored of hunting angels. Never again will be complain about patrolling the outskirts again.

Jean Jacque sighed "Why are we doing all this anyways? Does anyone know? Not that I'm questioning orders but what is he planning to do with so many of these wailing things?"

"If you are not questioning our Lord then why ask?"

The two guards turned to see Christophe making his way into the room his face looked worn and annoyed.

Jean Jacque bowed his head "Forgive me general...I was only curious. They are annoying to look after and my mind was not thinking straight"

Christophe waved him off "Believe me I get it, I would like nothing more than to get rid of each and every one of them but they are needed"

The two guards wanted to ask for what but they knew better. It wasn't their place.

The general made his way into the room looking to each of the cells counting "101….more than I expected us to have. I wonder if they are holding him…"

"Who?" asked Otabek confused, wondering who he was referring to. Did he think one of them were withholding an angel? "None of us would hide an angel from the Master"

"Oh no not that" said Chris absently disregarding his declaration "They are all bait for one particular angel who was taken from the Master. Bargaining chips. One angel for all of them" he said gesturing to the cells.

The two guards looked at each other. They were gathering bait for one angel? Why? What was so special about that angel?

"Who is this angel?" asked Jean Jacque curiously "One of the twins?"

At that Christophe laughed "Don't be stupid. The twins will never step foot here" he walked over admiring a very pretty angel "No…our angel's name is Yuuri"

Hearing the name one of angels looked up "What do you want with him?"

Chris smiled "Ah I do believe we have a friend of his" he walked closer to the holding cell "Tell me little angel….how is our dear Shadow Prince? Everyone here is missing him you know….especially his mate"

Otabek and Jean looked at each other perplex. Did the general just refer to an angel as their Master's mate? Shadow Prince?

Phitchit narrowed his eyes "He is in Heaven where he belongs"

The demon tsked shaking his head "I am afraid you are the one mistaken. Yuuri belongs to our Master. His has his blood running through his system….the blood of a demon or hasn't anyone noticed that yet?"

Phitchit knew what he was talking about. Yuuri was confined to the infirmary until the stain of the demon could be removed only it was proving to be a very slow process. His friend spent much of under the same tree trying to purify the blood but it left him very weak.

Christophe smirked at the angel "You know what I speak of. Don't deny it I can see it written all over your face" he turned to Jean Jacque "The door"

Phitchit paled and tried to slink back but he knew it was useless. As soon as he cell door opened he found himself being dragged up the stone stairs by the blonde demon and the brown haired one who had just brought in Sara.

His wings flapped as he twisted and yanked trying to break away from the two demons but their hold were like iron cuffs. The fear twisted in his stomach making him sick. He prayed to his Father to help them escape but he wasn't sure if he could be heard from so far underground. This realm was dark, the shadows held many creatures who made noises, laughed and moved things around. It was freighting and they were all weak from having to keep their light constantly on for fear of being dragged into the shadows.

He swallowed, his heart thundering in his ears when they approached a large black door. He could feel the large demonic aura and knew the demon responsible for his friend being so weak was behind these doors.

The Lord of the Shadow realm sat up on the dais, the picture of regal sophistication. A black circlet upon his horned head, his upper body was wrapped in an elegant long tunic robe of black, red and silver that hugged his toned form while black material encased long strong legs. He had one boot clad leg draped over the side of the silver throne as he twirled a long wicked gleaming sword in circles almost lazily. His expression was void of all emotions but his eyes burned an eerie blue that almost glowed in the semi darkness of the room.

The room was large and elegant with gleaming black polish marble floors and high pillars of travertine stone. The scones on the wall illuminated the great hall casting shadows that danced around the room many of them staying near their Master. 

Phitchit shuddered as the dangerous and handsome demon before him looked over at him. His face looked like it belonged on an angel. It was so beautiful to gaze upon if it wasn't for the absolute fury etched in his eyes.

The demon guards held him before their Master and forced him on his knees.

"Seems we have a friend of our runaway prince" said he blonde haired one. Phitchit noticed that twice Yuuri was regarded as their prince and he couldn't help but hope that someone stayed to watch over Yuuri. If he knew his friend, he would sacrifice himself in order to save them all and he would rather die than to have Yuuri in the clutches of these demons.

The demon lord rose from his throne slowly, his long moonlight hair falling gracefully down one shoulder as he approached him, a cruel smile on his lips. Before Phitchit could open his mouth to speak he felt the tip of the sword under his chin, the metal burning his skin painfully.

"Tell me….where is Yuuri?" while his tone was soft and his voice had a musical lift to it Phitchit was able to detect the command underneath it. 

The angel cried out, the heat from the sword grew to unbearable heights before it was pulled it away "He is home" he breathed out trying to form the sentence despite the pain.

The demon growled "This is his home" he bit out then turned away "Does he know what is happening?"

Phitchit shook his head "I doubt it"

Viktor rounded on the angel kneeling before him "How is that possible?"

Yuuri should have called onto him by now to demand the release of his brothers and sisters. He has tried to use the connection forged by the peaches to weigh him down in hopes he would call on him for aide but the stubborn angel remained silent.

"He spends his days in the infirmary….fighting your blood" the angel bit out the last park his voice couldn't hide the disgust.

Fury suddenly burned inside of him. So they casted him off as being infected. He could only imagine the isolation he must be facing from the other angels. With his blood running in his system no angel would go near him. His Yuuri was a social being, he enjoyed the company of others and this….this pissed him off to no end.

"How long has he been isolated?" he bit out between clenched teeth but he knew the answer. He could feel his loneliness when he left his defenses open.

Phitchit swallowed and felt fear seep into his body replacing the disgust and bravery he had felt moments ago. His body started to shake. He has heard of cruelty of this demon. Been told he has a vile temper but what stood before him was far worse than any nightmare he could have envisioned.

"Answer me" growled the demon, the cursed sword pointed at him once more. Phitchit couldn't see past the tears that fog his vision now.

"Since his rescue" he whimpered softly "Please…..demon lord… don't kill me" he begged and prayed that he wouldn't be slayed.

Viktor grimaced in abhorrence at the pitiful sight before him. Such a weak creature. Even in his fear Yuuri never groveled to him. He never stopped trying to defy him and by the shadows did it make his blood heat up seeing his topaz eyes glitter as he stared at him in defiance.

His angel was perfection.

"Stop your cowering" he turned around and paced the polish stone floor thinking. If Yuuri was isolated and not being told what was happening around him he would have to keep the pestering angels until he came looking for him.

Not a prospect he was happy with.

He could always send them to Hell…..

He growled to himself when he imagined Yuuri's face of disappointment and pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a loud suffering sigh of frustration. 'I hope you appreciate the lengths I go to make you happy _angel moy'_ he thought to himself thinking of another plan. He couldn't bring himself to toss the annoying creatures into Hell as much they induced headaches. He knew it would only upset Yuuri and he would rather impale himself on his sword than to make his mate angry at him….well……more than he was going to be at least.

He turned to look at the angel.

What he needed was a messenger. Someone to inform Yuuri of what he was doing and how many of his brothers and sisters were captured.

"We need to send a little birdie back to my mate with a message I think" he finally said as he flashed the angel a charming lopsided smile.

Chris bowed "I will personally escort it back to the mortal realm"

"Wait" said Viktor before Chris could pick up the angel. He walked forward and knelt down so that he was eye level with the angel.

"You said Yuuri is in the infirmary correct?" his voice a fake sickly saccharine that worked in terrifying the angel before him even more than a snarl did. He laughed to himself 'always fear the snake offering gifts' he thought sarcastically.

The angel nodded too afraid to find its voice apparently. Viktor gave him a slow grin that made it pale in dread. It attempted to move away but Chris's hand on its shoulder preventing it from moving.

"If you are to deliver a message to my Yuuri... then it would only make sense that you need to be in the infirmary as well...now doesn’t it?" he said all while holding a perfect charming smile on his face as he drew the sword closer.

Phitchit's eyes widen in understand.

'Please help me Lord'...

5555555

Yuuri yawned lazily as he watched a golden speck land on his nose making him blink going crossed eyed for a second. He wiggled his nose a lopsided grin on his face as it flew away.

He sighed looking up at the clouds his mind going back to his time in Moscow and Viktor wondering why he never saw the telltale signs that marked Vitya a demon. It seemed so obvious to him now that he just shook his head.

But what bothered him more was the fact that he did not regret the good memories. Confusion was the primary emotion he felt. He then thought of his time being captive but those memories were incomplete. Some were clear others fuzzy and he couldn't place all of them in order being so disoriented.

He hummed and lifted his hand to the golden light and looked at it. He let his aura flare to life, watched the red thin ribbons of Viktor's aura wrap around his hand and he shook his head.

'Even his energy is covetous' he thought with a snort.

He looked over to his right and watched as other angels gathered under a large tree.

Tears misted his eyes but he pushed them back. They all avoided him. Feared him. Wondered why he was still allowed in Heaven.

They knew whose blood he carried in his body and whose presence wrapped itself around him greedily. Viktor's aura while very faint was recognizable by all that resided in heaven. The healers couldn't offer any of their healing light either. When they first tried to help him purify Viktor's demonic presence it had snapped at them viciously causing Yuuri to pass out from the sudden upsurge of demonic energy.

(flashback)

' _How many of those cursed peaches did he make you consume?" the healer had asked him shakily in shock while Yuuri recovered from the attack._

_ Yuuri sighed "I am not sure…..I don't know how long I was in captivity" he felt so very sleepy again. _

" _You were missing for approximately 33 sunrises"_

_ Yuuri did a series of quick calculations in his head "Then around 400 peaches or so" _

_ The healers gasped backing away from him "Impossible! To have consumed so much demonic blood and still remain pure is unheard of!" _

_ Another healer cautiously reached out and hovered her hand over his and watched as the thin ribbons emerged ready to attack "It seems the demon's aura does not wish for anyone to come near you" she observed then looked at him "It does not hurt you? Burn you? At all?" _

_ Yuuri shook his head "I can only feel it when someone touches me but other than that it feels like a hum….it drains me but that is about it" _

_ The healers looked troubled and worried "Viktor is a demon who is known to cause our kind pain…..and yet…..it seems that his presence within you is…..protective in nature" finished the head healer "As farfetched as it seems to me, it's goal is not to cause its host pain but to guard" _

" _Guard?" asked Yuuri wondering what it was wanting to guard him against._

" _If I were to guess then I would say to guard you against us"_

" _What? why? None would harm me here"_

" _My guess again?" she said her eyes still on the red lines "It is making sure it's presence is not purified"_

(End)

He had not told them that he could feel Viktor's presence more when he was tired, sending compulsions to leave the heavenly realm. He was almost afraid of what it meant. Viktor's blood didn't want to be purified so it made sure no one could lend him their light. He stopped trying to purify it himself…...it will only exhausted him to the point of passing out.

Sitting up he pulled his legs into his body and rested his chin on his knees feeling so very alone...far more than he did in that cage. 'I kinda miss Yurio' he thought woodenly 'I also miss...'

He didn't finish that thought.

He was told to forget his love for Viktor but it was harder than he had anticipated.

'How can I love someone who wronged so many?' he thought for the hundredth time 'What part of him was it that captured my heart?'

The second question was easier to answer as his mind flashed back to the sound of his laughter when Yuuri would say something that didn't make sense to him. His excitement when he took him somewhere new to show him. The way he tried to protect him and made sure he was safe despite him not understanding why he risked his life.

'How much of that is the real Viktor versus the guise?' 'Am I in love with just a thought?'

Those were the questions that tormented him more than all the others.

Standing up he extended his wings shaking them a bit as he stretched lazily before he flapped them and took off into the clouds needing to feel the wind on his face and hair. Closing his eyes he shot past the clouds running his hands through his hair pushing his long bangs flat against his head. His large wings held him suspended above the clouds so that he could admire the way the sun, moon and stars blended together in the horizon past the blanket of clouds of the heavenly realm.

He took a deep breath closing his eyes trying to find a margin of peace to ease his still aching heart but it eluded him as always. It was still difficult to completely draw breath. He felt the hole in his heart and soul just as large as it was when he was rescued.

'Will I ever feel whole again?'

His mind thought of the only time that he had felt healed. When Viktor had kissed him and held him was the only time that he felt relief from the pain. 

He stayed up above the clouds for a long while until he could feel the fatigue settle back into his limbs. It's been many days and he could still feel the effects of the peaches still hit him. He remained awake longer now, only slept for short periods but the times he did sleep only made Viktor's presence within him to come forth stronger.

He was told that when he slept the red ribbons would wrap themselves around him, cocooning him. 'Drat that zealous demon' he sulked as he descended back down to his spot by his tree 'Even separated by the realms he found a way to always be around'

It should have angered him….or frightened him, instead he found himself oddly comforted. Being so alone….Vitya's presence was soothing as much as he denied it.

Folding his wings behind him he walked over to his favorite tree when he stopped and spotted the familiar figures of the twins accompanied by another.

Was ...that Phitchit?

He ran over and gasped.

His shoulder had been wounded by a demon. His skin by the gash was blackened with fine lines of red where the poison was working its way into his system. As he moved closer he could also see the healers had stopped the poison and working on reversing the effects.

"Phitchit!" he knelt by his friend "how did this happen? I thought you couldn't go down to the mortal world"

When he tried to hold his hand Yuuri felt his heart bleed when his longtime friend pulled away from him in fear. His hand froze halfway before he pulled back blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry" he swallowed against the burn in his throat "I forget sometimes" his voice was soft but it cracked all the same. He looked at him and gave him small smile desperately trying to mask the hurt.

Michael shook his head in disappointment. The angels were treating Yuuri very unfairly, he understood why but he disliked it. They had never had a demonic presence in Heaven and it frightened them, especially after everything that was happening.

"It is not you Yuuri" said Gabriel softly "Things have been very difficult as of late"

Yuuri frowned "What is going on?"

Gabriel shook his head "It is being take care of. Do not worry yourself about it and focus on healing Yuuri" he said then looked at the other angel "Phitchit just needs some rest"

Michael didn't want to leave Phitchit alone with Yuuri. Even though he was told to not let Yuuri know what was happening he couldn't dismiss the feeling that leaving him here was a mistake.

"But how was he hurt and by a demon blade?" pressed Yuuri wanting to know how in the world did his friend get that gash "Wounds like these are not common"

"No more questions for right now Yuuri" said Michael gently "I can see you are growing fatigued again"

Yuuri felt frustrated at the weakness in his limbs but pushed them to the side. His thoughts were focused on the injuries of his friend "I am alright...I am more worried about Phitchit at the moment"

Michael smiled at this stubbornness "You would have made a fearsome avenging angel Yuuri you know that?"

Yuuri frowned "Would have?" he noticed the past tense statement

Michael cursed his slip of the tongue. He knew that Yuuri still had years to rid himself of Viktor's demonic energy. He has watched him through the mirror, watched as the ribbons of red would wrap themselves around Yuuri like a caress. Every time he slept the red lines would incase Yuuri's form, as if making sure no one would touch him.

They couldn't understand Viktor's reasoning behind it. He had, at first, wondered if he was going to use Yuuri as a puppet but when he didn't show any signs of being manipulated it left them back at square one. The whole ordeal has had him searching Viktor far more religiously than ever. The need to see Yuuri's aura clean filled him with a determination he had not felt in years and he knew why.

For years he have watched over Yuuri….

Shaking himself from his musing he focused his mind back to the present.

"A conversation for when you are healed" said the avenging angel. Yuuri would have pressed the matter but Phitchit turned to look at him.

"I am sorry Yuuri" he whispered then winced in pain "I did not mean to pull away from you...but his presence..." he shuddered unable to finish.

Yuuri nodded "I know Phitchit...you don't have to explain. I don't feel like the rest do……it doesn’t harm me"

It was one thing that he was accustomed to Viktor's demonic presence but the others weren't and they were highly sensitive to it. Yuuri had grown use to feeling Viktor's aura, the slight tingle of it when it snaked around him and the hum of his energy when it became stronger.

"We must go now" said Michael standing then looked at Phitchit "Remember our request" he gave him a look before he smiled at Yuuri and walked out with his twin.

"What was that all about?" muttered Yuuri then turned to his friend who sat up so he could lean against the tree. Yuuri didn't like seeing him like this "What can I do?" he asked desperately "I can't give you my light" he opened his mouth then closed it trying to find the courage to reveal the extent of Viktor's grasp on him. He breathed out and rushed on "His energy will snap at you if I try and heal you. It won't let me near anyone"

Phitchit shook his head "Do not worry about it"

Phitchit looked at his dear friend's worried expression. His clear gem colored eyes were filled with so much worry for him that it made him feel horrible and guilty. He had to tell him what was going on. Everyone was keeping the truth from him while more and more angels were taken but he could find it in his heart to condemn his friend to a life in the underworld.

'One angel in exchange for many' Viktor had told him 'Is Heaven going to place the fate of one angel above 100 of you?'

It seemed too cruel to ask it of Yuuri. To sacrifice himself for the lives of his brothers and sisters but what else could they do? It was clear that Viktor had the advantage in the war he fought with the twins.

"Of course I'm going to worry about you" said Yuuri who made a piece of cloth appear, took hold of it and walked over to the creek. He came back and placed it on the grass next to him "here...I hope it isn't tainted" he muttered softly.

Phitchit took the cloth and pressed it against his wound feeling the healing water of the stream ease the pain. Yuuri was so pure despite the taint it made him sick to think of him in Viktor's clutches.

He was about to open his mouth to tell him about Viktor when the sound of a hundred wings could be heard from the infirmary. They looked at each other in confusion before Yuuri stood up.

"Let me see what's going on. Be right back" he flew over to entrance of the pavilion and watched as several avenging angels few past making their way to where the portal stood.

Careful to not get near anyone least Viktor's energy snapped at them he walked over to a pair of angels who stood and watched the avenging angels fly by.

"Would you know what is going on?" he asked them looking around and noticed that everything looked oddly bare. Where were all his siblings?

The two female angels looked at him in surprise "You do not know?"

Yuuri shook his head "I have been in the infirmary since my last assignment in Moscow"

Their eyes widen "Are you the one that was taken by the demon?" they asked taking a step towards him but Yuuri backed away giving them a sad pleading expression.

"Please excuse me" he whispered "I am still unwell"

They shook their heads "No….it's quite alright. We are just very shocked. We all wondered what became of you but it would make sense that you have been confined to the infirmary" she gave him a small smile "But this is great news! You can help bring our brothers and sisters back now. You are the only one of us to ever have been in his presence long enough to how to defeat him"

"Bring…..them back?" he whispered to himself then swallowed thickly "De…defeat…who?" he was starting to get a stick feeling in his stomach. He knew….he knew and he didn't want to know.

"Viktor" whispered the short blonde of the two. She said his name as if she feared he would appear next to them if she spoke it too loud "He has taken over a hundred of our siblings and does not seem to be stopping"

'Viktor…why?' he thought closing his eyes forcing himself to keep breathing…..

"Has…..has he made any demands?" he felt a little light headed but fought it off 'I can fall apart later….right now I need to know what is happening and why nobody has told me'

"Michael and Gabriel have not said"

'Of course they wouldn't' he thought suddenly very grateful to them. If they had disclosed what Viktor wants in return he would have been casted out Heaven by his very own kind long ago. He suspected they were trying to protect him and while he appreciated it…..this was something they had to know was inevitable.

"Thank you" he said headed back into the infirmary, he had a friend he needed to speak with.

Phitchit looked troubled, his expression sad and torn. He could detect his inner turmoil and sighed. He will miss him. He looked around this home….basking in the light and the feel of the fragrant breeze ruffling his hair and feathers.

He sat next to his friend and picked a yellow flower "What is Viktor's request?" he quietly asked knowing his friend heard him.

Yuuri turned to see tears in Phitchit's eyes as he cried softly "I'm sorry Yuuri…I'm so sorry" he whispered that mantra over and over until he was tired and spent from weeping. Yuuri didn't rush him, he knew how difficult this must be for him. When the tears stopped and his aura was all but drained did he speak again.

"All our siblings…..for you" his face looked so forlorn and tortured that Yuuri wanted to reach out to him but he couldn't and it weighed heavy on his heart.

What was it that Viktor had vowed to him? 'No angel will never be safe from me' 'Mark my words.…you will return to me'

'Of course'…what did he expect? Viktor's inability to distinguish love from obsession was the cause of this. Yuuri didn't really think he would ever be free of Viktor. He knew he would eventually end up back with him, he had just hoped it would have more time before he would be bound to the darkness of his realm.

He lifted his hand letting his light spill forward, watching the ribbons on Viktor's red energy dance on his skin before he let the light die down and looked at Phitchit whose eyes were still on his skin.

"I will miss you brother" said Yuuri giving him a sad smile then looked over at the field "I will miss being here…in the light"

"Yuuri…." He didn't say anything else. What could he say? He felt sorrow for his friend, he knew Yuuri would do anything to save their siblings. Michael and Gabriel had told him to have faith in that they will defeat Viktor and take back the missing angels. They did not want to sacrifice Yuuri's light. It was unthinkable to them, they had unwavering faith that they would be able to rescue their siblings and keep Yuuri safe. Phitchit felt ashamed that he could not say the same.

He did not see how the twins could ever catch Viktor...he's seen their fortress. Their portal was not like the ones to Hell.

"Don't be sad for me Phitchit" said Yuuri turning to look at him from this spot on the grass a serene smile on his lips "Just….remember me kindly and I will be happy"

A dry broken sob tore from his Phitchit's chest "You don't deserve this"

"Perhaps not but I am not angry or resentful for my fate. I am happy I was able to touch so many lives and that I have so many who love me so much that they would keep something like this hidden from me" Yuuri closed his eyes and inhaled "I will try and keep these thoughts with me until the light vanishes within me"

Phitchit watched with a heavy heart as Yuuri stood up and walked away but not before turning around to smile at him one last time before he flew away.

"Yuuri…"

Phitchit lay there and sobbed.

55555

Yuuri first made his way to the twin's pavilion. He knew they would be gone and he needed the mirror. He wanted to make sure they would not be anywhere near Moscow. He was shocked by how deserted the angel city was. It was unnerving to him since he has always seen it bustling and full of energy and life….now there was a dark cloud of fear surrounding the area.

'Not for long' he thought as he ran up the small basin and waved his hand over it. The image of the twins determined faces flying swiftly through the sky shimmered into view. 

It was hard to tell where they were but he hoped for the best. He knew they would not agree to his decision and would do anything to stop him. His eyes caught the light bounding off a little golden box that looked familiar. Yuuri realized that this was the box that had stored the pendant the twins had given him. He touched his chest a sad lopsided smile gracing his face, his hand found the chain by his neck and pulled it out from under this sky blue shirt.

They thought it would benefit him to keep the pendant on for healing since Viktor's demonic energy repealed all other forms of healing. Eventually though he figured out that pendant couldn't fight what was inside him. Well it was going to help him for a new mission he thought as he left the pavilion.

Standing on the edge of the field he exhaled closing his eyes.

'This is it…..I can do this….for them' he thought before flying into the portal.

5555

He shimmered into solid form high above the city his large wings flapping casually in the sky as he looked around.

The feel of the city was wrong…..too many shadows.

He peered into the dark alleys trying to see if he could tell if they were shadows from Hell or Viktor's realm. He's been exposed to them long enough that he could tell the difference.

'No...these are from Hell' Ok...he was keeping away from those.

What felt so wrong?

He flew around a few minutes until it dawned on him. There were no angelic energies anywhere around. The whole city was at the mercy of the underworld.

'Damnit Viktor' he thought shaking his head in both frustration and sadness. This had to stop now.

He was about to send out a pulse of his light to lure Viktor out when a large clash of both angelic and demonic energy erupted sending several of the shadows below him scurrying in fear.

His felt the thrum within him like a violin cord vibrate, the red ribbons around his golden glow caressed him stronger this time, coaxing him to follow. It was Viktor's energy and he now knew where the twins had been flying with haste….they honed in on him.

Yuuri felt his heart conflicted…..they were fighting Viktor. He had two choices before him.

He could distract Viktor to give the twins the chance they needed to defeat the demon lord once and for all……or he could intervene and offer himself for his siblings. Saving Viktor in the process. Any other angel would have chosen the first option. That was his duty as an angel of Heaven. To be an instrument of justice against the demons for their crimes against Heaven and humanity. That was the sole purpose of his creation.

He did not wear rose tinted glasses when he looked at Viktor. He knew his heart was black, that he held no love for God's creations and that his soul had so many holes it was hardly intact.

And yet….

Yuuri placed a hand over his heart. And yet...he couldn't let him die.

He knew there was good in him...however small.

His mind made up he rushed over to where the energies kept crashing against each other violently lighting up the sky gold and red. When he got closer he was able to see the twins as they attacked the large red hulking figure of a demon with large horns and hoofed feet.

Yuuri frowned making a face at the large thing.

'What in the world?' he thought a little perplex at what he seeing then recalled that the twins had mentioned that Viktor changed forms to fight them.

Shaking his head from the disturbing view below him he flew down and sent out a strong plus of his light as he landed between them forcing both parties to jump back.

"Stop!" he cried out holding his arms out to both sides.

Viktor felt his heart beat frantically in his chest upon seeing the beautiful sight of his angel before him. By the shadows did he miss those molten chocolate eyes when they sparkled with determination. He let his aura pulse growling low pleased when he saw the thin red veins around his aura also give a pulse in response.

Michael and Gabriel both tried to grab hold of Yuuri but the red ribbons snapped angrily at them and pulsed stronger making Yuuri grit his teeth.

"Please don't do that" he said "You know it doesn't like it"

The red demon laughed deeply making Yuuri shiver in aversion. That was _not_ his Viktor's laugh.

"How fitting that it is now you who cannot touch him" said the red demon the it looked at Yuuri _"Angel moy"_

Yuuri really didn't mean for his response to Viktor's disguise to be so…..well...theatrical but the sight of the red demon in front of him was too alien, combine with hearing it call him by Viktor's endearment was about the strangest thing he has ever encountered. He should have been afraid. The form was terrifying….if he had not known it was Viktor under that massive red thing.

Yuuri looked up at him, vaguely aware the twins were on either side of him, put his hand over his mouth and desperately tried to hold in his laughter. He knew the twins turned to stare at him in confusion and horror as he laughed at their most fearsome opponent but Yuuri realized that as dark as Viktor was……..he didn't fear him.

"You look like a budget film special effect gone bad Viktor" he finally managed with a snicker still laughing.

Michael's eyes widen looking from Yuuri's laughing face then to the large form of the red demon.

The red demon clicked his tongue, rolling its eyes before black mist swirled around it. The mist shrunk down the red creature to reveal a tall handsome demon with silver moonlight hair, piercing blue eyes and pale skin marbled red. His armor was black and silver, a long black paludamentum hung from his shoulders regally. A simple black circlet adorned his head displaying his status as Lord of the Shadow realm.

Gabriel did not know what he had expected but the demon before them was far from it. He was inhumanly beautiful and dark. His aura pulsed power while electric blue eyes regarded them with disdain and fury. What demon had eyes the color of the sky?

Michael watched in horror as the face of demon went from the void mask of hate to a laughing soft expression when he regarded Yuuri.

"Ouch" he said to Yuuri giving him a playful smirk a hand over his heart "That was harsh _angel moy_ "

Yuuri rose an eyebrow at him "Was I wrong?"

Viktor chuckled "I may have gotten the idea from a human film I saw a few centuries ago"

"You need to revisit modern television" snorted sarcastically the young angel.

He walked up to his angel, needing to touch him but he kept his guard up. Sword in hand his defenses did not drop as he stood in front of Yuuri. Taking his free hand he placed is on his neck "I knew you would look for me eventually" he said in a low tone then growled when he felt the same burn again "You are still wearing the pendant"

"Yuuri go home" said Gabriel raising his sword "We will get our brothers and sisters back"

Viktor laughed at his declaration "Oh? And how exactly will you accomplish that?" he sneered at the blonde angel "Oh please do tell….I am dying to know how you will open the portal to my realm"

Michael rose his sword "The portals to Hell are easy to found"

Viktor nodded "True….but you have one problem"

"Oh? And what is that?" Gabriel shot back.

"He's not from Hell" answered Yuuri for him. The twins looked down at Yuuri then focused on the demon. They had to get him away from here.

Viktor smirked "Yuuri is correct...I do not reside in Hell. The Shadow realm is separate from that place...not easily found and not easily crossed even if you do find the path from the entrance in Hell" he then looked down at Yuuri "You know my terms Yuuri" his voice once more going soft and low just for him.

Yuuri sighed and nodded "I was told"

"What will it be?"

Before he could open his mouth the twins moved with blinding speed, suddenly next to Yuuri but not touching him, swords crossed in front of him blocking Viktor's access to the young angel.

"I will not sacrifice him" bit out Michael then leaped at Viktor his desperate need to keep Yuuri safe fulling him on.

Their swords clashed, Michael on the offensive trying to disarm the demon in front of him. Though now in his true form Viktor was proving to be a harder opponent than before…or perhaps he too fought with the same passion he did.

Viktor fought to claim Yuuri…..Michael fought to keep him.

Viktor was agile and seemed to move as one with his blade, an extension of his arm. Moving in to jab him he defected him moving around him so that the butt of Viktor's sword hit him hard on his back before he turned and held his blade up again bring it down. Michael just had enough time to move his sword in front of him, the sound of metal hitting echoed. He grit his teeth as he tried to push the demon back. Bring his leg up he used the added strength to break them apart. He needed to get an advantage so that he wasn't on the defense of his blows.

Gabriel turned to Yuuri "Go home Yuuri. We will defeat him and save our siblings" he ran towards Viktor to aid his twin.

Yuuri couldn't move. He was frozen in place, watching transfixed the armor clad Viktor fighting the legendary twins. It was terrifying and beautiful. Like a deadly dance. Their moves were graceful and perfect moving in perfect synchronization.

When Gabriel approached him Viktor ducked in time before he was beheaded and pulled out another blade from its sheath and blocked Gabriel's attack.

"Let us end this" sneered Gabriel holding up his gleaming starlight sword "Die in your true form with honor Viktor" and swung his sword down.

Viktor laughed "You kill me and you will never see those angels again" he blocked their offensive attacks knowing their fighting style after eons of this dance of theirs.

"You will never have Yuuri!" yelled Michael grunting out when Viktor lifted out a leg and kicked him back in the stomach. His eyes burned blue, his jawline clenched in anger right before he swung hard at the Michael.

'How do I stop this madness?' thought Yuuri frantically watching them fight his heart in his throat. He didn't want the twins to get hurt and Heaven help him he didn't want Viktor to be hurt as well. He choose his fate. He knew what had to be done and he was willing to pay the price.

'What can I do?' he pulled at his hair feeling it hard to breathe looking down 'What power do I have to stop this?'

His heard the sound of a metal hitting the floor. He looked up and felt his heart thunder in his ears. Viktor lost one of his swords...

He was still holding the twins off but for how much longer? Will he manage to wound one of them or will he be the one to get injured?

He walked up to the blade and knelt by the shadow sword.

The world lost all sound. It was all quiet except for the beating of his heart in his ears.

Shakily he picked up the sword. 'If I did not exist then Viktor would have no reason to hold the angels captive' 'the twin's focus would be on him and it would give Viktor the chance to flee...he could be safe'

'I will be sent to Hell to be forever damned for taking my life' his hands shook as he placed his wrist on the sharp blade 'such a small sacrifice...for the lives of many'

Only a sword from the underworld could kill him so he exhaled, closed his eyes and slit his wrist with Viktor's sword. He watched his golden blood flow from the wound feeling lightheaded. He could feel the poison making its way into his system as the blood poured from the deep wound…...he felt his body tilt, everything was a blur to him.

'I am sorry' he sent the prayer to the Heavens and passed out.

The smell of Yuuri's light spilling made Viktor pause. Turning he watched in horror as Yuuri lay fallen on the ground his blade next to him in a puddle of golden blood.

"No!" He yelled out shoving one of the twins off and moved with the shadows to appear next to Yuuri instantly. He picked him gently up so that he could cradle him pushing aside the burn touching him caused, his whole focus was getting to his angel. He took his wrist and licked at the wound closing it but he could see the black veins of poison working its way into his system. Already he could see the black poison reaching his neck causing him to convulse in his arms.

"Damnit Yuuri" he muttered placing his hand over his chest muttering in the ancient language from when he first emerged from the darkness.

_ "Egrediebatur a tenebris ad sanitatem voco antiquis magicae ex humo et sanguine. Quod mihi cum quaererem trahere voluerit nocere, si ad me." _ __ he sent his energy out to seek the poison making sure to pull it to him forcing the deadly substance out of his body. Having his energy within Yuuri was painful and he could feel his own strength waning but he refused to let his angel die. 

_ ”Do vobis meam industria, mi vitae gratis data, quia mea est, et sanguis illius." _ He chanted the healing words until he was sure he trapped all the poison and lifted his hand.

Thick black wisps of smoke was pulled out of Yuuri leaving his skin pale and unblemished once more. He sighed in relief feeling weak from the effort it took to make sure all poison left Yuuri's body. He pulled his angel close not caring if his skin burned from the contact.

"My foolish reckless...stubborn angel" he muttered against his silky black hair.

The twins stared what they had witness and if they didn't know any better they would say that Yuuri held the heart of the demon Lord. The way he was holding Yuuri was almost tender, something they knew that demons were not capable to feeling. Why would Viktor risk being left weak to heal him? Michael didn't understand it but he wasn't not liking this at all.

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes feeling the warmth and scent of Viktor wrapped around him. 'This is not Hell...' he thought with a little frown 'Viktor would not be with me if I was in Hell...'

"You are never to do something so reckless again Yuuri"

He looked up at Viktor's cerulean blue eyes finding them filled with relief and worry. He felt the hole in his chest disappear like it had never been there, breathing was no longer the painful chore it was before. Why must his heart belong to this dark being? But gazing at his beloved face he knew why...he could see it in his eyes at times like these when he put down his guard. The small speck of light.

Viktor was about to open his mouth when he felt a sharp blade by his neck.

The biting cold from the blade reminded him where and who he was with and cursed himself. He had let his guard down in his fear for Yuuri's life and now it seemed his time was up. He was too drained to fight, his powers weaken from healing Yuuri and being exposed to the pendant was delaying his own healing. 

"Move away from him Yuuri"

Gabriel's voice was cold feeling victorious that finally at long last their enemy would fall this night.

"You kill me and you will never see your siblings again" Viktor's voice held no emotions. Not fear for his life or his usual sarcasm. He held his head up, regal and poised as he waited for the final blow.

"I will find a way to recover them" said the angel "The price of your head will ensure that their captivity will not be in vain"

Yuuri shook his head "No" he whispered looking up at Viktor who still held him close where he knelt on the floor. He looked at Gabriel who's held the sword and Michael also held his sword at Viktor ensuring he had no escape plan.

Why didn't Viktor melt into shadow?

He looked at Viktor, pleading him silently to run but he gave him a small smile "I am weak Yuuri…." he said softly "I will not leave here without you. So what will it be _angel moy_? Your siblings for your heart Yuuri. You have my word" he said softly his face going back to his stoic mask.

"Move Yuuri" the command in Gabriel's voice made him shudder.

He looked at his position and noticed that Gabriel couldn't kill Viktor without killing him as well since they were so close to each other.

"Isn't the pendent hurting you?" he murmured blankly

"No more than not ever having you in my arms will"

Oh Heavens above...his heart beat faster. Yuuri nodded then looked up at Viktor, his eyes locking into his.

"I'm never going to let you hear the end of this... you know that right?" he asked and fought the smile when the corner of Viktor's lip quirked.

"I suspected nothing less of you"

Yuuri took a deep breath, reached into his shirt and took out the pendant. He heard the twins yell something at him but he didn't hear them as he found Viktor's summer blue eyes.

With their eyes glued to one another's Yuuri gave the chain on hard yank, breaking it. He didn't even see the pendent hit the ground when he threw it before he felt the darkness envelope him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chant words: From darkness I call forth the healing magic of ancient soil and blood. Seek out that which wants to harm with his mine and draw if forth to me. I give to you my energy, my life and blood that is freely given for my beloved.
> 
> I used google translate so please take the translation with a grain of salt. The language is Latin. I wish I knew the language more to make an actual translation but alas I wanted something that was old and ancient.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri braces himself for a new future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for loving this story as much as I did writing it. Please forgive me if I dont respond to all of the messages sent. I get a very limited window to work, tend to my children and sit down and write but just know that I love each and every comment and review that is given and I feel very grateful for all of you.
> 
> Again I just Google Translate to do the Latin parts so please forgive me if it is inaccurate. I do not own YOI, only my original characters.

777777777

Yuuri gasped and shuddered when the area around him suddenly turned from the biting snowy cold in Moscow to warm and temperate.

"Welcome home"

Yuuri opened his eyes and blinked taking in his surroundings. It was dusky...the sky above was colored in hues of red and yellow and gray with clouds that carried sounds of thunder. The full moon illuminated a black stone palace that stood proudly on the edge of a steep cliff. The grass shone white and silver in the moonlight reminding Yuuri of Viktor's hair.

To the right he could see a vast dark forest, blue and white mist curled eerily from it, like hands crawling on the dirt floor reaching out for a victim. He shuddered then looked over Viktor's shoulder. A large lake mirrored the tall mountains in the distance. The shadow realm was nothing like he imagined it. There was no fire…..no rivers of souls….it was oddly peaceful.

He would have loved to take more of it in but he was starting to feel the effects of what just happened. Perhaps he was in shock? He felt very tired and sleepy. He laid his head back on Viktor's shoulder not caring that he was being held in his arms. They were warm...comfortable and soothing. His scent took him back to their days in Moscow.

For the first time in over two months...he felt the comfort of physical contact.

"Your energy wouldn't let anyone near me" he whispered a bit reproachfully "I was so alone, hurt and I had no one to reach out for" he pulled back to stare into his eyes "Why Vitya? Why would you condemn me to that?"

The title wave of all his suppressed emotions crashed down on him. The weeks of questions that tormented him, the guilt over missing Viktor, the stress the healers put him under as they tried to get him to purify his demonic blood, the isolation from his own kind...it was all suddenly too much. He wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and held on, crying out his pent up feelings.

Viktor sighed "I did not know the peaches would have that effect on you" he held on to Yuuri tighter and walked towards the fortress letting him weep on his shoulder "Believe it or not it was not my intention...though I will not lie and say I am unhappy it worked out the way it did but it was only supposed to form a temporary bond"

"Jerk" sniffed Yuuri against his armor but did not attempt to move away from him.

Viktor could feel how starved he was for physical contact, for comfort and so he held his little angel tighter trying to give him what he needed. He was not sure what he should do in situations like these. Emotions were still very foreign and new but he was willing to try...for Yuuri.

Yuuri fell asleep by the time he reached his palace which did not surprise Viktor at all. Between being poisoned, healed, to the feel of being in the underworld it must have been overwhelming to him.

Chris let out a breath of relief when he saw his master holding a sleeping Yuuri in his arms.

"Oh finally" he muttered taking in the way the angel had his arms wrapped around Viktor. Strange...it almost seemed like he was happy to be in his Master's arms.

He stepped aside for his Lord then proceeded to walk behind him "I take it I can recall the men?"

"Yes. Pull everyone back" he turned to Chris giving him a smirk "I have what I was searching for"

Christ bowed his head and left his Master to proceed to his bed chambers with his new mate. Reaching outside he held up his hand forming a black sphere of smoke and sent a pulse. Seconds later one by one eight of his men stood in front of him and saluted him.

"The hunt is called off. The Master has his missing mate back. Go...rest then I want you all back at your posts" he ordered then melted into shadow and emerged at the edge of the forest.

The demons from hell were still trying to get in but there were less of them.

"I take it most of them got the hint that they are not invited?" he smirked at Jean Jacque who snorted.

"Dumber than a sack of shit these demons are"

Chris laughed "Be lucky the Master created us with intelligence then"

Jean Jacque shook his head "I sometimes wonder why the Master doesn't just kill that useless jackass and take over management of Hell"

Christ shrugged "It's not his fight. Besides...Viktor doesn't care for touring human souls"

"True"

Chris left the guards at the border promising them that soon the angels would be tossed back to the mortal realm to go home and things would go back to normal. The guards all nodded in relief, grateful for it all to end.

Chris yawned stretching his limbs.

Viktor would never take over the management of Hell.

For one thing...just because he was created from the darkness did not automatically mean he was evil. Lucifer was a sadistic bastard who hated Heaven while Viktor had no qualms with the Heavenly realm. Not to say he liked it…he just didn’t care either which way. Besides that, he was the embodiment of darkness and the light needed the dark just as the dark needed the light. Balance. It all came down to keeping a balance of the realms. Viktor was necessary.

Viktor did have a darker disposition but he wasn't purposely malicious. He could have had tortured those angels but didn't because he did not want Yuuri to be upset.

Chris scoffed...'evil my ass'

They were all created from Viktor's shadow and darkness. They did not care for torment. The few of them to venture into the mortal realm did so out of boredom. Some of them found enjoyment in scaring the humans but they wouldn't hurt them. They were weaker than them...where was the fun in harming weaker beings? Besides, they did that all on their own.

They didn't bother with the humans. They had a very strange destructive nature...well some of them did and those were the ones they targeted. The selfish bastards who thrived on inflicting pain on others. Their egos thought them invincible. They proved them otherwise.

Oh and the ones who had help from Hell were even better to mess with. He did so love seeing how low he could bring the deluded human to their knees thinking that they had Lucifer's protection.

They did not bother the younglings...well the older demons didn't. The younger of Viktor's demons thought it was funny to spook the little ones but never harm them. They didn't possess humans or whisper to them to kill another. Such actions were below them.

The shadows were their territory and every day they guarded and kicked out the creatures from Hell who thought they had the right to them. It was a fight that Lucifer and Viktor have been fighting since the stupid dark angel was casted into Viktor's territory and took over the part of it and created what was now Hell.

When the world was new it had been Viktor who governed the underworld. Back when it had just emerged The Powers to Be created Light then they created Darkness. God rose from the Light and Viktor from the Dark. God created his angels, Viktor created his shadows.

It all went to shit when God also created the humans…..

Lucifer grew jealous and wanted to destroy them. For that he was casted out of Heaven.

When the idiot fell from grace he fell into Viktor's domain and took over half of it for his own. Viktor fought the dark angel but eventually decided it was best to keep their kingdoms separate when Lucifer started to drag down human souls. Lucifer wanted to bargain with Viktor, he wanted Viktor under his control. Viktor turned his back on the angel, he didn't trust the twisted sick being and so he created the border between the Shadow realm and the now dubbed Hell making sure to keep out the souls Lucifer dragged down.

Viktor wanted nothing to do with Hell.

Yes he wasn't fluffy white either...he was the Lord to Darkness after all but he wasn't evil. It was just his nature. A nature, Chris noted, he was trying to tone down for his angelic mate.

Yuuri's light was like a beacon for a being like Viktor who had grown tired of the evil that radiated from Hell. There was a difference between being dark and being evil. Viktor craved Yuuri's pure light because it was his opposite. The dark has always craved the light. Chris just worried what will happen when that light dimmed out.

777777

Viktor sat in his chair by the fireplace gazing at his sleeping angel.

The sight he made was magnificent. His perfect innocent face was serene in slumber. The darkness of the sheets illuminated his pale skin even further, made it look so very soft and tempting. His large white wings stretched behind him so that he could see the different shades shimmer beautifully. He never noticed that his fathers were multi-colored. Pale white, pearl, silver, and iridescence color feathers all blended together creating the loveliest pair of wings he has ever seen.

Maybe he never properly looked in the past or maybe it was because everything about Yuuri didn't go unnoticed by him. Or perhaps he was just perfect. Whatever the reason may be, he was now captivated by those wings.

His hair was longer he noted feeling desire stir in his blood. The usual disarray of raven locks now reached below chin, his long bangs were pulled back at the moment making Yuuri look innocent and sultry.

Not able to help himself he stood and went to the bed. His fingers found those inky black silken strands pulling the smaller male to him.

Yuuri made a noise that said he was not happy about being disturbed "Either sleep or let me sleep" muttered Yuuri drowsily, his eyes still closed.

Viktor chucked, leaned down and kiss his neck softly in apology "Hmmmmm" he rumbled inhaling his delicious scent "I have missed your scent  _angel moy_ "

Finally he was able to touch him without feeling the burn of the pendant. The thrill of it made him almost lightheaded with the rush of desire that washed over him.

Yuuri sighed softly and lifted his head giving him better access to lavish the soft skin of his neck but didn't wake up instead he just burrowed into deeper into the soft mattress. Viktor chuckled turning Yuuri's face to give him a quick kiss on those pink lips before he rose from the bed to let his exhausted mate rest.

He hovered his hand over his sleeping form watching his own energy come out and greet him. This was a side effect that he had not expected and wondered what it meant. The bond that the peaches create has never been this strong.

Yuuri should have been able to purify his blood easily. He knew for a fact that his light was strong enough for it plus he had the pendant to aid him, so why did it linger in him? He closed his eyes curiously hand still hovered over his sleeping angel and he searched the energy within Yuuri trying to find the answer.

Careful to not harm the angel he tried to pull at his aura to see if he could lift it from him but glowered when it wouldn't obey him. Frowning he traced a thin red cord, he wanted to see where the source of his energy was being hidden within Yuuri. What he found shocked him.

How was it even possible? He drank in Yuuri's face wondering if perhaps his appearance in his life was fated.

His energy had _fused_ with Yuuri's.

He could clearly see it...the thin red ribbons latching on to the golden light and becoming one with it. Yuuri's light did not perceive his darkness as a threat and his darkness was not affected by the light. This never should have even been possible…..

Viktor removed a shaking hand from over Yuuri.

His energy snapped at anyone who came close to Yuuri because it took on his own wants and desires. He didn't like anyone being near Yuuri so his aura within the angel wouldn't allow anyone close and his aura didn't harm Yuuri because he could not fathom ever hurting his angel. It made sense and yet it didn't…..

What did this mean?

Did that mean...he could take Yuuri's light within himself and create a similar bond? Was their blood the answer to his riddle on how he could bond them together?

He took hold of Yuuri's wrist, brought it up to his lips, fangs poised over his skin then paused feeling his stomach give a jolt.

No. He couldn't do it.

His mind flashed back to seeing Yuuri fallen on the floor, his golden blood spilling...his pale skin blackened by the poison. His stomach churned suddenly, his skin became clammy and cold.

He dropped his wrist and stepped away from him swallowing thickly. He could remember his past clearly….taking the blood of those angels before walking away leaving them wailing in pain. His mind morphed them into Yuuri's face and he felt bile wanting to come up.

The very thought of taking Yuuri blood made him want to be violently ill. He looked over at him sleeping peacefully and engraved that image in his head instead. He turned away, breathing deeply a few times trying to dispel the images.

"Vitya?"

Viktor turned around to see Yuuri's sleepy expression and the little confused frown on his face.

"What is wrong?"

Viktor shoved away those ancient memories and the fear that had rose earlier and gave him a small smile "What do you mean? Everything is as it should be Yuuri" he went to sit back on the bed and took his hand to place a kiss on it.

Yuuri sighed "We have to talk"

Viktor grimaced "Famous dreaded words of every relationship"

Yuuri rolled his eyes "Can you be serious for a moment? I am really..." he struggled to let the curse out "Pissed at you"

Viktor rose an eyebrow at him "Yuuri...such language, my poor ears" causing Yuuri to almost growl at him.

"I'm going to box your ears in if you don't stop joking around"

"And now threatening to do bodily harm" cried out Viktor dramatically placing a hand on his forehead "Oh how I have corrupted this poor pure angel"

Viktor peeked at Yuuri and snickered at his folded arms, dark expression and narrowed eyes. Finally Yuuri ended up just shaking his head a small smile fighting its way to his lips. Standing up he offered his hand to his angel.

"Come on then...let's get this dreadful thing called 'talk' over with"

Standing up they started to make their way out the room.

They reached a beautiful courtyard of white stone, lush green grass and tall black bark trees with silver leaves. Yuuri took a moment to observe Viktor's realm. It was different than what he expected. It was oddly quiet, the red sky didn't look as ominous as he thought it would. The large mirror lake reflected the mountains in the background majestically giving it an almost calm feel to the area. He was looking around the grounds when the large black tree drew his attention.

It stood proudly in middle of the courtyard almost like it was the focal point of the gardens. The large golden peach tree.

Yuuri walked up to it "Like a blood orange huh?" he muttered mockingly then looked over at Viktor who was standing behind him. Before he pledged his life to this demon, they had to put things right...or as right as they could be given their past "You have what you want now Viktor…let my siblings go"

"I will…..but I will need a promise from you"

Yuuri paused to gape at him a bit. Was the man joking? "What more can ask of me Viktor?" he rubbed his face with one hand and pushed his longer hair back feeling agitated "I have forsaken by realm for yours, I carry your demonic energy within me, defied the twins and saved you in the process!"

Yuuri started to pace feeling like he wanted nothing more than to kick Viktor. Of all the arrogant….didn't he realize just what he did for him?

"Do you just take everything I ever done for you, everything we have shared together for granted?" his voice was a bit louder than he would have liked but he felt hurt. He rounded on him. He disliked being angry but this had to come out in the open. His crossed his arms, glaring at the demon his wings twitching behind him.

Viktor sighed "You are right  _angel moy_ " he walked up to Yuuri placing both hands on his graceful neck, his thumbs caressing his jaw line trying to get Yuuri to calm down "You have given me more than I have ever dreamed of having and all I have done is taken" He bent to kiss his forehead "But…...I still require a promise from you"

Yuuri pulled away from his touch ignoring his displeased growl "A promise?" He let out a small dry laugh "You have taken my heart Vitya…..." his voice was quiet and almost mournful, he turned his head and exhaled "What more can I possibly promise?"

Viktor growled low, pulling Yuuri back into the shelter of his arms. One arm wrapping around his slim waist while his other hand buried itself in his obsidian hair "A promise that even if you have the opportunity…..you will not leave my side"

Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to remain unattached to the caresses of his fingers against his neck but he loved it too much. His touch sent little shocks to run down his skin and his heart to thumb just a bit faster.

He had to keep a clear mind so he pulled away again. He could feel Viktor scowling at him but he needed to keep his focus. He knew he wasn't going to leave this place and he accepted his fate. For better or worse he was in love with Viktor. It was because he loved him that he vowed to do everything he could to show Viktor what love was, not possession. He knew the chances of Viktor loving him back in the pure way he did was slim and if that was the case then he wanted Viktor's word on a few things.

Yuuri was lucky that he knew exactly how to make him agree to anything as well.

"I have something else that you would want more…but only if you make a few promises yourself" he said turning around trying to remain as in control as he could but Viktor had to stop touching him….it made his mind fuzzy.

"Oh?" said Viktor intrigued…what was his angel planning?

Yuuri turned to look at him "I won't pretend when I say I have trouble trusting you again" he started and breathed out "But….I want to believe you are man of your word"

"I have told you Yuuri…I try to avoid lying to you if I can"

Yuuri nodded "Ok….then If you give me your word on a few demands then" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I will vow myself to you" Yuuri felt the stone of that declaration fall deep in his soul. There was no turning back for him now.

A vow from an angel was binding and he knew Viktor knew. It meant more than a promise. A promise could be broken. A vow could not. Viktor's eyes blazed with a fire within, his face automatically shifted into covetous desire that made Yuuri swallow thickly. Even in his virginal state he was able to detect the underlying mating heat that gave him goosebumps.

"A vow?" the baritone in his voice was husky and hungry "Careful Yuuri….you are starting to play with fire" he could already taste his victory. Taping down on those feelings he forced himself to not scare his innocent angel. He was not ready for such passion….yet.

"Very well….what are your requests in exchange for your binding vow?"

Yuuri met his gaze "First…you or anyone from your realm will never attempt to capture, harm or lure anymore angels from heaven"

Viktor nodded "Done…what else?"

Yuuri could feel his heart hammering "You will never lock me in a cage again" he winced when he remembered that dreadful thing.

Viktor thought on that one. If he vowed to remain by his side he wouldn't really need the cage so he nodded "Done….anything else?"

Yuuri made a face "Any chance I can get you to make peace with the twins?"

Viktor rose an eyebrow "That is not something I can promise you Yuuri. That requires both parties to agree. Is that it?"

Yuuri shook his head "No….that was curiosity more than a request. The real request a bit embarrassing" he muttered reprimanding himself for not being able to look to Viktor in the eye anymore.

Viktor chuckled low admiring the pink stain on Yuuri's cheeks. He moved close, his fingers going to his chin to tilt his head up, his lips close enough that he could almost taste the sweetness of his angel "No need to be shy  _angel moy_ …what is it that you desire of me"

Yuuri scowled at him "Don't joke with me Vitya" he pulled his face away and stepped back gathering his courage "I want you to promise me that I am not going to be turned into a bed warmer for you or anyone of your demons. If I vow to stay by your side then I want your word that you will be faithful Viktor" he crossed his arms and stared at Viktor unwavering "If I am to be your mate, and I know that is what you desire, then I want your word that you will respect the sanctity of that commitment"

Viktor had to tie down the hungry beast inside of him that howled to take Yuuri and fuck him senseless. Instead he pulled his angel to him, his hand on the back of his neck claiming those full sinful lips. He kissed him hungrily, punishing him for being so damn perfect, for daring to enthrall him to the point of obsession. He licked, nibbled and bit Yuuri's lips until he could feel his smaller body shivering against his.

_Yes….desire me Yuuri….only me…_

"Mine" he breathed out roughly in between deep kisses "No one shall ever have you" he took his lower lip and sucked on it. Yuuri let out a breathy shuddering moan that ignited his beast "There will be no one else Yuuri" he brought his hands up to gently cup his precious face pulling away from him lest he ravage the poor angel.

They were both breathing hard, Yuuri looked a little dazed, and his eyes glazed over, half lidded and so very sensual. Viktor groaned leaning into kiss his forehead, then his lips again….gently this time.

"I give you my word Yuuri….no one shall ever come between us. You will be mine and I will pledge myself to you as well" he breathed out one hand buried in raven silk the other on the small of Yuuri's back.

Yuuri tried to get his breathing under control, he felt light headed and his body was shaking with a need to be closer to Viktor and he didn't understand it. His body felt flushed and he fought the desire to pull Viktor down to kiss him again.

Taking a deep breath he calmed down his emotions and took a step back. He had to get the vow done before he lost his nerve. Shakily he placed a hand over his heart and let his light shine through then placed the other over Viktor's. He watched as his golden glow flowed over Victor and himself, weaving them together as he spoke.

" _Et per spiritum meum sanguinem, numquam voto tuo tibi parte……v- voluntarium"_ Yuuri shuddered feeling the vow taking place. He looked up at ice blue eyes "By my spirit and my blood, I give you my solemn vow to never leave your side of my own free will"

Yuuri closed his eyes feeling his heart in his throat. His spirit no longer bound to heaven, it shifted then wrapped around Viktor. Until Viktor no longer held him to his word, he was bound to the demon lord.

Viktor relish the power of his words. He could feel Yuuri's pure aura and energy wrap itself around him like a caress. It was beautiful….magnificent, like basking in pure sunshine that did not burn. It illuminated and filled the dark holes in his soul until he almost felt like he was clean of his past sins. He never felt anything more wonderful…it was like basking in peace.

_Mine….._

He looked down at his angel feeling the beast of desire claw at him but he smothered him down.

He took hold of Yuuri's hand and kissed the back of it "I have craved to touch you without the burn of the pendant for so long that it seems like a dream"

Viktor gazed at his sweet innocent face and knew he had another problem…..

He could not bring himself to dim his golden heavenly aura. If he were to take him to bed like he desired, or even touched him in a way that would make his body seek carnal relief, he would forever lose that gold light.

Viktor could not do that. Now that he could feel it wrapped around his own soul he felt sick at the thought of taking it away from him. Just the thought of seeing his aura gray with sin was unacceptable.

But he also desired him. It was a problem he had not foreseen. How can he keep Yuuri's golden glow and take him as his mate at the same time?

"Viktor?" he blinked not realizing he had been deep in thought and his eyes glazed over "You ok? You're acting weird…..well…weirder"

Viktor pulled him close, leaned down and gave him a soft lingering kiss, wondering if for now this would be enough. He heard the soft sigh from Yuuri and smiled. Yes, for now this will be enough….he wanted Yuuri to grow accustomed to him first.

Pulling back he wrapped his arms around him and held him close before pulling back "Come…..let's go free your siblings"

Yuuri nodded still trying to figure out why Viktor's mood seemed a little odd. He wasn't being his usually over exerted possessive self, it was a nice change but he was starting to get anxiety from his constantly changing moods. What did the humans call it? Emotional whiplash. Now he understood it.

He had fully expected for Viktor to want to mate him as soon as possible. He couldn't help feel relief. He knew what sex was. Humans indulged in carnal pleasures frequently but it was still a very embarrassing topic for him. He was pure of mind and thoughts, the prospect of mating with Viktor was enough to make him a little faint and nauseous from nerves.

So emerged in his thoughts he didn't notice the Viktor's clothing changes until he felt a trickle of his powers graze his whole body in one giant caress that made him yelp in surprise.

"Merciful heavens! What was that for?" he gasped closing his eyes shuddering violently at the sudden flush of heat "Warn me when you are going to do that! Almost made me jump out of my skin….geez" he shivered again.

He heard Viktor snicker "My apologies…..I didn't think it would feel so strange to you" Yuuri glowed at the demon lord. He looked like he was holding in his laughter.

Yuuri shook his head at him then blinked. Viktor was dressed in a tight long sleeved tunic like robe that fell down to the ground and trailed behind him. It had slits in the front where he could see dark riding pants and boots. Made of heavy black and silver silk the ensemble was elegant and otherworldly. His thick silver hair fell in a long sheet of silk down his back to his waist. Upon his head he had a black circlet that held one blood red stone in the middle that matched his small horns.

He looked like a king, graceful and untouchable.

"Is…this your usual attire here?" he asked admiring the way the tunic showcased his strong upper body. He also couldn't help but notice he had his black swords at his hip ever ready.

"Yes…and it will be yours as well as our new Shadow Prince"

Yuuri looked down.

His body was wrapped in a similar fashion except his tunic was shorter reaching his thighs. The color was pure silver with small threads of blue woven in the silk. Reaching up he touched his forehead feeling cool metal.

"It suits you"

He wasn't so sure about that. He was a normal angel. Just another one of God's creations. He didn't have dreams of ruling or being anything other than a guardian to the humans he adored watching so much. Now he was a prince to a realm of the underworld….the thought alone made him feel very weak and faint.

He didn't know if he was ready for this…..

"Come Yuuri" Viktor's voice pulled him out of his musings, he stood in front the large silver throne. He had his hand held out for him.

He gulped but walked over and took his hand allowing him to pull him closer so that the demon lord could place a kiss on it. His eyes were a dark blue like the ocean. Viktor was very pleased. He could usually tell by the different shades of blue in his eyes which he found very amusing.

Viktor was like one giant mood ring.

Viktor’s lips on his hand pulled him out of this thoughts. He looked at him and swallowed at the fire burning behind those dark blue depths.

"You will, from now until the end of time, remain always by myside Yuuri" his voice once more held that tone. Covetous, possessive and triumphant and god help Yuuri if it didn't make his stomach do a little flip.

He stood on Viktor's right as shadow guards brought in his siblings one by one. Yuuri could see the looks of shock and confusion etched on their faces when they saw him standing next to the Shadow Lord. A few gave him looks of sorrow, some begged forgiveness softly while others took note of the circlet on his head and frowned.

"You are to be escorted to the mortal realm where you will all be free to return to Heaven where you belong" said Viktor, his voice void of any emotions, authoritative and regal "None of you were harmed or touched while in my domain. For that mercy you can thank my mate and our new Shadow Prince"

Yuuri swallow the lump in his throat when Viktor brought his hand up and kissed it softly again. Yuuri felt his cheeks burn, he didn't like having the eyes of his siblings on him. He knew they were feeling pity for him and he found he did not like it.

"Who among you can act as representative?"

Yuuri looked up at Viktor wondering what else he had planned. He was already setting them free which was the terms for his staying here.

Yuuri looked over at is siblings, a tall brown hair angel walked to the front. Mickey.

His purple eyes were hard and full firm determination "I will"

Yuuri could tell he was frighten, his wings were slightly shaking and he cleared his throat to keep it from cracking. He wondered vaguely why he wasn't more afraid of Viktor like his siblings…..

Viktor walked up to the angel and held out a wooden box for the angel to take "Give this the Michael and Gabriel"

Mickey hesitated in taking it "What is it?"

"It is a message for the twins. They will know what to do with it"

Mickey nodded attempting to take the box but Viktor did not let go right away "Tell them the gift is to form a truce…a request from my mate"

Yuuri was stumped…..he….he was going to try and form a truce? Yuuri couldn't help the small smile that spread on his face when Viktor looked over at him. He was trying and for now that gave Yuuri hope that he could continue to influence Viktor's heart to learn about true love.

 

5555

 

"A truce?"

They were walking the grounds after all the angles were returned to heaven and his guards stood watch over the shadow plains once more.

Viktor sighed "Yes…..It was overdue Yuuri you just happened to be the catalyst that pushed it" he took his hand and looped it around his arm as they continued to walk among silver grass.

"What will happen now?" asked Yuuri quietly. Now that he was here….he didn't know what he was supposed to do here.

Viktor pondered that "Well…I suppose we get to know each other more Yuuri. This time under no guise or li-"

"That was all you Viktor…" Yuuri cut in with a snort "I was always just me"

"Yes well…fine. You can know me better then. How about that?"

Yuuri nodded "Ok…I can do that…..but…" he blushed "Are…..are we to bond soon?"

Viktor felt his body tighten but he fought his beast down. Pulling in his shy mate he tipped his face so that he could gaze on his innocent blush "For now I will be content to have you here with me Yuuri" the back of his knuckles caressing his cheek softly "When you feel comfortable with me and the prospect of being my mate in flesh then we will take that step. You already hold my blood within you….that is enough of a bond"

Yuuri didn't understand why he was being so different, he liked this side of him but was confused to know why he wasn't so…overwhelming like usual "Your moods confuse me Viktor. Before you were so demanding, harsh and uncaring of my reluctance to be your mate. Now you are more like Vitya than Viktor. I don't understand…which is the real you?"

Viktor didn't realize he was being so erratic around him lately but he wasn't all that surprise "I am more like the person you see before you Yuuri. I am a greedy being by nature. I covet and protect what is mine and I have claimed you as mine long before we ever spoke to each other. I saw you walking down the streets of Moscow and knew I had to meet you. Your light was so bright it dazzled me….it still does. Heaven took you from my grasp and I lashed out in the only way I understood" he leaned down to press his lips to his angel's in a lingering kiss. He breathed in Yuuri's sweet scent of vanilla and sunshine while he gently planted little pecks on his mate's lips

"Now that I have you back, here with me and in my realm where I know you can never leave me…. I am calmer. I can feel your aura around mine and that is how it will remain Yuuri. I am still a very possessive man, never forget that. I do not share and I will not tolerate anyone getting close to you. Your light is mine and mine alone. I will destroy anyone and anything who takes it from me"

Yuuri felt the thrill down his spine, the absoluteness in his voice and vow hinted at just how dangerous this demon was. He was a force to be reckoned with and Heaven help him it sent his heart beating fast. To be the sole focus of a powerful being like Viktor was intimidating and frightening. He knew that if anything were to happen to him he would unleash chaos on the world and Yuuri was terrified of that passion of his. He was afraid of being consumed.

"I am just me Viktor….nothing special" He tried to argue but was swiftly silenced by another toe curling kiss that made him whine a bit when he pulled away. He was getting used to his taste and becoming more addicted to it.

"You may not be special to anyone in Heaven Yuuri….you are just one angel" he took his face between in hands gently "But to me Yuuri you are the reason why I held on to this world rather than seeking rest. Do you understand that? You are my personal Heaven…the light to my soul"

Yuuri melted against him closing his eyes feeling his heart hammering.

It really was pointless to keep denying it…he was irrevocably in love with this demon.

Stepping closer he placed a hand on top of Viktor's, his brown eyes meeting warm summer blue "I won't try to understand why I choose to love you Viktor. Despite everything I knew about you, something in your soul called out to me. Your betrayal hurt and it still does but it is because I love you that I am willing to try and forgive you and to give this pull between us a chance. I only ask that you try and understand that my love for you is different than what you will imagine it is"

"As long as your heart is mine Yuuri you can love me in any way you wish" whispered Viktor leaning down to capture the lips of his mate once more feeling what could only be described as peace……

Chris and his guards all watched in awe at the sight. Their feared Dark Lord…the Master of the Shadow realm stood before them with his new angelic mate in his arms and the angel held absolutely no fear of him. The pure creature whose light was so bright and golden placed a hand over their masters gently as he spoke to him in soft words, even tilting his head up to accept their Masters kiss.

"If I didn't know any better…" said Otabek in a low voice "I would say the angel is here willingly"

Chris frowned "He was in a cage last I saw him….what changed?"

Chris was grateful for the angel, he calmed his Master down tremendously making him almost bearable to be around again but he was curious to know when the angel's feelings changed. A new type of peach perhaps?

Shaking his head he ordered the guards back to their duties taking one last look at the two beings who seemed to be in their own world. The tall imposing figure of the dark lord pulled the angel into his arms to hold him close, then wrapped his large leather wings around the smaller celestial being. That was the first time Chris had ever witness what it looked it when the darkness protected the light.

 

44444

Michael was pouring over the mirror trying in vain to hone in on Viktor or Yuuri.

He couldn't believe what had happened. Yuuri saving Viktor wasn't something that was sitting well with him but he understood why. He knew why Yuuri believed that what he was doing was the right thing but the sting of his actions still hurt.

He sighed running a hand through his hair feeling anger and sadness wash over him. Anger that he didn't protect Yuuri as he should have, that he was unable to stay back and guard Yuuri and sorrow that he was forever out of his reach.

He knew of Yuuri's love for Viktor and it was a bitter pill to swallow. It angered him when he saw the demon's aura around Yuuri's pure golden light, he wanted it gone. He wanted Yuuri pure again.

He wanted Yuuri back in the heavenly realm where he belonged….and where he could watch him from afar.

Ever since Yuuri's creation he as watched the little angel. Watched him and loved him…..he still did.

"We will find him brother"

Michael looked up at his twin and nodded silently "I just pray it is not too late"

It would kill him to see Yuuri's light gray with sin. The thought of it alone was enough to bring him to tears. He knew he should have spoken to Yuuri regarding his feelings but he had a duty to God and humanity. Loving Yuuri the way he did would require them to give up their wings and turn mortal in order to be together. He could never leave his twin or his duties.

He would have been happy to continue to watch over Yuuri and guide him when he need help. His friendship would have given his soul peace.

"I know this is painful Michael"

Michael closed his eyes "I will keep faith that we will find him and bring him home" opening them he continued to try and find Yuuri's aura. He knew it better than most. Spent years following it making sure he was happy and safe.

All was quiet when they suddenly heard feet running and voices crying and calling out the Lord's name in rejoice.

"What is going on?" called Michael when he saw his brother looking out of the pavilion.

"It's coming from the mortal portal"

Michael's head snapped up "Yuuri?" not bothering to wait for his brother he flew out the pavilion hoping and praying that the raven haired angel escaped home. He didn't care if he did save Viktor….just as long as he was home he would forgive him for anything.

One by one their missing siblings came back home all crying in relief hugging each other. Michael paused looking at them coming in from the portal.

He looked over to his twin who flew to his side "None of them are gray…."

Yes that was the first thing he noticed….they were all still pure. How could this be? They knew they were taken by Viktor and no angel who have ever been taken from him ever came back pure again.

"Michael! Gabriel!"

They twins saw Mickey fly up to them with a dark wooden box. It was small…about the size of a shoe box. Mickey held it out for them to take.

"A message from the Shadow Lord" he said looking like he wanted nothing more than to drop the Box. He held it out desperate for them to take it.

Gabriel reached out and took it from the frighten angel "What happened?" He looked down at the escaped angles.

"When we were taken we were placed in holding cells. They would watch over us but that is it"

Michael frowned "That's it?"

The angel nodded "We were not even in Hell…it didn't feel like Hell"

The twins looked at each other "What do you mean?"

"This place had no human souls in pain, there was no heat and no twisted demons. It was calm except for the little shadow creatures who liked to tug on our wings"

The twins landed to speak with their siblings, needing more information.

Suddenly the significance of Yuuri's actions and sacrifice shook the twins all way to the core.

"We were released because of Yuuri" cried a blonde woman who was dabbing her face on a handkerchief.

Michael turned to her "What do you mean because of Yuuri?"

Another angel nodded "The demon lord's exact words were: None of you were harmed or touched while in my domain. For that mercy you can thank my mate and our new Shadow Prince" the angel looked down "He stood by the demon's side, holding his hand wearing clothing and a crown displaying his status as the mate and prince of that realm. Yuuri is lost to us"

Michael felt his heart ache and twist painfully in his chest.

"Brother"

Gabriel voice was a whispered awe. Michael looked over and saw what made him sound like he was just given a mighty gift.

Gabriel held out a bottle, in it was a liquid substance of pure sunlight.

"No….it couldn't be…."

Gabriel smiled "The light of the angels who were once taken into Hell and escaped….but how?" He looked at the bottle. There was scroll. Giving the bottle to Michael he pulled out the message.

_Michael and Gabriel,_

_Know that I don't do this out of the goodness of my heart but rather because I know it will make Yuuri happy. I give back the Heavenly realm the light I took from the angels I stole and threw over to Hell. With this they could one day hope to heal properly._

_I give this to you along with my word and vow that I will no longer hunt or take any more angels from Heaven…..as long as you and your kind stay away from the Shadow realm and its prince. I was merciful this time….I won't be so again if anyone dares to take what is mine again._

_Forget about Yuuri and forget about anyone who resides in the Shadow realm and I promise you this…..my demons will keep to the shadows and not cause the humans you love so much any harm….just a small spook here and there but no harm will be done. No angel will ever have to fear being taken by myself ever again. They can patrol to their little heart's desire and kill the annoying creatures of Hell._

_Lastly, if you accept this truce, then you can call on the aid of myself and my shadow guards in your fight against Lucifer at any moment you require …..if….and only if you never again attempt to reclaim my mate again._

_Refuse this offer and I will promise you a fight far worse than anything Hell could ever spat at you. It is your choice._

_Viktor_

The twins looked at each other.

"No….we can't accept this!" Said Michael finally feeling the pain in his chest making him a bit light headed.

"Peace brother" He felt Gabriel's hand on his shoulder feeding him his light to calm him.

"We will accept the treaty"

The twins turned around to see Lady Minako walking towards them. The twins bowed the head of the Principles.

"You would have us fighting with demons my lady?" asked Michael his head spinning unable to accept that he had to leave Yuuri to his fate.

"I would have you fight with his shadows" she said "Being in an allegiance with Viktor will ensure that our angels can reach more human hearts without the fear of being taken by Hell. Viktor has severed his ties with The Fallen One. Yuuri's presence in his realm will ensure that he keeps his oath to come to our aid when called" she smiled "We now have the advantage over Lucifer. Do not let Yuuri's sacrifice be in vain. He choose to follow his heart and accept the love of a demon. There is nothing we can do for him now"

It was a very bitter pill to swallow for Michael but he would honor the decision of his Lord. He left for his pavilion for some much needed solitude. He would respect the choice and options given to him. He has always followed his commands but this one didn't sit right with him.

Laying down on the cushioned chaise chair he closed his eyes and sighed feeling suddenly very old and very tired. Never before has the burden of his responsibilities weighed on him so hard. If he could he would give up his wings if it meant he would be able to live a mortal life next to the raven haired angel whose smile and laughter was so contagious and bright.

Lord…hear me…how do I forget him?

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor learns about compromising and a new threat is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for all the reviews and kudos. Truly very honored. 
> 
> I am posting this chapter now since I will use the weekend to edit and correct Chapter 10. 
> 
> Thank you again and enjoy!

Yuuri folded his wings letting his golden light dim out leaving behind a pile of ash, the remains of the vanquished Hell demon. Looking around not seeing any more Hell creatures, he walked to the dark alley. Going into the shadowy part he twisted his golden ring clockwise and melted into the darkness. Shadow traveling to where Viktor stood above the city.

"I never would have thought you had so much hassle from the Hell demons" said Yuuri shuddering a bit emerging from the pitch blackness. He still wasn't use to traveling in that manner. He twisted his ring counterclockwise setting it back.

Two weeks after vowing himself to Viktor, the Shadow lord had presented him with a golden ring that could enable him to shadow travel and open the portal to the realm when he wanted to. 

It took a lot of convincing, fighting and butting heads to get Viktor to give him this small piece of freedom but in the end the demon Lord bent to his wishes after one particularly heated fight. 

(Flashback)

"No" growled out Viktor "Absolutely not Yuuri. Get those thoughts out of that pretty little head of yours. You are not leaving this realm"

Yuuri crossed his arms and glared back at him "I. Am. Bored" he said between clenched teeth at him "What part of me going stir crazy are you not comprehending? I hate staying here just waiting for you to show up whenever the heck you feel like and expect for me to dote on you?" he scoffed "I told you I will not stand for being a glorified bed warmer so stop treating me like a commodity Vitya"

Viktor's eyes burned an icy blue but Yuuri refused to back down "I will not have you leaving this realm and putting yourself in danger"

"In danger of what!?" he threw his hands up "Merciful Heavens Viktor…..YOU were the biggest threat to me when I was a guardian and I sure as heck don't need to fear being taken from you now do I?" he rose an eyebrow "So what is the problem?"

Viktor growled low and he could have sworn he saw his aura shift to his shadowy mist "I said no Yuuri" his tone was low and cruel "I will not repeat myself again. Stop asking to leave this realm or so help me"

Yuuri couldn't help the tears of frustration that fell from his face as he barked out a laugh "So help me what? What will you do? You can't possibly do anything to scare me at this point Viktor" he shook his head feeling the ripple of pain in his heart "What more can you possibly take away from me?"

Not bothering to hear anymore Yuuri walked out of the bedchamber and didn't stop until he was out in the courtyard extended his wings and flew up in the red sky needing to feel some measure of freedom.

His large wings pushed him high above the sky, so far that when he paused, suspended in the sky he looked over to one side and saw the beginnings of Hell.

Just the sight of it broke his heart. So much pain….so much regret and sorrow radiated from the plains of purgatory that he felt his light give a little shudder. All those poor souls….

Yuuri still being a pure angel was deeply affected by the sight. It was something that he wish he had never seen and yet couldn't look away. His soul wanted to reach out and ease the pain of those human souls who wandered lost and forever in regret.

This was the reality of his sacrifice and at times like these it weighed on him heavily. He longed for the sunshine….for the golden fields of flowers and gentle breezes. Of being high above the white clouds, seeing the bright horizon of where the water kisses the sky.

Looking around Yuuri felt suddenly very homesick. 

Closing his eyes he allowed his wings to carry him back down to the courtyard. He sat on the grass, not bothering to fold his wings, head down in his grief he wept silent tears. He knew he had to get use to his life here, he had chosen this when he saved Viktor. 

He knew who and what he was and knew he would constantly fight against his darkness but some days were easier than others.

He didn't even feel Viktor close by. His mind had been so blank, his emotions all burned out until there was nothing but an endless void. 

He couldn't find any emotions left in him. All he could do was sit on the grass and stare blankly at the green grass blades while silent tears rolled down his face that he had to blink rapidly when he was suddenly hauled up into warm strong arms.

"Please stop Yuuri" he whispered in his ear. His voice sounded like he had been screaming, it sounded raw "I cannot bare to feel your pain angel moy"

Yuuri's mind felt very detached, he could hear Viktor but the words didn't register. It was still oddly blank. Again he didn't notice that his eyes were opened and unseeing until he heard Viktor call his name again.

"Yuuri! Please come back to me my beautiful angel…..pull your soul back to you"

Yuuri blinked hard. His face was in between strong hands standing very close to the Shadow Lord. Viktor had his leather wings around him as if trying to protect him.

He inhaled suddenly, feeling like the fog suddenly lifted "Huh?"

Viktor was shaking a bit which didn't make sense to him "For the love of shadows don't ever do that again"

There was an edge to his voice that had him frowning up at him. Yuuri felt like he missed something "Do what?"

"Don't ever look into Hell again Yuuri…..You are especially affected by its evil" he took a breath, leaned in and kissed him once, a deep hard kiss that finally allowed his body to feel warmth again. 

He didn't even realize he had been cold.

When Viktor pulled away he looked into his eyes then sighed "I was feeling your pain and sorrow…..your homesickness when suddenly….I couldn't feel anything from you. It was like something cut off all emotions from you. I could no longer feel your light" he whispered the last part then pulled him in to hold him to his chest.

Yuuri sighed, and just allowed him to hold him. He really didn't have the energy to fight with him anymore today.

"Come"

Viktor lead him back to their chambers so that he could rest. Yuuri didn't really want to rest but knew it was pointless to pick another fight when the last one left him so depressed. 

He went to the large bed and laid on his side not saying anything. He didn't feel like talking anymore. When Viktor went to sit on the end of the bed Yuuri didn't bother to move to stop him when he reached over to caress his hair.

"I do not like seeing you like this Yuuri" he said softly. Yuuri kept his opinion to himself. He could tell him that he wasn't sad at the moment, just worn out and very drained.

"Won't you talk to me?”

Yuuri looked at him "About?"

Viktor sighed and stood up "Never mind…..rest. I will be right back"

Yuuri shrugged mentally and closed his eyes.

He hadn't noticed that he fell asleep until he felt something cold on his finger. Frowning in his sleep he pushed the haze away and opened his eyes to see Viktor sitting next to him like he never moved.

"Slept well?"

Yuuri nodded, he moved to sit up when a bright glint caught his eye. He paused and looked at his left hand. On his ring finger was golden ring that had never been there before. He looked over at Viktor.

"What's this?"

Viktor smiled softly at him "This….will enable you to open the portal to and from this realm"

Yuuri's eyes widen looking from the ring to Viktor "Truly?" he whispered "You're...you're going to let me leave?"

Viktor chuckled "Yes and no" he brought up the ring and kissed it "You can leave the realm…..only if I am with you"

He suppose it could be worse…

"More than that" Viktor turned it clockwise. Suddenly Yuuri felt cold, the world turned dark then smoky….like he was in a funnel of black smoke and clouds. He turned to look at Viktor who held his hand "This is how I travel in shadow"

"But….." Yuuri looked around "I thought I couldn't being an angel"

Viktor turned the ring counterclockwise and they were back in their chambers "There are perks to being the Master of Shadows Yuuri" he said with a smirk leaning forward and kissed his nose "I can allow whom I wish to walk among them. You just needed a piece of me to anchor you"

Yuuri smiled at him, at once feeling his heart light again.

(End Flashback)

The deal was he could only go if he was in Viktor's company or when he stood watching over him. It was a compromise but Yuuri took it. He really was going stir crazy being confined to the Shadow realm with nothing to do. 

He had no assignments, no duties, no missions…no goals. It was getting really boring really fast.

After a few more heated arguments Yuuri finally convinced him to let him go along on his hunts. He trained long and hard with the shadow guards and with Viktor. Now he was better at defending himself against the higher level demons of Hell. 

He got to be so good that he was appointed his own small legion to hunt the demons of Hell who wanted to take over Viktor's territories.

Yuuri walked over to Viktor "Why didn't I notice this while we were in Moscow?"

Viktor looked over at him and smiled "The times we spent together in Moscow I had given Chris the task of purging. Usually I am also here"

He had his usual armor on, his long sword in hand glinting in the moonlight and a silver cloak replacing the black he usually wore. He changed the color to match the colors Yuuri usually wore.

Yuuri's attire for going hunting was constructed of a thick sleeveless gray leather tunic that he wore on top of a silver long sleeved shirt. The top of his shoulders and upper chest was protected by a lightweight armor that looked like metal feathers in a gleaming silver to match his white and silver wings. 

He held two long knives on his belt that he knew how to use but still preferred to vanquish the demons with his light and since he still carried Viktor's aura within in him, his darkness as well. Silver arm guards protected on his forearms, gray pants and dark boots made up the rest of his hunting clothes.

He had felt silly at first but now after two months of leading his guards, he was used to it and have come in handy a few times as well.

Yuuri sighed contently when Viktor pulled him closer his lips seeking his out in a light kiss causing little butterflies in his stomach.

He still wasn't used to Viktor’s constant need to touch him, to kiss him and have him by his side. He was quickly realizing that the cage he used to be in offered more separation and would miss it at times when Viktor's possessiveness got too much and he had to yell at him.

His guards were not allowed in the same room as Yuuri unless Viktor was present. The only exception was Yurio and at times Otabek, who was always around Yurio. Yuuri often wondered why the stoic guard would sometimes go visit the little demon until he saw the look of adoration in Otabak's face when Yurio embraced him one day. 

The guard was smitten with the small demon. He hoped that with a little guidance they would find happiness.

He often found himself in Yurio’s presence. He liked the little demon and he was amazingly one of the few beings he would allow in his lair. The guards suspected it was due to his angelic nature. Yurio found it calming. 

Viktor gave him one last kiss before breaking away, his eyes a deep summer blue "Come on…let's leave the others to the guards. I want to go somewhere"

Yuuri shrugged "Ok"

This time the cold shiver of his clothes morphing into his regular clothes did not startle him like when it first happened. Viktor was once again in his black shirt, sleeves rolled up and black slacks. Yuuri was in gray slacks with a deep blue shirt like Viktor's.

Yuuri was surprised that Viktor didn't like him wearing dark colors of black or red. Instead they were all silver, blue and gray to match his wings. Even his circlet was silver. Viktor didn't want him be match the underworld, loved his white wings and would often caress them.

Yuuri still got tired from time to time, it was only natural with Viktor's blood coursing through him. He suspected that until his body either rejected or adapted to Viktor's blood his system will be out of sync.

Viktor took his hand and turned the golden right clockwise "Ready?"

Yuuri nodded and followed him into the shadows.

Shadow travel was odd, he could see images fly by but nothing really stood still unless you willed it. Since he didn't know where they were going he just walked with Viktor quietly. What seemed a few minutes' walk was an almost instant in human time.

They emerged and Yuuri laughed "Really?" he said looking at his tall partner.

"What? It brings back good memories for me. Besides, I was telling you the truth when I said I liked to come here often" said Viktor melting into shadow and headed inside the skating rink.

Yuuri followed him, and just stood to the side for a bit watching Viktor's gold and black skates cut through fresh ice. He really did look serene on the ice, his movements were fluid and graceful. He picked up speed and jumped in the air landing perfectly.

Yuuri rose an eyebrow "Impressive" he said then looked down when he felt his feet heavy.

Viktor skated over to him and held out his hand.

Yuuri loved it when Viktor was like this….unguarded. Genuine and relaxed. He was starting to understand the weight of his responsibilities. More than that, over the months he began to realize something as well.

Heaven had no idea they always had an ally.

Viktor has been waging his own war against Hell and Lucifer who wanted the rest of Viktor's territory and Viktor himself. The Fall One wanted the shadows for himself and hated the fact that Viktor was stronger.

Yuuri also figured out that Viktor was the rightful lord to the Underworld. Not Hell exactly since it seems Hell was a creation of Lucifer's, but everything that Hell did not touch was Viktor's domain but since the Fallen One was a greedy selfish being he wanted all of it.

When Yuuri asked him why he use to take angels his reply shocked him.

"I was upset at God. I had asked for him to aid me to fight and destroy Lucifer so that I may have my realm back to the way it used to be….free of human souls but he refused. It was a fight that had to be fought. Though I now understand why, at the time I was angry"

"Why couldn't God help you?" he had been so confused and refused to believe the heavenly realm would not aid him but when he explained it, it all made sense.

"Because of the humans" replied Viktor with a snort "It all came down to the fate of human race. They are God's creation and Lucifer hates them for being more loved than the angels, this you know. Once Lucifer declared war on the humans it all began. I was stuck in the middle. Collateral damage. If God had aided me then how would he know which souls really deserved Heaven? With Lucifer gone and I ruling, I would have put a stop to pulling human souls into the underworld. What would become of the souls that had been corrupted?" Viktor sighed "No….the bastard is needed until the clock runs out and the game is over. When that happens and the victor is decided will I can finally have my realm back. Lucifer will either be destroyed or take over the Heavenly realm"

Until then Viktor's role in the war was to prevent Hell and it's demons from taking over all of the underworld and by doing that gaining more ground to corrupt more souls.

Now with Yuuri's help…he was going to make sure that Viktor's realm did its part to help the heavenly realm.

The truce was rocky at first, the avenging angels were weary to use the power Viktor bestowed on Heaven so when Gabriel first asked for aid in defeating a Hell high demon he was shocked when Yuuri emerged from the shadows in his armor and his shadow guards behind him. He knew he was never in danger, Viktor always lurked in the shadows watching over him.

Once defeated he gave his brother a smile before twisting his ring and melted back along with his guards.

Ever since then the angels have called on the shadow realm more and more giving Viktor's guards something else to do other than scare and spook humans.

"You're getting good at this" said Viktor pulling him out of his musings. His feet gliding over the ice fluidly. He did have to admit there was something soothing about the sound of the blades cutting through the ice. The feel of floating yet not was invigorating.

"That's only because you are a good coach" he said blushing when Viktor wrapped his arms around him pulling his back to his chest.

They skated around for a bit more, losing themselves in the peace of being alone with no responsibilities.

 

3333

(6 months later)

 

Viktor scowled at the request.

'Not bloody likely' he thought darkly making the piece of parchment erupt into flames.

"What did the paper ever do to you?"

He looked over at Yuuri who smiled crookedly at him, leaning against his throne. He wore fitted white slacks with a white waistcoat over a pale blue shirt that made him look like he was glowing golden. 

Viktor pulled at that dewy aura, sighing when Yuuri smiled warmly and let more of his aura wrap around him. It helped calm him when he was feeling murderous.

"It's the sender not the paper" he finally said walking up to his angel.

The craving to have him close never seem to cease. He has been in his realm for almost a human year and he couldn't get enough of him. It was getting harder to keep him pure as well. He ached to take his mate to bed, to lick and nibble every inch of smooth pale skin until he was panting with desire.

He wanted him but again every time he got close to taking Yuuri to bed the thought of seeing his aura gray sickened him. The thought of what it might do to him also prevented him from taking him as his mate fully. They spend many hours together and he knew Yuuri loved him but like he had warned him, it was different from what he had assumed.

He knew how humans loved, sometimes selfishly with little disregard for being faithful. Many times they threw the word love around frivolously, as if it was a game.

He knew he desired Yuuri's presence in his life. He wanted Yuuri's attention and strived to keep him near.But Yuuri's affections went beyond physical gratification. 

Yuuri's love was selfless and pure.

Many times their natures have fought against each other. He would be overly possessive and demanding of Yuuri in his desperation to keep him to himself and would unintentionally be cruel.

And despite all of that, Yuuri continued to love and forgive him. For that…..he was his greatest treasure.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to his soft yielding pink ones, marveling in how he, a dark lord of the underworld, became so lucky to have the heart of this pure innocent creature. Yuuri started to chuckle against his lips giving pause to his assault on his lips to look down at his angel raising an eyebrow.

"You were purring" he said trying hard not to laugh but failing.

Viktor rolled his eyes "I do not purr…..I was merely content"

"Uh huh" he was still trying not to laugh but Viktor found he didn't mind. Yuuri pulled at his shirt so that he could give him a small peck on the corner of his mouth. Viktor rumbled contently…and caught himself.

They both started to snicker "Ok….perhaps it does sound close to a purr" he touched their foreheads together wrapping his bigger wings around his angel. He found himself doing this often, the urge to protect Yuuri at all times was very strong.

"Master"

Viktor looked over at Chris as he paused by the throne and bowed his head "Lucifer is at the edge of the dark forest requesting your presence or entrance"

Yuuri frowned looking up at Viktor "What does he want?" he couldn't hide the horror and fear from his voice.

Viktor frowned "Not sure but I rather go meet him. I do not want him here" he started to pull away but Yuuri held on him shaking his head.

"No…don't" he was so petrified of Viktor going to meet with the dark angel "Ignore him….don't go"

Viktor sighed placing his hands on Yuuri's face "I will be alright angel moy. He doesn't have the power to harm me"

Yuuri still shook his head, he felt desperate to keep Viktor here where he knew Lucifer couldn't touch him.

"I don't want anything to happen to you" whispered Yuuri brokenly. The thought of anything happening to Viktor was almost too painful to even imagine it.

Viktor leaned down to give him a long hard kiss that Yuuri eagerly receipted. Their mouths tasted each other, their bodies pressed close so that he Yuuri could almost hear his heart beating. Viktor's heady taste of honey and spice filled his head and made his mouth water for more. He loved the way his tongue stroked against his, like he was savoring something sweet and indulgent. He couldn't get enough of him. He felt his teeth capture his lower lip and sucked on it making him moan softly as heat curled up his body.

They broke away, both breathing a bit hard. Yuuri gave a small shudder, his hands holding on to Viktor's shoulders for support or fall to a puddle on the floor.

"By the shadows do I love seeing your face after I've tasted you" whispered Viktor fisting his hand in Yuuri's hair and kissed him once more unable to stop. His angel tasted so sweet and pure, addicting and erotic.

He was so close to pushing Yuuri against a wall and deepen the kiss further when he heard Christophe clearing his throat. He pulled away from his mate with a low growl of displeasure, especially when he saw Yuuri's cheeks a beautiful red color and his breathing a bit labored. His eyes almost begged for him to continue which excited him and freighted him. He was getting so close to taking Yuuri any day now that he could almost taste his innocence.

"Stay with Yurio" he said before he turned away and walked out with Christophe.

Yuuri took a moment to get his breathing under control.

Why did he affect him like that? His body felt like he had a fever which he knew he didn't. His heart was racing and his skin felt very sensitive like a caress could bring him to his knees with an unnamed desire. Was this what desire of the flesh felt like?

He honestly didn't know. His body didn't have the same needs and reactions that a humans did. He didn't feel desire like a human. Yes he felt a pull to be closer to Viktor but he wasn't sure if that was what it was supposed to feel like.

He walked the long corridors until he reached Yurio's lair below the main level. It was a large room with not much in it other than a huge bed over filled with pillows. To the wall was a very large tv hung on the stone wall, the demon was laying on the floor on a huge body pillow while he watched QVC.

"Hey Yurio" he called out going to sit on the bed and lay down.

"Is Master gone?" said Yurio his eyes never leaving the television.

"Yup" sighed Yuuri "went to go meet with Lucifer" he hated that he went to meet with the dark angel…..worried about him.

Yurio scoffed "That evil angel is always trying to get Master to go with him. Too bad Master won't let me eat him"

Yuuri made a sour face "It's best you didn't….who knows where it's been. You'll probably end up with heartburn for centuries and I don't want you hurt"

Yurio looked at him, his face took in a look of amazement and it soften just enough that it made the demon appear almost angelic "You care for my health?"

Yuuri smiled at him "Of course I do Yurio. You are my friend"

He watched the little demon's face morph into pure elation. It was kinda sweet and frightening at the same time being as Yurio gave him a huge, though slightly fanatical, grin that showcased very sharp fangs.

They sat in silence for a while, Yuuri was bored again. He was dozing when he felt the call of one of his brothers. Someone was calling for their aide.

He sat up "Yurio you want to come with me to a summoning?"

Viktor said that he had to stay with Yurio while he was away…..he didn't necessarily say where he had to stay with Yurio…..

Yurio tore his eyes from the television to look at him in excitement “Is Beka coming?” 

Yuuri grinned “He is one of my guards so yes” 

Once the small demon was next to him he twisted his ring clockwise calling on his guards to follow him. Otabek formed next to him then looked over at Yurio. While his face stayed the same Yuuri was able to note the way his dark brown eyes softened. 

"Who invited the deranged demon?" called out one of the guards. 

Yuuri scowled at the tall demon "I did, now move it" His clothes melted from his white suit to his armor. 

“Watch your tone Riff” growled Otabek softly look at the burly demon in the eye. 

“Focus” called out Yuuri opening the portal to the mortal realm. He honed in on the call and swiftly flew towards it in the mist and smoke.

 

5555

 

"There are too many of them!" called out Michael to his brother who was fighting three large fire hell demons while he fight a horned demon of black and red. They had with them little minor demons but they bit at their legs and wings trying to distract them. They would crawl on their backs and scratch at their armor before disintegrating to dust.

"I called for aid"

That made Michael almost lose his footing. His brother knew how he felt about calling on to Viktor's demons to help them fight. The pain of knowing Yuuri was with the demon was still too fresh for him.

He never once called for aid, even though they would tell him that it was Yuuri who would sometimes answer to call, he stubbornly refused it. Viktor's clause for the treaty was for no one to come after Yuuri and he didn't trust himself to not grab hold of the angel and drag him back home.

They saw the swirling of shadows, three underworld guards emerged swords ready and swinging at the demons. When Yuuri emerged Michael was sure he was seeing a vision.

Yuuri stood before them dressed for battle, his golden aura, pure and radiant disintegrating any demons who approached him. His white wings extended, two long gold and white knives in each hand, silver gleaming armor made of metal fathers covered his chest and leather protected his torso. He looked stronger, his light a deadly mix of both light and dark that made the fire demons back away from him.

His eyes a dark rich russet brown the color of earth, his longer raven hair pulled back from his face in a knot at the base of his neck. This wasn't the innocent Yuuri that Michael knew. This was a deadly avenging angel.

Turning his attention back to the battle at hand they were able to defeat them all with little problem. Yuuri impressed them by using the twin long knives expertly, infusing his light to cut at the demons dissolving them to ash.

Once all the demons were taken care of they stood around making sure the threat was done before Michael turned to Yuuri again.

He gave him a grin that was so utterly Yuuri that he felt his heart beat louder.

"Michael!" he said his voice happy "Good to see you" then turned to his twin "You too Gabriel"

Michael gave him a smile that spoke just how happy he was to see the young angel "Seeing your light still golden eases my worry"

Yuuri blushed red "Yeah…you and me both" he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously "Viktor doesn't want my light to burn out…..so I remain pure"

"A blessing and perhaps a sign" he said walking closer but noticed the guards moved closer as well.

"My Lord we should get back before the Master gets angry" said one guards looking over at Michael.

Yuuri sighed and nodded "You're right Otabek"

"Wait" Michael moved closer to grab Yuuri's hand but again the red ribbons of Viktor's aura prevented him.

"Yeah….Viktor doesn't like anyone touching me unless he approves of it first" he said wearily.

Michael scowled "Do you not think that is going over the top Yuuri? A bit controlling?"

Yuuri bit out a laugh "Have you not met Viktor?" he said then sighed and looked away "I know what I was signing up for Michael" he looked at the angel and gave him a smile before twisting his gold ring "Take care of yourself"

He melted into shadow.

Michael stood there for a long while before letting out a frustrated yell. He should have ignored the pain and grabbed him.

He could feel the hand of his brother sending his light into him making him sigh in relief.

"Don't lose faith brother" he said softly "He is still pure of mind and body….that has to mean something. He has a strong will and heart. We will figure something out"

Michael nodded. It did give him some comfort to see that Yuuri was still pure and could still go home…but for how much longer?

 

44444

 

Viktor walked out of the shadows and stood face to face with The Fallen One. He stood on the other side of the black river pacing slowly. 

He made sure to wear his regal clothes of heavy silks and his circlet knowing that it irked the fallen angel seeing the symbol of his rightful status.

"What could possibly be so important that you would dare request entrance into my territory little pest" said Viktor in a lazy drawl wanting nothing more than to turn the twisted creature before him into a pile of dust.

Lucifer gave him what could be called a friendly smile, if it wasn't for the way his glamour slightly shifted in his anger so that he could see blacked sharped teeth set in an overly wide mouth and blood red eyes before it was set back so that he could not only see golden tan skin, black long hair and gray eyes.

"Such lack of manners Viktor" he said in a sickly sweet voice that grated on his nerves "One would think that your isolation is making you mad"

Viktor scoffed "Takes a madman to know one I guess" he then held his sword in his hand "What do you want?"

Lucifer smiled "You of course"

Viktor laughed "Definitely mad then" he then narrowed his eyes "You are nothing but a parasite on my domain Lucifer….don't ever forget that. You will never have the ability to overpower me"

The dark angel laughed, his voice morphing into cackle, then deep overlaying each other making it sound sinister. Viktor was sure he used it to put fear into many hearts, pity it was wasted on him. 

He watched the devil's head slightly twitched in agitation "Perhaps we are all a bit mad around here Viktor"

Viktor rolled his eyes "Your point Lucifer….sometime this century would be fantastic" he said the last part sarcastically.

"I have heard from a little birdie that you keep an angel in your realm" he said giving him another smile that morphed into a fanged smirk.

Viktor kept his face empty of all emotions, controlling his heart beat to appear like he never even heard him "Oh?" he shrugged "I am no stranger to having them amuse me. Is this all you had to say?" Viktor scoffed then turned "Don't waste my time with your idiotic chatter"

He started to walked away when the devil spoke again.

"Even to have him leading his own guards?"

Viktor paused and turned his head slightly to the side "Last I looked I was the Lord to the Shadow realm not you. I do not answer to you or anyone on who I let in my realm"

He heard Lucifer hiss angrily "I am the Lord of the Underworld!"

Viktor laughed darkly "Correction. You are ruler to the realm you created. I am Darkness. I am the Underworld" he turned to look at him "I may not be allowed to kill you just yet but there are other ways to make you scream Lucifer. Do not cross me"

Lucifer gave him a sick grin "You may be neutral territory in this war….but the angel is not"

The shadows shifted around Viktor then suddenly he was towering over the fallen angel, blue eyes glowing with flames the darkness bending to his will forcing the dark angel to his knees in front of him with a snarl.

Viktor leaned down "If I ever catch you or anyone of your minions around my angel" his voice was eerily soft "I will make sure that Hell starts looking for new management. The war be damned. I do not care for the human race or for Heaven or for Hell. Think on that the next time you ever think of threatening what is mine"

With that he melted back into shadow and appeared back on his side of the river, his beautiful face stoic and cold regarding the dark angel as he stood up. Lucifer's face morphed into a dark demonic one, teeth sharp, tongue forked, skin gray and red eyes regarding him in pure fury.

"I will bring you to your knees Viktor and now I know where to hit" he spat out before extending his black wings and fly away.

Viktor narrowed his eyes. If he wanted a fight...he would give him one.

Seems Yuuri is going to have to get used to house arrest for a while. He melted back into the shadows and appeared at the palace. He frowned, feeling the areas around the fortress and growled loudly "Damnit all Yuuri" he muttered. 

He was about to open the mortal portal when Yuuri came out of the one that suddenly appeared with Yurio and his guards behind him.

Viktor growled at his mate who looked at him sheepishly.

"You didn't exactly say I had to stay with Yurio in the palace….just to stay with him" he said giving him an innocent smile that appeared a little too innocent

Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose "Yuuri….." he started then just sighed and looked at him. Yuuri was still giving him that darn innocent smile. He couldn't help but chuckle. His mate was too precious for words at times. 

He swallowed thickly. He had to keep him safe. The mere thought of Yuuri in danger drove him insane. 

"Come Yuuri….we have much to discuss and I know this will be a very lengthy argument" he said almost mournfully.

Yuuri frowned raising an eyebrow "Oh? So sure it will be an argument then? We could always try that thing called compromise and communication…. I hear it works wonders you know"

Viktor sighed. He would have laughed at his sass but he had a feeling this conversation wasn't going to be easy.

Once in their chambers he went to pour himself a drink.

Yuuri stayed quiet and studied Viktor’s body language. There was something bothering him… something on his mind that was setting him on edge. He sighed quietly. It didn't take much to know what it was.

"Let me take a guess" started Yuuri clasping his hand behind his back as he walked closer to Viktor "Your meeting with Lucifer didn't go as planned and judging by your behavior…..he has made a threat. The only threat that will get you in this state is either one against your realm and everyone in it…...or me. Which is it?"

Viktor laughed under his breath mockingly to himself "Of course you would figure it out" he then sighed long and warily "I do not fear him. He cannot touch me and he knows it"

Yuuri nodded "True….but he can touch me"

Viktor turned to look at him.

Yuuri shrugged "It's not that hard to figure out you know. I am an angel of Heaven. He is at war with anyone from my realm. He wants you and suddenly now has leverage over you"

Yuuri went to sit on an silk ottoman, leaning forward to resting his forearms on his legs "The only thing I want to know is….what are you planning to do about it" his brown eyes looked up at his pale blue "You won't be sticking me back in a cage Viktor...I'll guarantee you that much"

Viktor growled at him angrily "And this is why I said 'argument' not conversation. Yuuri you have to understand…"

But Yuuri cut him off already shaking his head "No Viktor…..I refuse and you gave your word. You do that to me and I can promise you I will never have faith in your word again"

Viktor rumbled out in frustration "I thought heavenly beings were forgiving"

At that Yuuri gave him a snort that surprised him "Forgiving not stupid"

Viktor gawked at him a bit. By the shadows…..maybe he was corrupting Yuuri. Then again...his angel was always a stubborn one.

"Yuuri" he said going to where he was sitting and sat on the chair to face him "I implore you to understand…..if anything happens to you…...I will let chaos reign until someone can defeat me and kill me. Not an easy thing that. So it is up to you...which do you choose?"

Viktor could see his wings ruffle a bit in aggravation. He stood up and started to pace.

"Don't do this Viktor" he said stopping to stare at him, his fists balled up in frustration "You seriously can't think to put me back into that cage"

Viktor snapped his fingers and the large cage stood on the far end of the large chamber. Yuuri paled shaking his head then looked at Viktor. His face was etched with pain and desperation.

"No Viktor. I refuse" bit out Yuuri folding his arms.

Viktor stood up, walking up to Yuuri who was glaring at him. He hated to do this to him. Hated to go back on his word but his safety was his only concern.

"I told you" he said softly his fingers finding themselves in his onyx hair "that I will always do what I feel is for your own safety and wellbeing"

Yuuri shook his head "Find another way Viktor but I won't go in there"

Viktor sighed leaning down to touch is forehead to his feeling very much like he would like nothing else but to lie down. He felt worn and tired. Arguing with Yuuri always sucked out more of his energy than he cared to admit. Perhaps it was because he wasn't used to anyone opposing him. 

Whatever the cause, he was sure that his actions were for his own good.

"If you do not agree to the cage then give me a vow" he said cupping the back of his neck and latching on his sweet mouth for a brief kiss. He pulled away but stayed close "Give me a vow that you will not use the ring to open the portal. You will remain in the Shadow realm and not go on anymore hunts"

"No Viktor…" he sighed in frustration "All that will do is make me very unhappy and depressed and you will hate to see me like that and we will end up back in square one" Yuuri placed his hand on top of his "You're going to have to trust me and have faith that your blood can protect me"

He growled "And place your life at risk?" he pulled him closer "You know what will happen if you fall Yuuri…." He leaned down inhale his delicious scent, kissing his neck softly.

Yuuri closed his eyes, his stomach doing little flips "You said that Lucifer does not have the power to destroy you right?"

Viktor nodded absently while he latched on and sucked on this pale skin, giving him little nibbles so that it left a red love bite then moved to make another one. He loved marking his skin like this.

"Viktor please…." Breathed Yuuri clutching to his shoulders "Can we finish our conversation first?"

His mind was getting that numb fuzzy feel again and he knew that if Viktor persisted he would agree to anything he wanted.

Viktor pulled away reluctantly "Oh very well…." He sighed looking down at his perfect mate. He snapped his fingers and the cage disappeared causing Yuuri to smile lovingly at him.

"See…that wasn't so hard now was it?"

He grumbled "I beg to differ but…" he sighed "I do hate seeing you upset" he still held Yuuri in his arms, wrapping his large black wings around him "If you are to be stubborn them I am left with no other option" he summoned a peach "It won't put you to sleep but it will ensure a stronger bond"

Yuuri grimaced at the fruit feeling his stomach turn over "I don't know….."

"It's either this or the cage Yuuri" warned Viktor "I am not above putting you there if I cannot at least ensure your safety. Forming a stronger bond would mean I can feel where you are at all times and if needed….." he cleared his throat "Force you to obey a command"

Yuuri stared blankly at him for a long while that Viktor was afraid the angel went into shock. He was about to open his mouth when he felt Yuuri's aura flared up so strongly he grunted from the burn he was sure he now held on his arms. He stepped back from him growling at Yuuri.

Yuuri folded his arms, eyes sparkling in his anger and his golden light flickering brightly. He looked every bit an avenging angel and it made Viktor's blood heat to an uncomfortable degree.

Yuuri continued to glower at him until he let out a huff "I am not a pet that you can lock up in a cage Viktor. I am not one of your guards or servants for you to order about" he walked up to the demon, pulled him down so that he could give him a soft loving kiss, hoping he could knock some sense into him. He pulled away and looked at his pale blue eyes "I am your mate Viktor…your companion, or in human terms….your husband" he watched as pale blue turn into sapphire and smiled at him "You have to learn you can't just order me about, disregarding my feelings and expect me to give in to you"

Viktor had to gall to give him a pout "It would be nice"

Yuuri thumped him on the forehead with his fingers. Viktor growled at him, then sighed noticing that his growls no longer scared his angel….not that it ever really did. Yuuri has always been strangely unafraid of him.

"Stop abusing my person Yuuri" he said holding out the peach "A compromise. I won't force you to obey"

Yuuri looked at the fruit "Uh huh….sorry if I don't have 100% faith in that. I know you too well Vitya"

The demon lord chuckled at his mate "Alright fine….I won't unless it is a dire circumstance"

"See the problem with that is that we have two completely different views of what a 'dire circumstance' is"

Viktor counted to 10 then swore in every language before he answered "Very well Yuuri…..I won't unless you are being attacked"

Yuuri took the peach and bit into it.

Viktor pulled his angel to the bed "Come…I suddenly feel like resting"

Yuuri laughed, a happy carefree laugh that reached into Viktor's troubled soul and gave it light. He didn't even realize how blackened it was after his visit with the demonic angel until that moment. 

He shuddered. What would happen if he ever got a hold of Yuuri?

Laying on the bed he pulled the smaller leaner frame of his angel to him. They were both laying on their sides, at peace in each other's arms. Viktor's fingers played with soft raven locks his mind a thousand miles away. 

He would do anything to keep Yuuri safe. He was the light he never knew he needed and was now fighting to keep it, but things were turning very murky. 

He knew he was trying to defy all odds to keep the angel but his desire to have him close was so strong that he vowed to fight and win the right to keep Yuuri. 

He was the Lord to the Underworld. Darkness embodied and Shadow Master. He had no business trying to capture and keep an angel of Heaven who belonged in the Light. He knew this and yet….and yet he knew Yuuri was his true mate.

Their connection was too strong for them not to be mates. Yuuri should have been afraid, disgusted or even indifferent to him but he responded to him like a true born mate would.

There were so many hypotheses that he had on keeping Yuuri's golden light and bedding him but none he was willing to test for fear of what it might do to him. Only Yuuri's wellbeing could ever tamper down the raging hungry beast inside of him that demanded to take the angel.

Closing his eyes with a sigh and wondered if this is what it meant to love someone….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's armor is a direct inspiration to Legolas's armor from The Hobbit movies. I dont know how to link the picture unfortunately.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor makes a hard sacrifice and Lucifer plots ways to get at both Viktor and Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking around and for reading. I love reading your reviews they are always so encouraging and lovely. Thank you. 
> 
> Sorry I was going to post this sooner but work got busy and I have been under the weather. I will try and post as much of this story as I can before the 21st of June because I will be on vacation until after the 4th of July. 
> 
> Again thank you so much and enjoy. 
> 
> I do not own YOI.

5555555

After the threat from Lucifer the guards in the Shadow realm grew uneasy whenever their prince hunted in the mortal realm.

Otabek noticed how the hell demons would attack more aggressively at Yuuri though by now the angel had such a strong connection to their Master that he was almost untouchable. So far they have not run into any of the higher level demon which in Otabek's opinion, meant that the Hell Lord was observing for weaknesses.

Viktor was so on edge that everyone was walking on eggshells around him. Everyone except his mate.

The guards have come to not only respect Yuuri as an avenging angel and a warrior but as a leader. They knew that if they had a concern that it was best to approach their prince rather than their Master in times like these.

Only Yuuri was capable of going near their Master when he was angry. The angel held absolutely no fear of their Lord and it was truly awe inspiring to watch the dark formidable Lord of the Underworld bend and soften in the arms of the smaller pure being.

And it was for this reason that his safety was placed on upmost importance when they went out hunting. They all knew that if anything were to happen to Yuuri then they were all as good as dead.

Jean Jacque growled deep in his throat killing another Hell demon before turning and embedding his black poisoned knife into the head of another one before he looked around.

"Damn those bastards" he muttered "They are getting on my nerves"

Otabek sheathed his sword nodding in agreement "They are becoming more and more problematic. At this rate our prince will spend more time in the mortal realm trying to help his brothers and sisters than in the safety of home"

Jean Jacque made a sour face "Lucifer is a dumbass" he retorted walking down the street with the other guard looking for more demons "If he wants to go after Yuuri then he better make damn sure he takes Viktor out as well because there is going to be nothing left of Hell once he is finished if anything happens to that angel"

Otabek couldn't help but feel it was probably safer for Yuuri to go home to Heaven but he would never voice it. For one thing, for some strange reason, the angel loved their Master.

Yuuri and Viktor spent many hours together and rarely saw one without the other. Viktor was very possessive and protective of Yuuri who seems to just rolled his eyes and indulge him. Many times Yuuri would be seen training only to have their Master walk up to the angel and kiss him before they both melted into shadows.

How Yuuri remained pure still was a mystery to them all.

Viktor didn't hide his desire for the angel but held back.

It was all very strange in their realm but it sure wasn't boring any longer.

The sound of large feathered wings caught their attention. Looking up they saw their prince flying above the city of Paris, silver/white wings flapping slowly so that he hovered his eyes surveying the streets below. His silver armor glinted in the night lights making his golden aura look almost too bright to look at.

"You do gotta admit" said Jean Jacque still looking up at Yuuri "Viktor sure knows how to pick them"

Otabek rose an eyebrow at him "Don't let the Master hear you say that"

"What?" he said then huffed "it's a compliment geez"

"You didn't hear what happened to Zin did you?" said Otabek with a laugh remembering the incident.

"No…..don't really know him"

"He had made a comment on how alluring Yuuri was and Viktor overheard" Otabek gave the younger demon a pointed look but he could see it was lost on him. Honestly…couldn't they see how possessive their Master was?

Jean Jacque shrugged "So?"

"Yeah well…Zin is a melted pile of demon goo on the training grounds now" laughed the senior guard then smirked at Jean Jacques stunned expression "So it's best you admire from afar and in your head"

Jean Jacque was still gawking at him when Yuuri landed before them causing the younger shadow guard to take a step away from the angel.

"Feel any more around?" he asked looking around then frowned at Jean Jacque "you okay JJ?"

At that Otabek looked at the younger demon "JJ?"

Yuuri laughed "My idea…just easier"

If it was any way possible Jean Jacque looked paler than a ghost.

"I'm dead" he whimpered

Yuuri frowned looking at the other demon "What I do?"

Otabek shook his head "Not anything you did my lord"

Yuuri looked momentarily confused before his eyes widen in understanding "I don't let Viktor kill you JJ…it's my idea to call you that anyways"

JJ was not comforted by that.

Otabek decided to throw the poor demon a bone and changed the subject "It's all clear here"

Yuuri nodded "Alright…guess I'll go ho-"but he froze, tilted his head then smiled "One of my siblings call"

Twisting his ring he melted into the shadow realm, Otabek and JJ following.

When Yuuri emerged from the shadows he paused for a moment "What in the in name of shadows?" he muttered looking at what looked like a goat head with chicken legs and the body of human. It was the most horrid thing he has ever seen. The energy and aura around the creature was twisted, evil and depraved. It made a horrible gagging growling noise that made the hairs on his body stand on end. 

"Yuuri!"

He shook himself from his shock to see Gabriel and Michael trying to fend off the snakes the mutated demon was releasing from its mouth.

Giving a little shudder he opened his hand and held out a black smoke sphere. He sent a pulse to call on more of his guards before he went in to help his brothers. Pulling out his twin knives he slashed at the venomous snakes watching in fascination as they disintegrated as soon as they tried to get close to him.

Pulling on Viktor's aura he made it so the goat demon had to back away from him in panic forcing it to close its mouth so that no more snakes would come out. Spreading his wings open he let his light blaze bright. The creature shrieked then ran to the opened portal it summoned and disappeared into Hell.

Yuuri clicked his tongue in frustration "He got away" he turned to see the twins and his guards killing the rest of the snakes. He made sure they all were destroyed before he went to talk to his brothers.

"What was that thing?" he asked when the last of the snakes were turned to dust.

"An ancient demon" said Gabriel in disgust "We have been fighting more and more of the older kind who are harder to dispose of and quick to get away"

Yuuri did not like this at all and wondered if it was all part of a plot to get to him by trying to hurt his siblings.

"You are still pure"

Yuuri turned to Michael "Hmm? Oh yeah" he said in acknowledgement "Viktor does not want my light to vanish"

Michael frowned "That is….very uncharacteristic of him" he managed trying to at least sound diplomatic before he pressed on "Yuuri….come home. You have proven that you are a very skilled warrior. The heavens could use another avenging angel to serve The Lord"

Michael watched with a heavy heart as Yuuri shook his head "I can't Michael….I gave him my vow"

Michael blanched "You….gave a vow?" he swallowed frantically thinking of a loophole to get Yuuri home "There are ways around a vow Yuuri...we could help you"

But Yuuri shook his head again "Thank you for your concern Michael...really but I gave Viktor my word" he then blushed "besid-"

"You, angel, are breaching the terms of my treaty"

Yuuri turned around to see Viktor walking towards them, eyes blazing blue angrily. Yuuri groaned to himself but turned around and met him half ways.

"It's alright Viktor" he said softly to him letting Viktor pull him into the shelter of his arms "You can't blame them for asking but I am not leaving you"

He could see the tick in his jaw where he was clenching his teeth.

Viktor glared at the twin who has been standing much too close to his mate "I thought I made myself clear. No one is to attempt to take my mate again"

Michael's wings bristled, his fists clutched at his sword as he shot daggers at the demon lord who was holding on the one angel who meant more to him than any other being other than his brother. He felt his heart constrict seeing Yuuri in the arms of any other being not him.

Yuuri tried to defuse the situation "Calm down Vitya" he said softly "I wasn't going to go"

Viktor tore is hardening expression from the twin to look down at his mate his appearance softening a bit "I know you won't  _angel moy_ , I have complete faith in your word" he then looked up to glare at the blonde angel again "Its him I don't have faith in. He is more likely to toss you over one shoulder and haul you to Heaven"

Yuuri snorted bringing Viktor's attention back down to him "You're forgetting that no one you don't want to touch me can't. So how can I be 'hauled' into Heaven?"

Viktor growled "There are always ways to get things done Yuuri. The point remains that he is breaching the terms of my treaty"

Michael and Gabriel watched half in fascination and half in horror as the young angel looked up at the demon lord that they have hunted for a millennia and let out a noise of frustration. He did not seem at all afraid of Viktor.

"Now you are just being paranoid" retorted Yuuri

"Paranoid? My concern for your safety is not paranoia" bit back Viktor cupping the back of Yuuri's neck his fingers playing with his hair. He meant for the gesture to be hard and dominant but instead it turned into a soft caress.

Yuuri frowned up at him "We are talking about my siblings Viktor….not Lucifer's threat"

Michael, overhearing, stepped closer "Lucifer made a threat against Yuuri?" He pushed the petty feelings of jealousy aside. If the Fallen One is targeting Yuuri that was his first priority.

Viktor nodded "He is a jealous bastard. Hates that he can't control me" he scoffed "Thinks himself the rightful ruler to the Underworld" he said then looked down at Yuuri his expression worried "He has found a weakness that has never been there before and is trying to use it to try and manipulate me"

Gabriel frowned "Rightful ruler?"

Viktor looked over at the twins and let out a suffering long sigh "Honestly don't you angels read up the history of our realms? Or have you all been that deluded in thinking I was just another Hell demon?"

The twins looked at each other "We know of the history back when God created the human race"

Viktor barked out a laugh "Well you're missing a few years of history"

Michael had a bad feeling. There has never been a demon they were not able to kill…..except Viktor. No matter how much they fought and injured each other the blasted demon never died. They have injured and maimed but never had their light or weapons of Heaven had any drastic effects on the demon.

"What are we missing?"

Viktor shook his head "No wonder you two thought you could actually kill me. I don't know if I should be insulted or laugh"

Yuuri rolled his eyes muttering a soft "drama queen" under his breath causing the two shadow guards to cough apparently trying hard not to laugh.

Viktor turned and glared at the two guards who paled and melted back into the shadows. He turned back to the twins and shrugged.

"When the Powers created our world your God emerged from the light" he then smirked "I emerged from the dark"

That was not what Michael had expected to hear "So….you were the Lord of Hell?"

Viktor shook his head "Don't confuse the Underworld to Hell. Hell is the creation of Lucifer. The little parasite took half of my domain and created that forsaken place. There is a border which he cannot cross that leads into what is left of my realm….the original Underworld or The Shadow realm as you call it"

"Wait wait" said Gabriel "If you are the original lord….why did you let Lucifer take over?"

Viktor glared "I didn't 'let' him do shit as you so put it" then let out a breath and went on "When he first fell he did not cause any problems and I paid him no mind. To me he was just another subject of mine to watch over. It was many years before I started to notice a shift in my realm. When he started to pull the souls of humans I stepped in but it was too late. The souls could not be removed and the war was set. I tried to dispatch of them but I could not do it on my own since the souls are not of my creation"

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair "Let me guess…..you asked our Lord"

Viktor nodded "You should piece the events together from there. That was why I was angry at Heaven"

"You got caught in the middle of a war that had nothing do with you"

Viktor turned to look at Michael "And want no part of" he declared harshly "I have had enough with both realms taking from me. Heaven refusing to deal with the infuriating creature who took over half of my realm and Hell for thinking I can bend to its will"

Gabriel snorted "You are not free of sins against Heaven. Don't play mytar Viktor, it doesn't suit you"

Viktor thought of that and decided it was true "I will give you that…but I still stand in my original statement. I want no part of it"

Yuuri shook his head "Sorry Viktor but the day you decided to take me as a mate you did choose a side" he said softly "You stopped taking the angels and are now aiding them. Face it Viktor….you are now part of this"

Viktor grumbled under his breath when he realized just how far he came from over two years ago. He went from taking angels from Heaven and tossing them to Hell to aiding the angels in their war against Hell.

By the Shadows how the mighty has fallen…and all for one young angel.

Michael could see this mind going over this new revelation and couldn't help laugh internally at the irony of it all. Their once enemy now turned ally looking slightly put off realizing that he has let a young angel tempt him into forming an alliance with the very Heavens he was so angry with.

"He has a way of getting to you doesn't he?" said Michael feeling his heart squeeze uncomfortably.

"Well you know the saying….the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I think it applies well in this situation then" said Viktor with a sarcastic tilt to his voice.

The strangeness of standing making conversation with the demon they have hunted for many years suddenly made all three shift awkwardly. How odd the night had turned out.

"Well" said Viktor finally clearing his throat "this has been grand and all but I think it's best if we retire to our realm" he looked down at Yuuri "Shall we?"

"If Hell is targeting Yuuri" said Michael before they disappeared "Why is Yuuri so exposed to danger?"

Viktor's eyes lit up "Thank you!" he said in a triumphant voice startling the two angels.

Michael was slightly taken back at the sudden exclamation from the demon then was really confused when Yuuri gave him a sour look.

"You just made my life ten times more difficult Michael….thanks" he muttered then rounded on Viktor "Whatever is cooking up in that twisted head of yours Viktor the answer is no" he said to Viktor folding his arms.

Viktor shocked the two angels by giving Yuuri a wide grin. The demon looked like a Cheshire cat who just ate a canary. He looked almost friendly, all of his fierceness seemed to vanish in the presence of Yuuri. Michael for one was finding slightly disturbing.

"What did we miss?" asked Gabriel looking between the two.

Yuuri gave them a long suffering sigh "He wants to restrict my movements to the Underworld but I have told him multiple times" he said the last part turning to glare at Viktor "That it drives me nuts to have nothing to do"

"You could train" offered Viktor in a chipper voice that only served to annoy the angel.

"No" said Yuuri

"You can lead one of the legions that are set at the border" again offered Viktor.

"No" said Yuuri stubbornly "You know what being cooped up in the Underworld does to me"

Gabriel folded his arms "I can only imagine" he said making the arguing pair look over at him "Yuuri is an angel of Heaven Viktor. Whether you like to acknowledge it or not, his home can never be the Underworld unless he is to fall" his voice was gentle and not at all harsh which surprised Yuuri a bit

"Yuuri can only last so long in the Underworld before it starts to affect him in negative ways. Coming to the mortal realm helps but it is not going to be enough. I'm sure you have noticed his moods being a bit more erratic? Perhaps his fatigue is stronger? He gets melancholy easily over nothing? I did not mention it in the times he has come to our aid because of the treaty. I was actually waiting for you, Viktor, to call on us for help"

Michael looked at his brother "You knew?"

Gabriel nodded "When I told the Seraphim that Yuuri was the one aiding us and that he was still pure they were the ones to let me know that he was going to have to either fall or come back home. I did not say anything until it was needed"

Viktor frowned looked down at Yuuri. Yes, he had noticed. Yuuri hasn't really been himself lately but he dismissed it since he knew he was being more protective of him. He figured it was his way of rebelling against him.

"Yuuri needs to go to Heaven to at least recharge his light. If he does not, he will fall… pure or not" said Gabriel to Viktor "I won't pretend to understand the bond you formed with Yuuri or why he is so important to you Viktor but you have been true to your word in regards to the treaty and giving back the light to the angels you have wronged is a step in finding some sort of redemption. So I will give you this bit of advice. If you care at all for Yuuri, you will need to let him go for a time being"

Viktor somehow knew that this was true….he hated to admit it but he was noticing his light flicker a bit. Yuuri was not a dark being. He belonged in the light. If he went to Heaven for a time…..he could hide from Lucifer and he could recharge his light so that he wasn't so worn out but he couldn't bear to be without him.

He pulled Yuuri to him, cupping his neck and touched his forehead with his angel’s feeling his soul heavy. He didn't want his light to leave his side. He has grown so use to having it wrapped around him tight, basking in its warmth that the long cold days ahead seem very daunting.

Yuuri who could tell all his quirks by now placed his hands on his chest and cried softly "I don't want to leave you" he whispered softly leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips pouring his love and light into that one kiss. He wrapped his aura around his mate trying hard to comfort him. They disagree on things it was true but his love for Viktor was stronger than ever and he knew Viktor felt the same for him even if he didn't voice it.

Viktor savored his lips and light. He knew this was the best thing for Yuuri. He could not be selfish and place him in danger…not even for his own desires. Yuuri was still his mate no matter what anyone said or where he was.

Pulling away he placed a kiss on his forehead "It will only be for a month Yuuri then I want you back home is that understood?" he said looking at him "You can go back and forth when you feel the need but only if you are escorted. Use our bond….. I will feel you and come to you"

Yuuri's eyes lit up "You mean it?" he said smiling at the demon who held his heart "I can go back and forth?"

Viktor nodded "Only you can matter more than what I want and if this will keep you happy and safe than I can bend a bit"

Yuuri's eyes melted a glittering topaz "I will miss you Vitya" he whispered his hands going to caress his silvery hair, loving the feel of the long strands.

"So shall I  _angel moy_ " he said then looked up at the twins "I want him delivered back in the exact condition I leave him in. Your healers are to leave my energy within him alone. Don't attempt to purify it…it serves as a bond. If my presence around Yuuri becomes an issue I trust you two can find a way to solve it. I will keep my word on our treaty. Call and I will personally answer" he then growled "After everything that bastard is doing I think a little reminder on who I am will suffice"

The twins nodded "Then we are in agreement. Yuuri stays in Heaven for at least a month every visit as long as he remains pure"

Viktor nodded taking Gabriel's out stretched hand to seal their pact.

Yuuri, in true Yuuri fashion, really couldn't help but throw in a "This feels an awful lot like child custody" with slight frown on his face.

Viktor rose an eyebrow, looked over at Gabriel and gave him a sly smile "You can be the mother"

Gabriel pinned the demon with a ‘I-am-not-amused-glare’ "I think I liked you better when your sword did the talking" he said deadpanned.

Yuuri and Michael laughed.

Michael knew this was the best he could ever hope for. At least Yuuri will be safe. Though he did not like it and his heart weighed heavily within him…he could not deny that Viktor did indeed love Yuuri immensely and since Yuuri returned those same feelings all he could do is hope for the best.

He knew he was envious of Viktor but did his best to cast those feelings aside. They would only lead him to darkness. Yes, he loves Yuuri with all his soul but he also held enough love for him that he wanted nothing more than for him to be happy. If Viktor was the thing that made him happy then he would accept it.

He did not know how such a relationship could ever last but it seems they found a balance. He was so sure all Viktor wanted was to defile Yuuri but his willingness to do what was right for Yuuri's wellbeing spoke of feelings deeper than just desire and possession. Anyone who placed the health and happiness of their beloved above their own wants was truly in love in his opinion.

What else could be purer than that?

If Viktor was capable of such a thing, then he could only call it a miracle.

The twins gave the two privacy to say their goodbyes before the three angels headed back to the heavenly realm.

Yuuri sighed “Can you do me a favor Vitya? Please don’t let this be like the last time and allow my friends to at least get close to me”

Viktor growled “You ask for much _angel moy._ You know how I feel about others touching you”

Yuuri laid his head on his armored chest “We are talking about my brothers……pure angels Vitya. What is the harm?”

Viktor knew he would give into this request but he did it grudgingly “Very well my innocent one” he said softly placing a finger under Yuuri’s chin so that he could lean down and capture his perfect lips “Tell me again before you leave” he whispered against his mouth then kissed him again.

Yuuri smiled against the kiss “You have my heart; you have my love. Always”

Viktor pulled away with much effort and kissed is forehead “Go…. before I change my mind” caressing his hair one last time.

Pulling away Yuuri gave him one last small smile, extended his wings and shot up in the sky. Looking down at Viktor he felt his heart heavy. He missed him already but knew he had to do this. He had been feeling off but he wrote it off as either one thing or another. It never occurred to him that the Underworld would affect him so much but in a way it made sense.

The relief he felt when he flew into the portal was instantaneous. He did not even realize just how weighted down he had felt until he crossed the realms. He landed and fell on his knees lifting his face to the light, shuddering feeling the warmth permeate every fiber of his being.

The light filled him, healed him and soaked into his skin until he knew he was glowing a bright gold.

‘Thank you for letting me come back’ he thought wiping the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up to see Michael smiling down at him "Welcome back home Yuuri" the avenging angel knelt down so that he could eye level with him "Are you alright?"

Yuuri gave him a small smile and nodded "It's just so odd" he said looking around the golden field "I never felt the difference until now"

"You are a creature of the light Yuuri, we are not meant to dwell in the darkness of the Underworld" he said giving him a pointed look "You know this"

Yuuri nodded "I suppose" then looked over at Michael again "What now?"

Michael stood up and held out his hand "Well I assume it is up to you Yuuri"

Yuuri looked at it "Won't it hurt you?" he wasn’t sure if Viktor had granted his request or not and he did not want to hurt his friend.

"I don't think it will" said Gabriel walking over to them "Viktor only protects you against those he does not approve of. Since we made a pack with you I am going to assume he is giving us permission to touch you"

Yuuri couldn't help the huff "He can be so ridiculous at times" and placed his hand in Michael's.

Michael smiled "See" he said and tried to ignore the way his heart melted holding his hand. He held it for a second longer before letting go.

"I need to inform the Seraphim of our pact" said Gabriel "I'll meet you two later on" and flew off.

The two walked over to the inner part of the city where Michael and Gabriel had their pavilion "You are welcomed to stay with Gabriel and myself since we know about the pact with Viktor and know about his aura within you or you can stay in the infirmary if you feel the need to bask a bit more"

Yuuri thought of his time in isolation and shuddered "I think I'll stay with you and Gabriel if it's alright….I don't want to impose either"

Michael laughed "I wouldn't offer if you did Yuuri. We will come and go regularly as is the norm for us but we could also use the time to train you a bit more"

Yuuri brightened at the thought. To be taught to fight by the twins was an honor only few got. Last apprentice they had was Uriel and that was some time ago.

"I would be honored Michael" he said smiling wide.

Michael smiled softly at him. He really was a bright creature and he loved him all the more for it.

“Yuuri!”

The angel turned to see his dear friend flying towards him at an alarming speed. He braced himself and let out an ‘oof’ when he was knocked to the floor by Phichit. His friend squeezed him so hard Yuuri had to laugh and hugged him back.

“I missed you too Phichit” he said when he pulled away so that Yuuri could ruffle his dark hair.

Phichit could not believe that his friend was back and that he was still pure. Though he could still feel the presence of the Shadow Lord he could care less. His best friend was back.

“I missed you so much Yuuri” He said helping Yuuri to his feet “Where are you going?”

Michael stepped in “Showing Yuuri to our pavilion. He is going to be our guest while he visits”

Phichit’s face fell “Visit?”

Yuuri took his friend’s hand and gave it a squeeze “I am only here for a month then I go back to my mate”

Phichit made a face “You mean the demon?”

Yuuri sighed in exasperation “We have much to talk about Phichit”

It was almost night fall by the time they finished explain things to Phichit and while he didn’t understand why Yuuri loved Viktor he was just happy that he was alright.

“If you are happy Yuuri then that is all that matters in the end” he said to Yuuri giving him a hug before he flew away promising to visit with him tomorrow.

Yuuri looked over at Michael “You think this is strange don’t you?”

Michael shrugged “It has never been done Yuuri” then stood up from where they had sat to talk “Come on. We still need to get you settled in”

Arriving at the pavilion Michael debated then decided he hardly used it so he showed Yuuri to his own quarters "I know you still require rest from time to time so you can use mine while you are here. I don't use it…" he paused and looked around his room "As a matter of fact I cannot remember last time I used it"

Yuuri snorted "Seriously?" he asked looking at the angel’s expression as he looked around his room.

Michael nodded "If I require rest I usually just lay down on one of the chairs out by the meeting area"

Yuuri walked in fascinated at the different objects in the room. Several pieces of ancient armor propped up along the wall, spears leaned against the corner with golden tips, along with shields and swords. Several scrolls of maps lay either flat or in rolls on a long table in front of a modest size bed.

Old Latin tombs sat on bookshelves while beautiful tapestries decorated the walls in hues of red, gold, green and soft browns.

The wall was painted in a soft brown giving it a homey feel to it, the ceiling had a skylight that let in lots of natural light that one could bask in peacefully. There were two more tables on either side of the wall, one held a box, a lantern, several quills, a helmet that was propped on top of the lantern and more scrolls. The other table was clear of any paper but held several odd looking metal flat round things that looked a lot like pocket watches.

Walking up to the table he picked one up and turned to Michael "What are these?"

Michael smiled taking it from him and twisted it this way and that way with the knobs on the side "An invention of mine that I use to use against demons" he poured some of his light into the little device then dropped it on the floor where it ticked and opened at the seam. Golden light poured from it for a few seconds before it vanished the little device closing again.

He went to pick it up and handed it over to Yuuri "I tinker when I feel restless" he admitted with a shy smile.

Yuuri found this oddly endearing. He had always admired the twins and knew he had a better relationship with them than most other angels but hearing Michael who was a legend to his people admit to doing something so very….human, was very amusing.

Yuuri looked down at the object "It's very ingenious" he commented "Why did you stop using them?"

"They were not as effective as I would have liked" he said then looked at his work desk "I have not come in here to tinker with them in many years"

Yuuri frowned, he found this a bit sad "Why? They are a good idea. Toss this into a shadowed corner and ‘poof’ instant demon-be-gone"

Michael laughed “Watching human television again I see” then shrugged "My focus has been on something else" he did say that it was Yuuri who stole his focus. It was not his place to say.

Yuuri could tell something was on his mind but did not pry.

"Could you teach me how to make them?" he asked finding he really did want to find out a bit more on the objects and hopefully bring Michael's love of tinkering back to him “I would like to use them on hunts”

Michael looked at Yuuri. He knew the danger of being close to him, of spending any more time than what was required but the offer was too tempting to resist.

"If you would like" he said softly.

He could feel his twin approaching so he excused himself and walked out of his room and away from his own personal temptation.

Yuuri yawned and waved him off “I am going to lie down for a bit anyways”

Nodding to him he walked out in time to see Gabriel land and walk to the sitting area.

"I have notified the Seraphim that Yuuri has returned and was still pure and told them of the pack me we made. They do not mind Yuuri being here as long as he is pure…." He then looked around and turned to his brother "Where is Yuuri? Did he go to the infirmary?"

Michael sighed and shook his head.

Gabriel looked at his brother before he gave him a hard looked, stood up and walked over to his brother's quarters to see Yuuri laying on the bed asleep. He shook his head then walked back out and sat where he left Michael.

"You are playing a dangerous game brother" he said to him gravely "I know you love him….I know but…" he sighed. What could he say? That he preferred to leave Yuuri to the demon? No he did not want that either. What he wanted was for his brother to be happy but he did not want him to lose his wings. Michael was vital to their realm and he never thought he would see the day he ended up losing his heart to anyone.

In the end he would do what made his brother happy "Just…..be careful" he said finally "Viktor is not going to be amused if he finds out about your attachment to his mate"

Michael grimaced "Must you call him that? And I have already told myself that Yuuri is beyond my reach. He loves Viktor for some odd reason and I am going to respect that because for the time being the demon is actually doing what is best for him"

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. He knew his brother had more honor, he was just happy that he was proven right yet again. Michael may love Yuuri but he would never step in the way if he felt that it would hurt the young angel.

 

5555

"So….they thing they can hide and protect the sweet little angel. How quaint" the dark angel smirked showcasing his pointed teeth. He had been listening and watching to reports from his demons and minions of both the angel named Yuuri and Viktor.

The very idea that they thought they could protect the angel was really absurd.

He will have that angel withering in pain once he figured out how to bypass Viktor's protection. He growled low as he paced. Viktor was proving to be more and more of a nuisance than ever. He should have been flattered when he offered the silver hair demon lord a place by his side.

They could have ruled the human realm if Viktor had only vowed to serve him. Instead he mocks and laughs at him, flexing that power that should have been his.

He will have Viktor. One way or another. Whether it was shriving in pain as he striped the flesh off of him….or moaning as he fucked him into submission. Either way worked for him or perhaps he would do both before he absorbed his powers and killed him.

He wasn't an idiot; he knew he couldn't keep him alive. Pity really…he really was quite handsome.

The key to getting those powers lay with the angel the shadow lord was infatuated with.

He scoffed, of all the stupidest things he has ever heard, an angelic mate to a demon was by far the one that topped the cake. An angel would have to fall to be a mate to a demon and fall hard. That irritating little angel was too damn pure to ever be a mate to Viktor and the stupid fuck didn't even realize it. He was going to end up killing the very angel he was so determined to protect.

He suppose he could be merciful and kill him first and spare the shadow lord the agony of finding the angel dead in their bed…..

Oh decisions decisions.

Then a thought occurred to him. He could disguise himself as Viktor to get to the angel. Oh he was sure that the simpering little thing will tell he wasn't Viktor the moment he got closer but it would give him just enough time to seal his doom.

Or perhaps he should pull the angel in Hell and have him entertain him. He’s never had an angel suck on his cock before. The idea had merit.

"So many plots…so little time" he laughed enjoying the thoughts of just how much pain he could inflict.

55555

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stronger bond is created, a revelation is uncovered and Lucifer makes his move. 
> 
> **Some zest in his chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I know this took longer than expected but I have been on vacation and my fiance flew in from England so I have been a busy girl. 
> 
> Thank you all so so much for your reviews and comments. I truly appreciate every single one. Please note this chapter will have a bit of zest. Not enough to be a lemon but just a bit of a teaser. 
> 
> I do not own YOI. Please excuse grammar, one is only human.

55555555

"Don't leave yourself exposed…good now try to disarm me"

Yuuri nodded to Michael as he brought his sword up. The sound of metal filled the small area where the avenging angels trained as he tried to use what he was taught to try and disarm the older angel.

"Watching your footing"

He has yet been able to try and get the upper hand on Michael, which if Yuuri was honest, didn't surprise him. He was a legend for a reason.

In the end he was the one who got disarmed, a shining blade to his throat.

Yuuri groaned "What am I doing wrong?"

Michael chuckled and pulled away "Nothing. You are doing remarkably well for only two weeks training. Besides you have the upper hand when you use your twin blades. Swordplay is different"

With a sigh Yuuri went to go sit on a stone bench taking a drink of nectar water to revive his sore muscles. He looked over at the other angles training, admiring the way they all looked so confident and powerful.

"You could easily become an avenging angel you know"

Yuuri looked over at Michael and smirked "Yeah that will go over well with Viktor"

Michael held up his hands in surrender "Just stating a fact" and went to sit down next to him taking a drink of his own water.

Yuuri nodded "Yes I know" he looked down at his sandaled feet "Though I still ask the 'why me' question frequently"

Michael nodded silently. He too asked that very often "I ask that as well but I can't pretend to understand the mind of the demon. You would have a better understanding than most of us"

Yuuri pondered that "Scary thought"

They looked at each other and laughed.

Yuuri shook his head "Viktor isn't all bad" Michael rose a golden eyebrow at him. Yuuri laughed again "He isn't Michael. Yes, he has made mistakes but do we not forgive humans for their mistakes? I truly think Viktor is beginning to change for the better. I have hope for him"

"You have a point but" Michael shrugged "But I have fought with him for more years than I care to count so I am not the right person to say"

"And now you fight with him. Times change"

Michael sighed "Indeed, I never thought the Shadow realm and the Heavenly realm would ever unite as it has. We have you to thank for that but is it worth the sacrifice you will one day have to face?"

He knew things could not remain the way they were as much as he wanted it to. He would have been content knowing Yuuri was happy even in the arms of the demon if he were to remain pure but the chances of that happening was very slim. They were already counting their lucky stars that he was untouched after so much time in the underworld.

Yuuri blushed "Viktor isn't pushing the subject and I do not bring it up. It is a very uncomfortable and foreign subject. I have told him that we do not feel emotions the same as a mortal or a demon. Did you know demons feel the same emotions as humans do?"

Michael frowned "Do they?"

Yuuri nodded "They are closer to mortals than we are"

Michael thought on that "Huh…." he muttered to himself. He supposes it would make sense in a way. They were rather impulsive.

Yuuri yawned, rolling his head to get the tension from his shoulders to loosen up. They have been training for a few hours and he was starting to feel tired.

"Go rest" said Michael standing up "I have to meet Gabriel in the inner city pavilion"

"See you later on then" he said extending his wings and flew out of the training area and grounds. He decided to make a detour to the bathing springs first for a long soak. Entering the baths, he moved over to the white towels, grabbed a clean one and proceeded to an empty spring.

He was lucky it was so empty, it gave him a moment to relax without having to carry a conversation. Closing his eyes, he willed his training clothes to melt before submerging himself into the soothing hot water.

They did not get dirty per say but they all loved the relaxing feel of the hot water against their skin. Their bodies were not made like a mortal. They did not need to eat, the water they drink was nectar from the Lord to rejuvenate.

The baths were a creation when they saw the humans submerge in hot waters from the earth below. They were so curious with the concept they asked for a similar setting and now they were very popular when one wanted to enjoy the feel of a very humanly comfort.

His mind wandered over to Viktor.

Looking around he made sure the small bathing section he was in was empty before he leaned on the edge of the bathing spring, closed his eyes and sought out Viktor's aura within him.

Instantly he felt Viktor's aura reach out to his call. The darkness curled up around him and caressed his own aura softly, almost lovingly. He missed him. He was able to pick up that impression right away.

The red ribbons around his golden light moved around him eagerly making Yuuri smile.

"Okay okay…I get it….you miss me" he whispered, he knew Viktor couldn't hear him but he got an impression.

Viktor had been patrolling the dark forest of the Carpathian Mountains when he felt Yuuri's light reach out.

Closing his eyes, he turned into his angel's aura and gave him a soft caress. His looked down at himself and gave a lopsided smile. He had a faint golden hue to his aura. No other demon could ever say they had what he did and he relished in it.

He missed his mate but was put at ease when Yuuri reached out to him as he was doing now so that they were in some way connected. Just the fact that Yuuri missed him was enough to calm his raging beast. He had assumed once in Heaven Yuuri would have been either too busy visiting his siblings or basking to miss him. He has never been happier to be proven wrong.

Recalling on his aura he went back to hunting the creature from Hell that he was sure he could get some information off. He needed to know what that wretch was up to and what he had planned as far as Yuuri was concerned. The Devil did not make idle threats and while there was no threat he could make to ever frighten him, a threat against Yuuri did not sit well in him. Even while wearing the pendant he was able to capture Yuuri and touch him with effort, who was to say Lucifer could not do the same?

"Ah there you are" he whispered when he saw the slither of a snake try and evade him. Melting into shadow he was able to quickly capture the green and black snake. Holding it up he brought it up so that he could look at it "Now my slippery friend. I have some questions for you"

The green snake narrowed its yellow eyes at him "And what makesssss you thiiiink I will talk?"

Viktor rose a dark silver brow "I know for a fact you can slither everywhere and you hear many things. Give me what I'm looking for and I won't throw you into one of the dark abysses of my realm"

The snake hissed angrily at him "You have alwasyssssssss been a twisssssted demon"

Viktor gave him a cold smile "Flattery will get you nowhere. Now, will you talk?"

The snake's red eyes flashed angrily "Whatttt do you want to know?"

"I know Lucifer is plotting against me and mine. What I want to know is what he has in mind?" said Viktor darkly his eyes glowing with blue flames.

The snake hissed as if laughing "Nottttt even he knowssssss. He hasssss been talking and ploting but hassssss not done anything"

Viktor rolled his eyes and vanished the snake to an abyss. Utterly useless. Dammit! What was that bastard plotting?

Opening the portal, he stepped in his throne room where he began to pace.

Otabek and Chris stood off to one side. They looked at each other and left the room to head outside.

"How much longer can this continue before the Master snaps?" asked Otabek shaking his head.

Chris growled low "Not much longer" he crossed his arms "What can we do other than watch the prince at this point"

Otabek looked back to make sure his Lord was not around "I am almost sorry to say it but…"

Christ cut him off but holding up one hand "Do not say it" he said quickly but sighed "I know what you were going to say and I agree with you. It seems to be for the best but we both know that will not happen"

The other demon nodded "Everything rides on one angel. The treaty...the temporary peace and the improved mood of our Lord….well...when he's here"

Chris looked up at the red sky "I have served our Master the longest. I know he is happier with Yuuri in his life. The angel has a positive effect on him but I worry about what will happen to our realm, Viktor and the roles they will play in this war"

Otabek nodded in agreement then his thoughts turned to Yura. If things turned for the worse he would do everything in his power to try and shield him from the wrath of their Master.

 

77777

5 months later-

Yuuri tilted his head in confusion.

What was he looking at?

"Yuuri wake up and attack it already!" snapped Viktor from the side as he decapitated a winged demon and turned to the other who snarled at him.

Right.

He let his light flow extending his wings he raised his sword and stabbed the pink blob that reminded him an awful lot of a jigglypuff in the, what he assumed, was its stomach. The creature was squishy and looked very non-threatening but it came out of the portal from Hell so it must die.

The creature hissed baring blood stained sharp teeth that looked so very wrong on something that looked that pink and gurgled pathetically turning a rancid green color before it exploded sending green slim everywhere.

What in name of all that was holy was that thing?

Once all the creatures were dispatched did Viktor groaned shaking his cloak while Yuuri shook his wings in disgust. The slime was everywhere. It covered his armor, skin and even managed to get Viktor too, who was now discovering the masses of green goop.

"It just had to explode" muttered Viktor "I swear can almost see Lucifer laughing like Dr. Evil when he sent that pink abomination….ugh" he exclaimed taking a huge blob of the putrid smelling green slime from his hair and almost whined "This shit is in my hair too!"

Yuuri snorted back a laugh, clearly his mate has been watching modern television when he was in heaven. Viktor narrowed his eyes took a bit the slime and flung it at the angel. It hit Yuuri in the head with a loud 'splat'. Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him. He really should have seen that coming.

"Child" grumbled Yuuri wiping his forehead. They looked at each other all covered in green goop and chuckled. Yuuri walked up to the tall demon so that he could pick a bit of the slim from his silver tresses.

"We both need a bath" he said looking up at his mate feeling that melty sensation when Viktor's eyes got that predatory gleam in it.

"Only if you take one with me" he said huskily leaning down to capture his lips.

Yuuri sighed happily melting into the kiss, then made a face pulling away "As much as I would love to continue, this stuff is getting smellier by the second"

Viktor agreed and opened the portal to the Shadow realm, right to their private baths.

Yuuri swallowed nervously "Ummmm…..Vik-" but lost all ability to speak when Viktor willed his clothes gone.

He blinked and stared for a long moment taking in the perfect image of the demon in front of him. Even covered in green slime he was breathtaking. Tall lean with sculpted muscles. His pale marble skin and black wings looked sinister and alluring all at once. The demon lord was beautiful in a way that defied all logic. He was so enchanted by the sight of him he didn't even notice his own clothing had disappeared.

Viktor took his hand and lead him to the hot steaming water, his hunger was clawing at him, and it demanded its mate. Pulling the angel close he pulled the leather string that held his long hair that he kept tied at the base of his neck. Raven hair fell down to Yuuri's mid back in a curtain of heavy ebony silk.

"Let me clean your wings  _angel moy_ " Viktor craved to touch him, loved the fact he was the only one that could touch him like this. Yuuri was truly his and his alone.

Blushing red Yuuri turned around and extended his wings a bit. They have never bathed together, never been naked in front of each other and wondered if Viktor was planned on mating him. His heart hammered and his stomach erupted with nervous knots. He trusted Viktor to not hurt him though….above all else…he trusted him.

Taking a wash cloth, he applied some cleaning oils to it and gently wiped the slime off the silver and pearl wings taking care of caress them. He paused for a moment and was suddenly stuck by the difference in their species. He gazed at his black nails and pale marbled skin then at the peach smooth skin of Yuuri's back and pure white wings. They could not be more different….

Different realms….different species…..light and dark but he knew in his heart that Yuuri was meant to be his. His light beckoned him. It didn't harm him like it should have being an angelic creature and his demonic aura did not hurt or turn Yuuri impure as it should have.

"Viktor?" Yuuri turned his head to look at him "Are you alright?"

Viktor lost himself in his warm brown eyes and his voice full of concern for him. He felt his heart constrict painfully. Moving he wrapped his arms around his trim waist, rested his chin on his shoulder and held him close.

Yuuri didn't understand Viktor's sudden mood change. It wasn't possessive in nature, he held onto him like he was afraid he was going to disappear. He melted into him placing his hands over Viktor's arm around his waist and let more of his light out to wrap around his mate.

Viktor sighed softly feeling the warmth of Yuuri's soul warp around him. More than he desired his flesh and to take Yuuri…..he knew he desired his light more. That was the main reason he has been able to hold off fully mating Yuuri. Being a creature of the underworld he has only ever known the darkness and shadows. His world had been an endless gray until Yuuri shined beauty into his world.

He has never apologized for his nature. It was just who he was but for Yuuri he found himself bending and compromising. Something he has never done before. He recalled the time he kept him the cage and felt his soul recoil.

"I am sorry" he breathed softly feeling compelled to make amends for what he had done.

"For what?" Yuuri's voice was drowsily and Viktor knew without looking that he had his eyes closed.

"For putting you in that cage" he said pulling him closer and kissed his temple. He felt Yuuri soften into his embrace, his trust in him never failed to humble him a bit.

"It had already been forgiven Vitya"

He kissed his shoulder softly at first….savoring his scent and taste then moved his attention to his swan like neck, smirking when he felt Yuuri's pulse quicken. He scraped his fangs against his skin causing his angel to let out a shuddering breath the grip of Yuuri's hands on his arm tighten. Viktor loved his reactions, loved that only he could do this to him. He could feel his mouth watering for a taste of him.

Never had he had such a strong urge to take the blood of an angel like he did right now. He pressed himself against the soft curves of Yuuri's backside, the weight of his hardened member wedged right where he desired to be.

"V….Vi…Viktor" his voice was husky and breathless as he continued to nibble, kiss and lavish the back of his neck to his ear. The sounds that his angel was making was making his blood boil and sing. His skin felt too tight, he needed the creature in his arms so badly it burned all logic from his mind.

Unable to contain the raging desire in his body any longer, Viktor brought his left wrist to his mouth and pierced it with his fangs letting rich blood run feely. He growled low, his hips grinding against Yuuri's body, he brought the offering up to Yuuri's mouth.

"Drink mate. Be one with me" his voice a husky lust induced cloak of seduction that not even an angel could resist. He watched, eyes blazing blue as his sweet Yuuri took hold of his wrist with shaky hands. Bringing it up to his mouth, he hissed when he felt Yuuri lick at his wrist first before he made a low moan and latched onto his wrist hungrily. Viktor shuddered in pleasure, the feel of his mate taking his very life force was a powerful aphrodisiac. With one arm wrapped tight on his mate he leaned forward and sank is fangs deep into Yuuri's neck.

Like the sweetest of fruits, Viktor drank deeply marveling at how perfect Yuuri's blood tasted. His light flowed hotly through his body. He felt like he was catapulted into the very heavens…he could smell the floral fragrance of exotic flowers, pure sunlight and clean water that made Yuuri's scent. Drunk and aroused beyond anything he has ever felt he pulled away licking at the wound before he took Yuuri then and there. He had to pry Yuuri away from his wrist, he looked so thoroughly drunk that he swayed a bit.

Turning Yuuri around he looked down to see his eyes were hazed and half lidded, his lips a deep red. He leaned down and licked the trail of blood that fell from the side of his mouth. Tilting his head so that he could look at him he was surprised to see hints of blue in his red brown eyes. His demonic aura around him was heavier. Their souls were so intermingled that he couldn't tell where one started and the other ended.

Was it always so easy to bond them even more?

"Yuuri, how do you feel?" he questioned leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Sleepy…." His voice was slurred his eyes already closed.

"Can you flare up your light?" he wanted to see if this had any effect on him.

Yuuri nodded sleepily and let his light shimmer over them feeling peaceful and relaxed. Drinking Viktor's blood had the same effect as the peaches did...doubled by 10. Only this time instead of feeling disgust he felt happy because he could feel his aura closer to his now. He pulled on the dark aura that he loved so much and wrapped it around him not feeling at all afraid of it, he knew it would protect him.

Viktor watched Yuuri pull on his soul and wrapped himself around it falling into a deep sleep. He held him to his body going to the edge of the hot spring pool and sat on a low rock then set his angel on his lap. He made sure to clean all traces of the green slime from his black hair and wings. Once he was satisfied he gently laid Yuuri on the side of the pool and went to wash himself quickly. He had a sudden urge to sleep next to his mate so once he was finished he picked up his angel and shadow traveled quickly to their bed chambers. He laid down Yuuri and crawled in next to him, both still very much naked. He loved feeling his soft skin, loved seeing his peachy pale skin gleam in the low light.

Lifting his hand, he pulled at Yuuri's aura and smiled when his mingled in perfectly with his dark one.

They were bonded even tighter.

His darkness now served as a shield to the golden light. He only wondered if it would let him finally touch his angel the way he wanted to.

Viktor didn't even notice he had fallen into a mortal sleep until he felt Yuuri give him a kiss on the nose. Opening his eyes, he smiled at his precious mate.

"You bonded us" his voice was loving without a trace of accusation. He sounded happy which warmed him far more than he thought.

"It was not intentional but I am glad it resulted in it" reaching over he cupped the back of Yuuri's neck and slanted his mouth over his.

They both moaned in unison. Since they were bonded Yuuri could feel his desire as his own and oh merciful heavens did it feel good. His skin felt sensitive and hot, he craved a nameless something but it caused a deep ache within him. Yuuri's hand touched Viktor's skin needing to feel him….needing to be touched.

Growling low he maneuvered Yuuri on his back and saddled his hips bringing his throbbing erection to rub against Yuuri's still soft one but he didn't care. He knew Yuuri's body would not respond the same way his would being an angel.

Yuuri gasped his hands in is silver hair. Pulling them apart Yuuri looked deep into his eyes, his breathing ragged and his face flush with desire "I love you" he whispered before pulling him back to his lips.

Viktor growled low sitting up bringing Yuuri with him wrapping his legs around his waist. His hands on the small of his angels back he grinded his hips the feel of his flesh rubbing against his mates was slowly undoing his control. He needed Yuuri. Needed to complete the bonding.

Yuuri moaned out his name he didn't know what he was feeling but it was bliss. He felt like he was flying high in the clouds the sweet fire licked at his skin and Viktor's touch was the only thing that could extinguish the heat. His lips went to taste marbled pale skin, kissing and inhaling deep feeling delirious. He could feel Viktor's ragged breath against his neck as he grinded against him almost desperately the sensation was indescribable, his body felt like it was alive. Every nerve and atom was buzzing, like an electrical current licking at him causing his hips to move involuntarily. The world cease to exist beyond the assault of feelings that made him make funny noises and feel shaky all over. Viktor's hard member throbbed against his lower stomach stirring his own body to react to his. It was strange and frightening but the friction felt too good to stop. Viktor's mouth egged him further into that blissful state of oblivion his lips biting and sucking on his neck and shoulder.

Yuuri arms cradled his silver head, his body humming as Viktor grew more and more wild his hips moving faster but he was not afraid and let his mate take what he needed from him. He folded his wings around his tall dark imposing form and rode out the storm with the demon that he loved beyond anything in this world.

Viktor could feel the incoming wave of pleasure building and building. It's been so long, he could not deny himself this small pleasure of finding relief in Yuuri's arms. He would keep him pure but still find satisfaction in other ways.

"Yuuri" he groaned out reaching up taking a hold of his long dark hair, and took possession of those full lips once more. Viktor held him tightly, lifting up his smaller body to lay him down on the bed again, pinning him down his hips thrusting harder and harder until the coil snapped and he roared out his release his fangs sinking his mate's neck once more drawing out a low long moan from Yuuri. Viktor could feel his blunt nails on his shoulders and by the shadows was it fantastic.

Licking the wound clean he groaned, his body heavy and sated. He laid his head on Yuuri's shoulder while Yuuri stroked his hair. He sighed feeling the stress of the recent months vanish for a few blissful moments.

"Mmmmmmm" he said kissing Yuuri's shoulder "You are addicting  _angel moy_ "

"Only to you"

Viktor growled low "And no one else. You are mine Yuuri….forever"

Yuuri smiled as he absently played with long silver moon hair "Forever" he moved then made a face "I think we need a bath again…"

Viktor lifted himself up and rose and eyebrow "So eager to get me off your skin?"

Yuuri looked down at their stomachs and blushed. He was coated in Viktor's very essence. It was a little alarming to him.

The predatory gaze that Viktor gave him let him know that he had other thoughts on it "Soon I am going to make sure my seed is not wasted on your skin….it will be deep inside your body"

If it was possible for the angel to blush any redder he was proven wrong. Yuuri made a strange sound between a strangled cry and a gasp then went so red it was almost purple.

Viktor laughed "Breathe Yuuri"

Yuuri could not believe he just said that. He glared at Viktor but then shook his head and laughed at that exasperating smile of his.

"So lucky I love you" chucked Yuuri pulling down his mate to kiss him.

"Oh, I am very aware of that"

 

4444

 

They had been surprised that his light had not been affected by the bond or by what transpired between them. The bond that they created was strong, their auras were so deeply intermingled that Yuuri's eyes took on blue specks and Viktor's now had a reddish brown ring to his. Yuuri's wings also took on some of Viktor's traits, the once pure white and silver feathers now had small traces of red to some of the tips making them appear almost pink much to Yuuri's chagrin.

"Pink wings Viktor…you gave me pink wings" he grumbled at Viktor who was very amused by it.

Viktor's once pale and red marbled skin now had a slight peach tone to it making it appear less demonic in nature.

The guards of the Shadow realm seemed a bit more relieved for this bond as well. The strong bond helped anchor Viktor when Yuuri had to leave once more to the heavenly realm.

Yuuri did not think he was still able to go into the heavenly realm. He had too much demonic energy within him but he was surprised when the portal allowed him in. Confused, instead of heading straight to the twin's pavilion he sought out the Seraphim.

Yuuri paused and entered the golden pavilion nervously "Hello?" he said softly looking around. The windows were stained in a beautiful mosaic pattern casting soft rainbow hues on the polished white and gold marble flooring. The room was large and empty with a medallion in the center that held one pure golden beam that went into the open section of the roof.

Yuuri stood in front of the beam and knelt to it. It was the light of Heaven and his Father.

"Why can I still enter the heavenly realm?" he asked it softly "I do not regret my love for Viktor…but I am confused"

"Your heart and love is pure Yuuri"

Yuuri looked up at the golden cloaked figure in front of him. He swallowed "But….I carry so much of Viktor's blood and energy…half of my aura is now demonic in nature"

"Yes…..and yet you remain the same" it countered with its deep voice that seemed layered by another voice. Yuuri was startled to realize that it was his Father speaking directly to him. He felt his love for him bring tears to his eyes.

"Can you tell me why Father?"

"Because your demon chooses it so"

Yuuri blinked. It was because of Viktor? "I….don't understand"

"Viktor's demonic energy is dormant. Yes, you carry much of it but it did not change you because Viktor does not want your pure nature to change. His love for you is almost as pure as yours is for him, though I suspect he does not realize this yet. If it were any different than the possibility of returning would have been questionable. Viktor is not a normal demon Yuuri. Viktor is the embodiment of the Dark and not everything in the dark is evil. He is being reformed back into the Lord he once was before his anger took over"

Yuuri nodded his head "I understand now"

The voice of his Lord touched his head softly. Yuuri smiled feeling the warmth in every part of his being.

"This will not last forever though, something is coming Yuuri and you must be prepared"

Yuuri bowed in understanding "Thank you"

When Yuuri looked up the golden cloaked figure was gone.

Standing he sighed thoughtfully. Yes, he could feel something coming for him as well. There was a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach for the past few days that would not cease.

Something evil, twisted and dark had fixed its attention onto him.

5555

Michael took a screwdriver and twisted to secure the lid to the metal bobble in his hand. His mind was blank of worries, something he welcomed as of late. He could hear the sounds of angels in the inner city, the flaps of wings and the song in the breeze as it swayed in between the trees.

Placing the tool down, he looked at the object and turned the knobs hearing the well-oiled clinks, pouring light into the weapon and placed it on the table. It clicked and opened filling the room with the warm soft glow.

It was an improvement.

"Michael?"

He looked up when he heard his brother's voice "In here" he bellowed out standing up and stretched extending his silver wings then ruffled the metalized feathers.

Gabriel leaned against the doorway "Have you been hiding here all day?"

Michael frowned "I have not been hiding...I've been tampering with my contraptions" he gestured to his work table.

Gabriel nodded looking at the table then back to him and sighed "You know you cannot hide things from me brother. Being your twin gives me an advantage you know"

Michael sighed and sat on his bed "I wanted to clear my mind for a bit"

"Yuuri?"

Michael nodded silently "It has been hard but I am trying to make peace with it"

Gabriel exhaled a long breath and went to sit next to him "I know you have and I am proud of you for that. You always were the softer one of us both"

"I just want him to be happy. That's it. If it is not by my side then so be it" his voice cracked and his eyes stung with unshed tears but he held it in.

Gabriel didn't understand it personally. Yes, Yuuri was an alluring for being an angel, his heart was kind and his smile was contagious but he did not see what his brother saw.

"Why do you feel such an attachment to him brother?" he asked confusion clear in his voice. He had never asked this question of Michael because it was not in his nature to pry but his curiosity finally won out.

Michael chuckled "You always been a bit emotionally detached Gabriel" he paused and sighed thinking of the young angel "it is hard to explain it…I remember walking into the golden fields looking for peace after yet another battle. I felt my soul very weary and tired. I was sitting under the shade of a tree basking when I heard his laughter" he smiled fondly at the memory "It was that pure laughter that drew my eyes upward to see him flying high above the clouds. When he landed, he landed close to me. His deep eyes didn't regard me in awe as all our other siblings but kindness…

(flashback)

The raven-haired angel stared into his eyes and for a moment time had stopped. No other angel had ever looked so intently at him before being the living legend of their people, his brother and him were always given wide berth.

The other angel walked closer to him and frowned slightly "You seem so sad" his voice was melodic and sweet like a clear bell.

Michael was taken back a bit but nodded "I am very old and very tired young one"

This angel was just born but a few days ago he noted, his soul was an empty slate. His light though, he had never seen a more pure and golden light in any other angel.

"What is your name?" he asked kneeling at his side.

"I am Michael the archangel" he gave the small angel a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes "And what name was given to you?"

The young angel smiled brightly at him "I am Yuuri"

"Well Yuuri" he said sitting up "It is a pleasure to meet you"

Yuuri tilted his head still staring at him "Your soul in in pain" a small frown marred his face.

Michael knew this but was surprised he was able to detect it so fast. Most others didn't. Suddenly the angel moved forward and embraced him wrapping his arms around his shoulders and neck. Michael froze. No one had ever hugged him before. He wasn't sure what to do, but eventually he unfroze and leaned into the warmth.

Yuuri poured that pure golden light right into his weary soul lifting it up and polishing it new.

Feeling tears in his eyes he wrapped his arms around the young angel and clung on drinking in the sweetness of that one embrace.

(end)

Michael sighed "I know he was only trying to make me feel better but I have loved him since then"

Gabriel was staring at his twin with wide shocked eyes. He got up running a hand through his hair "Merciful heavens Michael! It's no wonder you formed such an attachment to him" he turned around and sat back down "I am going to see if my suspicions are correct. Hold still"

Michael, taken aback, nodded mutely wondering what his twin was going on about. He shuddered when he felt his twin's aura exam his own. While they knew each other well they have always been very private beings and feeling his brother rummage through his soul made him feel very exposed and raw...something he did not care for. The urge to snap back was strong but he trusted Gabriel and held still.

He let out a breath of relief when Gabriel pulled back. He decided he never wanted to do that again.

"Well?" he asked

Gabriel let out a curse that made Michael raise an eyebrow at him.

The blonde angel looked at his twin "Yuuri, because he was so young, tried to help and unknowingly formed a bond"

Michael blinked a bit taken back. Out of everything he could have said to him this was the most far-fetched "But….if that was the case…wouldn't Yuuri feel our bond?"

Gabriel shook his head "Not really. The bond is weak but it is more along the lines of Yuuri attached some of his light to help lift your soul when you were feeling so weary. Part of his light lives within you but you did not exchange light so none of your light is in Yuuri. It makes sense now. He always has been more open with you than he ever has been with me so it must be an unconscious connection he has with you"

It explained so much….

He has always been able to tell if Yuuri was happy or where he was. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he stood up.

"Can I overwrite the bond Yuuri has with Viktor?" the thought was ludicrous. Insane. Yet, the temptation was strong, seductively strong.

Gabriel grimaced "Michael…" he started, his tone was low and soft, like one would speak to a wounded animal "I want you to listen to me, please"

But Michael shook his head "No brother. The truth please"

Gabriel was placed in a very awkward position of telling his overly emotional twin the truth and fear him falling into temptation and losing his wings or lying to him and fearing the consequences that may have when brought to light.

With a long suffering sigh, he decided the truth was best "It is possible since your bond is older in nature. Yuuri's light within you is at its purest form from when he was first created. It may have enough power that if you returned the bond it may overwrite the demon's but nothing is certain"

Michael's expression was one of pure joy causing his twin to glower at him.

"You are forgetting the treaty Michael"

Michael scoffed "Damn the treaty" he said shocking Gabriel "We have an opportunity to rid Yuuri of the demon. Why would I not take that opportunity?"

Gabriel growled at his twin itching the smack him upside the head "Because you still need Yuuri's permission!" he scowled at his younger twin brother. He, after all, was created first "Are you going to bond him to you against his wishes? What of his love for Viktor? Are you going to disregard that too? It will hurt him and he will lose his trust in you. To be bonded without consent then tied to the very being who took away his mate from him will be the same as killing him. I love you brother but you need to think for once"

Michael groaned and placed his hand to his face and rubbed "You're right you're right" he sighed "Sorry, my head got carried away"

"I do however think you should tell Yuuri" said Gabriel placing a hand on his shoulder "He put the light there….he can recall it as well"

Michael didn't say anything for fear he would scream out his denial. He did not want the piece of Yuuri that was within him to leave. Now that he knew he had a piece of that light he loved so much he could not bear to part with it.

"I will. Soon" he said hoarsely his eyes not meeting his brothers.

Gabriel knew his brother would eventually do the right thing but he hated to see him so upset. ‘What a mess’ he thought ruefully. The flutter of wings caught his attention. He looked to the doorway to see Yuuri. He knocked on the door frame.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked clearly able to detect the tension in the room.

Michael looked up at him and felt his insides twist painfully. Yuuri was even more bonded with Viktor.

"Yuuri….." said Gabriel he too was able to tell this "What happened?"

Yuuri blushed red and rubbed the side of his neck feeling like he would like the floor to open up and swallow him. He was dreading having to explain this, especially to the twins who were more like his family than any of the others.

"Well…..we….kinda bonded a bit more a few nights ago" he said "I have more of Viktor's traits now I know"

Yes, he did. From the blue in his irises to the red tips of his white wings, Viktor's energy was very visible.

Gabriel rose an eyebrow "Any yet you are still pure"

Yuuri nodded "That is one thing he still is not able to change. I spoke to the Seraphim about why I am still permitted to enter the realm having so much demonic energy within in and our Father answered himself"

Both twins gasped then smiled "You have been blessed then Yuuri" said Michael "Not many have that privilege"

He could still remember when it happened to him and the peace he received from it.

"So" asked Gabriel "Why can you still enter the realm? I will say Yuuri…. I can feel a lot of Viktor within you yet I can still feel the brightness of your golden light"

"According to our Father, Viktor's aura is dormant. He does not want me to change so his aura is merely there"

This would make things difficult for Yuuri to move around without causing a panic within the city. One of them would have to be with him at all times not that Michael minded. Perhaps this could be beneficial, an opportunity to sway the younger angel.

888

Three weeks later proved it to be a very difficult thing.

For one thing Michael had no idea how to woo anyone. He knew nothing of romance or how to be charming and Yuuri seemed oblivious to any of his advances.

Well….not so much advances but little gestures.

At this point he was tempted to just tell Yuuri about the bond and ask for him to give him a chance but he knew what the outcome would be and it hurt to imagine it.

He knew he was avoiding the inevitable.

He leaned back on the grass covered field and sighed enjoying a rare leisure day. It's been awhile since he did this instead of training or hunting. Yuuri was with Gabriel in the training grounds and instead of going to the mortal realm he decided he was going to bask for a bit.

Yuuri was due to go back to the underworld in two days' time.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in casual clothes before you know that?"

Michael opened his eyes to watch Yuuri sit next to him facing him a smile on his face. Michael had on some light jeans, boots and a white T-shirt that hugged his form. He wasn't much for wearing the suits that was the norm.

"I do not like the confinements of suits" he admitted but admired Yuuri's soft gray suit which he wore without the jacket only the waistcoat and a light pink dress shirt that matched the tips of his wings.

Yuuri laughed "It would seem just like you to be more of a rustic jeans and T-shirts kind of guy. You are more down to earth, as the mortals would call it, than Gabriel who is keen on wearing white and gold suits"

Michael chuckled low "Ah yes…the white and gold is his signature look. Which is why I prefer to send him to do all the talking. When I can't avoid it I prefer just white. Nothing flashy"

Yuuri gave him wounded look "Are you calling me flashy?"

Michael smiled at him "No, I would call you handsome"

Yuuri blushed much to Michael's astonishment. He made him blush with a compliment? Yuuri noticed his surprise and sighed.

"It's not every day one gets a compliment from someone like you" he said looking away feeling suddenly very embarrassed.

"Someone like me?" he parroted wondering why Yuuri worded it that way.

Yuuri looked at him "You are a legend Michael. I have always admired both you and Gabriel when I learned who and what you were. You are like an untouchable entity and for you to pay me a compliment is, well, it's a bit surreal"

Michael felt his heart pound in his chest "And to me you will always be that young sweet angel who offered me his light on that day under the shade of the tree. No one before you has ever offered that you know"

Yuuri blushed even harder "Oh heavens I was so young" he said with a laugh putting a hand to his red face "I didn't even know what I was doing or who you were"

Michael swallowed and sat up. He felt nervous as he took Yuuri's hand away from his face gently and brought it to his chest. Yuuri's eyes widen in surprise, uncertainty in their warmth.

"Yuuri” he started hesitantly “when you offered me your light" he paused and exhaled praying for strength "You…..you left a mark within me"

Yuuri froze. He searched the blonde angel's face but he could feel a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach.

"W….What kind of mark?" he whispered not sure if he even wanted to know.

"You bonded your light to me"

Oh Heavens. Oh Lord…….oh shit

That was why he had always been more drawn to Michael than Gabriel. Why he was able to be more himself around the avenging angel and why he felt more comfortable in his presence.

"Ooooooh no" he whispered eyes widening "Oh shadows, Viktor is going to have a fit" he said more to himself than to Michael. He then looked up at him with pleading eyes "What do we do?"

Michael wish he knew the answer to that, honestly he did but nothing was that easy "I am not sure. I am torn"

Yuuri's heart went out to Michael "Wouldn't I have felt the bond?" he watched sadly as the face of the angel he has admired for the better of his life contort in pain. He still held his hand and Yuuri did not have the heart to pull it back.

"It would have been easier if you had but no "He said then added "You did it unknowingly and I did not give my light back so the bond is weak and incomplete"

Yuuri swallowed and thought of what he knew of bonds and felt his face flush red "So, you been bonded to me all this time?"

Michael nodded "I did not know about the bond until just recently"

Yuuri's mind reeled. This….this was too strange. Too unreal. How could he be bonded and not know? More than that, how was he able to be bonded to Viktor and Michael?

"I can see this is a bit of a shock"

Yuuri laughed a little hysterically "Understatement of the century Michael. I just found out I am not only bonded to two beings but two very powerful ones at that" he groaned "What do I do? I don't even know what to say to you anymore! I feel like I somehow betrayed you now for bonding with Viktor"

It was then that he felt the realization wash over him like someone had poured a bucket of ice water in his veins.

"If what you say is true then you have been bonded to me for over a hundred years…" his throat stopped working "Oh" he said in a small voice.

He looked at the blonde angel, the heavy stone in his stomach dropped even further until he felt like he was choking.

Michael gave him a nod "Figured it out?"

"You….." he licked his lips his throat suddenly very dry "You can overwrite Viktor's bond"

"It is a possibility I can" he said…no emotion in his voice. Michael's his face was suddenly very hard to read which frightened Yuuri "I have within me a piece of your light when you were just created. It is in its purest form Yuuri" he looked down at his hand that was still trapped in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Yuuri felt his skin prickle. He realized with a start he could feel the weakened bond and it scared him. He started shaking his head.

"No….this….." he couldn't form a sentence. His brain had decided he had enough "I think I need to be alone"

The warmth in Michael's eyes returned and he nodded his head "I know you are overwhelmed" he stood up pulling him up with him. Before Yuuri knew what he was doing Michael pulled him into a hug that made Yuuri want to cry.

Michael knew he had to let him go but it pained him more than any physical wound he has ever received. He wanted Yuuri's love but he wanted his happiness more. He had thought to complete the bond for one scary moment but the panic in Yuuri's face made him realize he could never do that to him.

"It is alright Yuuri" he whispered his voice sounded low and hoarse "I just want you to be happy…that is all I desire"

Yuuri cried harder and held on to him "What about you?" he sniffed. Michael pulled back and gave him a crooked grin and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Don't worry about me little youngling. Will take more than this to break me" he said making Yuuri smile despite feeling retched "Do what you feel is right in your heart. I won't deny that I wish you would choose me but I understand why you won't"

Yuuri looked down feeling ashamed "I'm sorry"

"Don't be Yuuri. You did not do it intentionally and this won't change our friendship, I promise"

Yuuri wished he could love Michael the way he deserved but his heart was not like a mortal's. Once given it was bound to just that one person. He left Michael in the field his heart weighed down by what he learned. Viktor was not going to like this and he debated for a while if he should keep this to himself but the thought of being dishonest made him sick.

He thought of Michael and what it would mean if he did choose that route and frowned. If they did choose to love each other that would mean giving their wings and turning mortal. It is rare when it happened but it did. Two angels would fall so deeply in love that they would give up their wings to live out their lives in the mortal world. Michael was needed by their people.

This, of course, was his fault. He had only meant to lift Michael's soul, he didn't even know how he managed to bond the angel to himself. Poor Michael. He had existed so long with his light within him, longing to complete the bond.

His mind was so preoccupied for the rest of the day. Questions plagued him, doubts and guilt rolled around making him feel so very exhausted.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri turned and smiled “Hi Phichit”

His best friend landed in the field he had been laying in and paused "Whoa" he said eyes wide "You have so much of Viktor in you it's scary"

Yuuri chuckled but his heart wasn't in it "I've been told"

Phichit didn't understand how an angel as pure as Yuuri could fell in love with that fearsome demon. It was so unnatural to him but he did his best to try and support his friend's decision. He was just glad he was able to still be in the heavenly realm for how ever short a time it was.

He could sense Yuuri's sadness and wondered what was troubling him "What's wrong?"

Yuuri looked at his friend and told him everything. Bonding with Viktor and how he just found out he bonded Michael to himself.

Phichit looked surprisingly happy "But this is great news Yuuri!"

Yuuri looked at his friend not sharing the same enthusiasm "How so?"

"Bond with Michael! It will break Viktor's bond and you can come home permanently"

Yuuri knew Phichit wouldn't have understood. He did not want to break the bond. His mind went back to their private baths…how Viktor had fed him his blood, the exquisite feel of his fangs piercing his skin and the emotions that they shared in their bed that night. He remembered the tender way his mate held him, how he kissed him like he was the most precious thing in the world and his heart melted.

"That's the thing though…." He looked at his friend and smiled "I don't want to break the bond. I love him Phichit. I love him with all I am and he loves me as well. He is my mate and I am his"

Phichit threw up his hands and groaned "You have to be the most stubborn angel in all existence and the most reckless"

"You know as well as I do that you cannot help who you love"

Phichit pinned him an expression that clearly said he was not happy with the situation but in the end, he laid down and watched the clouds with his friend.

"That one looks like a duck" he said after a good hour of silence.

Yuuri smiled and automatically diverted back into their usual pastime from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

 

55555

Yuuri paced by the portal.

It was time for him to go back to the underworld and he felt a bit torn. He wanted Michael to stay here and for only Gabriel to escort him but the angel was stubborn and told him he would be alright.

This whole situation was still not sitting well with him and the guilt was eating at him. He wondered if there was a way to undo the bond with Michael. He didn't like to see him suffer because of his mistake.

He also needed to talk to Viktor and that was not going to be a pretty conversation. He knew his mate was going to get all snarly and possessive. He chucked under his breath thinking about it. Oh yes…he was going to need all his wits about him.

"Ready?"

Yuuri looked over at the twins and nodded mutely his eyes fixed on Michael.

He stood still as the avenging angel came up to him and stood close to him. Yuuri sighed and leaned his head on his armor "Sorry" he whispered.

Michael wrapped his arms and wings around Yuuri and held on tight. He would always preserve this memory….

Yuuri longed to pour his light into Michael but he did not dare for fear of making things worse and he noticed that Michael kept his own in tight control. It spoke volumes of his strength and he admired him all the more. He was his friend and will always be his friend.

Michael debated put knew this would be his last chance. Tilting Yuuri's face up, he pressed his lips gently to his. It was a sweet brief kiss but it meant more to him than Yuuri could ever imagine.

Yuuri stood still and blinked at the sudden kiss blushing a bright red. Compared to the kisses that Viktor gave him Michael's was very innocent and sweet that he felt all the guiltier.

Michael smiled at him "No more guilt Yuuri. You did not know…I do not hold you responsible and I do not hate Viktor" he paused made a face and added "Well…I don't particularly like him either"

Yuuri laughed feeling a bit better.

Gabriel stood to the side watching the two and couldn't help but wonder if he should have told his twin to not give up on Yuuri. Seeing Yuuri in Michael's arms he noticed how much more at peace his brother seemed but it was moot point.

Yuuri's fate was not with Michael.

When they reached the mortal realm Yuuri pulled at Viktor's aura. He could see him down below where the portal open and Viktor stepping out.

Yuuri felt his heart beat faster at the sight of him.

His mind had been preoccupied so he didn't notice the arrows until he felt one graze one of his wings.

Hissing he paused mid-flight and looked around. Dozens of hell demons were flying out of multiple portals all around them.

"We are under attack!" Yelled Gabriel

"Thank you captain obvious" snorted Michael drawing out his sword and started to hack at demons.

Yuuri's clothes shifted and he pulled out his long knives and pulled on Viktor's aura more so that it cloaked over him. He sliced at the demons wondering what to make of this sudden attack. He has never seen so many Hell portals.

He paused to look down and see that Viktor and the shadow guards were also fighting demons.

The demons weren't even putting up much of a fight which was odd.

"They are not even trying" said Michael frowning as another demon flew at him but didn't bother to defend itself.

That ominous sense of premonition washed over him.

They were a diversion.

He opened his mouth the tell Michael when feel of pure evil washed over him. Eyes going wide his soul shuddered. Yuuri pulled at his light a bit more making it glow brighter to combat the assault.

He looked over at Viktor who was flying towards him when he felt something ice cold on his leg. Looking down at it he saw a long black chain around his ankle and pulled him towards the ground.

Giving out a grunt Yuuri flapped his wings as hard as he could. He flapped gaining a few inches but the pain from the chain biting on his leg was making liquid gold blood dot the ground below him. He clenched his teeth but continued to push upward.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri looked up and pulled at Viktor's aura but the chain was not a person so it had no effect on it.

He was getting dragged into the open portal to Hell. Desperation clawed at him and he flapped harder hands reaching out to both Michael and Viktor who grabbed hold of his hand and pulled at him.

Yuuri yelled in pain. He was sure his leg was going to be severed off.

Viktor was desperate to get Yuuri away from the portal but he could see the damage it was doing to his leg. Deep gouges pierced his skin through his boot and pants. The chain had spikes that dug into its victim. His left leg had a steady flow of golden blood dripping from the various holes.

Rage filled Viktor unlike anything he has ever experienced before and he thought of multiple ways to rip apart the asshole who was behind this.

"Keep pulling" he ordered the twin and went to the chain and pulled up on the chains attempting to give Yuuri some relief and get him unwrapped ignoring the way the chain pierced his hands. Gabriel flew at the chain and tied to unwrap it off of Yuuri's leg when a new wave of demons suddenly burst out of the portal.

Their grip on Yuuri faulted for just a second but that was all it took for him to get yanked into the dark void.

"No!" Yelled Viktor and tried to leap into it but the portal shut as soon as it had its pray.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri faces Lucifer in a confrontation that does not go as the Devil plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this sooner than I planned due to the long delay on the previous chapter. Sadly there are only two more chapters left. Thank you all so so much for your continued support and your love for this story. Truly you are all my inspiration for writing. 
> 
> I do not own YOI.

44444  
  
The portal closed in around him and panic rose swift and strong. He could taste the fear in his mouth as he desperately flapped his large wings but even Yuuri knew that it was more of a symbolic gesture for all the good it was doing him.  
  
The world below him resembled an apocalyptic waste land as he was pulled past a city of demons who tore at the poor human souls who cried out in pain. The sight was horrifying and he knew that even if he made it out here alive the images would haunt him forever. A man screamed as demons tore out his intestines only for the wound to close up again and they did it all over again in an endless cycle that would torture the man for all eternity.  
  
Yuuri closed his eyes shuddering in pain as he caught a glimpse of a horde of demons as they took turns raping a female whose eyes had looked so empty that he prayed that her mind was so far away that the pain would not reach her.  
  
Hell was every bit as horrific as he ever thought it would be.  
  
Red eye demons lingered in the dark of the fallen decrepit buildings, a replica of the human world above with human souls lost, frightened and scared. Several sharp teeth demons with no eyes, a long forked tongue and large hulking figures crept along the allies looking for a soul to devour.  
  
When the chain stopped he landed in a grunt of pain. Yuuri shook his head trying to focus. He had to keep alert. He looked up and swallowed thickly. He was in a cage.  
  
The area was surrounded by a river of fire, the cavernous area was large with spiked ceilings, a polished black marble floor was laid out all the way up to a throne constructed of human bones. On the other side of the river was a wall with chains attached to it...blood stained the stone.  
  
His body was racked with pain. He landed hard on the iron floor of the cage, his leg was oozing golden blood, bruised and numb but the worse pain was in his soul.  
  
Just being this deep into Hell was the equivalent of being burned alive. His body was taut from the searing agony. He kept his jaw clenched a hand over his heart as he struggled to breathe. Every draw of breath felt like he was inhaling toxic gas. Yuuri wondered if his skin would eventually melt off.  
  
He could remember when he had glanced over at the plains of purgatory and how it snuffed out his ability to feel emotions but this….  
  
Yuuri almost wished for the escape of not being able to feel anything.  
  
"Ah our guest of honor!" cackled a deep voice that oozed a sinister quality to it.  
  
Yuuri froze. Every cell in his body cease movement. He knew who had pulled him in...he wasn't a fool but he suspected that in the back of his mind a part of him was in denial.  
  
The figure was moving closer, he gasped out when the aura reached out and touched him.  
  
Yuuri screamed then. I muffled hoarse cry as he curled into himself. Oh heavens! It burned! He could feel his soul being ripped into shreds and there was nothing he could do. His mind was in a state of panic. He couldn't think clearly, the pain clouded his thoughts until all he could hear were his own screaming.  
  
"Oh but I can't be greedy" said Lucifer in a psychotic gleeful voice "Silly of me...there are lots of guests here who are just dying" he laughed at his own joke "to meet you"  
  
Yuuri knelt in the cage his arms around his midsection trying hard to breath but the fumes burned. He kept coughing and gasping his distress making it worse. He felt like he was drowning, being asphyxiated on the evil that permeated everything around him.  
  
Lucifer raised his hand and thousands of souls rose the from fire river in back of Yuuri.  
  
Oh Father please no! Yuuri clutched his head as the flood of a thousand voices pleaded in his mind.  
  
Help me…..Forgive me….please get me out of here…..make it stop….help me...help me...help me…..  
  
Over and over the voices pleaded, reaching to him yanking at his light trying to relieve their suffering. Their hands reached into the bars stroking him...stroking his light. Yuuri screamed clutching his head shaking it trying to get the voices to stop.  
  
They could not touch him physically but their assault on his light was making him very weak and lightheaded. They were trying to take it. They pulled and yanked at it trying to rip if out of him.  
  
"They seem so eager the poor things" said Lucifer walking closer "What must it feel like…..all those souls begging pitifully" he spat "Help me help me!" he mocked and laughed "and you being the good little angel that you are" he crouched right in front of Yuuri "Can do nothing. Oh I do not envy the pain you must be feeling" he cooed.  
  
He waved his hand the souls disappeared giving the angel some breathing room. He watched his shoulders sag in relief but his frame was still rigid in pain. His hand hovered and hissed when he felt Viktor's aura trying to still protect the angel.  
  
He walked around the cage looking at the angel. Red tipped white and silver wings….how very unusual. He felt his aura which made the angel's body tense and spasm violently.  
  
"Such a large bright light" he said walking to the front and again crouched down to look at him. His long ebony hair had half fallen out of the tie at his neck revealing a long strand of black silk. Most angels did not keep long hair and his coloring was blacker than even the pits of Hell. He reached out with the end of ivory cane and tilted the angels face up.  
  
His red eyes met with red brown ones that were unfocused and in pain. He studied the angel deeming him handsome and worth the effort to keep him.  
  
"I can see the fuss" he said licking his lips "too bad Viktor kept you pure" he said "You won't be by the time I am done with you little angel but first we will wait for that annoying aura to burn out and when that happens" he let his glamour fall away revealing a creature with gray ashen skin, black oiled wings, a mouth full of sharp teeth with no lips and blood red eyes "When that happens you are going to be my personal little fuck toy until I get bored…...maybe then Viktor can have you back"  
  
The devil laughed deeply letting his face go and stood up.  
  
His laughter made something click into place within Yuuri.  
  
What was he doing? Was he really going to let this depraved being take his golden light from him? The light his mate loved so much and kept wrapped around him? Viktor may still want him after Lucifer's had his fill but he would not be able to live with himself. He would be reduced to an empty shell.  
  
Yuuri frowned, his arms still around himself, he wasn't this weak angel kneeling front of the Lord of Hell. He was Viktor's mate. He had Viktor's power and protection flowing through his aura and he would be damned if he allowed himself forget that.  
  
Gritting his teeth the pulled forward the dark energy of his mate and brought it closer to him, pulled more of it than he ever has and allowed his light to become dimmer and dimmer until he pushed it back letting his mate's dark energy encase it in a protective bubble.  
  
The relief was instantaneous.   
  
By the shadows, Yuuri almost laid down in relief. At once he took in deep breathes and allowed the dark energy to clear his pain fogged mind to think of a way to escape Lucifer who just must have realized what he did because a loud low snarled sounded in the area in front of him.  
  
Yuuri snapped his head and narrowed his eyes "Lucifer you twisted bastard" he gritted out between his teeth "Too much of a coward to go after Viktor so you took me" he snorted "You have no idea what you just provoked"  
  
The devil looked at him blankly before erupting in maniacal laughter "My my" he said giving him a grin flashing him blacked sharped teeth "For such a pure angel you sure do have quite a mouth on you…...I will have to make sure to put it to good use" he licked his lips making sure to adjust his erection in his black pants so that Yuuri could see.  
  
Yuuri curled his lip in disgust "Not in your blackest dreams. You forget how bonds work….I carry a large amount of my mate's energy within me. Enough to withstand being in your shitty domain " He stood up and crossed his arms "So in words of my mate…..Fuck you shithead"  
  
Having pulled so much of Viktor's energy and suppressing his own made more of Viktor's qualities spring out…...including a potty mouth and apparently balls of steel.  
  
'Holy shit' thought Yuuri surprised 'Is this what it's like to be Viktor? Hot damn I own that man lots of bedroom time…..he's positivity a fuckin' saint for being the Shadow Lord!'  
  
He shook his head a little taken back by his line of thoughts. Okay…..maybe he needed just a smidge of his light back.  
  
"Oh? Are you offering little angel?" Lucifer walked closer "Or did I actually hear you make a threat?"  
  
His face shifted back to his ashen gray skin demonic form.  
  
Yuuri kept his arms crossed to his chest and glared at him his wings ruffling in annoyance "Take it however you want. You can't touch me as long as I have Viktor's aura protecting me and I'm not doing the threatening, he is because I can guarantee you that he is more than likely already halfway here"  
  
Lucifer growled angrily. This was not going at all how he had envisioned. The fucking angel didn't even blink an eye at his growls and threats. He stood there, bleeding leg and all and looking to be only annoyed. The little shit wrapped Viktor's powers around him so tightly his light was undetectable. The human souls fell silent, they too could not feel his light any more.  
  
He walked up to the bars only the have the angel place a hand to his long knives. His eyes flashed red "Do you really think you can kill me?!" he thundered the area grew darker as the cavern shook.  
  
Yuuri looked at the darkness and then wondered if he could shadow travel here. He didn't think so but he discreetly twisted his ring. Nothing. Damn.  
  
"Not kill but I would settle for severing a few body parts" said Yuuri in a bored tone "Starting with your dick"  
  
The angel inside of him had his mouth hanging open in shock. The dark energy smirked and hushed his angelic energy wrapping it up so that it wouldn't be so shell shocked.  
  
Lucifer snarled "You sound just like that fool"  
  
Yuuri shrugged "He is my mate. This is his energy. I have no control of the lunatic that has now taken over my mouth. I'm just going with it"  
  
Lucifer started at him a bit incredulously for a moment before he turned and walked back and sat on his throne, brooding. He needed to think of something else. All this was doing was giving him a headache and the blasted angel had a point. He was working on a limited time frame before that bastard found him and found the angel.  
  
His plan had been to take the angel and torture him until his light ran out and fuck him until he was nothing more than broken doll and let Viktor find him naked, bruised and unresponsive. This however was not part of the plan.  
  
The angel in question sighed and sat down on the cage his eyes going to the lock and just stared at it.  
  
The devil growled low "Don't even bother" he snapped "You will not have the opportunity to escape"  
  
"Not planning on it" said the angel without looking at him "Why should I when Viktor is on his way? Seems very counterproductive"  
  
The devil snorted softly "You place too much faith in that idiot"  
  
"And that is any of your fucking business because?" snapped Yuuri. 'Oh my gosh' thought the inner part of Yuuri 'shut up shut up shut up'! He told himself but it was like an alien had hijacked his mouth.  
  
The devil's eyes burned blood red "Watch your tone filth"  
  
The angel snorted a laugh "Yeah sure ok. You are the one who asked and started in the first place" said the angel. He was sitting crossed leg, right elbow on his leg and chin in his hand looking very bored "I had no issues sitting here quietly"  
  
Lucifer sat and watched him intently. His ebony hair was now pulled over one shoulder in a sheet of ebony silk, shiny and straight down his chest. His red brown eyes had blue splashes…..the same color as Viktor's. He then realized the red in his wings were also due to Viktor's large amount of energy within him. How was he still pure?  
  
What was the angel's name again? He knew it but it had seemed like such a small trivial thing he had not bothered to memorize it.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked curiosity burning to know more of this angel...who was not what he had expected.  
  
The angel was still in the position it was before chin in hand with his eyes closed. He opened them and looked over at him. His handsome expression was very void of emotions, something that again intrigued him.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" his voice sounded tired and bored all at once irritating Lucifer. He has never had a person bored to be in his presence...other than Viktor of course.  
  
"Because I wish it so" he snapped.  
  
The angel rose an eyebrow then closed his eyes again "Oh well if that's the case, it makes all the difference" he said sarcastically then snorted "I don't jump at your commands big guy"  
  
When Lucifer stood up in anger the angel groaned in a huff of annoyance and opened his red blue eyes again to pin him a look.  
  
"Oh sit down before you hurt yourself" he retorted in a tired tone "You know it just can't remember…..not my problem"  
  
The devil was torn between wanting to send him into a fire pit and wanting to fuck him. No angel has ever spoken to him before in such a manner. It excited and angered him. He wanted to break the angel until he was moaning under him. This angel could serve as a distraction for many years but that insufferable demon was hot on his trail. He wanted to find a way to get Viktor's energy off of him so he could touch him but there was not enough time.  
  
He thought back to his reports then smiled "Yuuri" he said then turned to him "You are called Yuuri"  
  
"Well someone give the man a gold star" said Yuuri imitating a game show host "Congrats you remembered…..now what?  
  
The devil got up from his throne and stalked closer to the angel in the cage "I should rip you to pieces for you lack of respect" he said his glamour shifting.  
  
Yuuri looked up at him from his position on the floor "You would if you could you mean" he then tilted his head and said "Why do you bother with the glamour? It's obvious I know what your true form is now like….everyone does. Why do you insist on trying to keep on your old angelic one? I doubt it's for my benefit"  
  
Lucifer snarled angrily "That is none of your concern"  
  
Yuuri shrugged "Alright…..call it curiosity but I'll sit here and wait for Viktor in silence if you prefer"  
  
Lucifer's massive black wings twitched in aggravation. Snapping his fingers he formed five medium size demons "Take the cage and follow me" he growled standing up and walked out of the large cavern.  
  
Yuuri watched the devil leave the room then looked and glared at the five demons. What a cocky idiot. Taking his twin blades he silently unsheathed them and waited for them get closer. They walked over to his cage and before they could lift it up he decapitated them. Standing up he went to the lock and sent a large amount of Viktor's power into his hands and pushed. The cage let out a large groan and the door creaked open with a loud bang.  
  
"Should have gone with the blood lock" he muttered.  
  
He swiftly made his way over to the stairway that was on the opposite side of where Lucifer had walked into and crept up the stone stairs. Keeping his knives up at the ready he strained his hearing and risked flaring out just a bit of Viktor's energy to see if he could feel any demons around.  
  
One was just about the round the corner from the landing. Climbing them quickly he pressed himself against the wall and waited until the demon's energy was so close he was almost on top of him and flung his arm out...thoroughly decapitating it.  
  
The demon crumbed like an evil dust bunny.  
  
Yuuri shook his head. It was so weird having Viktor's energy so strong within him. He felt like himself and then not...It was like his normal brain went to sleep and in its place was all the voices that he usually kept hidden. The sarcasm he tried to control, the reckless part of him that wanted Viktor to complete the mating and he fearlessness he tried to keep contained so that he could think through the problem first.  
  
All of that was now front and center now.  
  
He looked down the long hall way of the stone fortress and figured if he followed the feel of the tortured human souls he should find himself outside.  
  
Not waiting to see if Lucifer noticed he had escaped he flew out of the first open window he saw. He had to get high above Hell enough to spot a bit of Viktor's domain.  
  
The demons he ran into were dispatched of quickly before they gave his position away. As soon as he was out of the fortress he flew upwards pushing his wings to take him high above the poisonous city below.  
  
He paused for a moment and looked down when he heard the loud roar.  
  
"Oh oh...busted" he muttered looked to his right and flew towards the location that he was sure was the beginnings of the shadow realm. Will he make there on time though was to be seen.  
  
Yuuri pushed himself to fly faster feeling Lucifer closing in on him. He had just crossed purgatory when he felt an unfamiliar pulse within him. His light inside of him grew larger causing him to almost fall out of the sky.  
  
No no no! He thought trying to push the light back in fear of the pain the light will bring when he realized it wasn't his light he was feeling.  
  
Michael?  
  
He had been so shocked that he did not notice just how close the Devil had gotten until sharp claws latched onto his leg and pulled him down to the ground.  
  
Yuuri fell with a muttered curse and an 'oof'.  
  
He rolled on the barren desert floor until he stopped and shook his head and looked over at Lucifer who stood with his arms crossed glaring at him with blood red eyes that glowed.  
  
"Did you really think it would be so easy?" he thundered whipping a long chain and wrapped it around Yuuri.  
  
Yuuri struggled against the ice cold chains, he tried to free his wings but the chain must have been forged with trapping an angel in mind.  
  
"I kinda did yeah" he muttered with a sigh as the Devil's fist around the chain tightened, the white in his knuckles showing.  
  
"I am seriously debating if killing you would be the best thing to do right now. I am getting tired of that mouth of yours" Lucifer swore he felt his left eye twitching.  
  
The angel squinted up at him then let out a full blown belly laugh. Lucifer was not impressed or amused. He questioned again if keeping the angel was even worth it.  
  
"Was that an eye twitch I just saw?" said the angel who stood up and walked closer to him much to the Devils discomfort "It was! Holy hot damn I made your eye twitch. You really need to lighten up a bit and take that stick out of your backside geez"  
  
Lucifer was very close to sending the fucking angel back to Viktor. It had to be better punishment he thought bitterly. He pulled at the chain started walking back to his other fortress, angel in tow.  
  
He couldn't touch the angel. He looked down at the melted skin from where he grabbed his leg and cursed. He couldn't heal the skin. It would take a long time for that to happen. Damn Viktor. That power belonged to him. He had to break the angel. He was sure it was the only way to get what he desired.  
  
Human souls didn't work since he kept Viktor's darkness at full front and his light was all but diminished. He could always have his demons come in with some humans and torture them in front of him. He looked back at the angel who rose an eyebrow at him clearing saying 'what?' then turned away. He decided he would do that and felt eager to hear what comeback he had to say then.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Lucifer wondered if the angel had finally given up. He really should have expected better.  
  
"I spy with my little eye…."  
  
The Devil growled so loudly several human souls fled the vicinity. He turned around stalked the angel and got as close as he dared get letting his glamour fall. He should have guessed that would not work.  
  
"What?" said the angel giving him a too innocent grin "You want to go first?"  
  
Lucifer lost his shit.  
  
He tried again to suffocate him with his energy but ran straight against a solid wall of Viktor's power and energy. He felt his body shake with suppressed fury and the need to kill something.  
  
"Why do you not fear me!" he bellowed at the creature staring up at him.  
  
"Oh that" said the angel with a snort "You clearly do not know how I met Viktor"  
  
Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose his glamour returning. He had a full blown headache.  
  
Yuuri knew that keeping Lucifer interested and flaring his curiosity was at the moment his best course of distraction. He just had to keep talking and stalling until his mate got to him and he could feel both Viktor and Michael close…..very close.  
  
7777  
  
Viktor's eyes blazed an unholy blue when the portal closed in pulling his mate into it. Standing up he turned and looked at the twins.  
  
"Fuck this war" his voice was low as he bit out each word "I am going to first capture that fucking pathetic excuse for a devil and then I am going to tear him limb from limb and toss his sorry carcass into one of the black abysses of my domain. Tell God he will need to find another way to dispose of the evil souls because Hell will be short one Hell Lord"  
  
He turned and was about to walk into the portal to his domain when Michael spoke up.  
  
"You know you can't do that" he said his eyes still on the spot that Yuuri disappeared into. His eyes were very blank and haunted.  
  
Viktor turned around and glared "I will do as I well damn please"  
  
Michael shook his head "We need a way to get Yuuri back" he sighed "I can help with that"  
  
Viktor rolled his eyes "No offense but I am his mate. I will be able to trace his light" but as soon as he said that he grunted in pain when he felt Yuuri's soul in agony. The fact that Michael also finch did not escape Viktor's eyes.  
  
He narrowed his gaze, the angel's face looked grief stricken, ashen and his mouth was drawn into a tight line from pain.  
  
He walked up to the angel "Which one are you?"  
  
The angel looked at him. His clear gray eyes looked very old, sad and in pain "Michael"  
  
"You felt Yuuri didn't you?" he said examining his face "Don't bother denying it...I saw you flinch"  
  
The angel looked down and sighed "I did not know until a few days ago…."  
  
"Know what?" bit out Viktor between clenched teeth. He could feel his beast very close to the surface, the territorial monster inside of him that coveted Yuuri to the point of obsession flared up.  
  
The angel straighten up, he stood there for a moment and Viktor wondered what he was doing when he felt it. He looked and felt the angel's aura for a moment then out a deep snarl that rose slowly then louder until his entire body vibrated from the force of it.  
  
Yuuri's aura poured from the angel.  
  
Viktor's growling was paused when he truly felt the aura and frowned. It was Yuuri's….but different.  
  
"You noticed the difference?" asked the angel "It's stronger than the one you hold"  
  
He was right. The light that was coming off him was brighter….stronger and purer. What the fuck was this?  
  
Viktor growled "How do you have my mate's light within you?"  
  
Michael shrugged "I am his mate as well...but he is not mine"  
  
Viktor frowned "What?"  
  
His beast was demanding blood. It wanted to tear apart the angel in front of him and take their mate's light back. Yuuri was his damnit. HIS.  
  
The damn angel had the gall to look pained "When Yuuri was first created he ran into me. I was basking after a particularly long battle with yet another attack on humanity. I had been so weary and my light had all but gone out. Yuuri being as young as he was did not quite know what he was doing. He embraced me and tried to lift my soul up. Because I had been in so much pain….he formed a bond unknowingly with me in his attempt to ease my soul"  
  
Viktor froze then let out a long string of curses that made both angels blush a bit. He rounded on the angel who had his mate's light.  
  
"I don't care how you got it or how much stronger that bond will be" gritted out. Viktor was trying hard not show how much is body was shaking "Yuuri is my mate. MINE. He choose me you understand that?"  
  
The angel's jaw clenched, anger seeping into those grey eyes "You think I don't know that? That I don't have be reminded of that fact every day?" he breathed out then added in a calmer voice "I will never do anything that would upset or hurt him"  
  
Right, Viktor forgotten for a moment that he was speaking to an angel. Knowing Michael, if he cared for Yuuri at all and knowing their nature….the angel would step down if it meant Yuuri being happy despite the sting of it.  
  
Viktor could never do that. He needed Yuuri….he needed him. He had lived years in the darkness and he would fight to his dying breath to keep his precious angel with him.  
  
The other twin stepped in "We are wasting time. Yuuri cannot survive in Hell, he is not officially an archangel, so his light will falter and he will be at the mercy of Lucifer"  
  
Viktor had just opened his mouth he felt a large tug on his aura. He blinked and frowned then grunted when Yuuri kept pulling until Viktor as left with almost all Yuuri's light.  
  
Both angels took a step away from him simultaneously.  
  
"What in the name of all that is holy just happened?" said Gabriel as he walked closer to Viktor "You feel …..almost angelic"  
  
Michael just regarded him and shuddered "Ok this is very disturbing. I see you and know you are Viktor but your light is Yuuri's"  
  
Viktor held a hand to his chest and shuddered "It's Yuuri" he said in a strained voice "He pulled a very large amount of my energy to him and pushed his light back but he pushed it to me" he shuddered all over "Ugh….I feel compelled to ask forgiveness of all my sins all of the sudden"  
  
Michael and Gabriel both looked at him like he grew an extra head.  
  
"Say what now?" said Gabriel a note of disbelief in his voice.  
  
Viktor made a face "Sorry" he said the shook his head "No wait….what? What am I sorry for?"  
  
Michael started to chuckle "Since you have so much of Yuuri in you...you are taking his personality traits. Your eyes have more brown now"  
  
Viktor then thought of what that meant and said "Ohhhhhhh heavens….if I am more like Yuuri and he is more like me and with Lucifer….." he broke off and swallowed and looked at the two angels who were looking at him weirdly "We need to get to him...or at the very least we need to get some of my darkness back from him"  
  
Viktor opened the portal to the shadow realm and looked over at the two angels "Well come on...you might as well tag along"  
  
Michael and Gabriel exchanged looks of bewilderment and amusement but followed just the same. It was hard to get over just how different he was now that he hosted more of Yuuri's light. He was no longer as intimidating or cold looking as he used to be. He had a warmness that made him a bit more approachable which was messing with Michael's head.  
  
He could remember taking some pretty nasty blows from the Shadow Lord and giving them in return and yet here they were….following him to his realm.  
  
The angels looked around them once they crossed the border to the Shadow realm and stared in awe. This had to be the last thing he ever imagined.  
  
"I can see why Yuuri can be here for long periods of time now" commented Gabriel looking up at the bright moon "No souls…..quiet…..almost peaceful"  
  
Michael nodded his eyes going to the silver grass and black fortress "It's impressive"  
  
Viktor looked back at them "Come…you will need to be with me in order to pass the forest and fields or risk getting devoured by my shadows" he started walking and called out "Christophe"  
  
A blonde hair demon appeared out smoke with a gleaming black armor and a red paludamentum draped over one shoulder and back. The demon looked to his lord then at the angels then back at his lord.  
  
"Master?" said Chris his voice a mixture of confusion and apprehension "What happened to you?"  
  
Viktor sighed "Yuuri happened" he said still walking "He has pushed almost all his light into me and sucked a majority of my energy in order for him to withstand being in Hell"  
  
At this Chris's step faltered for a second then called for Otabek to accompany them.  
  
"We will get the prince back" said Otabek then pointed his chin at Michael and Gabriel "Why are they here?"  
  
"They are here to aid us" said Viktor stepping into the forest then looked at Michael "I need you to feed Yuuri with just a bit of your light. Having a large amount of my darkness will get him killed"  
  
Gabriel looked at Viktor "I thought your energy was protecting him"  
  
Viktor smirked "It is…..Yuuri has pulled so much of it that it will act like a wall against anything that Lucifer throws at him. What I'm worried about is his mouth"  
  
Both angels and even his guards looked confused.  
  
Viktor rolled his eyes "We all know Yuuri can be a bit reckless correct? Not to mention fearless and cheeky at times"  
  
They all nodded in agreement. They all knew Yuuri enough to know that he took no crap from Viktor, never truly feared him, and was headstrong at the best of times.  
  
"Well now imagine if you will…..Yuuri without his light to ground him and a whole lot of my dark energy swirling around that daring brain of his"  
  
Every single one of them shuddered.  
  
"Oh yes" said Viktor grimly "Yuuri will not be so innocent, will have a lot of my personality traits and we know I have zero tolerance for Lucifer plus add his own sass on top of all that. We have to get to him before Lucifer decides to toss him down a volcano or something"  
  
He turned to Michael and frowned "You are lucky I have so much of Yuuri's light if not I probably not be so inclined to ask for your assistance"  
  
Michael nodded his head in agreement "I am aware"  
  
"With that being said" he said they reached the fields of poison roses "We need to hone in on him. Time is not on our side so concentrate on his light and I will trace my own energy and they should both lead us to him" he looked over at the two angels "Can you two withstand being so far into Hell?"  
  
Michael looked over at the evil dark energy that was coming off of the beginnings of Hell and shuddered "Normally yes…..not for an infinite amount of time but we can withstand it. But not while feeding Yuuri my energy. I will only last so long"  
  
"I will stay on his side and feel my brother my strength" said Gabriel looking at Michael "With both mine and his he can cross with little effort"  
  
Michael smiled "Thank you brother"  
  
Standing at the river Viktor and Michael flared their energies. Michael concentrated on Yuuri's and encased it with his own fortifying the bond, merging his with Yuuri's. Not enough to make them mates but just enough that Yuuri held some of his light within him and helped him withstand Hell without so much of Viktor's energy.  
  
He felt Yuuri's awareness of him. He was close.  
  
"He's closer than I expected" said Michael looking over to Viktor who had a pained looked on his face.  
  
Viktor had felt the moment Michael fortified the bond with Yuuri. He felt his mate's light wanting to leave him and go to the angel but the archangel stopped before he could bond completely with Yuuri.  
  
As it stood….both Viktor and Michael shared a mate. Viktor did not share. Pulling some of his darkness to him the beast inside of him begged for blood. It wanted the devil's blood and the angel who had their mate's light.  
  
"Let's go" said Viktor extending his wings and flew up in the air.  
  
They flew for about half an hour before they spotted Lucifer dragging Yuuri along. He was tied up in the chain walking behind him. Lucifer turned around and snarled at them pulling Yuuri with a hard yank that almost made the angel stubble.  
  
"Ow!" cried out Yuuri "What the hell is your problem?" he snarled at the devil "I kinda need the wings to fly shithead"  
  
Viktor's rose an eyebrow. Yup...that was definitely his doing. He would have laughed had the situation not been so serious.  
  
Michael took out his sword and landed next to Lucifer on the right, Viktor flanked the left his black poison sword drawn too.  
  
"Yuuri" said Viktor his eyes still on Lucifer "Are you alright?"  
  
Yuuri sighed "You mean other than being dragged down a Hell portal bleeding by Captain Fantastic over here….yeah sure I guess" he replied "but if you guys can get these chains off me that would be great"  
  
Viktor's lips twitched and Michael gaped. Viktor went to Yuuri and took the chains off, tipped his head back and kissed his forehead softly. Yuuri grinned up at him.  
  
"Hey hot stuff" he said cheekily making Viktor give out a low chuckle. Maybe he should feed Yuuri is energy more often.  
  
"Hey yourself" he then turned and glared at Lucifer "excuse me love...I have a devil to skewer"  
  
Viktor moved and pointed his black sword at Lucifer all playfulness disappeared from his face "I thought I had made myself clear. Come near what is mine and I would skin your worthless hide" he stalked closer "If you have a second in command I suggest you let them know they are about to be promoted"  
  
Lucifer snarled at Viktor in pure hatred.  
  
He was not ready to let the angel get away so fast. He knew his chances of getting his hands on him again were slim. He would be heavily guarded and Viktor would find a way to protect his mate. His last resort had been to kill the angel. Now that he knew this Yuuri he had wanted to keep the angel. He desired to break him but oh well. When all was said and done…he was only a means to an end.  
  
Letting his glamour fall he gave the silver hair lord a sinister smile "Enjoy your angel while you can"  
  
Turning to smoke, he only needed a few seconds. He rushed at Yuuri materializing behind him. Growling in pain he took the needle from is coat pocket and jammed the needle into the angel's' neck.  
  
Yuuri yelled out in pain and fell to the floor convulsing.  
  
Michael stabbed Lucifer in the stomach. Viktor eye's blazed blue and he thrust his sword into Lucifer's neck.  
  
The devil snarled at him choking on his black blood Viktor held the sword and stepped closer "You may not die from Michael's blade….but let's see you heal from my poison you pathetic piece of lowlife shit" he yanked the sword out.  
  
Lucifer turned to smoke and flew off his blood falling in huge droplets.  
  
Viktor turned and gathered Yuuri in his arms "Yuuri!"  
  
He was shaking, his eyes wide and unseeing his skin was turning a pale grayish color that freighted him.  
  
Yuuri was screaming in his head over and over again. He tried to tell Viktor he loved him one last time but everything in him shut down.  
  
Viktor lifted him up and turned to Michael "We need to get him out of here" he flew up and headed to his fortress.  
  
They were 10 minutes away when Yuuri let out a strangled cry, he grew very hot and a light sheen of glinted his skin.  
  
"Hold on for me Yuuri…you stay with me. You are not allowed to leave me" he growled but his tone was shaky and terrified, he felt his beast clawing at him urging him to heal his mate. Instead he brought him up closer, cradling him trying to provide comfort. He could feel Yuuri's fear, it beat at him mercilessly until Viktor felt physically sick but he pushed it down and whispered softly to his precious angel.  
  
Pushing himself harder his wings turned the landscape into a blur his only thought was to save Yuuri. Losing him was not an option, it was unimaginable and he refused to believe he could not save him. Even if it costed him is very life damnit he will not let Yuuri succumb to Lucifer's poison.  
  
Crossing the border he flared up his power allowing Michael to cross. He was only vaguely aware of the others following suit. He landed right outside then strode inside. He walked quickly passing the main rooms and headed down to the very bottom of the fortress past even the dungeons.  
  
He had to get to the center and the core of his domain. It housed the base of his powers and it was his best chance at saving Yuuri. He opened a large wooden door that lead to a room that looked to be made of dirt with a stone slab in the center. Fire sconces filled with room with shadows that trembled and reached out in despair at the prince.  
  
"You can almost feel their pain" whispered Gabriel in awe looking around the room "The shadows are crying out for him"  
  
Michael entered and took in a sharp breath "This room….." and trailed off.  
  
It hummed with power, very ancient power. The room was cool and smelled heavily of rich soil that he had not smelled for eons. The earth here smelled wild and alive….new and untamed. The dirt around them was free of any toxins from human pollution and the angels longed to bury their hands it.  
  
Michael and Gabriel watched as Viktor laid Yuuri down on the stone slab.  
  
"The slab" said Gabriel his voice a whisper as he trailed off in disbelief.  
  
"It is the slab that I woke up from when I was first created by the universe and The Powers to be. The center of my power"  
  
Gabriel knew that what they were witnessing was something that will never be witnessed by another other being in heaven and he felt humbled. For Viktor to bring them to the place where he was his most powerful and most vulnerable spoke volumes of his love for Yuuri.  
  
Both Michael and Gabriel bowed their heads "We will honor this trust"  
  
Viktor's eyes blazed a glowing blue "See that I don't regret it but there is a possibility that I may need the light that Michael holds"  
  
Michael nodded "I will do as you ask if it is to save Yuuri"  
  
Turning his attention back to Yuuri. He cursed when he felt just how cold he became, his light flickered and grew dimmer.  
  
"Stay with me damnit!" he reached in and pushed his powers into Yuuri forcing them to seek out the poison.  
  
The black liquid was like a living entity within Yuuri ripping apart everything in its way. It snarled and lashed out at him when he tried to dispose of it, refusing to give up his victim easily. Lucifer created this poison out of his own blood. Damn him to the blackest shadow pit. His darker nature cried out for vengeance but he silenced that voice. Yuuri came first.  
  
With Viktor's energy still in Yuuri but called out to his loyal guards "Christophe"  
  
The blonde guard stepped forward "I know Master" answered Chris nodding to Otabek.  
  
The guard disappeared into smoke then reappeared not a moment later with a small bowl of some strange herb. A healing herb that was only grown in the shadow realm. Otabek placed the herbs in the candles on either side of the slab so that the air in the room was filled with a rich healing aroma.Next he poured silver liquid in the bowl along with the rest of the herbs and set it on fire. The guards stood by either side of Yuuri and poured their energy into Viktor.  
  
Viktor blocked every out, he wrapped Yuuri's light tightly against his own keeping Yuuri from fading and sent his own energy into his mate and meticulously went to work on ridding his body from the poison.  
  
The ancient chant rose, giving his words power and he let it flow over Yuuri calling to his spirit.  
  
_Terra antiqua, ad imperium voco super auxiliatus sum sana qui erit auri pretium_ \- Ancient earth, I call on your power to help heal one who is precious

_Mederi uulneribus suis aut immineant auferre_ \- Heal the wounds that threatens to take away their life

_Et reducam eos a ténebris_ -Bring them back from the darkness.

_Offero vitae spiritum et meum sanguinem_ \- I offer my life, my spirt and my blood

_Accipere mala ab intus_ \- Take the evil from within

  
The chant went on for hours. The two angels didn't even dare to speak, the power laced in Viktor's voice echoed down to their bones. It vibrated on their skin and they now understood why they were never able to kill him. They honestly never stood a chance.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, Chris and Otabek were showing signs of fatigue and finally their strength failed.  
  
Chris recalled his energy weak and shaking "That is all I have….anymore and I will fade"  
  
Otabek fell to his knees his golden skin a white ashen color the lines of strain on his face. He could no longer hold on to the chant.  
  
The men looked to Viktor who was still fully merged with his mate, Yuuri was not responding to the healing. The poison’s damage was too great and healing him was proving to be a very slow process. Everywhere that the black liquid touched was now dead and toxic. Yuuri’s light was trying to escape from the evil tint it left behind.   
  
Chris sighed "The poison did too much damage”  
  
Michael stepped up and knelt by Yuuri tears streaming down his face. He took Yuuri's hand and laid his head on it praying.  
  
"Merge your light with his" said Viktor suddenly. His voice was hoarse, his blue eyes an odd pale color with no life in them "Perhaps the light within you will ground him. He is too weak as he is, his spirit is letting go. If he can hold on while I finish healing him, he may recover”   
  
Michael swallowed "If I did that…"  
  
Viktor nodded "I know" he said his eyes drinking in Yuuri's face "But I rather lose him to you than to death"  
  
Michael sighed and reached in with a heavy heart and tugged on the light that lived inside of him and tried to merge his light with Yuuri’s.

Viktor looked at his precious angle and uttered the words that he swore would never leave his lips.

“I release you from your oath” he whispered winching when Yuuri’s warmth that he coveted for so long flew to the avenging angel.   
  
Viktor hung his head mourning of the light that was now lost to him. The light in his bleak world was gone and at once he felt like he was floating adrift in the darkness.  
  
Michael let his own light flow attempting to trap Yuuri’s and call it back but it was slipping from his grasp. He tried merging with it but it was much too weak and not responding.  
  
He shook his head "It won't work, his light is too weak, too dim…he is fading" tears running down his handsome face. He felt like he failed to save Yuuri.  
  
Viktor let out a monstrous cry that shook the room. Michael and Gabriel flinched and let their aura’s rise out of fear being crushed by the overwhelming amount of dark energy that swirled like a firestorm.  
  
Shadows grew bigger until the room was engulfed in shadows, the shadow realm trembled with the grief of their master and his anger.  
  
Viktor stood "Leave me" he his tone was bleak and full of so much emotion that the guards looked at each other.  
  
"Mas.."  
  
"I SAID LEAVE ME!" he yelled waving his hand and the two guards vanished along with the angels.  
  
Michael and Gabriel blinked. They were standing outside of the fortress. Michael fell to his knees and wept golden tears. All he wanted was for Yuuri to be happy. Now his mind would be forever haunted with the image his body lying on the slab motionless, his light faded from this world. He prayed for Yuuri to be at peace and then he wanted nothing more than to go home and lay in the light and go numb.  
  
Chris sighed, a deep ache in his chest for both is master and the angel who they all have come to respect. He knew his master will never be the same. He looked at the two angels "We thank you for all you did" he said solemnly and waved his hand opening the portal "The treaty still stands. Yuuri would have wanted it and so my men will honor it"  
  
Gabriel shook hands with the shadow guard. He knew now they there were not in fact demons but shadows "We thank you….call to us if you should ever need our aid as well"  
  
Chris nodded and watched as the two warrior angels left.  
  
5555  
  
Viktor sat on the slab and raised Yuuri so that he could gently hold his mate. He choked back a sob and buried his face in his neck inhaling his sweet scent.  
  
"How can you go where I cannot follow _angel moy_?" he whispered hoarsely against cold skin his voice uneven "What I am I to do now that I am left without your light to add color to my endless existence?"  
  
He pulled back to caress his cheek lightly "You have saved me in so many ways Yuuri. I was so lost and angry but then you" he gave Yuuri a small watery smile "You shot into my life with your bright smile, your laughter, and that stubbornness that knocked sense into me"  
  
Viktor blinked the tears that obscured his vision and leaned down to kiss Yuuri gently "You breathed love into me when I didn't think I was capable to feeling such an emotion" he sobbed "But I do…..I know now that I love you more than anything in this damn world and I didn't even get a chance to tell you that"  
  
The wall to his defenses lay crumpled at his feet. He would give up all his power, his immortality for a mortal life time with Yuuri if he could. He would do anything just to see him smile at him once more.  
  
He had been stroking his mates raven hair when his fingers went through it and touched stone.  
  
A wave of raw grief racked his body making him sway, a strangled cry lost in his throat. Yuuri's body went transparent.  
  
"No…" he whispered shaking his head but he knew it was useless. Yuuri had been an angel. They did not have mortal bodies that decay in death. All angels returned to the light.  
  
So he watched as the body in his arms turned into golden dust and evaporated as if he had never even existed leaving his arms empty. The only thing left of his Yuuri was the golden ring that lay on the slab.  
  
He stayed in the room unmoving, eyes unfocused. The beast inside of him didn't stir….didn't snarl. It lay docile and whimpering, bleeding like his heart. His personal miracle was forever gone and Viktor found himself praying for the first time in eons to the Powers that created him to release him and allow him to fade along with his mate.  
  
5

5

5

5

55555  
  
Yuuri looked around confused shielding his eyes. Where was he?  
  
_Welcome little one_  
  
Startled he looked around but there was nothing but an endless white mist all around him. Where was Viktor? He had to tell him he was alright. Knowing his mate he would be worried or worse, he could be raging against humanity, Heaven and Hell.   
  
"Hello?" he called out hesitantly.  
  
_Welcome Yuuri of the Heavenly realm_  
  
Yuuri nodded his head "Thank you" he said hesitantly then cleared his throat "E…excuse me but, what happened?" he walked a bit forward in the mist but all he saw was white all around him. Looking down he could see his clothing was all white as well. He was barefooted, his body felt light and he noticed his hair was no longer long.

He also noticed he had no wings.

No wings.

_You beyond Heaven_

“Where am I? Please” he added feeling worried. He wanted to get to Viktor.   
  
The soft voice seemed to have come from everywhere. It was both male and female and yet not. It rang with crystal clear serene tone that made him feel at ease which was a relief since he still remembered his experience in Hell.  
  
_You are in the Nether World_  
  
Yuuri didn't know what that meant or what the Nether World was "I…am confused. Can you please tell me where the Neither World is?"  
  
The voice gave him a soft laugh  
  
_It is the place where all other worlds and realms were created_  
  
Yuuri frowned for a second before realization dawned on him "Are one of the powers?" his voice a soft whisper of wonder.  
  
_Yes_  
  
Yuuri's eyes widen and the bowed "It is an honor then"  
  
_No….it is so rare when one world creates a being so perfect that it defies all boundaries and limitations. You are such a creation Yuuri. So, we are honor to meet you young one._  
  
Yuuri blushed "I do not claim to be perfect but I am humbled to be in your presence"  
  
The voice laughed once more  
  
_Perfection is not a being without flaws. It is flaws that help determine the perfection of the being. It is what you do in the face of ones’ faults that uncovers the gem within._  
  
Yuuri saw a light to his right and he turned. The mist swirled and he saw a pool of water on the white marble floor. Going to it he peered in and saw Viktor. His heart clenched painfully. He had tears of pure starlight running down his face. Even in this realm he could feel his overwhelming sorrow and grief.  
  
Yuuri reached out with a shaky hand and touched to surface of the water "I wish I could have held him at least once more before I faded. I never wished for him to feel so much pain"

The ache of seeing Viktor so distraught brought tears to his eyes and a hollow in his heart.  
  
_Viktor needed your light to help restore him back to the former lord he used to be. He is still needed. Without his darkness, your world will fall to the evil being Lucifer._   
  
Yuuri nodded swallowing thickly "I understand" he truly did. Viktor kept a balance by maintaining at bay some of Hell’s demons.   
  
_But the realm of earth is in need of a pure light now as well_  
  
He frowned "Isn't that Heavens role?"  
  
_Once…a very long time ago. The war has thrown the balance of your realm off. The light of your world is too involved in the war, it plays too large a part. Heaven is still needed but in order for the realm to survive, a new light needs to emerge. A pure light. A separate realm that will provide the balance it needs until the war is over._  
  
Yuuri frowned looking up at the white marble celling then at the swirling mist. He didn't understand what the Powers meant "What is the purpose of this new realm?"  
  
In every dimension and in every system of this vast universe there is always a balance. Light and Dark. They are not enemies as some would think but they are partners. They understand they need each other in order to provide harmony. The light needs darkness to protect it against the harsher realities and the Dark needs light's gentle presence to motivate it to protect. Together they are stronger, separate they fall.  
  
Yuuri nodded "I can see the wisdom in that but, forgive me" he licked his lips "Why me? Why am I being told all this?"  
  
_Sweet Yuuri…...you are to be the new light that will restore balance to your world. The new realm will be separate from both Heaven and Hell. Viktor's domain will cease to exist and in its place, will be the new one that will oversee the balance._  
  
His eyes widen and he felt a little light headed. Him? The new light? He was just Yuuri. He’s never wanted more out of his existence than to protect and guard the humans.

He then looked down at Viktor and his heart lurched with the adoration he felt for him. Instead, he fell in love with the one being he was not supposed to defying his nature and his realm.

"I love him" he whispered "More than I ever loved anyone else...including the humans I was created to protect" his eyes glistened "Is that wrong?"  
  
At once he felt the surge of pure power and the feeling of being encased in a hug. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief.  
  
_No, it is not wrong. To love the darkness for all he is, is what the light is meant to do. Just as the darkness loves the light for all it is too._  
  
Yuuri smiled softly  
  
_Will you, Yuuri, accept to be the constant pure light in your realm?_  
  
Yuuri blushed "I don't know if Viktor will be able to keep me pure for eternity…"  
  
He blushed harder when the voice gave a small laugh.  
  
_Pure of body does not equal pure of heart and soul. Your love is pure and this is enough. Merge with your dark lord Yuuri, when you do you will also merge your light and both will become half of the same whole._  
  
Yuuri nodded not trusting his voice then added "Then yes, I accept" he would do anything for a chance to stay Viktor.  
  
_Then listen well and when you return follow our instructions and everything will be set into place. ….._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not leave the chapter at Yuuri's death lol. I fear the mob that would have come after me lol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion and the creation of the third realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and thank you for leaving such beautiful reviews. I am truly floored and humbled at each and every one. 
> 
> The end is near and it is very bitter sweet but as promised I give you the reunion along with the long awaited intimate scene. I tried to keep it as tasteful as I possibly could. I tend to write more about the emotions than describing what is physically happening but I do incorporate both elements. I hope you all enjoy it.

444444444

Yuuri wasn't sure how much time had passed. He realized that time in the Nether World was different than the time in his realm but he had to make sure he had control of his new form before he could leave on his own.

Learning to become pure light was harder to master than he would have realized. First, he had to accept the fact that he wasn't the corporal angel Yuuri any longer. In essence, he still felt like himself if it wasn't for small tall tell signs that he wasn't tied to a heavenly body anymore. His emotions were not as diluted as they use to be. He has always been able to feel love but he was realizing that even the love he had for Viktor changed. While an angel the love he had for Viktor was the innocent love that all angels held. They had been created to love in general but not fall in love. It explained why he was able to kiss Viktor and not feel his body stir. He had a huge damper on his other emotions.

Once he let go of those restrictions he had in his own mind becoming light was a bit easier. Now after some time he was able to change forms at will which meant he was ready to go back.

He stood by the pool of water gazing down at it as he readied himself to go back. He was nervous and anxious all at once. The one thing he will need to get used to was not having his wings.

He looked to his back and felt a twinge of sadness. He was going to miss them but it wasn't like he needed them. Plus, if he truly wanted wings he could will his new form to have them if he truly felt like flying. He supposes they were just something familiar from his past life that he missed.

He moved his hand over the water, the clear liquid rippled then showed him an image of Viktor. He looked very tired. His long hair lay flat and lifeless, his usual regal appearance was haggard and disheveled. He was still in the stone room made of dirt.

Yuuri's heart ached to see him this way.

_It has been a mortal month…_

Yuuri winced ‘Too long’ he thought. His mate was grieving and everything inside of him was yearning to go to him and ease that pain. A tinkle of a bell sounded and Yuuri held out his hand. A pearl the size of his thumbnail dropped onto his palm.

_You know what to do Yuuri…..go and join your other half_

Yuuri closed his hand around the pearl. He then closed his eyes and became a pure white light. The moving between worlds and realms was tricky. You had to find the right "door" for lack of a better word and go through it. Every realm had its own personal light, smell and feel to it. Yuuri just had to find it in the kaleidoscope of all the different realms that existed.

Some that he had seen he really wanted to visit and others he knew were off limits to even him. Those were dimensions that would not support his light energy or even Viktor's because they were alien planets and solar systems made of other energies entirely.

Yuuri had been overwhelmed when he was first shown just how many other worlds there were. The realms all hosted a vast number of different beings. Beautiful creatures that shimmered like gems, foreign exotic places that held a scent so unique and magical that it left his skin humming and majestic wild planets with an abundance of natural life that it took his breath away.

He wanted to share the magic of discovery with Viktor and at once he felt excitement in his veins of being in his arms once more.

Finding his realm, he flowed through the fabric that made his home and found himself traveling on the border of the heavenly realm. He streamed through and materialized in the pavilion of the Seraphim.

He kept his former appearance minus the long hair he had let grown out. His raven hair was once more a tousled disarray with the front being just a bit longer. He chooses white slacks, shoes, and waistcoat paired it with a light blue dress shirt. He was used to the attire of when he was an angel so he saw no point in changing his appearance.

Walking in, he stepped in front of the beam of light. Immediately a golden cloaked figure stood by the light.

Yuuri gave the figure a small bow of the head "The burden of keeping the light of this realm has been transferred Father" he said in a soft voice "The Powers wish for you to focus on keeping the light of heavenly realm"

The cloaked figure nodded "You have always been meant for great things Yuuri" the deep layering voice sounded pleased, relieved and proud all at once "It gives me great joy to know you will be the guardian of the light now"

Yuuri gave the figure a small smile "Thank you"

The figure vanished in golden dust leaving Yuuri in the empty room once more. He admired the pavilion once more before turning into light and flowed through the realm undetected until he flowed into the twin's pavilion.

He knew that once he made it over to Viktor his mate was not going to allow him out of his sight until the pain and grief of him passing as an angel became nothing but a bad dream so he had to first ease the mind of another being who he loved but just not like a mate.

Michael was in so many ways his brother and his friend. He was a mentor and a former idol of his. He loved him enough that he wanted to ease the weight of his grief.

He found the angel in his room. He was sitting on his bed, in his hands he held a white feather. Yuuri realized it must be one of his. Since he had used Michael's room it was only logical that perhaps one of his feathers detached while he had slept.

Oh Michael…..

With a sad smile, he moved until he was hovering next to him then materialized slowly.

"Don't be so sad Michael" he said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Michael's head turned to look to him so quickly he almost fell off the bed in shock. He briefly wondered if he had fallen into a mortal sleep but he knew he didn't and yet…..Yuuri stood not but a few feet from him. He watched in surprise as the former angel went from a translucent ghostly form to a solid one.

Yuuri smiled at the shell-shocked archangel "It's alright Michael" he said gently offering a hand to him.

Michael allowed the shock to evaporate and decided that he was going to take this as the miracle it was and rushed at Yuuri. The raven hair man made a noise of surprise when he pulled him into an embrace and held on tightly wrapping the smaller male in his arms and wings.

"Yuuri" Michael said his voice breaking into a sob "Please don't say this is all a dream and that you are really here"

He knew he was shaking but he ignored it as he inhaled the familiar scent that was Yuuri's and rested his cheek to silken strands feeling the weight of his grief leave him. Yuuri glowed a pure white and Michael shuddered as his soul lifted.

"It's not a dream Michael" said Yuuri "But you are kinda crushing me"

Michael blushed and pulled back then frowned "Your wings?"

Yuuri gave him a small lopsided grin "You just noticed?"

Michael continued to look at him for a moment then poked at Yuuri's aura. What he felt had him falling to his knees in front of him "You…..you are…."

Yuuri nodded and went down on one knee to look at him "I am but I will always be Yuuri no matter what I am now, that will never change"

Michael swallowed and nodded "So does that mean Viktor will be….?"

Yuuri nodded again "The original Underworld can no longer exit the way it is and Heaven can no longer bear the burden of being the light force for our realm and fight Hell"

Michael sighed and nodded remaining quiet.

Yuuri knelt closer and pulled him into a hug "I know how you feel Michael and believe me I wished I felt the same for you. I do love you….so much but not in the way that you deserve"

He pulled back, placing his hands on either side of his handsome familiar face to look into glistening dove gray eyes.

Michael gave him a small sad smile turned his face and placed a kiss to his palm "Your presence is enough Yuuri. You will live and thrive. Your light will be felt by all that inhabit this domain" he stood up and pulled Yuuri up with him "This gives me joy. My place is here, with my brother and my duty to my people and the mortals"

Yuuri smiled proudly at him letting his hands drop from the angel's face "You always were a fighter Michael. Your honor is why I admire you so much"

Michael debated for a brief second then leaned down and kissed Yuuri's forehead "I will not lie Yuuri" he whispered softly against his skin "My heart will always belong to you...it's the way of our kind, you know this" he pulled back reached back and took a silver feather and pulled it "Please take this small part of me Yuuri. I leave my heart in your hands" he took his smaller hand placed the feather on it "Take care of it".

Yuuri's heart went out to the angel. Michael did not deserve to live out his existence yearning for him.

He took the feather "Then my promise to you is that you will never again feel the pain and sorrow of an unacquainted love" He let his light encircle the feather and absorbed it "You will always feel my light"

Michael shuddered for a second closing his eyes. When he reopened them the pain, grief and heartbreak were gone. His eyes and soul were once more renewed. With Yuuri housing a part of Michael the angel could live without feeling the ache of a lost loved one. Michael was now able to feel Yuuri's light within him at all times.

The bond was not like the old one. Michael would not yearn for him but rather Yuuri took it upon himself to help block the ache he will always hold. The feather he absorbed was his link to Michael. As long as Yuuri held the feather Michael would be able to continue to feel his light and live out his duties as the avenging angel he was.

Yuuri just hoped Viktor would understand. Besides, he would have him for the rest of their eternity.

He met with Gabriel and Phichit briefly then said goodbye to both angels promising to visit once things settled. Knowing Viktor like he did ….it would be a few years before he ever saw the heavenly realm again.

 

5555

Going to the underworld was a bit more complicated than going to Heaven.

Because Viktor's domain was so close to Hell he had to hone in on Viktor's natural dark energy to guide him. At the moment, Viktor was still deep in sorrow so his dark aura was very dim. He had to backtrack a few times just to be sure he didn't end up somewhere he didn't want to be in.

When he finally made it to the Shadow Realm his heart lurched and grew drinking in the familiar sights of the dark fortress, the forest with the silver leaved trees and the bright red/orange sky. He would miss this place as well but this realm unlike Heaven…had to disappear. If Viktor wanted he could always incorporate some of this realm's likeness into their new one. He hoped he did. This was as much his home as the Heavenly realm was.

When he made it to the room where Viktor was he was surprised by how much power radiated from the room. It felt alive. Like the rich earth called out to Viktor and filled him with its soothing presence. This was probably why he has not moved from the location he realized.

Viktor sat still on the cold stone slab, in his fingers was his golden ring.

Yuuri felt tears in his eyes, his light growing with the love he held for the man front of him. He shimmered slowly to his corporal form and walked closer to the love of his existence. He needed Viktor just as much as he needed him. They were two parts of the same whole and one could not be without the other.

He allowed his light to reach out for him slowly and guided Viktor's mind back from the pain induced fog he was in "Come back to me Vitya" he whispered going to his knees in front of him reaching up to push his long starlight hair away from his face.

Viktor had let his mind wander in waking dreams of when his Yuuri was alive and in his arms. He didn't know how much time has passed since he's been in this room but then again time was nothing to someone like him. He was lost in shadows and darkness with nothing but memories of the bright light that had become the center of his world in such a short period of time.

He thought of getting revenge as soon as Yuuri's body turned to dust but the beast within him was still too wounded. There will be time for vengeance. There will come a time that his beast will awaken in blood lust and he will seek out the one who took from him something that meant more to him than all of humanity, angels and demons alike and he will relish in the reaping.

For now he will allow his mind and soul to retreat into a sleep like state so that he could be with his angel once more….even if it was only in his mind. He recalled the little things about Yuuri that made him so very precious and held on to them. His smile, laughter and that adorable blush of his. He even missed when he stubbornly refused to bend to him.

After what felt like an eternity, he felt a presence near him but he ignored it like he has been doing for all that tried to talk to him. He did not wish to wake up. When the presence grew larger and warmer he felt his aura stir.

A soft voice that made his heart beat faster…

The scent of sunshine and vanilla with a floral twinge filled his senses, so clean and pure….

A gentle hand on his hair….

Viktor felt his entire being shudder. Yuuri….

He wasn't ready to break the dream….he did not want to go back to his existence without him.

"Come back to me Vitya…" a warm light wrapped itself around him so softly and delicately that he felt his soul sway for a second. Viktor allowed himself to bask in the beauty and warmth of it for a few moments. His heart clenched when slender arms cradled his head bringing it to a warm chest as fingers caressed his long hair just like his mate use to do.

Viktor's pale blue eyes snapped opened and he pulled back to gaze into the beloved face of his angel.

No…..this was a dream….wasn't it? He reached out with a shaking hand and cupped one cheek of the Yuuri in front of him and swallowed. So warm…..

"Yuuri?" he whispered hoarsely. Had he finally gone mad? Did his mind snap from the crushing grief in the end? He didn't care, if this was the outcome he didn't care if he was dead. His Yuuri was in front of him and that was all that mattered.

Yuuri smiled at him "It's really me" he said softly. He had short hair again and Viktor couldn't help but reach up and run his nails through the messy tousled strands. He had missed how young and innocent it made him appear.

He watched in fascination when Yuuri closed his eyes and let out a content sigh when he touched his neck and jawline.

Viktor stood up pulling Yuuri close to him until he was pressed so close he could feel his mate's heart beating faster. Leaning down he buried his nose in the crook of his pale neck and inhaled deeply, savoring his sweet scent. He knew in his soul that his mind was still not stable….even as he held the warm body to his, there was a part of him that was still suck in that eternal darkness.

Yuuri wrapped his light around Viktor trying to lure him fully out of his catatonic state but a part of his mind still thought he was dreaming. He held onto him "Viktor…..my Vitya" he whispered leaning on his taller stronger frame "Come out of that darkness…..come and be with your mate"

Ever so gently he lifted Viktor's face from his neck to place a soft kiss to the corner of lips, then moved to the other side. Yuuri coaxed Viktor slowly, teasing him with small bites and nibbles on his lower lip then moving to kiss him softly. He could feel Viktor's dark energy slowly unravel from deep within himself and pull on his light. Yuuri allowed it to wrap itself around his body like a snake and caress his aura.

Viktor pulled back to regard the being in his arms and watched as this Yuuri smiled at him in that way that always made him want to bend to his wiles just to see him give him that radiant glowing smile. Viktor drank in his beloved face, imprinting the image in his heart.

"I never did get a chance to tell you how very precious you were to me" he whispered softly his hand shakily caressing Yuuri's lips gently "How you changed my life into one that I could say I was proud of"

Yuuri's eyes glistened with tears "Viktor please come back to me" he put his hand on top of his "Feel me….I'm here….I'm alive…I came back for you"

Viktor looked down at Yuuri and decided he never wanted to wake up. Pulling Yuuri closer leaned down and took possession of those lips that always made him lose control. The first brush of his tongue against his was like his body got electrocuted with awareness. Scent, sound and feeling jolted him awake and made him realized that this wasn't a dream and that Yuuri truly was in front of him trying to wake him up.

His aura and power rose up swift and strong causing the shadows in the room to come alive once more.

He pulled back his hands clutching the smaller man close "Yuuri?" he asked hesitantly his eyes drinking him in "How?”

Yuuri ran his hands from his chest up to his neck "I'm here Viktor...it's me"

Viktor swallowed thickly "But how?" he asked but Yuuri placed a finger to his lips.

"Does it matter?" he whispered pulling him down closer "I am here. I'm here for you" he kissed the corner of his mouth softly "Please make me your mate Vitya"

He didn't need to be told twice. He plunged into his mate's mouth ruthlessly, hungrily wanting to drive the memory of his fading to the far depths of his mind until it was nothing but a blip in time. He pulled at his light greedily his hands fisting the fabric of Yuuri's shirt on his back but it still wasn't close enough.

"Yuuri…" he whispered the name reverentially against his lips. He didn't know how he was here and he didn't care. All that mattered to Viktor is that someone took pity on him and brought his angel back to him. He consumed his soft lips, re-familiarizing himself with the intoxicating taste that always drove him a bit mad. He heard Yuuri's soft moan, his lips moving against his, tasting him just as eagerly his arms snaking around his neck pulling him closer.

"You are never to leave my side again" he said roughly in between deep soul searing kisses "Do you understand me Yuuri? Never. Again" his voice was commanding and fevered against his mate's swollen lips. Viktor let his power pulse, willing their clothing gone. He heard his mates breathe hitch, his smaller body shuddering lightly against his.

He broke the kiss both panting harshly, he gripped Yuuri's neck firmly to look into his eyes "You are my lifemate. My love and my light" his tone was low but his resolve iron clad. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that there will be not a force on this realm or any other one that will be able to prevent him from taking Yuuri as his mate tonight.

He gently backed them up until Yuuri's back legs reached the slab "I give to you my life….my heart and my protection" his lips started a slow lazy exploration of his neck earning him a small whimper. He licked, sucked and nibbled on the smooth pale skin feeling his body wonderfully aroused and alive. His hands caressed silken flesh prompting Yuuri to squirm slightly in his embrace.

He pulled back to look down at Yuuri's mahogany eyes bright with desire and felt his beast finally stir….it was hungry for its mate, to bond with him.

But it was then that he noticed Yuuri didn't have wings. The sight gave his body pause for a few moments but Yuuri wasn't having none of it. He pulled his head down and kissed him so eagerly that he couldn't help the lustful moan that exploded from his deep in his throat.

He had no real awareness of anything but Yuuri. There  _was_ nothing but the perfection of his mate. He was so beautiful. Captivating. His.

Hot liquid fire set in lean muscles and skin soft it beckoned to be touched. Was it his breathing that was out of control or was it Yuuri's? He couldn't tell anymore. The only thing he could think of was that his angel was in his arms. His hands couldn't stop caressing his skin while he nibbled and sucked on Yuuri's bottom lip gently. He had existed in that black, endless void without hope, without the thought of light. Without the possibility of Yuuri. Now he was here, his personal miracle.

Yuuri was caught in a storm he never wanted resurface from. Never being able to feel the full potential of their passion while an angel he now felt an insatiable hunger for Viktor. His lips were a drug he was going to need many centuries to come. That heady honey and spice flavor he wanted to consume forever. His body tingled and ached in unfamiliar and delicious ways. The need for relief from the building heat and pressure was so intense he instinctively moved against the hard, heated skin of his mate feeling his head swimming from the pleasure of it.

Viktor's eyes burned a glowing blue when he felt Yuuri rub against him seductively. Viktor deepened the assault on his mate's mouth loving the eager noises he was making. Their tongues dancing and stroking against one another creating an overwhelming need within him. Yuuri was his poison and his antidote, pleasure and pain and he wanted it all. He was fully aroused and he intended on claiming the angel who has stolen his heart. He could feel the evidence of Yuuri's desire pressed against him and his beast lost control. He laid him on the slab and pulled away, his eyes drinking the beautiful sight of his love.

His skin illuminated in the darkness of the room with the light that radiated from him, his eyes looked at him sparkling bright with yearning and his soft skin looked flushed. He looked utterly delectable, glorious and he was all his.

"I am going to claim you Yuuri….here….in the very center of my realm" the timber of his voice rough with desire "Then you will always know who you belong to" glowing blue eyes stared at his angel, trapping him in his gaze while lowering his body to his mate.

His mouth moved to kiss and nibble on Yuuri's stomach trailing a path up to his neck and shoulder loving the exquisite taste of him. He could hear Yuuri's breathing slowly becoming erratic and it made his beast growl low in anticipation. He couldn't stop touching him. His hunger was a living breathing entity that urged him to sample his mate until he was so deliriously turned on that he begged for him to finish the mating.

Viktor smirked, a slow sensual smile all while placing open mouth kisses that went from Yuuri's neck down to his stomach and hip bone loving the way his body jerked and shuddered. He could hear his sweet voice crying breathlessly urging him on but unable to voice it. Viktor wanted to hear him moan out his name. He wanted Yuuri so far gone that the only thing on his mind was the need for him to take him. With that in mind his lips ran down his smaller body until he found his mate's harden member and gave into temptation. Softly he stroked the heated flesh and felt his own cock give a twitch when Yuuri let out a throaty moan that sent him into a wild frenzy.

Viktor's eyes flashed navy when Yuuri looked down at him "Mine" he growled out and took him into his mouth with a moan of his own.

Yuuri's eyes rolled in the back of his head his body shook from the intense pleasure. He was engulfed in fire and oh shadows he loved it. His mind and soul fractured when he felt Viktor's mouth wrap around his hardened flesh. Throwing his head back he arched his back and sobbed out his mate’s name brokenly. He swept him into another world where there was only Viktor and his hard muscles, the touch of his hands and the aggression of his body. His mouth was sheer magic, so that everything narrowed into unadulterated feeling, so that there was no way to think, only feel.

"Viktor" he breathed out, his voice trembling. He whimpered his name over and over helplessly pleading for him to fill the empty ache that was consuming him "Please…." He didn't understand what he was asking for or what he needed but he knew that his mate did and he was so close, the knot inside of him tightened even further. He jerked when he felt one long finger slowly enter him. Oh heavens…...Too much. It felt too good. His hands moved to Viktor's hair grabbing fist full unable to stop his hips from moving upwards to meet both his hot mouth and fingers faster and faster. All too soon his nerves bunched, his hips left the stone slab all together and he half sobbed half moaned Viktor's name his body flush from the sudden incredible rolling wave of pleasure that hit him.

How long did Viktor dream of having his angel like this? Stars will dwindle to nothing, civilizations will rise and fall but this….this absolute need for Yuuri will never fade, his love for the perfect soul in his arms will burn for the rest of their eternity.

He drank greedily craving more but he was still not done. With one last long lick he crawled up his angel's body like a hungry predator, taking his legs, he spread them further "You are mine" he growled out possessively while he slowly, inch by blissful inch pushed into his mates willing body then paused. Yuuri chest heaved up and down breathing hard while his body withered under him. Those large cinnamon eyes gazing up at him a perfect mixture of innocence and trust…..an invitation to keep going

"Yes…...please….."

Viktor knew he didn't know what to ask for but seeing him trying to lift his hips so that he could take more of him in was a sight that his beast wanted to savor.

"It's yours then" he bit out his body shaking from the effort it was taking for him to not fuck his mate blindly. No, he wanted to enjoy Yuuri...he needed to show him just how much he loved him with his body. Jaw clenched he finally….oh heavens finally he gave one hard thrust and buried himself fully into the tight heat of his mates body loving the sounds of ecstasy that he made.

He let out a soft curse "I'm in you now….I am a part of you" he gasped out. He would always remain a part of Yuuri. His world. His light. His true lifemate.

His mate moaned so loudly it vibrated in his soul. Looking down at his angel he groaned, leaned down to cover Yuuri's lips with his own and started to rock against him.

He wasn't a soft man. He was a dominate son of a bitch at the best of times but even knowing this he found himself slowly loving Yuuri drawing out their pleasure, kissing him with a gentleness he has never shown another being but him.

It suddenly dawn on him that this….this was love.

The thing of it was, he seen examples of love that were twisted, small minded and unhappy so he never understood love until he met Yuuri. So now when they finally came together it settled within him, a deep knowing that rattled the very fabric of his bones. This was not merely carnal relief. This was something much more.

"Give me your light Yuuri, be one with me" he breathed out thrusting harder looking deep into the most beautiful soulful eyes, moving him to the core with the love that shone from them. He poured his dark energy at the same time Yuuri poured his light into him. Binding them.

Yuuri buried his hands in liquid silver strand, back arching, and eyes half lidded feeling that terrible ache disappear and turned into pure spine numbing rapture that had tears falling from his eyes. He poured his light into Viktor and he opened his aura to his darkness. He was only vaguely aware of how loud his cries were. The only thing he could feel was Viktor's hard body move against his, hips thrusting in long sure strokes that caused everything within him to unravel. He was only vaguely aware of how welded their energies became. Light and dark swirling together so hotly they were fused as one.

He dug his nails into Viktor's back, his anchor against the tremors that shook him from deep from within. The tight coil started wounding again more aggressively this time threatening to snap and catapult him into a supernova of pure sensation. The heat was everywhere...his body could no longer take the assault but part of him clung on, loving the way Viktor's body moved inside of him and the sound of his passion filled groans against his neck. He felt deliriously lightheaded but he encouraged Viktor to take more of him, met him thrust for thrust both of them completely immersed in the longing that they finally let go of.

Viktor was fast losing control. The tight heat of his mate gripping him so completely was making his beast want to come to the surface. Feeling Yuuri's nails dig into his back and his moans and occasional breathless cries of 'yes' or 'more' drove him to the brink of insanity. Taking Yuuri's hips he angled up and thrust in deeper hitting the right spot that made him sob out his name loudly.

There it was. He had him. Holding him tighter he let his darker nature take over and slammed into his mate deep and hard almost seeing stars himself but held back. His need to bring Yuuri to a release rode on him hard. To feel his beloved angel lose himself in their love making. Reaching between their bodies his hands gripped his mate's hard leaking member and stroked.

And just like that Yuuri shattered into a million fragments of lights. Tossing his head back he let loose a husky cry spilling a vast amount of his light from the sheer intensity only to be thrown further into that pool of utter ecstasy when he felt his mate's fangs sink deep into neck. Warmth spread throughout his body from his mates pulsing cock causing another toe curling orgasm to take him all while Viktor's dark energy flow into him. Holding his silver head to his neck he turned to give him better access and held on while his mate fed off of his glowing light while he pulled on his dark energy.

They became pure energy for one small fragment of time, one soul, darkness and light entwined, synced…..balanced.

When the light finally dimmed Viktor had just enough strength to transport them to their bedchambers where he eased out of his mate's body and pulled his angel to his chest. They were both deep asleep in seconds.

55555

Viktor felt the beginning of awareness creep up slowly. He sighed sadly for a second before he took notice of the smaller, leaner body next to him. Opening his eyes his sight fell on Yuuri's innocent sleeping face. His hand moved to stroke his hair loving the way the silken strands felt in his fingers.

He had Yuuri back.

It hit him like a ton of bricks and he couldn't help reaching out and pulled the raven-haired man to him tightly. There was no use trying to prevent the tears from falling from his eyes. His relief and happiness was so strong he couldn't hide it.

"Viktor?"

He heard his sweet voice soft and groggy then felt his hands gently caressing his face. He swallowed thickly against the tightness in his throat. He pulled back but his fingers lingered on his face, tracing the plains of his face remapping them.

"I saw you disappear into dust" He finally said swallowing against the crushing emotions. Closing his eyes, he forced the memory into a corner of his mind. He never wanted to relive that.

"I'm so sorry Viktor" he whispered placing a soft kiss on his lips "I never wanted you to go through something like that"

Viktor pulled him close and kissed him again missing his taste and loving it all the more. Pulling away he sighed contently holding his angel close.

They were mated and Yuuri retained his light.

Speaking of…

Viktor looked down at his smooth back "Yuuri, where are your wings?"

Yuuri had been in the process of falling back asleep when he heard his question along with his fingers roaming his naked back softly.

"I don't need them anymore" he said with a yawn. He moved to sit up but his body felt achy "Ow" he muttered.

Viktor chuckled in a low tone "Here" he said placing a hand on his mate's cheek and let his energy flow into his mate's healing his sore body "Every virgin feels sore after making love for the first time"

Yuuri blushed, his mind going back to the room and the stone slab. He looked down at Viktor. He was laid out on the bed, his long lean muscled body stretched out at ease and powerful. His long silver hair fell in every direction around him beckoning to be touched. His blue eyes were a deep sapphire set in a masculine face that was so utterly beautiful yet dangerous. He could not hide the predator that lurked within. The darkness he wore like a second skin warning all those that he was not a man to be trifled with and yet…

Only Yuuri was able to see the other side of him. The softer side that loved it when his hands roamed down his chest in a soft caress. Or how he all but purred in delight when his fingers played with moonlight hair.

His heart, body and soul was forever bound to this unforgiving dangerous man and he wouldn’t change is fate for anything in this universe.

"You don't know how glad I am that you were able to retain your light" said Viktor his eyes never left him and Yuuri could feel his presence inside of him constantly. Yuuri knew that it would take many years for him to finally loosen his hold on his light but for now the hurt was too new.

"I am light Viktor" he said softly. They had to establish their realm and soon but they also had to join together in order for them to do that. When they made love, they fused their energies and became just light and dark "Haven't you noticed the change within yourself?"

He could see the difference but of course Viktor had not seen a mirror yet.

His marbled white and red skin was gone replaced by a pure alabaster pale shade. Gone were his leather wings and horns as well. He no longer needed his demonic energy so his demonic features disappeared the moment they had come together as one.

His energy was in its pure form.

Viktor paused. He had been so relieved to have his angel back he never noticed how his power had shifted. It felt the same yet different. It was still his dark energy but gone was the malic from it.

His dark energy was in its purer state. His eyes glazed over while he was thrown back to a time so long ago it seemed like a dream. He remembered walking along starlight and galaxies in an endless incandescent light before emerging from heat and shadows. He recalled his form had been but a dark mist that could cover the land for miles if he so chooses. The world had been so young then. He had been so young. A pure dark entity.

"I am back to my original state" he said in awe looking at his hands for the first time since Yuuri breathed live back into him.

"You are" confirmed Yuuri giving him a small serene smile.

Viktor then took a moment to examine Yuuri's light. At once he was able to tell the difference. Gone was the heavenly golden hue and in its place was a light that threw off multiple hues of soft pinks, yellows and radiant blues. Yuuri had become pure light.

"What does this mean?"

Yuuri closed his eyes and turned into a pure bright light. He watched his light move to a place by the fireplace and shifted back to his humanoid form. He was dressed again in his white slacks, waist coat and powder blue shirt.

"When I died as an angel I did not return to Heaven's light. I was taken to the place where the Powers dwell. They told me that our realm needs to regain the balance that was lost. Heaven can no longer hold the pure light and fight Lucifer at the same time"

Viktor changed and stood up so that he could sit by where Yuuri was. The need to be close to him was a beast clawing at him. What he said finally registered and he turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"We are to become the light and dark energy of this realm" He watched his mate nodded. Standing up he pulled his angel to his feet and held him close "This is forever Yuuri….you realize this?"

Yuuri nodded again "I know Viktor" he looked up at him and Viktor swore he could stand there and gaze at those gemlike eyes for the rest of his existence. Never has any person looked upon him like he was the very sun and moon in their world. It humbled him and made him love the man in his arms all the more.

"Being apart from you for those days is something I never want to do again" Yuuri said softly while his hands grazed his forearms, biceps and chest "I belong to you….and you belong to me"

Again, Viktor felt the rightness in that that statement. That deep knowing within the core of who he was rose up swift and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Yuuri was always meant to be his other half.

He leaned his forehead to touch Yuuri's "You will always be my angel regardless of your form"

Yuuri smiled and willed is form to shape wings much like his old ones only these were a pure white speckled with black feathers. They symbolized their joined energies. Ying and Yang. Light and Dark.

"Better?"

Viktor smirked at him "I think you are perfect no matter what shape you take"

Yuuri grinned up at him "Careful oh powerful Shadow Lord" he moved in closer until he could press himself against his dark mate loving the sudden flare in his eyes "Someone might think you've gone…soft" he whispered the word against lips. He could feel the vibration of his low growl and it made him shiver in delight. It was very thrilling to see Viktor's eyes gleam with sudden heat and that it had been him to put that look there.

Viktor leaned down and captured his lips in a swift hot kiss before pulling back grumbling in quiet laughter "The centuries ahead of us will be very interesting  _angel moy_ "

Yuuri felt restless, the new feelings and sensations of not being bound to an angelic body made him crave Viktor's touch. This time instead of Viktor willing their clothing off it was him. He heard the intake of breath from his mate and he took the opportunity of his surprise and pushed him on the chair by the fireplace then crawled on to his lap.

He kissed him hungrily savoring his addicting taste then pulled away both breathing hard "I have a vested interest to feel my mate again"

Viktor's glowing blue eyes and hardening body was all the encouragement Yuuri needed….

Yuuri lost track of time as he lay boneless still shuddering from aftershocks against Viktor's bare chest enjoying the feel of his skin pressed against his. They had finally made it to the bed at some point though if he was being honest he couldn't recall when that was. He felt deliciously sore and sated. Viktor was nothing but very through making him test the limits of his new body in ways that left him utterly exhausted.

"Wrecked" he mumbled against his neck "You've wrecked me"

Viktor chuckled low his fingers drawing lazy circles on Yuuri's back feeling like the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. Their bedchambers hummed with power. Every climax they melted and merged fusing their energies together in perfect synchronization leaving the room, if not the castle, saturated in power.

Then there was his angel.

Well…not so much an angel anymore. Yuuri wasn't bound to Heaven, his body could feel desire and dear shadows did he feel it. Viktor never met another being with so much stamina. It excited and shocked him. He thanked the Powers that he didn't have a mortal body or he wouldn't be able to keep up with his wanton mate and oh he was glorious when he let go of all restraints.

Yuuri had been all too ready to be taught and explore. Pure of heart and soul yet met him thrust for thrust in reckless abandon. His own body ached in the aftermath. The fantasy of fucking his mate senseless was no longer a fantasy.

He let out a sigh feeling the peace of their joining settle into his body and soul while his arms cradled the light of his life.

"I don't want to move" he heard Yuuri say his voice low and drowsy making him smile against this silky hair.

"Then don't" he said closing his eyes. He was on his back while Yuuri lay half on top of him on his stomach. He growled low almost wanting to pull Yuuri on top of him again. So far that had been his favorite position. Seeing his angel on top of him lost in pleasure while he gazed down at him red brown eyes glazed over with desire.

He shivered forcing the memory back for now. They would have time for that later…..they had eternity.

When consciousness came back to them the second time Yuuri had been awake his fingers slowly caressing a strand of his long hair. He smiled, took Yuuri's hand and brought it to his lips.

Yuuri gave him a soft smile blushing "I think I will need some time to adjust to my new non-heavenly body when I'm around you"

Viktor gave him a lopsided grin "Why would you want to do that when your mate is more than happy to accommodate your new hungers"

Yuuri snorted laying his head on his shoulder "Somehow I knew that would be your response" his fingers twirled a piece of silver hair "We need to discuss this realm Viktor"

Viktor couldn't help the whine that fell from his lips "I just got you back Yuuri. Please give us a few more moments to just be together like this"

Yuuri chuckled "Petulant child" he said playfully then closed his eyes trying to find how long they have been oblivious to the world outside them "It's been 10 hours since I have come back to your realm. We have some time I suppose"

Viktor turned to press his lips against Yuuri's temple and said the words he wished he could have before he had passed away.

"I love you  _angel moy_ " he said softly.

Yuuri's eyes widen then looked up at clear blue eyes full of the love he held. His eyes glisten with tears and his heart swelled until he was sure it would burst from his chest. In his moment of elation, he came pure light making Viktor laugh while he let his own form go and became dark energy.

The pure light twirled around the dark one happily while the dark entity cradled the pure light basking and protecting it. Their true forms didn't need a voice to understand the other, rather it was just a knowing. Yuuri's light pulsed with love for its other half just as Viktor's dark mist incased the light sending its own love through a connection that was as old and eternal as the universe.

55555

Once they finally made it out of their chambers he asked Viktor to call on all his guards and Yurio to the front of the fortress. They had to make decisions and this affected them.

Yuuri stood under the red sky and full moon sky looking up at it then at the tall snow mountains "I am going to oddly miss this place"

Viktor looked over his domain feeling both sadness and excitement "It has been a part of me for longer than I can remember. It will be strange to give it up but I am also curious and anxious to start our own domain"

It had been some time after Viktor's confession that they finally emerged from their chambers. Yuuri was discovering that his need and desire for Viktor was something he would need to try and control.

Not able to keep delaying he told him what the Powers told him and what need to be done. Viktor listened and just nodded telling him that he already had a feeling that it would come down to that when he felt his new powers.

"Once we merge with the pearl it will turn into our new realm making his one cease to exist"

Viktor nodded then looked over at his guards and Yurio. He never really needed many guards. The last ones he had created was about 200 years ago or so. Their main purpose had been to clear his territory in the human world and free it of Hell demons. They also patrolled the borders of his lands. He was now glad that he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

They all stood outside to witness the birth of the new realm and to hear from their Lord.

Viktor turned to address them "Every single one of you was created of my own darkness. You have served me well through the long years with your loyalty and respect. As such I give you two options. Stay and remain by my side and continue to serve me in the new realm or….you may choose to leave and become human to make your own way in life. I will not begrudge any who wish to go into the mortal world. Think of it as your pension for your long years in service. I cannot say where you will end up when you die a mortal. Whether it is heaven or hell it will be based upon your doings. You will not remember your life as a Shadow guard"

Several of the guards looked at him in shock and wonder. Some faces remained stoic while others held a light of excitement.

Viktor continued "Those that wish to continue to follow me please come forth"

Yuuri was surprised that so many had chosen to make their way into the mortal world. The ones that remained were not really a surprise to him. Chris, Jean Jacque, Otabek, Yurio and 5 of his oldest guards went to stand by their Master's side.

Viktor gave them all a nod of gratitude "Thank you for remaining loyal to me"

Chris gave him a smirk walking forward to clasp his Master's forearm as Viktor did the same "I know of no other Master Viktor. I do not like being at the mercy of either Heaven or Hell. I will remain in your service as I was created to do"

Viktor gave him a grateful smile "Thank you my friend" he was truly relieved that his most trusted guard and friend stayed with him. He then turned to give Yurio a small grin "Not surprised to see you here too"

Yurio shrugged "Yuuri is my friend and you are my  _arki_ " the small demon then looked at Otabek "And Beka is staying too"

Viktor rose an eyebrow at the stoic guard who cleared his throat shifting uncomfortably. Seems he and his guard will need to have some words later.

Yuuri turned to the remaining guards and encased them in his light. They disappeared into mist "I have sent their essence to heaven. God will know what to do from there"

Viktor nodded and turned to Yuuri "Ready?"

Yuuri nodded taking out the white pearl and held it in his palm. Viktor placed his hand to cover Yuuri's. Viktor looked down at his mate and he felt his heart swell with the love he held for him. Yuuri's eyes locked onto his and he saw his emotions written on his handsome angelic face. He saw his eternity in front of him and wondered what he did to be so lucky.

They let go and became energy once more and moved within the white marble. The pearl glowed and grew bigger and bigger. Pure white and pitch-black circling one another within until the light grew so large Chris and the rest had to block their eyes.

The world around them shifted, expanded and intensified with magic. Chris could feel his form dissolve. He panicked for an instant then reminded himself that Viktor and Yuuri would not allow them to disintegrate into nothing but the sensation was uncomfortable. There was no sight, sound or touch but he could feel the strong pull of the magic that lived inside both Viktor and Yuuri.

They were shaping their realm.

When the glow died down the first thing he heard was the sound of running water. Chris paused to feel around him then sighed in relief when he felt his body again.

Opening his aqua colored eyes, he sucked in a breath.

The new realm was beyond beautiful and not what he had envisioned.

To the east were green giant mountains with waterfalls falling from different locations. Wide meadows and tall lush trees with flowers in every color of the rainbow could be seen peeking in the bald patches of the forest. The waterfalls lead into rivers that trickled down then separated into different streams and a bright sun-like orb that did not burn shined suspended in the blue sky.

This was Yuuri's side of the realm.

To the west was a land obscured by a dark sky dotted with thousands of stars and a bright crescent moon. In the distance was a network of dark caves nested against snow covered mountains. At the foot of the mountains loomed a dense forest full of very tall tree that branched out far and wide with a moss-covered floor. Fireflies could be seen floating from the entrance of the forest to dance around and illuminate the silvered colored grass that covered the large plain.

Viktor's domain.

The two sides clashed together down the middle where a large fortress stood. The fortress didn't look so much like a fortress or a castle but a very large elegant house. It looked to be a part of forest that ruled both Yuuri's domain and Viktor's. The house was made from a cluster of tall large trees that stood on both sides. It stood high above the ground with several long stairs touching the grassy floor below it. There was nothing that made it seem like it was constructed. The house blended seamlessly into the wood grain and trees surrounding it. The large pillars were the arms of the trees that bend to lead their support. The flat floor again were the arms of several of the trees that lay flat for their masters. From the high alcoves to the windows and every last intricate design was all made from the trees it lay nestled against.

The parts of the house that lay in shadow was illuminated by soft pure lights that came from floating spheres while the bright sunny parts of the structure had large shady trees to lend some relief from the brightness.

"Wow" breathed our Jean Jacque "If that isn't a sight" he said then looked and Chris and blinked "You don’t have horns anymore”

Chris looked at JJ and tilted his head "Your wings and tail are gone as well"

"None of you retained any of your demonic traits. You are simply dark entities now" said Viktor walking up to them, holding up Yuuri's hand as they walked side by side. They all took a second glance at the being he was with.

Yuuri wore a long tunic robe of a pure white with long sleeves, a short collar and a silver belt on his waist. It parted down the middle to reveal white fitted pants and soft brown tall boots. On his head, he wore a silver circlet with the crescent moon from Viktor's domain. His face looked the same yet not. His skin gave off a pearl like luminance that glowed. His face was even more inhumanly beautiful than ever before.

If Chris thought Yuuri was handsome before the being that stood in front of them now was beauty incarnate. His eyes were what caught him. They were the same mahogany red brown but they now had a deep radiance to them...like one could see all the galaxies in their dark depths. His expression was so serene, timeless and pure.

The guards were having a hard time looking away. Yuuri presence was so captivating, the light that he housed was so soft and warm. One could just stand in place and stare upon the ethereal beauty and feel privileged.

That was until his mate growled low in his throat…..

If Yuuri was pure beauty then Viktor was sensuality in a humanoid body. The tall imposing lord before them was so enthralling Chris had to look away a slight blush on his face.

Viktor's clothing was similar to the ones he always wore only his long tunic robes were a pitch black with silver stitching, black pants and black tall boots. His circlet was black as well with a pure white pearl symbolizing Yuuri's energy within him.

His face was savagely masculine and handsome with eyes that smolder with ever changing blue hues. The dark energy emanating from the lord reached out, a mist swirling around him like a cloak.

Christ swallowed thickly then bowed his head "My Lord"

The dark lord was back to his original form and was darker than ever.

Viktor's eyes narrowed at him "Why do all stare at Yuuri like that?"

The guards all looked at one another then at their Master. "Have you not truly looked at Lord Yuuri yet?" asked Otabek "I am not one to be swayed by beauty alone but…...well...it's hard not to in his presence"

Yuuri blushed softly causing the guards to all look away unable to stop their hearts from beating faster.

Viktor turned to his mate. He has always considered Yuuri to be perfect so he wasn't able to tell what has his guards acting like school girls with a crush until he really looked at Yuuri then sighed.

"As if you needed to be even more captivating  _angel moy_ " he muttered to him leaning in to kiss his temple.

"Says the drop dead gorgeous man" replied Yuuri giving Viktor a small smirk. Viktor groaned. Even his voice was now like a melody. Yuuri could be cursing the shit out of him and it would sound like damn symphony to him "Are you always going to be like this?"

Yuuri frowned and looked down at himself "Is something wrong? All I did was embrace the light within in me. I could place a damper if it's too much?"

Viktor was already shaking his head "No Yuuri. It's just…." he pulled his mate into his arms "I am finding you very irresistible and so is everyone else"

"Ah" said Yuuri in understanding blushing. He closed his eyes and damped his glow a bit. He was still beautiful but at least now it didn't hit you like a freight train. He looked up at him "Better?"

Viktor smiled "Yes. I like Chris. We want to keep Chris in one piece"

Chris cleared his throat "Yes Chris would like to stay one piece too thanks"

Yuuri laughed shaking his head feeling so happy he sent a grateful thanks to the Power that gave him his second chance.

Viktor looked over at Yurio and blinked. The demon looked so childlike now without any of his demonic traits.

“How do you feel Yurio?”

The blonde young man shrugged “A little strange like my brain got scrambled when you created the realm”

The guards all looked in shock. The Charonte demon had a limited vocabulary but what stood before them was no longer the thousand-year-old demon with little comprehension.

Viktor smirked “Seems whatever I did wrong when I created you the first time was finally fixed”

Yurio frowned “I think you’re right” he said then looked up at his Master “It’s about damn time too” he grumbled crossing his arms.

Viktor scoffed ruffling his hair laughing when the small demon growled low and shoved his hand away “And you are still just as prickly”

Yurio opened his mouth to not doubt shout something foul at him when Otabek placed a hand on Yurio’s shoulder. The blonde blinked up at him then sighed crossing his arms again.

While he knew that Yurio and Otabek had a bond to Viktor the Chartone was still very much like his own child. He felt Yuuri touch his hand lightly capturing his attention. He could read his eyes as if he has spoken.

‘He is not a child anymore’

No, he supposes he wasn’t.

Looking back at the tall stoic guard he regarded him seriously “I will be watching” he said then pulled his mate along wanting nothing more than to start their forever.

55555555555555

 


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for all of the support during this story. I am sorry about the long awaited delay but I have been busy planning my wedding and pintrest took over my life. lol. 
> 
> I will be posting a mini story about Yuri and Otabek and Michael in the future so look out for those. 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much.

8888888

Yuuri watched the world of mortals with a sadden expression. The inevitable always had a way of creeping up.

For close to three millenniums he has tried so hard to shine the light of their realm to give beauty into the small parts of the earth that were not cement and block but the flow of nature dwindled down to almost none existent.

He felt so very frail and he knew the time of man has reached its end. It was a sad end as well but he could do no more for them. The timer on humanity reached its end.

Strong arms pulled him into a warm chest and Yuuri relaxed against his mate pulling at his aura needing the comfort it gave him.

"Do not be sad Yuuri…..There will be new life when the dust settles and the world begins anew. The pollution and waste of humanity will be washed away and disappear" Viktor kissed his temple "You have been taxing yourself so long  _angel moy_ ….I will admit I am glad this is happening"

Yuuri understood. Viktor never did hold love for mortals but he did his duty regardless which he admired him for it. In Viktor's opinion, it was the mortal's fault why he has been so weak for the past two thousand years.

It had started gradually…his body would feel a bit achy then he found himself drifting more and more into his natural form of pure light. Soon he noticed a change in is appearance. His raven hair suddenly had a streak of pure white. His eyes developed an outer white ring to them as well.

He couldn't die but because he felt so linked to the earth below and the earth was dying Yuuri was feeling the effects. Viktor on the other hand grew stronger due the increased darkness.

There were becoming unbalanced.

Viktor had no choice but to pull more of his light into himself and push his darkness deep inside. Viktor hated doing that. Hated pushing him so far since he was already stretched too thin.

They could now see why their realm was needed. There was no way that Heaven could have taken the burden that Yuuri did and keep the light shining. The price however was beginning to take its toll.

Yuuri fell into a sort of static sleep for nearly 100 years. That had been hard for Viktor who watched over him and wouldn't leave his side. While in stasis sleep his light filtered stronger onto their realm. It took too much effort to do both. He could not leave the world without light but he could not put in the effort to maintain his physical form functioning so he fell into a god sleep. Alert yet not awake.

When he had awakened he felt a bit stronger but he was still very tired.

As the years passed he drifted often into that frozen sleep, not for as long as he did the first time but it still lasted longer than 10 mortal years.

He smiled feeling his mate's lips on his neck kissing and nibbling while that soothing purr like rumble sounded in his chest.

The long years still did not quench the need to be with Viktor. His love for the dark lord was still just as potent as it was when he first fell in love.

"Are you strong enough  _angel moy_?" breathed out Viktor sending goosebumps over Yuuri's skin. Immediate the ache for this mate consumed him. Yuuri nodded shuddering in anticipation when he felt Viktor's harden length rub against his backside. In a blink, he could feel the feel of soft grass under his bare back. The canopy of the lush trees filtered the bright sun like orb in the sky in his part of the domain. He could hear the river nearby sending its calming sounds to the area around them.

He would never tire of feeling Viktor's skin as he covered his body with is stronger one. His hands caressed and mapped the muscles of his dark mate letting himself get lost in the rapture of that only Viktor could give him. His mate was always so gentle with him lately, afraid of over taxing him and it made shimmering tears form in his eyes. Loving this man was why he was created.

Time slipped away from them as they loved each other under the thick foliage of the trees. It never grew dark in his domain...time was at a standstill unless you craved the moonlight and crossed over to Viktor's half of their world. Days would often fold into each other when they disappeared and ventured deep into their domain. Their companions and guards didn't bother to look for them knowing they would eventually resurface.

Yuuri laid his head on Viktor's shoulder feeling content and sleepy. He was happy and yet…..

"What is wrong Yuuri?" Viktor carefully laid him down on the soft grass bed and looked down at red brown worried eyes. He has been noticing his mind wandering lately and it troubled him. Yuuri was so very unpredictable lately. One moment he would be awake then next that damnable sleep would claim him. His powers while strong were too affected by the humans.

"I was thinking of heaven" he said softly giving him an apologetic look.

Viktor clenched his jaw. Oh, he knew he was worried and wanted to go visit but his waning powers prevented it.

"I'm sure the angel is fine Yuuri" bit out harsher than he usually did when addressing his long-time mate but Viktor hated to share Yuuri's light and attentions with anyone else. It was a trait that did not leave him no matter the years.

While he was no longer demonic that didn't mean he wasn't dark. He was still the same being he had been when he first met his angel so many eons ago only he had better control over his temper. That did not mean that he tolerated Michael's presence within his mate. Yuuri would never leave a friend to suffer but if he had his way he would have pushed the fuckin angel out of Yuuri by now.

"I'm not only worried about Michael. I'm worried about the heavenly realm. The final piece on the chessboard is about to be placed. I want to go to them and see them before that happens" explained Yuuri in a low tone his voice ever hypnotic no matter what he was saying.

He could listen to Yuuri speak for hours. His melodic voice never failed to capture his attention. He drank in his angel's perfect face and leaned down to kiss him softly. No other realm would ever hold another being quite like Yuuri. He held such a mysterious innocence to him despite the years of them making love to each other. It was etched into the very core of who he was and Viktor would sometimes just stare and marvel at his beauty when he was in god sleep or even walking slowly on his side of the realm.

It was more than his outer beauty...it was the inner one that captured him the most. His heart was so large, his light able to touch even the darkest part of the world and give it beauty.

Which was why seeing him so weak tore at him.

"I do not see how that would be possible Yuuri" said Viktor his lips against his mate's temple "You would fall under your god sleep as soon you arrive"

Yuuri sighed lacing his fingers with Viktor's on his bare stomach "You could take me there...in my true form"

Viktor looked down and glowered at Yuuri but denying him anything was a hard thing to do. Again, another thing that has not changed. He would do anything to make his angel happy….even if it drove him crazy at the best of times.

"I'll think on it" he said not liking him leaving and putting himself at risk. Could he do it? Deny Yuuri a chance to visit with the Heavenly realm and possibly lose the chance to say goodbye? It physically hurt him to imagine Yuuri being sadden if this happened but it wasn't easy to give into him due to his own fear of him falling into another sleep for many many years. It wasn't something he was willing to risk. Yes, they were immortal but that didn't mean that he liked going years without hearing Yuuri's laughter.

Yuuri would always be his personal sun. From the moment he saw him walking the streets of Moscow the bond that brought them together was forged. Heaven did not stop him from being with his angel, nor did Hell…...not even death could separate them completely.

Yuuri caressed his cheek pulling him out of his thoughts "You were so far away….where in time did you get lost?"

The dark lord smiled, leaned down and kissed his angel's lips lovingly "Moscow" he said pushing some onyx hair away from his beautiful face "watching a rebellious angel try and rid the city from little demons"

Yuuri laughed "That is a long trip to make" his eyes glassed over as he filtered through memories until he remembered meeting the 'shade' then how they spent the nights talking, walking and sharing conversations "We were so young then" he said in whispered voice.

" _You_  were so young my angel"

"Yes, that too" Yuuri looked at Viktor, his eyes pulling away from the memory and back to the present "If you knew then….?"

Viktor laughed "If I knew then what I know now I would have demanded the Powers to get a move on it" he took his hand and laced their fingers together "Everything we have gone through has been worth it in the end as long as I have you"

Yuuri sighed hating to ask him but truly his friends worried him "So if I were to ask…?"

He trailed off when his mate growled low at him. He should have known Viktor would respond like that but he still had to try.

"They could be like Chris, Beka, JJ and Yurio….you won't even notice them" he said but stopped when Viktor's face darkened.

"No" his voice deeper dark wisps of his power coming off his body "I will not have that angel here. While I can understand why you did what you did, I won't share you Yuuri"

"You're won't be sharing my love" he said gently, coaxingly pulling his dark mate's lips to his trying to get his temper under control again "You won't be sharing my body and you're not sharing my heart Viktor. I belong to you like you belong to me" he pulled at his aura and wrapped it around him at the same time he wrapped his own around Viktor's tall frame "You are my other half. Why is it so difficult for you to see that?"

Viktor leaned down to lay his head on Yuuri's shoulder "It is my nature  _angel moy_ " he wrapped his arms around Yuuri caging him to his body "You have been so unpredictable….your sleep frightens me. I don't like being alone without you"

Ture that he had Chris and his guards to distract him from the loneliness he felt when his mate fell into that sleep it was not the same. When Yuuri was in his sleeping state it gave him the feeling of being lost alone in the dark. He felt colder without him. The colors dimmed from his world and a hollow ache would appear where his heart should be. It was very much like he was missing a large piece of his soul…..his Yuuri.

"Is it really that hard on you?" he asked gently borrowing closer to the warm chest.

Viktor sighed his arms tightening around him "Yes Yuuri…..it takes me back when you first died. I remember all light fading from my world….all color and joy"

And like that all arguments went out the window for Yuuri "Alright love" he whispered "We will do things your way"

Yuuri knew how much his death as an angel still affected Viktor. The years have not erased the memory like he had hoped. It was pushed it to the back of his mind but it was never truly gone. He had thought that Viktor would lessen his hold on him once they were made immortal but that was not the case.

Yuuri should have expected it. It wasn't like he didn't know his mate was a covetous creature by his very own nature. Not that he minded. He loved him no matter how much of a brute he became at times.

"I am sorry Yuuri but I cannot risk you...even if it means never saying goodbye to heaven"

Yuuri could hear the pain in his voice. Viktor for the most part did not deny him anything he wanted. Viktor knew that by not going to Heaven to say a goodbye or a visit in the eve of the final play would hurt him but the prospect of him falling into his weakened state scared his mate more than him being angry it seems.

"It is alright Viktor" he said basking in the powers of his dark aura "I know this is not an easy decision you made. I could go if I truly wished to but I am not going to do it knowing why you are against it"

Pulling away he looked into his sapphire blue eyes and gave him a soft smile. Viktor's face looked very torn like he was battling an internal monster. Yuuri was not having any of that. Pushing him back until he was laying on the grass he kissed him soundly until he felt all tension leave him. Pulling back, he was pleased when Viktor's face seemed to soften a bit.

"No matter what happens we will face things together" he said with a firm nod of his head.

'How did I get so lucky?' thought Viktor admiring Yuuri's eyes and the sparkle of determination in them. A million years will pass and he will still be in awe of the love he held for this one small angel.

"Together" he said bringing down his mate's lips to his.

'Definitely lucky'

444

 

When then end of the human race stuck every entity that was attached to earth froze and grieved. It was so utterly sad and yet humanity was not what it once had been.

There had not been any children alive that had died. So many chemicals and pollution made the race of man sterile. The last child born had been over 50 years before the demise of earth. Scientist have tried to recreate the human womb but the children born in such an unnatural way ended dying very young so the experiments were put to a stop.

The humans had seen this coming when the women were no longer able to carry young. Suddenly it was no longer oil, weapons and money that the humans coveted but children. Many tried to reverse the effects they had inflicted on the earth but the damage was too great and they realized too late that there were some things that money could never buy.

There had been too much war. The chemical warfare that raged damaged the water. Pollution killed marine life slowly. UV rays permeated the soil where crops grew. Nothing was natural by the time the asteroid stuck the planet.

Yuuri looked down at the planet that was once called the 'little blue planet' and grieved. The ocean was no blue anymore but a murky green…nothing green on land remained it was all covered in dust. The asteroid left a heavy cloud of dust. The explosion of multiple volcanoes spread ashes everywhere mixing with the dust into a toxic gray thick blanket.

"It's so sad" he whispered looking at the mirror.

He felt Viktor next to him brushing his waist length hair away from his face and tucked it behind an ear. Every time he thought of making it shorter Viktor gave him the puppy eyes so he kept it long for him. Viktor on the other hand preferred shorter hair for the past few centuries.

"We knew this day would come eventually" he murmured "Look at the bright side Yuuri. Heaven won. I never gave humanity enough credit but it seems there was more good than bad in the world and for that I am glad to say I was wrong"

Heaven was free from the war and the souls of the humans who were good lived in another realm free from evil. There they could continue to live out their lives in eternal sunshine. The new realm was lush and beautiful. The human souls were not what they once were either. Choosing to follow the path of the light the ones who earned their pass into the paradise all were wiser and learned from the mistakes that taking nature for granted came with a price.

They didn't have human bodies any more so in a way they were like the angels. Their bodies did not have human functions. They did not need food to sustain their forms but some still ate fruit just for the taste. Families were reunited. Soul mates found each other once more and love was the main key of happiness.

The angels were also free to enjoy the new realm and help out when they were needed.

"I need to see Michael" he said looking up at his mate.

Viktor leaned in and kissed his temple "He will be alright Yuuri"

Yuuri nodded. It was time to give back the part of Michael that he had been protecting and hope that the angel has had enough time that parting won't be so painful.

With the mortal realm left in ruins and life at a zero there wasn't much Viktor or he could do. They let out pieces of their auras to float around earth as beacons to recall them back when life started to surface anew.

Until then, they were free to wander throughout the cosmos. Yuuri dreamed of this moment. He wanted to revisit those realms with jeweled creatures, clear waters and heavy magic again. He wanted to bask in the presence of his mate with nothing but their love to focus on.

How could thousands of years pass and yet he still felt the coil of heat at every touch and kiss. A single glance from those piercing blue eyes had his heart and soul humming. It never dimmed. Never wavered. Their attraction and love was as strong today as it was when they first mated.

Every day it was surprise. Every joining Viktor found another way make him fall apart and shatter into starlight.

"If you do not start thinking of something else we will not make it to the heavenly realm any time this day or the next" came the deep accented sultry voice of his mate as he bit gently on his ear.

Now there was a threat he wanted him to carry out. Yuuri gave him a shaky laugh "You say it like that would be a punishment" his voice came out a bit breathless leaning back into Viktor's tall frame.

"Mmmmm….you are a minx" his voice was heavy with want as he lavish his neck with bites and nibbles "We should leave now or we won't be leaving for many days"

As tempting as that was Yuuri smiled and nodded. They had time.

They had forever.

5555

"It's so different" said Yuuri forming his body on the field that once held the portal to the mortal world. The portal was gone and the field was larger, flowers dotted the hillside in a kaleidoscope of colors.

"This is heaven?" said Viktor looking around "It is nice….though your side of the realm puts this to shame but I can see the draw"

"You can't say that because you bias" said Yuuri with a laugh walking towards the beginning of the angel city. It seemed a bit emptier then what he remembered and wondered why that was.

They walked taking in the scene while Yuuri pointed out the pavilion that became his second home. The twins pavilion came into view and he made a beeline for it. He looked back at Viktor to see an amused grin on his face.

"Why the face?" he asked curious to know what the man was thinking of that made him grin and chuckle every once in a while.

Viktor looked at Yuuri and grinned wider "I was just thinking 'man if I had been here 4 thousand years ago you angels would have lost your shit'" he finished then pouted a bit "I'm not Mr. Big Bad and Dark anymore. Kinda sucks"

Yuuri honestly had to do it. Viktor left himself wide open for it.

Leaning in he whispered seductively "You are big" his fingers skimmed the front of his trousers "….you do get bad...and I love it when you go dark in bed"

He nearly died laughing at Viktor's pained and heated expression "You are extremely lucky we are in Heaven or I would take you here and now" he said with a groan adjusting himself "You can be such a tease Yuuri"

"Entirely you're doing" said Yuuri patting his cheek "Come on".

Leading Viktor to the pavilion he laughed once more when he asked if they could come back another day or find an empty bedroom. His mate was so easily turned on he loved it.

When he walked in he was thrown back to a time long forgotten yet he could remember it like it was yesterday. Nothing in the pavilion has changed. Everything down to the objects on the ornate golden table appeared the same.

"It's been so long" he whispered his hand caressing the box that once held the pendant he wore "this is the box that housed the pendant with the tear from God" he opened it expecting to see it but it was empty…..just like it used to be "I wonder what happened to it"

"Perhaps another angel wears it" suggested Viktor going to some old books and opened one up "A ledger" he said thoughtfully reading then smiled hugely "It's about me. Would you look at that" he said to himself reading at a fast pace "Information about what was known about me" he closed it with a sigh "Ah those were fun days"

Yuuri snorted 'You can take the demon out of the underworld but you can't take the underworld out of the demon' he thought shaking his head at his mate walking back to see if Michael was in his room leaving Viktor to read more of the ledgers.

He wasn't there but he stopped and stared at the room remembering things from a life long ago. Walking over to the desk that held the metal weapons Michael liked to work on Yuuri smiled fondly at them. Michael was a good being and Yuuri felt he deserved to live a happy life full of love and laughter. He was a warrior yes but deep inside there was always an ache for more. Michael longed to love and be loved.

It was the reason why Yuuri felt obligated to help him in any way he could. He could have used their bond to overwrite the one he had with Viktor. He could have asked the elders to prevent him from leaving Heaven. He could have bound him to the avenging angel and yet he didn't despite his love because he was a noble soul. In return Yuuri would make sure Michael had a happy eternity.

"Yuuri I don't think they are here" said Viktor's voice from the living quarters. Breaking from his thoughts he turned and went to where the mirror was.

"Then how about we find them" he said swiping his hand thinking of Michael.

His face appeared but he was somewhere that he's never seen before.

"He must be in the paradise" he looked over at Viktor "I think we need to go to the pavilion of the Seraphim. I really don't think rummaging about in the cosmos is ever a good idea"

Viktor chuckled "We could end up covered in purple mud"

Yuuri grimaced "I told you I was still new at shifting. I didn't mean to land in the mud and yet you still can't drop it"

Viktor laughed "Only because your face was an interesting mixture of embarrassment, disgust and annoyance. Your face matched the color of the mud you were so mortified"

Yuuri sighed walking along with his mate "It was three thousand years ago Vitya" he whined "Please for the love of light drop it"

Viktor pulled him closer and kissed his temple whispering "Never"

'Go figure' thought Yuuri leaning into his tall frame regardless.

When they were just created he had taken Viktor on a quick jump around the cosmos to get him acquainted on how to open and shift through the different portals. Well he had wanted to show him one of his favorite planets and he over skipped. They ended up in a large mud pond, only the mud on his planet was purple to match the canyons which were a dazzling purple, violet, blue and indigo.

To say he was embarrassed was an understatement. As an angel, he has always been graceful. He never faltered or tripped or anything of the sort. Landing face first in a pile of mud was something he wished he could erase from his memory but Viktor found it charming for some odd reason and constantly reminded him of it.

When they reached the pavilion with the golden light Yuuri paused and smiled. He gave the beam a bow of the head.

"I am glad Heaven won Father. I never did lose faith in humanity" he said softly walking closer. When the figure in the golden robe appeared Yuuri at once felt that familiar warmth so soft and comforting. A deep sense of home filled him and he closed his eyes basking in the feel of it.

"You have always held on to the light no matter the obstacles" he then turned to Viktor and gave a low chuckle "It has been many years old friend"

Viktor gave the figure a lopsided grin "Hey there, it has been a long time. I am glad that your domain preserved"

"I had my doubts towards the end but the blow you gave Lucifer never allowed him to fully recover"

At the mention of Lucifer's name Viktor growled "I take it the little parasite died?"

God laughed "Oh no. His domain yes but he is awaiting his judgement" the hooded figure walked to Viktor and held out a golden sword "I cannot bring myself to destroy him despite everything…..he was one of mine own after all. Would you do me the favor?"

Viktor looked at the sword wearily "As much as I would like to run the little worm through with that sword are you certain this is the way to do it?"

God sighed deeply "He, unfortunately, is too dangerous to leave alive. I would toss him into the cosmos but the thought of him doing the same to another realm is unacceptable and his prison cannot hold him forever. He will escape eventually"

Viktor looked at the golden sword then at God "You do realize that I wanted to hack off his head for a very long time. Not only for what he did to Yuuri but for starting Hell in the first place"

God nodded his head "Yes I am aware and even if it is not in my nature to seek out vengeance or condone it, I will not judge or pass judgement if you wish it"

Viktor looked over at Yuuri "I wouldn't say I am seeking out vengeance but reassurance that he can never again harm another living being. Perhaps I do seek a tiny bit of retribution but then again….I am darkness. It is in my nature"

The golden figure inclined its head "So shall it be done" he hold out a black pearl "He is in here" he placed it in Viktor's hand "End it once and for all. Let him seek rest"

Viktor looked at the black pearl then looked over at Yuuri. His mate nodded to him giving him the reassurance that he needed to change into his natural form and seep into the portal.

4444

The cell of the fallen angel was in a tower that overlooked mountains that looked blue and silver in the full moon. The wind made a soft melody that weaved through the trees and echoed in the mountains creating an atmosphere of calmness.

Viktor snorted. Leave it up to God to create a beautiful peaceful environment for the evil angel. He would not have been so merciful but then again….that was why he was here instead of the Devil's original creator.

He shifted and drifted to the small room high in the tower. Lucifer sat on the ledge of the window his eyes closed as if sleeping. He was no longer in his demon form but back in his angelic one minus the wings. They were burned off.

"Now that had to hurt" he said materializing startling the fallen angel.

Lucifer turned and paled when Viktor stood in his tower. So…it seemed that he would not live out the reminder of days in isolation like he hoped.

He scoffed then turned to look out at the silver mountains "So it seems that dear Father has a bit of a mean streak in him if he sent you here to torment me" he turned to the underworld lord.

From that angle, he could see that half of his face was covered in deep burns that ran down his neck disappearing into his white tunic. The effects of his poison. Viktor walked over to him tilting his head looking at the scarred skin.

"Interesting effects of my poison" he commented "Not enough for what you did to my angel but still satisfying to see nonetheless"

Lucifer hissed angrily at the dark lord "I see you got your old form back. Did you reclaim your domain as well?"

Viktor rolled his eyes "Don't be stupid. I am Darkness. I am Yang. I am the guardian to the Light. I do not need the underworld. Besides, the underworld is no longer needed. Earth has ended and the human race erased. Paradise is in a realm parallel to this one and when life starts anew Earth will be a lush green planet of natural creatures who call it home. There will be no more humans"

Lucifer nodded. He had no place in this new realm. Without the humans to torment or souls to take he had no role. Earth was a wasteland and when life did begin anew the beings will be creatures created from the atoms evolving over a great span of time. He lost the wager and as part of the contract he lost both his wings and his powers. His demons evaporated into dust and Hell crumpled like wet sand being put through a sifter.

"What happens now?" he asked wondering if eternal torture would be his punishment for going against his maker and threatening his most precious creations.

Viktor pulled out the golden sword "Now you kneel and we get his over with so I can return to my mate"

Lucifer's eyes widen. He looked at the sword then at the dark lord "Tha….that is the sword of God" he looked at Viktor frowning "To be slain with this would mean that my soul would be put to rest. I would find peace. Why would I be given peace?"

Viktor sighed walking closer "Because your father is a sentimental fool who still loves you despite you acting like a spoiled child. If it were up to me you would be tossed into a black mirror to suffer in the dark with only the voices in your head as company" then he shrugged "But alas I am only here as a favor to a very old friend"

The fallen angel looked at the sword and he felt something that he had not felt in eons. Shame. After feeling that shame came regret and finally came pain.

He knew he deserved every single punishment imaginable but in the end his father choose to forgive him. Viktor was right, his father was a fool. He scoffed lightly with a lopsided soft smile. He supposed he should thank him.

He knelt in front of the dark lord and for the first time since he was casted out of Heaven he called to his maker and thanked him for his mercy. The answer back was short but shook him to his very core.

_Be at peace son….._

Son. Even after everything…..

"You don't deserve it"

Lucifer looked up at Viktor's stoic cold expression "I know" he then thought back to the raven-haired angel he had taken "I would have kept him you know"

He could see a tick in Viktor's jaw "Oh I am very much aware of that. You would have done everything you could to erase my claim and place one of your own had we allowed you"

Lucifer recalled those rebellious deep russet eyes "So fearless, brave and sharp" he said out loud his eyes glazed over remembering the angel called Yuuri. The only person who had stood up to him so brazenly and captured his interest.

Viktor growled low "Yes and you killed his angelic form" he was so tempted to torture the being in front of him but he will not stoop so low.

Lucifer frowned "Only his angelic form?" he said curiously. He wondered what happened to the angel. Wondered if he had died leaving Viktor to mourn his loss for centuries to come or had Viktor saved him from the poison. Part of him had wanted that beautiful angel to survive while the other basked gleefully at the thought of the dark lord mourning the loss of his angelic lover.

Viktor paced walking around his kneeling form "Yes only his form. He came back as the Light" he walked in front and pointed the golden sword to his neck "A thank you is in order"

Lucifer crooked an eyebrow "I do not follow. Earth had the Light. Heaven was the Light" he said but Viktor was already shaking his head.

"No. Yuuri took that position from God upon his death as an angel. The Light you have been feeling has been Yuuri's. Heaven could not hold the Light and fight you"

Lucifer growled "I've been cheated!"

Viktor scoffed "You want to argue that to the Powers? I can take you…..although I am not sure how forgiving they will be"

"The Powers, of course" he said fisting his hands "They never did want me to win"

"Nope" said Viktor with a smile "You never really had a chance Lucifer. The Powers would never allow your evil to spread because had you won we all know you would not be satisfied with Hell on Earth. No…you would set your eyes on other realms. Life is all about balance. You were always a wild card that never belonged"

Lucifer sulked angrily that all his plans. All his visions of owning the Heavenly realm, the Underworld and Earth were all a dream. If the Powers never meant for him to win then there wasn't anything he could do other than accept the consequences for his decisions. He choose evil and so like every villain he would get the ending that was expected.

Death.

"I suppose we should get this over with so you can go back to your realm and sing Kumbaya with the rest of them" he drawled out "I give you….oh…" he put a hand to his chin looking up at Viktor "100 years tops before you start missing me"

Viktor blinked. Shit that sounded dreadful. With no evil or darkness….all that will left is Paradise, Heaven and his realm. No challenges. No duties. No tasks.

"Aw fuck" he muttered turning away to look out the tower window.

Lucifer laughed "Didn't think about that did you? Can you just imagine it? Nothing but joy, happiness, peace and equality…..for eternity" he smirked then gave him a soft big eye look "Will you gaze at the sunsets forever? Look at the pretty butterflies flutter about? Or my personal favorite dance under a harvest moon. Prancing about happily without a care in the world"

Viktor shuddered.

Lucifer laughed "Like I said….I gave you 100 years tops before you go mad and senile"

Viktor growled pointing a sword at him "As much as I hate the sound of that I gave my word to slay you. Your evil can be permitted to live"

Lucifer shrugged "No I suppose not but I shudder at how boring your life is going to be after this" he sat cross legged elbows on his knees and hands under his chin "Think about it Viktor. I am going to be the last thing you will slay in many many  _many_  years"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck.

He was mulling that over when Yuuri appeared by his side. Viktor frowned at his mate.

"What are you doing here?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes "Viktor I can hear your cursing through the cosmos" he said then looked over at Lucifer then back at him "And he is so playing you by the way"

Lucifer growled getting up to rush at the angel when the raven man held up his hand locking his body into place.

"Don't" said Yuuri exasperated "Just do yourself a favor and just don't. You were doing so well up until your fear of death got to you and you started to manipulate Viktor"

Lucifer huffed crossing his arms "It was working too"

Yuuri snorted "Of course it did" he said then turned to his mate "And you" he scolded pointing at Viktor "What? Just because the humans are gone you really think you are going to have nothing to do? We have no idea what is going to emerge from the dust. Besides that, I thought we were going to travel the realms. I am pretty sure not all realms will be peaceful" he pointed out.

Viktor looked down at his longtime partner and laughed. Of course. Leave it up to Yuuri to knock sense back into his head.

Pulling him close he leaned down and kissed him briefly "You are right Yuuri. I'm sorry"

Yuuri smiled at him "It's alright. I'm used to being right" he said giving him a wink.

Lucifer rolled his eyes "Please someone kill me. You two belong in a Disney movie" he made a gagging sound.

Yuuri turned and glared at him "Oh and before I forget" he said narrowing his eyes sending a jolt at the fallen angel. Lucifer yelped rubbing his shoulder then turned to growl at the angel "That was for kidnapping me" said Yuuri then looked up at Viktor "I'll be waiting, don't take too long"

Once Yuuri was gone Viktor turned his attention back to the devil "Playing me huh?"

"Had to try" replied the fallen one "Would have worked but unfortunately for me your angel spoiled it"

Viktor smiled internally "My Yuuri is always full of surprises"

He didn't linger this time around. Delivering the final blow, he looked down at the place where the creature formally known as the Devil stood. It was all over.

Back at the Seraphim pavilion God instructed how to get to the new created Paradise so they could find Michael.

God then placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder "When you died as an angel your essence came back to heaven. With it I created another angel who feels like your old self yet is not"

Yuuri frowned "I don't understand"

The golden figure turned to someone standing at an opening.

Viktor looked at the figure and his jaw dropped "You didn't…." he breathed out but it seems he did.

The dark hair angel walked towards them shyly her face blushing.

Yuuri blinked at the young angel "You…..recreated me" he said then tilted his head "Only….not. She looks similar but not the same"

The angel bowed at him "I am your twin"

"Twin…." said Yuuri the looked over at God "I take it she is to meet Michael?"

God sighed "It is the only way I could see for him to live out a happy life. He has done so much. He will be drawn to Jun for her aura"

"Uh huh" said Viktor "Then why does she have so much of Yuuri's features?"

The angel had dark hair though it was not a pure black like Yuuri's. Her skin had more of a golden tone to it and her eyes were a warm chocolate than the russet orbs that Yuuri possessed. Jun's features were softer, more feminine than Yuuri's sharper defined cheekbones but they both held a unique ethereal beauty.

"She has Yuuri's angelic essence so she took on some of his characteristics but her personality is all her own"

Yuuri looked at what could be his twin sister and rubbed the back of his head "This is bizarre" he said but then gave the angel a smile "How long ago were you created?"

Jun counted the days "14 days ago" she said "I am the last to be created"

God nodded "I will make no more angels. Jun is the last"

Viktor shook his head placing a hand on Yuuri's back "I will wait for you. Being this close to your old angelic energy is stirring those old memories of when you died"

Turning to black smoke Viktor filtered through the cosmos, away from the angelic energy that took him back to the underground chamber. Of seeing Yuuri's body weak and dying on the stone slab. Of holding his angel in his arms only to have him turn to dust in his arms.

The memory was still fresh. Viktor could still smell the rich soil. The desperation of healing Yuuri. Fighting the poison and holding his cold body.

Reaching the Paradise, he stood on a hill side and breathed in letting the sun seep into his skin. He pushed the memories to the back of his mind forcefully. Yuuri was alive. He was mated and bonded with his angel and he will never suffer his loss again. He repeated those words over and over until he felt and smelled his precious mate touch his face.

Opening his eyes, he took a moment to gaze down and just appreciate the creature he was bonded to and felt his heart melt.

Yuuri reached out and wrapped his aura around Viktor pulling him close "I will never leave you my Vitya" he said softly pushing some of his silver bangs away from his eye. He let Viktor pull him close until they were tasting each other in a slow burning kiss that tingled the senses. The fire swirled between them casting both light and dark energy around them. Flowers turned towards them blooming, fruit ripened and the water flowed clearer and sweeter than before. It was the effect when both their energies came together in perfect sync. The land around them became alive.

Yuuri pulled away smiling "I love you" causing the dark lord to give him that sweet heart shaped smile that was reserved only for him.

They made their way towards where Yuuri could feel Michael's energy.

The forest was bright with birds singing above and lush canopy allowing little rays to filter through. The grass was cool and the warm breeze called for one to lay against a tree and take a nap. It was peaceful and serene. Yuuri walked admiring the forest and thinking of making a small section in his realm to reflect this.

When he came upon Michael the angel was lounging against a tree his eyes closed with this face tilted up soaking up the sun’s rays.

Yuuri looked back to see that Viktor was gone. His mate was giving him privacy.

Walking over to his friend he sat next to him and turned his face to the sun and sighed contently "This feels a lot like home" he said softly.

Michael smiled. Without opening his eyes, he moved his hand on the grass and covered Yuuri's with his. A sense of peace filled him and he basked in it. It's been too long since he has seen Yuuri. Yes, he has always felt his presence within him but it felt nice to physically see and touch his friend.

"Have you been happy?"

Michael pondered that question. Has he been happy? "I suppose I have to some extent. It was hard at first but over time it got easier" he opened his eyes and turned to Yuuri who had been watching him "It's good to see you"

Yuuri squeezed his hand "You as well Michael. You know why I'm here right?"

Michael nodded "I am ready Yuuri. You are a dear friend and I see you as such. Over time the love I had for you turned into a deep kindred love. Much like the one I hold for Gabriel. In many ways, you were the only other being who I felt close to like I did my twin"

"I am happy to be called your brother Michael" said Yuuri standing up bring Michael with him "I have a feeling things will turn out just fine for you. Have faith" he said giving him a small wink.

Michael crooked an eyebrow "If you say so Yuuri"

Yuuri placed a hand over Michael's chest and undid the bond that allowed Michael to constantly feel his light around him.

Michael blinked feeling a bit off. The warmth from Yuuri's light was gone along with his soft presence. Funny he never noticed it until it was gone. He's carried it for such a long time that he felt like part of him was missing.

"How do you feel?" asked Yuuri trying to decipher his expression but it was changing so much he couldn't pinpoint on just one emotion.

"Strange" muttered Michael then gave a visible shudder "Naked if I'm honest" he chuckled "It feels weird not having your light" he rubbed at his chest.

Yuuri laughed "You had it for over three thousand years. I'm not surprised"

Michael inhaled then exhaled testing his own light and found that it was not as difficult as he thought it was going to be. He had been prepared for the feelings of intense love and loss to hit him but it didn't. He truly only loved Yuuri as a brother now. Turning to the Light guardian he gave him a grin.

Relieved they walked along the tree groves catching up since it has been centuries since they have seen each other. Yuuri told Michael about his realm and why he could not visit. He told of his static sleep periods and how the decay of Earth affected him. Michael in turn told Yuuri about some of the battles and missions he went on during the long years. How it was him and Gabriel who took Lucifer to the white tower and how they prepared Paradise during the last 100 years of the Human race.

When they reached a green hill side they stood side by side and watched one of the small villages that dotted the almost never-ending Paradise realm.

"The human souls who made it are not perfect but they are better than their past selves. They are wiser and don't take things for granted. It is nice to be among them" said Michael waving at a group of children as they ran through tall flowers their innocent laughter ringing in the wind.

A small girl with black ringlets beamed up at Michael "I picked these for you Mister Angel" holding up a bundle of blue flowers.

Yuuri smiled down fondly at the sweet child. She was utterly adorable with her chubby cheeks and soft golden aura that it was hard to resist the temptation of scooping her up and cuddle her.

Michael smiled kneeling down to take the flowers "Thank you Evie" he said softly took the flowers waved his other hand over the flowers and made it into a flower crown "But I think these flowers look best on a very pretty little girl" he placed the preserved blue flowers on her shiny curls then pinched her cheek affectionately.

Evie giggled, hugged Michael and ran off to show her momma her new flower crown.

Yuuri looked down at Michael who followed the little girl make her way to her mother "The children alone make every single battle I fought worth it"

Yuuri nodded "They do have that effect"

Michael stood up and looked over a Yuuri then back at the valley "You're leaving again" he didn't say it in accusation but he knew Yuuri would not stay here.

Yuuri nodded "Yes….I am leaving again. Viktor and I have sent a small piece of our energy into Earth to call us back when life resurfaces from the ashes. We are going to explore the different realms and train with the Powers. I will be back eventually Michael"

Michael turned to the shorter male and placed his hand on his shoulder "Take care of yourself Yuuri"

Yuuri nodded "I will see you in a few hundred years" he said then turned into light.

Yuuri visited briefly with Phitchit and Gabriel to say his goodbyes but not before pulling the other twin to the side.

"The time for Michael to find his other half is approaching. Don't lose faith" said Yuuri to the older guardian angel.

Gabriel nodded but didn't ask much more. Seems he had a feeling what was to come. Taking Viktor's hand, the two guardians left Paradise to travel the cosmos.

4444

Michael lay on the soft grass his eyes closed listening to the children play, the creek churning and the sound of the wind rustling the leaves on the trees. If he were mortal he would have fallen asleep.

The sound of laughter reached his ears. Some were the children the one other sound came from an angel. He was going to ignore it when it felt it.

His eyes flew open and he sat up looking around franticly for the source of that aura.

'No…..it's not possible….that aura died thousands of years ago' he thought when he spotted her.

It was impossible and yet there she sat in a circle of children laughing while the little ones sang and played games. Did he fall asleep? Was this what it was like to dream?

He didn't know but he dared not move instead he observed the dark hair angel who bore a striking resemblance to Yuuri. It was as if he had a twin much like him and Gabriel. Gabriel was not his exact twin. They had differences that set them apart yet they still bore some similar features.

"Her name is Jun"

Michael looked back at his brother then at the angel named Jun.

"She has Yuuri's angelic light and energy" he whispered taking another step towards the other angel "How?"

Gabriel smiled "Our father re-created Yuuri's energy into Jun. She was the last angel created. Our father wanted you to be happy"

Michael looked at his twin in surprise "Truly?" he did not want this to be a dream. This was more than he could ever ask for.

His twin nodded to him "Truly" he then looked over at Jun "We are no longer avenging angels. Go little brother….live your days in happiness"

Michael turned back to the dark hair angel who was now walking alone her small figure disappearing into the forest. Taking a deep breath, he followed.

He found the other angel humming to herself leaning against a tree by a small pool of crystal blue water. Gathering his courage, he stepped out and smiled at the petite angel front of him.

The angel gave him a shy smile that immediately captured his heart "Hello" she whispered going red in the face.

"I'm sorry" said Michael walking up to the shy angel so that he could sit with her "I didn't mean to startle you. I am Michael"

"Jun…..nice to meet you"

While Jun may have Yuuri's angelic energy, Michael could tell that they were total opposites. Jun had a very gentle nature to her, she was cautious and seemed more comfortable being alone. Yuuri had been head strong, social and fearless. Jun was clearly nervous and utterly endearing to him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked his eyes never leaving her deep warm brown ones. When she nodded he gave her a bright smile.

Hope….it took root and blossomed.

Over the courses of the days that followed their meeting they often wondered into the quiet of the forest enjoying each other's company and forming a friendship that came to them naturally…..much like Yuuri's friendship did. It was odd but Michael could almost say that Yuuri's old energy recognized him and reached out to him unknowingly to Jun.

It had been night time in the valley, Michael and Jun were gazing up at the millions of stars trying to make pictures in the black sky when he felt Jun's aura pull at his own. He had been used to this and didn't give it much thought until he figured he might as well tug back to see if Jun would pull away.

When he reached out with his light Jun gasped and sat up looking down at him "You…." she whispered.

Michael thought he had done something wrong and was about to apologize when Jun threw herself into his arms and kept saying 'it's you'.

"I'm sorry Jun….I don't understand" he said but held the angel close until Jun pulled back to look up at him her face lit up in pure joy.

"I feel you Michael…..I recognize you. You were my mate. We were bonded when I died the first time"

Michael felt the air leave his lungs. She….remembered? "You….remember being Yuuri?"

Jun made a face "Yes and no. I don't have his memories per say but our energies have a form of memory of their own. I felt your light and recognized it but I couldn't place you. I thought you were just a friend from my past life but now….." Jun reached up to caress his cheek "Now I know who you are…mate"

Michael sighed and looked away "No Jun…..your mate was Viktor….a dark lord"

Jun was already shaking her head "Yuuri choose to love Viktor. Our light has always belonged to you Michael. From the moment Yuuri unknowingly bonded with you, you were always our mate. Yuuri just choose not to acknowledge it"

If he had pursued Yuuri he would have had to give up his wings though…..and he would not be with Jun. His sweet Jun was everything he could have asked for in a mate. Taking Jun's hands, he kissed them.

"The past is the past. I am glad things happened the way they did. They have brought me you" said Michael leaning forward to capture the lips he has longed to kiss.

Their kiss wasn't rushed and Michael felt like all the years he spent alone has all been worth it if Jun was the outcome of it all. Lips still locked they merged their light together and bonded promising to never to be apart again. He buried his hands in her long silky hair drawing her closer. This was his paradise.

Still holding his new mate, he sent a prayer of thanks to his father for the greatest gift he could ever have received.

555

Yuuri admired the large blue ringed moon in the distance against the dusky pink sunset. This so far has been his favorite realm. The twin suns were not too hot and at night the sky came alive with falling stars and showers that littered the dark blue sky. The forest thrummed alive, luminescent and brilliant in colors. They glowed in blues, yellows, pinks and greens. It was breathtaking.

Viktor slipped his arms around his slim waist and pulled him close "Nothing could come close to your beauty Yuuri"

Yuuri smiled "You say that so I won't toss you in the mud" he said laughing when Viktor gave him a playful growl.

Turning around his eyes locked into deep sapphire blue ones that were bright and happy.

Viktor leaned in and captured Yuuri's lips in a soft kiss. This was his life from here on to eternity. A lifetime of adventure and wonder. Of laughter and playfulness. Yuuri brought him back to life with his courage and his open heart. Taught him to love selflessly and what it took to give one's heart.

No matter what came at them, no matter what obstacles came their way he knew that as long as they had each other they would cope.

"You will always be my light  _angel moy_ " he whispered against Yuuri's soft lips "Stay close to me….forever"

Yuuri smiled and nodded "Always"

Yuuri would forever be all that he would ever need.

Yuuri looked up at his dark mate "Come on Vitya" he said turning to light then circled Viktor's tall frame. Viktor laughed and shifted embraced his happy mate ever a protective dark guardian while he watched the light of his life laugh and make his way into the strange new realm.

Together they ventured to new realms. Meeting new beings and discovering a new surprise each day but none was sweeter than the surprise of gazing into their eyes over the years and still seeing the deep endless love they held for one another.

Fin

 


End file.
